Una Nueva Vida
by CELESTE kaomy-chan
Summary: AU / Cuando unas historias terminan, otras nuevas empiezan. Para bien o para mal.
1. Chapter 1

**Una Nueva Vida.**

Kohaku se acercó lentamente al laboratorio donde su novio Senku seguía trabajando a pesar de que todos sus otros compañeros científicos hace tiempo que se habían marchado ya.

El corazón le latía fuertemente en el pecho mientras avanzaba hacia las blanquecinas puertas dobles, y hasta sintió que se saltó un latido cuando finalmente entró al laboratorio y vio a Senku trabajando en esa nanotecnología capaz de curar casi cualquier tipo de enfermedad o heridas que lo hizo tan famoso alrededor de todo el mundo.

Aunque obviamente la notó entrar, no levantó la cabeza de lo que sea que estaba examinando en su microscopio o lo que sea que fuera aquella cosa llena de lentes y rueditas extrañas que quién sabe para que servían.

-Hola, Senku.- dijo en voz baja, apretando la correa de su bolso.

-Hola, leona. ¿Viniste a quejarte de nuevo de que no pude ir a dormir a casa ayer?- masculló con sequedad, girando una de las rueditas del microscopio.

-No… eso ya no me importa.- se abrazó a sí misma. –Senku, quiero hablar seriamente contigo, así que apreciaría que me prestes atención por una vez.- dijo solemnemente después de tomar una gran bocanada de aire y prepararse mentalmente para su respuesta.

Él no pareció ni escucharla por unos minutos, mientras seguía observando minuciosamente lo que sea que tuviera bajo el lente. Finamente, sin embargo, se alejó del microscopio y bostezó, estirando los brazos por encima de su cabeza. Rascando su oreja con el dedo meñique, por fin se dignó a mirarla.

-¿Qué? ¿Vas a terminar conmigo o algo así?- sonrió burlonamente.

-De hecho, me preguntaba si no crees que ya es hora.- él alzó una ceja. –Hora de… de casarnos.- apenas decir eso, observó atentamente su rostro para estudiar su reacción. Él se quedó inmóvil y su sonrisa se esfumó, pero no parecía ni feliz ni disgustado, era una completa hoja en blanco. Un poco nerviosa, siguió hablando. –Llevamos cuatro años juntos como pareja y dos años viviendo juntos, así que ¿no crees que ya es hora? Tenemos veintisiete años y una buena relación.- carraspeó un poco al decir eso, ya que no era del todo cierto. La verdad es que últimamente tenían problemas. –Y creo que este podría ser un momento tan bueno como cualquier otro. Sé que estás ocupado con tu proyecto de masificar tu nanotecnología, pero… el invento ya está creado y aceptado ¿no es cierto? Así que bien podrías, sí bien no parar, ralentizar un poco el ritmo y dedicarte a… a otras cosas.-

-Por otras cosas quieres decir que me dedique a ti ¿no es cierto?- preguntó con el rostro todavía sin expresión.

Ella suspiró.

-Más o menos.- apartó la mirada.

-Solo di sí. No hay nada de malo en que quieras mi atención para ti.- finalmente se relajó, inclinándose hacia atrás, apoyando los codos en el escritorio tras él. –Nada de malo excepto por el hecho de que no puedo y no lo haré.-

-¿Qué?- lo miró boquiabierta ante esa respuesta.

Ya estaba esperando sus típicas contestaciones crueles, pero eso fue demasiado cruel hasta para él.

-La verdad es que últimamente también estuve pensando en nuestra relación.- cerró los ojos, aparentemente relajado por completo. –Han sido cuatro años de buen sexo y todo, pero últimamente las cosas han cambiado.- llevó una mano a su nuca, masajeándola con cansancio. –Era bueno tener a alguien esperándome con la cena ya lista y siempre dispuesta a pasar una buena noche cuando quisiera, pero creo que a este punto las cosas no van a funcionar mucho más.- la miró seriamente. –Estás más controladora que nunca cuando estoy más ocupado que nunca. Estoy en un proyecto que podría salvar millones de vidas y no voy a detenerme por ti.- cruzó los brazos, enderezándose y acercándose un par de pasos a ella, pero aun manteniendo una buena distancia. –Toda esta mierda es por la boda de Ryusui y Francois ¿no es cierto?-

Ella lo miró sorprendida. Todo este tiempo estuvo escuchando sus palabras crueles sin quejarse ni una vez ¿y de repente decía eso?

-¿Qué demonios tienen que ver ellos con esto?- sacudió la cabeza, confundida.

-No creas que me engañas. Estás molesta porque todos nuestros amigos ya se han casado, incluso ese mujeriego y su fiel mayordomo. Vi tu mirada cuando estábamos en la boda, sabía que querías casarte también, solo que no pensé que querrías fastidiarme con eso tan pronto.- rió entre dientes, apartando la mirada. –Ni hablar, Kohaku. No quiero casarme todavía, ni nunca, la verdad. Sí no puedes soportar una vida siendo la solterona del grupo entonces deja de perder el tiempo conmigo y búscate otro que pueda darte lo que quieras, porque yo no lo haré.- ella lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos mientras él seguía con la mirada fija en una pared. –No soy ese tipo de hombre. No puedo darte la vida que quieres.- masculló en voz baja, todavía evitando mirarla.

Kohaku apretó la mandíbula, luchando por no derramar las lágrimas que estaban acumulándose en las esquinas de sus ojos. La verdad, había estado esperando que las cosas fueran por este rumbo, solo que no creyó que dolería tanto.

-Me ofrecieron un puesto de trabajo en América.- susurró en voz baja. Lo notó abrir mucho los ojos y mirarla incrédulo, pero rápidamente volvió a su expresión seria.

-¿Y cuándo tenías pensado decírmelo?- gruñó entre dientes.

-Cuando me rechazaras como el bastardo que eres.- sonrió amargamente, diciéndole con eso que ya esperaba por completo esta situación y disfrutando un poco ver su sorpresa. –Ya tengo mis maletas hechas, aprovechando que no fuiste a dormir a casa anoche.- él le frunció el ceño profundamente.

-¿Y para qué demonios fue este circo sí te irás de todos modos?- inquirió con irritación palpable en su tono.

-Quería darte una última oportunidad, tal vez demostrar que estaba equivocada respecto a ti.- encogió los hombros, intentando fingir que no era obvio el hecho de que estaba al borde del llanto. –Supongo que debería agradecerte por hacer más fácil mi decisión.-

Senku la miró en silencio por un momento, antes de soltar una baja y seca risa.

-Como sea… fue bueno mientras duró, supongo.- encogió los hombres. –Supongo que te veré de nuevo en la fiesta de cumpleaños de alguno de tus sobrinos.- luego de decir eso, volvió tranquilamente a su microscopio y volvió a trabajar como sí nada.

Kohaku apretó los puños, sintiendo una gran punzada de dolor en el pecho, casi asfixiándola ante su fría indiferencia.

-Te prometo, Senku, que nunca volverás a verme.- sonrió amargamente y él se congeló en su lugar, pero no levantó la mirada. –Nunca volveré a molestarte. Puedes estar tranquilo.- cuando él no dijo nada, ni siquiera se molestó en mirarla, simplemente se dio la vuelta y salió del laboratorio a paso firme.

Una vez estuvo afuera, las lágrimas finalmente se deslizaron por sus mejillas mientras sacaba un sobre de su bolso y lo abría para observar su contenido con temor una vez más.

** Positivo a gonadotropina coriónica humana. **

Cuando ella no entendió ni una letra de eso, su doctora le sonrió antes de traducirle amablemente que estaba embarazada y felicitarla alegremente, ignorante al rostro lleno de horror que puso apenas entendió el resultado del análisis que mandó a hacerse.

Sabía que era un mal momento, sabía que Senku no querría esto. Él ni siquiera le dijo que la amaba o confirmó que lo suyo fuera algo más que puro sexo en cuatro años de estar juntos, de hecho hasta las cosas habían estado tensas entre ellos últimamente, ya que ella por alguna razón estaba más malhumorada y eso… y eso probablemente fuera por el embarazo o algo así.

No creía que él quisiera esto, tal vez hasta le pidiera que no lo tuviera, y no pudo evitar recordar la propuesta de trabajo que le ofrecieron en América hace unas semanas. Aun así, la verdad es que ella lo amaba, y al menos quería darle la oportunidad de demostrarle que estaba equivocada antes de tomar una decisión drástica.

Pero, tal como sospechó, ella conocía demasiado a Senku. Él no estaba listo para ser padre y tal vez nunca lo estaría, él no estaba listo para quedarse atrapado con ella para siempre. Lo conocía a la perfección, y sabía eso muy bien.

Sonriendo para alejar las lágrimas, arrugó el papel y lo arrojó a un basurero cercano, antes de seguir su camino a una nueva vida.

**Fin**.

¿O no?

Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! :D

Pos... hace tiempo q tenía ganas de escribir algo medio sad, medio drama y medio raro XP

Ojala q les haya gustado de todas formas uwu

Los personajes pertenecen a Inagaki y Boichi! ;D

COMENTEN! *o*

Me despido!

CELESTE kaomy fueraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!


	2. Chapter 2

**Una nueva vida.**

Segunda parte.

Después de hablar con Senku, Kohaku regresó a la casa que había compartido con él por dos años y tomó sus maletas ya hechas con todo lo que se llevaría. Dejaba algunas cosas atrás, pero nada demasiado importante, seguramente él se desharía con gusto de todo.

Metió las maletas al asiento trasero de su auto y empezó a conducir directo al aeropuerto.

Sin embargo, las lágrimas rápidamente nublaron su vista.

La bocina de un auto la hizo doblar justo a tiempo para no provocar un accidente de tránsito, un accidente que tal vez la dejaría mal herida y le quitaría la única razón por la cual no deseaba morirse ahora.

Estacionó el auto a un costado de la carretera y apoyó los codos en el volante mientras enterraba el rostro entre sus manos. Intentó contener las lágrimas, intentó ser fuerte, pero no pudo, todo lo contrario, cada vez se sentía peor y peor, cada vez lloraba más y más, con sollozos que hacían temblar su cuerpo.

No podía, no podía pretender que nada le hacía daño, ella no era como Senku. Sabía que él la quería muy a su extraña y retorcida manera, sabía que aunque sea un poco lo molestaría su ruptura, pero él estaría bien, a él le bastaba una vida con solo su ciencia y sus objetivos. ¿Pero ella? Tendría a su bebé, pero siempre tendría atorado en la garganta el cómo sería la vida si tan solo él la hubiera querido un poco más, si las cosas hubieran sido un poco diferentes, si tan solo tuviera otra opción…

La verdad estaba hecha un desastre, no podía conducir así, ni viajar así. Con dedos temblorosos, marcó el número de su hermana, pero ella no le contestó, probablemente estuviera dormida a esta hora. Era tarde cuando fue a buscar a Senku y estaba segura de que se la pasó al menos un par de horas llorando, debía ser casi medianoche, lo cual significaba que Yuzuriha también estaría dormida.

¿A quién más podría llamar? Estaba en medio de la carretera y no se sentía en condiciones de conducir, la asustaba cometer una estupidez, así que prefería pedir ayuda por más que realmente no quisiera hablar con nadie ahora mismo.

Indecisa, marcó el número de Francois. Ella contestó inmediatamente.

-¿Puedo ayudar en algo?- una sonrisa involuntaria floreció en Kohaku al escuchar el tono servicial de Francois al mismo tiempo que escuchaba las maldiciones de Ryusui de fondo. Probablemente interrumpió algo íntimo, lo cual no era sorpresa puesto que seguían siendo recién casados.

-Yo…- la voz le tembló un poco. –Yo… t-terminé con S-Senku y… y…- sollozó, sin poder contenerse. –L-lo siento… es solo que… es solo que…- las lágrimas volvieron a escapársele incontenibles. –Yo no…-

-Está bien.- la voz normalmente siempre profesional se lleno de comprensión y un poco de dulzura. –No tienes que decir nada. ¿Dónde estás?- casi sin voz por el llanto, Kohaku le informó que estaba casi al final de la carretera 24 en dirección al aeropuerto. –Entiendo, estaremos allí en treinta minutos, por favor ten paciencia.-

-¿Treinta m-minutos?- se sorprendió. –P-pero su casa está como a una hora de aquí…-

-Treinta minutos.- repitió con seguridad la mujer, para luego colgar la llamada.

Efectivamente, exactamente treinta minutos después Francois y Ryusui estacionaron su auto detrás del suyo. Aparentemente Francois no tendría ningún problema siendo piloto de carreras, bajó del auto con todo el porte de una profesional, mientras que Ryusui bajó casi vomitando.

Cuando abrió la puerta y pudieron verla bien, notando rápidamente los rastros de lágrimas y sus ojos rojos e hinchados, los dos se pusieron muy serios.

-¿Quieres que golpee a Senku? Porque puedo golpearlo.- Ryusui se cruzó de brazos, molesto como pocas veces lo había visto. -¡No hay peor pecado que hacer llorar a una mujer hermosa! ¡No soportó ver llorar a una mujer hermosa! ¡Esto es imperdonable e inexcusable!- comenzó a pisotear en dirección a su auto, completamente listo para darle a Senku la paliza de su vida.

-No… no le digas… no le digas nada…- entró en pánico, no quería que él supiera cómo la había dejado, no necesitaba otra humillación.

-Ryusui-sama, luego nos encargaremos de planear un pintoresco funeral para Senku-sama, por el momento ocupémonos de Kohaku-sama.- a pesar de su voz completamente tranquila, un aura espeluznantemente amenazadora rodeaba a Francois ahora mismo.

Honestamente no podía imaginar nada más aterrador que una Francois enojada.

-E-estoy bien, solo…- se frotó los ojos, tomando una profunda respiración. –No creo que pueda conducir ahora mismo…-

-Entiendo completamente, por favor pásate al asiento del pasajero.- murmuró, para luego decirle a Ryusui que condujera detrás de ella en lo que llevaban a Kohaku a su mansión.

-Solo… intenta respetar las leyes de tránsito esta vez ¿quieres?- el multimillonario se veía un poco traumatizado.

Francois condujo de forma normal, por lo que les tomó cincuenta minutos llegar a la mansión Nanami, y en todo el viaje no le hizo ni una sola pregunta. Cuando llegaron a la mansión simplemente la invitó a quedarse en una habitación y hasta le ofreció ropa más cómoda para dormir. A diferencia de su esposa, se notaba a leguas que Ryusui quería hacerle mil preguntas, pero bastó una mirada de Francois para que se quedara en silencio.

Kohaku solo atinó a darles las gracias antes de ir a dormir.

Al día siguiente se despertó con un abrazo de su hermana, que obviamente había sido llamada por Francois debido a que nadie sabía hacerla sentir mejor más que Ruri.

Sabía que tenía que dar explicaciones, cosa de la cual se hubiera salvado si hubiera ido directamente como era su plan original, pero se sentiría mal preocupándolos después de toda la ayuda que le dieron y ver tanta angustia en sus ojos al mirarla.

Les contó todo a Ruri y Francois, sin protestar ante la presencia de Ryusui cuando él insistió en quedarse a escuchar, de todas formas nunca aceptaba un no por respuesta… y sabía que también estaba preocupado.

Cuando les dijo que estaba embarazada, incluso Francois se sorprendió.

-Pero… ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no se lo dijiste?- una vez acabó de hablar, esa fue la primera pregunta que hizo su hermana.

-Conozco a Senku, Ruri-nee.- se mordió el labio, apenas conteniendo las lágrimas después de haber contado todo eso. -¿Qué bien haría en decírselo? No quiere este bebé, e incluso si llegara a aceptarlo por obligación, estoy segura de que todo lo que haría sería darme dinero a lo mucho. Y no necesito su maldito dinero.- apretó la mandíbula, pues muchas personas e incluso en los medios de comunicación la acusaban de ser una caza-fortunas por estar con el famoso científico que revolucionó al mundo. De él se hablaban maravillas y de ella puras mierdas. Seguramente que su ruptura traería más chismes infundados. –Nunca estará allí para el bebé, pase lo que pase. ¿Por qué molestarme en darle la oportunidad? Lo conozco, siempre tiene algo mejor que hacer que estar con las personas que lo aman.- apretó los labios, sintiendo una dolorosa mezcla entre tristeza y furia. –Prefiero estar sola.-

-Pero… ¿no crees que tu hijo merece la oportunidad de…?...-

-¡Es un bastardo!- Ryusui irrumpió en la conversación de pronto. –Hiciste bien en dejarlo, si quiere estar solo le haremos el favor.- sonrió ferozmente. –Si no te busca dispuesto a rogar perdón de rodillas entonces no te merece. ¿Segura que no quieres que lo golpee? Créeme que lo haría con gusto.-

Kohaku sonrió suavemente. A pesar de que era más amigo de Senku que suyo, Ryusui era todo un caballero incluso con su ex fama de mujeriego. Tenía sus momentos de ser encantador.

-Quiero cortarlo completamente de mi vida. No quiero volver a saber nada de él ni que sepa nada más de mí.- frunció el ceño. –Gracias, pero… quiero que todo haya acabado con esa conversación, con la última oportunidad que le di para demostrarme que me equivocaba. Pero tuve razón.- sonrió amargamente, con las lágrimas volviendo a asomarse. –Él no está listo para esto, nunca lo estará. Tal como él mismo me dijo, no es ese tipo de hombre.- no podría darle lo que ella quería.

Cuando las lágrimas volvieron a deslizarse por su rostro, Ruri la abrazó y los recién casados las dejaron solas.

Luego de que estuviera un par de horas confortándola, la invitó a quedarse en casa con ella, pero Kohaku tuvo que rechazarla. Adoraba a su cuñado, de verdad que sí, pero Chrome era… demasiado bocón, no había forma de que se quedará callado si se enteraba que estaba destrozada por la ruptura, y mucho menos si llegaba a enterarse del embarazo. Le suplicó a Ruri que no le dijera nada.

Una vez su hermana se fue, volvió a sentirse más fría que nunca y quiso marcharse a un hotel, pero Ryusui y Francois insistieron en que se quedé en la mansión todo lo que quisiera. Ella les agradeció, pero se saltó la cena de esa noche y se marchó a su habitación a dormir, o al menos intentar dormir. La verdad es que se la pasó la mitad de la noche intentando no llorar y la otra mitad llorando.

Cuando logró dormirse, durmió prácticamente todo el día, se levantó casi al atardecer y a la hora de la cena recibió un gran regaño de parte de Francois, que procedió a servirle un gran banquete para que cuide su salud, por el bien del bebé.

Comió sin ganas lo más que pudo y luego volvió a deprimirse en su cama, sin ganas de hacer nada, queriendo dormir lo más posible, porque solo durmiendo no pensaba en Senku.

Sin embargo, el destino le jugó una broma cruel y esa noche soñó con él. Se despertó con los ojos aguados y la impotencia por no poder sacárselo de la cabeza la hizo llorar todavía peor. Se negó a comer ese día.

Francois respetó su deseo de no cenar ese día, pero al siguiente irrumpió en su habitación cuando volvió a negarse y la obligó a comer, no obstante Kohaku acabó vomitando prácticamente todo lo que intentó comer. Ante eso, Francois la llevó al hospital, sin resignarse a que no quisiera comer.

Y gracias al cielo que lo hizo, porque el doctor rápidamente le advirtió que estaba comenzando a experimentar síntomas de depresión, lo cual podría ser muy peligroso para su bebé, pero afortunadamente todavía parecía no haber caído en ese trastorno de salud mental. Pero la mera posibilidad la horrorizó y de inmediato quiso hacer algo al respecto. El doctor le sugirió quedarse cerca de amigos y familiares o bien asistir a terapia si los síntomas persistían. Kohaku prometió que haría todo lo posible por cuidarse, porque verdaderamente quería a este bebé.

Se sintió avergonzada de sí misma por dejarse llevar tanto por la tristeza.

Muy bien, Senku era un bastardo, era su problema, ella iba a iniciar una nueva vida sin él. E iba a estar bien.

O eso dijo, pero seguía doliendo… Sin embargo, cada vez que se sentía lista para deprimirse por eso, tomaba aire y pensaba en su bebé, sin dejarse arrastrar por la tristeza y los fantasmas de una vida que ya pasó.

No se permitió deprimirse, muy a pesar de que parecía que la vida le daba una patada tras otra.

-Lo siento mucho, señorita Hizashi, como no llegó el día acordado y no llamó para notificarnos el cambio de planes, decidimos contratar a otra persona que también estaba interesada en el puesto.-

-E-está bien, entiendo.- no le quedó de otra más que resignarse, esto se ganaba por irresponsable. –Gracias de todos modos.-

-Entonces ¿perdiste el empleo?- le preguntó Ruri con pesar en otra de sus visitas.

-Lo olvidé completamente, fui muy estúpida.- suspiró. –La verdad es que no quiero irme del todo…- llevó sus manos a su vientre. –Quisiera que nazca en Japón, pero… necesito irme de aquí. No quiero volver a cruzarme con Senku nunca.- se cruzó de brazos.

-Bueno, eso se puede arreglar.- Ryusui sonrió, chasqueando los dedos. –Te quedas con nosotros hasta que el bebé nazca y por mientras te conseguiré un empleo en Estados Unidos. Y nos aseguraremos de que Senku no sepa absolutamente nada, será pan comido ¡no es como que quiera volver a tener a alguien que hizo llorar a una mujer hermosa en mi casa otra vez!- rió escandalosamente, mientras Francois asentía con la cabeza en completo acuerdo.

-P-pero eso es mucho pedir… Y ustedes son recién casados, no quisiera invadir su espacio.- negó con la cabeza, agitando las manos.

-¡JAJA! ¡No te preocupes, hay decenas de sirvientes en esta casa! No es que estemos completamente solos.- sorbió de su té tranquilamente. –Además, creo que olvidas algo.-

-¿Eh?-

-Senku es actualmente el científico más famoso del mundo.- la miró seriamente. –Y no es exactamente un secreto que tú eras su novia. Obviamente se enteraran tarde o temprano que rompieron y ¿qué pasara cuando te vean con un bebé pocos meses después de que terminaran?- Kohaku se congeló.

-¡Mierda!- no pudo evitar maldecir en voz alta. ¡¿Cómo no pensó en eso?!

-Conocemos tu terquedad, querida Kohaku-chan, pero no lograrás lo que quieres sin ayuda de un multimillonario que pueda controlar a la prensa para que mantenga tu secreto.- sonrió victoriosamente. –En otras palabras, no puedes negarte a recibir mi ayuda. O no durarás ni dos semanas oculta de Senku.-

Kohaku suspiró. ¿Cómo podía ser tan amable y soberbio al mismo tiempo? Típico de Ryusui.

-De acuerdo…- realmente no tenía la opción de negarse. -¿Pero qué estás planeando exactamente? Tendrías que tomarte muchas molestias.- de verdad que esto no le gustaba nada.

-No será nada, ya tengo algo en mente.- sonrió orgullosamente. –Hay un pueblo pequeño en el sur de Estados Unidos donde puedes quedarte sin llamar mucho la atención, no son muy aficionados a la tecnología y me será fácil sobornar a los medios locales para que no dejen filtrar la información. Están en un Estado cuyo gobernador me debe un favor así que será pan comido buscarte un empleo. Tú mantente tranquila y ten al bebé aquí, luego podrás partir inmediatamente a Estados Unidos y tendrás la vida que quieres.-

-Un nuevo comienzo es lo que buscas ¿no es así?- Francois la miró con comprensión. –Has pasado por mucho, por favor, permítenos apoyarte en esto. Mereces un poco de paz.- sonrió suavemente.

Kohaku los miró con una sonrisa llorosa, verdaderamente muy agradecida desde el fondo de su corazón.

-Gracias…- solo pudo decir, aunque su sonrisa cayó un poco al ver el gesto lleno de tristeza de su hermana, que se había mantenido en silencio durante toda la conversación.

Probablemente no estaba muy feliz con la idea de que se fuera a otro continente tal vez para siempre, pero este fue el camino que eligió para trazar su nueva vida e iba a seguirlo. Nada la haría cambiar de opinión.

.

Habían pasado unos buenos seis meses desde que Senku y Kohaku terminaron, y la verdad es que no mucho cambió en su vida.

Siguió ocupado con sus proyectos científicos que significarían la salvación de millones de vidas alrededor de todo el mundo. Necesitaba masificar su nanotecnología para ponerla al alcance de las personas con bajos recursos, que eran las poblaciones más vulnerables. Esto claramente no le fue fácil, había intereses políticos y económicos tratando de frenarlo, empresas que se caerían por completo sí llegaba a implementar su tecnología, pero le importaba una mierda ese tipo de cosas. Él quería lograr el avance científico de la humanidad y nada lo iba a detener. Se ganó muchos enemigos con su tecnología pero también muchos amigos, tenía sus conexiones y solo le faltaba encontrar el modo de hacer la más importante de las piezas con un material barato para que la masificación a nivel mundial fuera posible.

Y cuando lo logró un par de meses más tarde, se sintió completamente satisfecho y realizado. Ahora solo faltaba el lío político y económico para extender su nanotecnología, pero afortunadamente tenía a personas confiables ya encargándose de eso. Finalmente podría tomarse un pequeño descanso.

Llegó a su casa renovado luego de una larga siesta en una camilla en su laboratorio, y apenas entrar y fijar sus ojos en la sala se congeló por completo.

¿Dónde estaba Kohaku?

Cuando esa pregunta se le pasó por la mente, la respuesta le llegó una milésima de segundo más tarde.

Ah, sí. Rompió con ella. Quería casarse y él no, quería que le dedicara más tiempo y no podía, quería que él fuera alguien que no era.

Obviamente no tenían más futuro, terminar su relación fue la opción lógica y la verdad es que trabajar fue más fácil desde entonces.

Pero, por un momento, realmente esperó verla en la sala de su casa al llegar, trabajando en algún caso policial o viendo deportes en la televisión, o incluso malhumorada porque estuviera llegando tarde a casa otra vez.

Pero no estaba. Ella ya no estaría en casa nunca más.

Soltó el maletín que traía con él, como sí recién se diera cuenta de que realmente había terminado con ella hace casi un año atrás. Claro que lo sabía, pero en un principio solo pensó en las ventajas que le traería trabajar sin ella reclamándole que nunca estuviera en la casa o que ya jamás contestaba sus llamadas. La verdad es que en sus últimas semanas juntos estuvo un poco insoportable, pero…

_¿Qué se supone que haré ahora? _

Abrió mucho los ojos, sorprendido por la presión que estaba sintiendo en el pecho. Verdaderamente la respiración se le atoró en la garganta por un segundo y es que… no lo recordaba.

No recordaba cómo era su vida antes de conocer a Kohaku.

Los recuerdos de interminables horas estudiando eran opacados por esas sonrisas brillantes y sus coquetos ojos azules, la forma en la que se sonrojaba cuando él era demasiado directo y las pataletas que hacía cuando la llamaba leona, pero sobre todo la calidez de su cuerpo desnudo contra el suyo, sus labios suaves separándose para evocar su nombre en un grito silencioso cuando la arrastraba hacia la cúspide del placer y las caricias que llegaban cuando estaban a punto de dormirse, agotados y satisfechos. Y tantas cosas. Tantas cosas que era ridículo.

_Lo ridículo fue terminar con ella, imbécil. _

-¡Mierda!- se llevó una mano al rostro, maldiciendo una y otra vez.

¿Realmente fue la decisión correcta? Ella estaba siendo difícil pero él no era precisamente un santo, de hecho ella le aguantó muchas mierdas mientras trabajaba en su nanotecnología ¿qué derecho tenía de juzgarla?

Simplemente no tenía tiempo, simplemente estaba estresado y ella hacía todo más difícil con esa actitud que no sabía de dónde diablos sacó. En su momento le pareció una mejor idea simplemente acabar con la principal fuente de distracción y ya pero ¿y ahora qué? Tenía tiempo libre y ¿qué se supone que iba a hacer con él? ¿Qué demonios hacía con su tiempo libre antes de estar con Kohaku? Ni siquiera podía recordar su vida antes de conocerla.

Qué imbécil, debía llamarla. Tenía que llamarla ahora mismo. Ella entendería, ella era comprensiva, siempre perdonó sus mierdas, lo perdonaría esta vez también y todo resuelto ¿verdad?

Sacó su teléfono y buscó su número, solo para congelarse al ver su nombre en la pantalla, con un recuerdo llegándole a la mente.

**_"Te prometo, Senku, que nunca volverás a verme. Nunca volveré a molestarte. Puedes estar tranquilo"._**

Lentamente, volvió a guardar su celular en su bolsillo.

No fue solo una pequeña discusión, no fue solo una ruptura de palabra como aquella vez donde la dejó plantada y ella le dijo que no quería volver a verlo en el calor del momento. Ella le dijo que quería casarse y que dejará un poco de lado sus asuntos para dedicarle más tiempo, él la rechazó y ella dijo que ya lo había estado esperando, que ya tenía listas sus maletas, que se iría… a América.

Y él le dijo que no podría ser el hombre que ella quería, y tuvo razón.

¿Qué derecho tenía a pedirle volver si no estaba dispuesto a darle lo que ella quería?

Y pasó casi un año, seguramente ya había encontrado a un hombre que dedicaría cada segundo de su vida a hacer todo por complacerla, candidatos no iban a faltar, quizás ya estuviera con otro, quizás ya estuviera planeando la boda que siempre quiso, quizás ya se haya olvidado por completo que ella solía dormir entre sus brazos, quizás ahora era el nombre de otro hombre el que evocaban sus labios al gritar en silencio.

Sus dientes crujieron.

-¡MIERDA!- estrelló su puño contra la pared detrás de él, sin importarle cuando su antebrazo se encontró con un espejó al que de inmediato quebró, provocando que su muñeca se llenara de pequeños cortes sangrantes.

Lo que dijo fue cierto, no podía ser el hombre que le diera la vida que ella quería pero… no soportaba la idea de que otro tuviera ese puesto. Y lo peor es que recordaba perfectamente que le dijo que dejará de perder el tiempo con él y se buscará a otro.

_Al diablo con mis premios Nobel, deberían darme el premio al puto idiota más grande del mundo. Felicidades, imbécil, apuesto a que siguió el consejo y ahora está feliz con un puto bastardo con suerte ¿y tú qué? Solo sabes romperte el tejido cutáneo en un berrinche digno de un niño de cinco años. ¿Estás feliz ahora? Porque seguramente ella está feliz con otro. _

Importándole una mierda el dolor, estrelló su otro brazo contra un jarrón cercano, rompiéndolo en el acto y rasgando un poco la piel de su muñeca antes de que terminara de fragmentarse hecho trizas en el suelo.

Observó la sangre en sus brazos con indiferencia.

Eran cortes superficiales, estarían bien, de hecho podría curar esas heridas en un segundo con su nanotecnología, pero en vez de hacerlo buscó el paquete de primeros auxilios y se vendó los brazos cuidadosamente, recordando la época en la que Kohaku solía hacer eso cuando se quemaba con ácidos o algo le estallaba en la cara, o cuando él hacía eso con ella cuando se hería por sus intensos entrenamientos. Recordaba que sus manos ásperas siempre se movían con mucho cuidado sobre sus heridas, y el brillo de tristeza y preocupación en sus ojos por verlo lastimado, a él tampoco le gustaba mucho que se diga el verla herida. Y, una vez terminaban con las vendas, siempre compartían un beso de consuelo al final, como sí las vendas y pomadas no fueran suficientes, como sí necesitaran eso para dejar de sentir dolor.

Cuando terminó con las vendas y las heridas siguieron ardiéndole, comprobó que necesitaba ese beso. Era ilógico, pero todo seguía doliendo como sí todavía tuviera el vidrio y la porcelana incrustadas en la piel. Pero…

¿Realmente eran los cortes lo que estaba doliendo?

Tomó una profunda bocanada de aire y negó con la cabeza, yendo a su almacén de medicamentos para buscar pastillas para dormir.

Sus pensamientos se estaban llenando de mierdas sin sentido que no necesitaba. No podía hacer nada al respecto de su situación, lo lógico fue separarse de Kohaku porque no podía darle la vida que ella quería, entonces era irracional lamentarse por eso. No necesitaba pensar en eso. No quería pensar en eso. Era absurdo pensar en algo así, no cuando él mismo se provocó estos cortes.

¿Realmente eran los cortes lo que estaba doliendo? Sí, por supuesto que sí. ¿Qué más podría estar doliendo?

Él se provocó esos cortes, él se deshizo de la única que podría curarlos, él debería lidiar con las cicatrices. Solo esperaba que no continuaran dolieran por mucho más tiempo, pero ¿y qué si lo hacían? Sería doloroso, pero no es que a nadie realmente le importara.

Ya no habría nadie esperándolo en casa.

.

Hizashi Kohaku dio a luz a una niña, una niña llamada Hizashi Tsukiku, con brillantes ojos azules y extraño cabello blanco-verdoso.

Era hermosa, se enamoró a primera vista de ella y desde mucho antes al sentirla creciendo en su vientre. Pero le preocupaba un poco lo innegablemente idéntica que era a su padre… ahora realmente agradecía que Ryusui haya insistido en brindarle su ayuda o verdaderamente su teatro no iba a durar mucho antes de caer sobre su cabeza. Y verdaderamente no quería saber qué diría Senku si se llegaba a enterar algún día, lo mejor era no saberlo, no quería odiarlo a pesar de todo. Él le había dado, aunque sin saberlo, a la personita más importante en su vida.

Apenas Tsukiku cumplió tres meses, se despidió de sus amigos y de su hermana y abordó un avión privado de Ryusui (a quien obviamente le encantaba desperdiciar su dinero) para llegar al pueblo sureño de Estados Unidos que sería su hogar de ahora en más.

Ryusui y Francois también insistieron en conseguirle una casa para que pudiera criar más cómodamente a su hija, y Kohaku no pudo negarse pero al menos insistió en que eso fuera lo último que harían por ella. De ahora en adelante se encargaría de todo sola.

Criaría a su hija sola y se adaptaría a esta nueva vida sola, porque fue el camino que eligió.

Aunque el recuerdo de Senku siguiera trayendo lágrimas a sus ojos, aunque soñara con que él pudiera estar a su lado, no podía retroceder ahora. Así que se deshizo de esas bobas fantasías, de las dudas de cómo sería él como padre, de sí el ver a su hijita podría tal vez ablandar su corazón, dudas de cómo sería una vida con no solo ellas dos, sino ellos tres.

Pero era algo que jamás podría ser. Porque él no podía darle lo que ella quería, y ella nunca sería suficiente para él.

Solo le quedaba concentrarse en su hermosa hija, en ser una buena madre para ella, también en su nuevo trabajo en la policía local, aunque era de oficina y de medio tiempo por el momento pero ya vería cómo resultaba todo después.

Tenía muchos años por delante en ese pueblo, sería el lugar donde criaría a su hija, el lugar donde construiría una nueva vida, el lugar donde olvidaría todas las heridas del pasado.

Fue difícil al principio, pero se las arregló para destacar en su trabajo sin descuidar a su bebita y rápidamente ganó amigos y se sintió más bienvenida en ese pueblo, aunque seguía teniendo problemas para pronunciar en ingles y siempre hablaba en japonés con su hija a menos que tuvieran visitas.

El recuerdo de Senku seguía doliendo, y al ver la cara casi igual de su pequeña se preguntaba si realmente algún día podría olvidarlo. O aunque sea dejar de amarlo… Algunas noches, todavía sentía el impulso de llorar por esa vida con la que tanto soñó y no pudo ser.

Cuando su hija cumplió su primer año, decidió que daba igual si lo olvidaba o no.

Todo lo que importaba era Tsukiku, la única persona que realmente podía hacerla feliz. La única que era todo lo que necesitaba.

Le bastaba con tener a su hija, solo se concentraría en su hija. Nada importaba más que esa bella sonrisita resplandeciente.

Aun así, cuando escuchaba hablar de Senku en la televisión o por internet, igual dolía un poco…

Él estaba logrando todo lo que quería, tener la vida que siempre deseo, una vida donde solo vivía por y para la ciencia. Logró masificar a nivel mundial su tecnología y ya se sabía que estaba trabajando en métodos para reducir la contaminación en el mundo, otros grandes proyectos que tendrían su atención completamente capturada. Otra prueba de que sus vidas nunca pertenecieron juntas.

-¿Quién es?- un día, cuando estaban pasando por una tienda donde vendían televisores, Kohaku se quedó paralizada al ver a Senku dando un discurso sobre los problemas que estaba intentando resolver para implementar sus planes de energías ecológicas en todo el mundo. Y fue entonces cuando su hija de casi tres añitos, tomada de su mano, lo vio por primera vez. -¿Quién es él?- preguntó con sus ojitos brillando con inocente curiosidad.

Pudo sentir su corazón paralizarse en su pecho por un momento, pero rápidamente sonrió con dulzura, luchando por tragarse el nudo que le apretaba la garganta, impidiéndole respirar libremente.

-Solo es un científico.-

-Ahh… ¡¿Vamos al parque ahora?!- hablaba sorprendentemente bien para su edad, estaba tan grande que casi no podía creerlo, pero seguía siendo su linda bebita. -¡¿El parque ahora, mamá?!- le dedicó otra de sus hermosas y brillantes sonrisitas llenas de emoción.

Y el aire volvió a ser fácil de respirar.

-Claro.- su sonrisa fue igual de feliz mientras la tomaba en brazos y se alejaba de los televisores.

Después de todo, ese hombre ya no era más que un viejo recuerdo de una vida que abandonó, tenía cosas mucho más importantes en las cuales concentrarse. Dejaría atrás ese pasado doloroso para concentrarse en su pequeño futuro brillante.

Así era la vida, así era su nueva vida, y así era feliz. No necesitaba nada más.

**Fin. **

¿O no?

Nop, en realidad no xP Aunq igual lo dejare marcado como completo porq quiero xD

Me sorprendió mucho tanto apoyo a este fic uwu Así q obvio le tenia q hacer una continuación :3

Este fic está dedicado a YasumyV o Yas! por hacer una hermosa portada para Una nueva vida :'3 Me hizo muy feliz, es un fanart hermoso TTwTT Ojala q esta parte te haya gustado y espero pronto traer más! ;D

Gracias por todo su apoyo!

COMENTEN! *o*

Me despido!

CELESTE kaomy fueraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!


	3. Chapter 3

**Una Nueva Vida.**

Tercera Parte.

Ya habían pasado cinco años… desde la última vez que vio a Kohaku.

Senku se sorprendió a sí mismo con ese pensamiento en medio de la noche mientras esperaba que las pastillas para dormir hicieran efecto.

Con el paso de los años, el recuerdo de Kohaku cada vez lo perseguía menos. Inconscientemente siempre elegía evitar cosas que le recordaran a ella, lo que explicaba su distanciamiento con Chrome y la mayoría de sus amigos en general.

Aunque el problema con Chrome era que él también resultaba ser uno de sus colegas científicos más cercanos. De hecho mañana mismo tendría que volver a trabajar con él, ya que era un experto en la administración de recursos y eso era algo que le interesaba para su nuevo proyecto.

Agh, mañana también era el cumpleaños de uno de los hijos de su padre con su madrastra Lillian. Seguramente vendría a molestarlo para que se presentara en la tonta fiesta infantil que le harían.

Pero eso no iba a pasar ni en diez billones de años. Por más que fuera su hermano menor, Senku no era muy aficionado a los niños.

Ya luego le enviaría un regalo caro para compensar.

Prefería perder el tiempo con su nuevo pasatiempo favorito para cuando no estaba trabajando: embriagarse.

Suspiró al sentir un repentino golpe de somnolencia. Finalmente las pastillas hacían efectos. Mejor para él.

En las noches era cuando más el recuerdo de los mejores años de su vida con Kohaku quería atormentarlo, por eso siempre que no se mataba a si mismo de cansancio en el trabajo para caer dormido inmediatamente por agotamiento recurría a las pastillas para dormir. Aunque a veces los recuerdos aprovechaban sus últimos momentos de consciencia para regresar con toda su fuerza.

Y a veces su mente también elegía torturarlo y sus sueños se inundaban de ojos azules y sonrisas atrevidas y resplandecientes.

Al despertar después de tener ese tipo de sueño otra vez, Senku supo que iba a estar de mal humor todo el día.

Otra razón para no ir a la fiesta de su hermano menor, pero eso no lo salvaba de tener que lidiar con Chrome.

-¡Hola, Senku!- apenas llegar a su laboratorio, encontró a Chrome ya emocionado por comenzar a trabajar, aunque no vino solo.

-¡Hola, tío Senku!- su hijo de diez años lo acompañaba hoy también.

Senku sabía que a Chrome le gustaba traer a su mocoso ya que el niño era un aspirante a científico, pero seguía sin ser muy aficionado a los niños.

-Hola, Ruchiru.- aun así, sonrió y revolvió el cabello castaño del chiquillo, que era una copia de su padre en miniatura, solo que con ojos azules iguales a los de su madre Ruri. -Chrome, ¿debo recordarte que el laboratorio no es una guardería?- sonrió de lado, intentando disimular su irritación.

-Lo siento, él insistió, sabes que ama la ciencia.- sonrió orgulloso. -Además es bien portado, la última vez no causo problemas.-

Sí, Ruchiru realmente era bien portado en el laboratorio, no mentía, pero lo que lo molestaba del mocoso era otra cosa…

-¡Wow, eres genial tío Senku! ¿Cómo funciona esa cosa brillante? ¡¿También es nanotecnología, tío Senku?! ¡¿Me dices, tío Senku, me dices?!-

Si bien que sea tan parlanchín a veces podía ser molesto, lo que realmente lo hacía desear que el niño no estuviera allí era su tendencia a llamarlo "tío".

_No soy tu tío, niño. Nunca lo fui. _

Hizo una mueca al recordar como Kohaku siempre solía hablar de Ruchiru refiriéndose a él como "nuestro sobrino" antes de que terminaran su relación. Eso era ridículo, ellos nunca se casaron así que nunca fue su tío, pero… en sus años de relación con Kohaku, en su mente también pensaba en Ruchiru como su sobrino, hasta que terminó con Kohaku y ya no se permitió ver al niño de ese modo.

Era ridículo, pero realmente le molestaba que lo llamara así. Aunque no iba a decir nada, ni él era tan desalmado como para cortar lazos de forma tan directa con un niño de diez años. Pero cuando creciera más comenzaría a considerarlo si es que seguía diciéndole así.

Le envió una mirada a Chrome para que supiera que no tenía tiempo para lidiar con su mocoso ahora mismo y él de inmediato suspiró y envió a Ruchiru a distraerse con otra cosa.

Luego de un par de horas trabajando, Senku recibió una llamada importante y dejó a padre e hijo solos por un momento.

Cuando regresó al laboratorio a paso lento, preparándose mentalmente para más horas tolerándolos, se congeló al escuchar ciertas palabras mientras abría la puerta.

-…Sabes que tu tía Kohaku trabaja mucho, y su hija es muy pequeña para llamarte sola. Ten paciencia y espera a que ellas te llamen.-

La boca de Senku cayó abierta y de inmediato abrió la puerta de golpe, llamando la atención de ambos castaños.

Ruchiru estaba haciendo pucheros, y Chrome seguía solo concentrado a medias en la simulación por computadora en la que debía estar trabajando.

-¿Qué dijiste?- preguntó completamente pálido. -¿Qué dijiste de Kohaku?-

El niño lo miró confundido, mientras que Chrome apartó la mirada, obviamente incómodo.

-Estábamos hablando de mi tía Kohaku y mi prima.- dijo inocentemente Ruchiru.

Senku apretó los puños, mirando seriamente a Chrome, que seguía evitando mirarlo.

¿Kohaku con una hija? ¿Cómo es que no se enteró de eso antes? ¿Cuánto tiempo hace que se había casado y formado una familia?

Y él aquí como idiota todavía pensando en ella.

Era tan…

Esperen.

Si su corazón ya había estado latiéndole frenéticamente en sus oídos, de repente casi sintió como si se hubiera detenido, a pesar de que eso era ilógico. Pero verdaderamente por un segundo la sola idea casi lo hace tener un ataque de pánico allí mismo.

-Chrome…- un oscuro presentimiento comenzó a arrastrarse por todo su cuerpo. -¿Qué edad… tiene esa niña?...- lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos.

Chrome pareció confundido por la pregunta.

-Umm… ya me habías dicho que no te interesaba saber nada de Kohaku, pero si insistes.- encogió los hombros. -No sé mucho de mi sobrina, pero Ruri dijo que cumplió tres años hace poco.-

Senku sintió la información como una bofetada en el rostro.

_¿Tres?..._

_Oh…_

_Entonces… entonces la niña no podía ser…_

Tsk. ¿Y en qué demonios había estado pensando?

Pasaron más de cinco años, claramente Kohaku había seguido adelante. Claramente ya tenía a alguien más a su lado y había decidido formar una familia. Era obvio.

¿Por qué demonios creyó que…?...

-Olvidé que tengo que hacer otra llamada. Ya regreso.- rápidamente salió del laboratorio sin dar más explicaciones.

Apenas se contuvo de dar un portazo, simplemente se largó a los baños para echarse un poco de agua fría al rostro.

De todas las cosas que podrían haber pasado ese día, enterarse de que Kohaku ya tenía una familia era algo que nunca habría esperado. Y mucho menos habría esperado lo mucho que esto lo estaba afectando.

Y es que por un momento creyó que…

Apretó los dientes y maldijo en voz alta, sin importarle que alguien lo escuchara.

Volvió a mojar su rostro y finalmente lanzó un gran suspiro. Entonces sonrió.

Honestamente ¿qué había estado esperando?

Se daba náuseas a sí mismo por lo patético que podía ser cuando se trataba de Kohaku, una mujer que no veía desde hace cinco años. Por supuesto que ella ya lo había olvidado y su vida ya debía estar más que rehecha. Y era hora de que él la olvidara también.

Con un rostro perfectamente tranquilo, regresó al laboratorio para seguir trabajando en el nuevo proyecto antes de ir a su casa a ahogarse en alcohol una vez más.

Después de todo, no había nada más importante que su ciencia. No había ninguna otra cosa que le importara.

.

-Muy bien, niños. ¿Alguien puede decirme en qué país se creo el llamado "Dr. Stone", la nanotecnología que puede curar casi cualquier enfermedad?- cuando nadie contestó a esa pregunta, la maestra decidió escoger a uno de los alumnos de seis años al azar. -Mmm… ¿Tú lo sabes, Tsukiku?- le dio la oportunidad a una de sus alumnas favoritas para responder.

La pequeña lindura de coletas y rasgos asiáticos, aunque con hermosos ojos azules, rápidamente sonrió con nerviosismo.

-¿China?- obviamente no sabía la respuesta.

La maestra suspiró mientras negaba con la cabeza.

-No, dulzura. El Dr. Stone se inventó en Japón.-

-¿Cómo puedes no saberlo si eres japonesa?- uno de los niños problemáticos sonrió cruelmente. -¡JAJA, Tsukiku es una tonta!- la señaló groseramente.

Toda la clase empezó a reírse y la pequeña Tsukiku rápidamente se paró de su asiento con toda la intención de golpear al que empezó la broma, pero la maestra rápidamente intervino.

-Niños, suficiente o habrá examen sorpresa.- eso provocó que las risas cambiaran a quejidos. -Tsukiku, ya te he dicho que no puedes golpear a tus compañeros. Te quedas durante la hora del recreo.- se vio obligada a castigarla.

-No es justo.- volvió a su asiento sin dejar de hacer pucheros.

-Continuemos con el tema. Como habrán escuchado de sus padres o en la televisión, ahora existe una nanotecnología que puede curar casi cualquier enfermedad. ¿Pero saben por qué se llama Dr. Stone?-

-Ni siquiera sé qué es nano-tecno o cómo se llame…- murmuró aburrido uno de los niños.

-La tecnología es…- hizo una pausa, pensando en la forma más sencilla de explicar el concepto para que todos sus niños de seis años puedan entender. -La tecnología es básicamente todo lo que el hombre ha creado y que sirve para hacer la vida de las personas más fácil. Y que esto se llame nanotecnología es porque está tecnología es muy, muy, muy pequeña. ¡Tan pequeña que para verla necesitas una máquina especial!- sonrió enternecida cuando sus niños se quedaron con la boca abierta por sus exclamaciones exageradas. -Pero aunque no puedas ver la nanotecnología del Dr. Stone, si lo ves curar.-

-¡Oh, mis padres me dijeron que convertía la piel en piedra antes de curarla!- dijo de pronto el niño con notas más altas.

-¡Correcto! Es por eso que le dicen Dr. Stone.-

Un gran coro de "oh" y "ah" inundó la habitación, pero la maestra se quedó preocupada al ver el poco interés de la pequeña Tsukiku, que obviamente seguía molesta por el castigo, en el tema.

Había creído que el tema tal vez le interesara ya que era japonesa, pero como sus compañeros volvieron a molestarla y ella tuvo que castigarla por intentar golpear a su compañero lo arruinó todo.

Pero podría hacer un último intento.

Cuando llegó la hora de recreo, se acercó a la pequeña castigada, que la miró malhumorada.

-¿Qué quiere, maestra?-

-¿Tienes un momento?- le habló en japonés para intentar apaciguarla.

-No voy a disculparme con ese tonto.- también habló en japonés, con tanta fluidez como cuando hablaba en ingles. -¡Siempre me molesta y yo soy la que acaba castigada!-

-Sé que las bromas hieren, pero no puedes golpear a los demás por eso.- acarició su cabeza con ternura. -Y tampoco deberías dejar de prestar atención a clase solo por estar enfadada. Tienes que aprender.-

-Siempre me molesta por que no soy americana y mi nombre es raro.- hizo pucheros. -Odio la escuela. ¡Odio aprender! Quiero ir con mi mamá y jugar en el bosque.-

-Aprender tiene sus ventajas.- sonrió dulcemente. -Y no hay nada de malo en no ser americana, Tsukiku-chan.- rió un poco. -Ahora todo el mundo ama a Japón precisamente por los conocimientos que le ha brindado al mundo. En Japón está la persona más inteligente del mundo.-

-¿Y qué? Ni siquiera recuerdo Japón.- se cruzó de brazos. -Solo habló japonés en mi casa y contigo, sensei. Pero igual me molestan por ser japonesa.- su mohín fue más triste que molesto esta vez, derritiendo el corazón de la maestra.

Que niña tan linda. Sus padres eran muy afortunados de tenerla.

-Debes sentirte orgullosa de quién eres.- volvió a acariciar su cabeza. -¿Sabes por qué aprendí japonés?- eso hizo que la pequeña volteara a verla con curiosidad. -Cuando me convertí en mamá, tuve un problema y mi bebé y yo casi perdemos la vida.- Tsukiku se vio verdaderamente preocupada, provocando que la maestra sonriera tranquilizadoramente. -Pero justamente fue el Dr. Stone lo que nos salvó. Y yo quise agradecerle directamente a su creador, un japonés llamado Ishigami Senku. Estudié por meses para enviarle un mensaje virtual agradeciéndole. Él me envió una respuesta de diez segundos, pero estuve muy agradecida.- rió felizmente. -Y eso también me hizo querer retomar mi carrera como maestra.-

-¿De verdad ese Dr. Stone salva a mucha gente? ¿Incluso a sensei y al bebé de sensei?- se quedó verdaderamente impresionada.

La maestra asintió con una sonrisa complacida.

-Eres una niña muy inteligente, Tsukiku-chan, solo te falta un poco más de convicción. Y sabes, también hubo otro mensaje de Ishigami Senku que me hizo retomar mi carrera.-

-¿Cuál?- se vio verdaderamente interesada.

-Ishigami Senku hace muchos mensajes para la prensa, uno de ellos se llama "el futuro de la humanidad". Puedes buscarlo en internet cuando vuelvas a casa.- pellizcó suavemente su mejilla antes de apartarse para ir a la puerta. -Iré a ver cómo están tus compañeros.-

Al ver los ojos brillantes y curiosos de la niña, la maestra solo pudo sonreír felizmente.

Sentía que había hecho algo bueno por su querida alumna.

.

-Mamá.- ese día más tarde, después de que su madre la recogiera de la escuela y la llevara a casa, Tsukiku la miró con una sonrisa suplicante. -¿Me prestas tu computadora? ¿Solo un ratito, por favor?- sonrió inocentemente.

Su madre sonrió de inmediato.

-Por supuesto, solo no toques mis documentos.- acarició su mejilla antes de dedicarse a preparar la cena de ese día.

Tsukiku encendió la computadora portátil y de inmediato se metió a YouTube y busco por lo que su maestra había dicho.

_**Ishigami Senku el futuro de la humanidad.**_

Se colocó los audífonos de su madre y seleccionó el primer video que salió. Estaba en japonés, pero con subtítulos en ingles.

_**-Ishigami-sensei, ¿qué le diría a las generaciones más jóvenes que no están interesadas en la ciencia?- **_

_**-¿No cree que su propuesta de ampliar el número de materias científicas en las escuelas es demasiado?-**_

_**-Una pregunta a la vez o me largó, ya se los dije varias veces.- **_lo vio hurgar en su oreja.

Tsukiku rió divertida ante esa actitud.

No parecía un científico viejo y aburrido como en las caricaturas…

_**-Pero bueno, creo que puedo responder a todo ese tipo de preguntas con un solo discurso. Empecemos. **_

_**Primero que nada ¿qué es la ciencia? Para la mayoría de niños no es más que una materia escolar aburrida y difícil de entender. **_

_**Y no hay nada de malo en que no la entiendan, pero la mayoría de profesores tampoco plantean la ciencia de un modo que pueda interesar a la mayoría de niños.**_

_**Creo que habría que empezar demostrándoles que la ciencia es más que solo una materia escolar. La ciencia es más que algo que pueden aprobar o desaprobar. **_

_**Más allá de si la ciencia les interese o no, es fundamental entender cómo influye en quiénes fuimos, quiénes somos y quiénes seremos, no solo como individuos sino como especie humana. **_

_**Sientan a los niños en un pupitre y les dicen que deben estudiar para ser alguien en la vida, pero no les dicen que por esos estudios tienen la posibilidad de tener la vida que conocen actualmente. Que gracias al esfuerzo constante de idiotas que se rompían la espalda, las manos y las mentes hoy pueden acceder a todo tipo de conocimientos que antes era limitado solo a un pequeño grupo de privilegiados. Cuentan los logros pero nunca lo que se perdió para alcanzarlos. Cuentan lo importante que es algo pero nunca dicen por qué es importante. **_

_**Las generaciones jóvenes no solo necesitan aprobar sus años escolares, necesitan saber por qué es tan importante el solo hecho de sentarse y que te den todos los conocimientos del mundo en unos pocos años. **_

_**Necesitan saber de lo que la humanidad fue capaz y de lo que ellos mismos son capaces. **_

_**Entonces ¿qué es la ciencia? Podría dar muchas definiciones, pero creo que lo más importante para decirle a un niño y para los escépticos de mis sugerencias para la modificación del programa escolar es la siguiente: **_

_**La ciencia es la herramienta más importante para la humanidad. Para lo que fuimos, lo que somos y más importante aún: lo que podemos llegar a ser. **_

_**Muchos genios han nacido y han aportado grandes avances que cambiaron nuestra forma de vivir. Pero hoy en día no necesitas ser un genio. **_

_**Basta con que seas un idiota lo suficientemente terco para no rendirte y aprender todo lo que puedas aprender, y así tal vez un día sean otros niños como tú los que se maravillen con lo mucho que te esforzaste en mejorar tu vida, nuestras vidas, la vida de toda la humanidad. **_

_**Aunque debas arrastrarte por el piso, aunque caigas o sean otros los que te hagan caer, si de verdad te lo propones tú podrías ser la persona que llegue más allá de lo que la mente humana puede comprender ahora mismo. **_

_**Tú, niño o niña de no sé cuántos años, tú eres el futuro de la humanidad.**_

_**Y no sé qué piensen los escépticos y los críticos que tan mal me miran ahora mismo, pero yo quiero ver qué tan lejos puedes llegar.**_

El video finalizó con una sonrisa desafiante del científico Ishigami Senku, y Tsukiku ni siquiera se molestó en quitar la publicidad que comenzó luego de tan aturdida que estaba.

-¡Hija! ¡¿Quieres un poco de dango?! ¡Mamá lo hizo especialmente para ti!- el llamado de su madre a lo lejos la hizo salir de su ensimismamiento.

-¡Eh, sí, mamá! ¿Es hanami dango o mitarashi dango?- preguntó emocionada, sacando uno de los auriculares de su oreja.

-¡Hice ambos! ¿Cuál quieres?-

-¡Mitarashi está bien!- sonrió antes de volver su atención a la computadora otra vez.

Sacó el otro auricular y se alejó de la computadora un momento para ir por uno de sus cuadernos de la escuela y también unos lápices. Una vez los tuvo, volvió a colocarse los auriculares y escuchó la conferencia de prensa del científico otra vez.

Ahora que tenía el cuaderno, anotó cada palabra que no entendía de lo que había dicho.

Buscó el significado de todas las palabras en internet y vio el video una vez más.

Para cuando terminó, su madre ya estaba llegando con un plato lleno de dangos, y se sorprendió al ver la gran sonrisa en su rostro.

-¿Algo qué contar?- sonrió dulcemente mientras se acercaba con el plato en manos.

-Sí.- su sonrisa se volvió incluso más amplia. -¡Quiero ser científica!-

El plato cayó al piso, haciéndose añicos al instante con un estridente ¡crash!

.

Al ver a su hijita perder la sonrisa y sobresaltarse por el ruido, Kohaku de inmediato tomó aire y se obligó a dejar sus sentimientos de lado y sonreír como si nada pasara.

-Pero que desastre. Mamá es tan torpe.- rió nerviosamente. -Por suerte quedaron más dangos mitarashi, puedes comerte los míos si quieres, de todos modos me gustan más el hanami.- se arrodilló en el piso para comenzar a juntar la comida arruinada. -¿Y… por qué dices eso de ser científica? ¿No que lo único que te gustaba de la escuela era educación física?- preguntó disimuladamente.

-Bueno, sí pero…- volvió a sonreír. -Mi maestra me habló de un científico japonés ¡y él es genial! ¡Se llama Ishigami Senku!-

-¡Auch!- se distrajo y acabó cortándose con los fragmentos del plato.

-¡Mamá!- los ojitos azules se llenaron de preocupación y de inmediato se quitó los auriculares y corrió hasta ella.

-¡No te acerques! Podrías cortarte también. Además esto no es nada.- sonrió intentando ocultar la herida cubriéndola con su mano intacta. -Solo ve a buscar el botiquín de primeros auxilios ¿sí?-

Con ojos llorosos, ella asintió y rápidamente corrió hacia el armario donde guardaban ese tipo de cosas.

Kohaku gruñó por lo bajo, poniéndose en pie y acercándose a su laptop, viendo en la pantalla un video ya terminado de una de las tantas entrevistas que le habían hecho a Senku.

¿Una maestra le recomendó ese video? ¿Y… su hija creyó que Senku era "genial"?

Como ya muchas veces le había pasado, la culpa por nunca hablarle a Senku de su hija y viceversa le apretó el corazón en el pecho, queriendo ahogarla en su remordimiento.

Pero fue lo mejor. Siempre que lo veía en televisión él tenía un proyecto más grande que el anterior y se notaba feliz y relajado con su ciencia. Él no las necesitaba en su vida para nada. Y su hija jamás necesito de un padre, Kohaku dedicó toda su vida a Tsukiku, así que no tenía por qué sentirse culpable.

Luego de vendar su mano ayudada de su pequeña, se dedicaron a limpiar el desastre y luego comieron los dangos juntas mientras hablaban de lo que pasó en la escuela ese día.

-…Y eso que me dijo mi sensei me dio curiosidad así que dejé de estar molesta por el tonto que se burló de mí. Busque el video ¡y me gustó mucho! Quiero aprender más de ciencia. Quiero saber cómo eran las cosas antes y de dónde salieron las cosas y todo eso… ¡pensé que no me importaba de dónde viene la electricidad, pero pensándolo bien realmente quiero saber quién la inventó y cómo! ¡Y también hay muchas cosas que me dan curiosidad! Y no tengo tiempo para esperar a que me las enseñen en la escuela ¡quiero saberlo ahora!- sonrió enormemente, tan resplandeciente y adorablemente hermosa que la dejó sin aliento.

Tan parecida a su padre que dolía.

-Ya veo… eso es un hermoso sentimiento.- sonrió melancólica. -P-pero… ¿no querías aprender más de artes marciales? La ciencia quita mucho tiempo, ya sabes…- murmuró en voz baja.

No quería desanimar a su hija de ningún modo en ninguna de las metas que se plantee pero…

_¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tuvo que enamorarse de la ciencia también?_

Cascaditas cayeron de sus ojos al pensar en su mala suerte.

_Aparte de dejarme una hija, parece que Senku me dejó su mala suerte… _

-No lo sé…- de repente pareció indecisa. ¡Quisiera saberlo todo! ¡Pero si no puedo creo que me quedaría con la ciencia.- sonrió inocentemente, ajena al ataque que le estaba dando a su madre ahora mismo.

-Oh, está bien…- mierda, que mala suerte de mierda. -P-pero escuche que Ishigami Senku es un engreído… ¿qué tal si buscas algún otro científico como inspiración?- propuso como último recurso. -¡De hecho, tu tío Chrome es un gran científico!- sonrió al recordar eso. -Se pondrá celoso si sabe que prefieres a otro científico.- cualquiera menos Senku.

-Apenas conozco a mi tío Chrome.- la miró con una mueca. -Nunca me dejas hablar con él, solo me ha enviado felicitaciones por mis cumpleaños.- se cruzó de brazos con rostro enfurruñado. -Es injusto, mi primo dice que su escuela es la mejor. También dice que le enseñan mucha ciencia, aunque antes creía que eso era aburrido. Lo único bueno de mi escuela es mi sensei. Todos mis compañeros me tratan mal porque no soy como ellos.- apoyó los codos en la mesa y las mejillas en las manos, con un puchero de tristeza que le encogió el corazón.

-Lo siento, hija. Si quieres hablare con todos y cada uno de los padres de esos niños para que te dejen en paz.- un aura de muerte la rodeó al solo pensar que alguien estaba haciendo sentir mal a su linda bebé.

-Eso solo hará que hablen mal de mí a mis espaldas… de todos modos nunca tendré amigos.- su labio comenzó a temblar.

Kohaku no supo qué hacer ni qué decir, simplemente la tomó en sus brazos y la abrazó con todo su amor, suspirando profundamente.

Se preguntó si las cosas serían diferentes si estuvieran en Japón.

Y no solo por su hija. La mera verdad, ella tenía sus propios problemas. Las cosas no eran perfectas en esta nueva vida.

No era su ideal de trabajo vivir detrás de un escritorio, se hizo policía por otras razones, pero la verdad tampoco quería estar en el frente arriesgándose, no con la posibilidad de dejar a su hija huérfana. Y trabajar detrás de un escritorio también le daba la ventaja de trabajar pocas horas y no requerir de una niñera la mayoría de los días.

Pero este trabajo también tenía muchísimas desventajas.

-¡Señorita Hizashi!- y una de esas desventajas era su superior, el señor Williams. -¿Cómo estás el día de hoy? ¿Te apetece almorzar conmigo?-

El hombre tenía cincuenta años, una esposa y tres hijos, y aún así le coqueteaba como si nada. Y lo había hecho durante los cinco años en los que trabajó bajo su mando.

-No, gracias, señor Williams.- negó con la cabeza. -Si me permite, estoy ocupada.- planeaba evitarlo como hacía todos los días, pero entonces él la tomó de la muñeca, sorprendiéndola.

Normalmente no se atrevía a tanto.

-Sabes, querida Kohaku… tengo amigos en la prensa local, y me han dicho algunas cosas interesantes sobre ti…- ella jadeó.

-¿Disculpe?- se libró bruscamente de su agarre. -No sé de qué habla.-

-No quisieron decirme qué era, pero solo me costaría unos cuántos miles de dólares hacerlos hablar…- sonrió perversamente. -¿Qué tan sucio es tu pequeño secreto, Kohaku-chan? ¿Qué estarías dispuesta a hacer por mantener ese secreto oculto?- la miró de arriba a abajo aprovechando que no había nadie cerca en ese momento.

Kohaku se estremeció con disgusto y rápidamente le clavó un rodillazo en la entrepierna y salió corriendo de allí directo a un lugar privado para llamar a Ryusui.

Le contó todo y él gruñó de inmediato.

-No te preocupes, me aseguraré de presionar a los peces gordos para que mantengan la información completamente bajo llave. Y también presionaré al gobernador para que se encargue del tipo que se atrevió a acosarte. ¡No perdonaré a nadie que maltrate a una mujer hermosa!-

Kohaku sonrió suavemente.

-Gracias, Ryusui.-

-¡JAJA, no es nada! Hasta podría cambiarte de ciudad si ya no te sientes cómoda allí. Compraré el silencio de quién sea necesario, aunque de todos modos por suerte la prensa ya no te recuerda mucho, ya que has estado tantos años oculta.-

-Gracias, pero…- frunció el ceño. -En realidad estaba considerando… volver a Japón…- se mordió el labio, casi sin creer que había admitido eso en voz alta.

Ryusui se quedó en silencio por un momento.

-No podría mantenerte mucho tiempo oculta aquí, ya sabes. Y aunque ya no seas tan conocida, seguro habrá gente que te recuerde. Y tu princesa es la viva imagen de Senku para quien la mire de cerca.-

-Ya sé todo eso.- suspiró profundamente. -Pero extrañó a mi hermana y quiero conocer más a mi sobrino y no quiero mantener a mi hija oculta de Chrome toda la vida. Y cuando Chrome se entere seguramente no faltará mucho hasta que Senku se entere y... Ja, la verdad ni siquiera creo que le importe.- sonrió amargamente. -Pero solo lo estoy pensando por el momento, necesito pensarlo más…-

-Entiendo, sabes que Francois y yo te apoyaremos.-

-Sí, lo sé… Muchas gracias.-

Se despidieron y cortó la llamada, y decidió que volvería a casa temprano por ese día.

Estuvo haciendo unos bocadillos extra para su pequeña hasta que fue momento de recogerla de la escuela.

Ella volvió a pedirle su computadora y Kohaku fue incapaz de negarse a sus pestañeos angelicales, pero le recomendó buscar el trabajo de su tío antes que el de cualquier otro científico. Luego de cenar, Kohaku observo con una sonrisa resignada como ahora su hija parecía muy interesada en leer todos los libros de la escuela que antes despreciaba.

¿Deberían volver a Japón?

Algo le decía que su hija estaría mejor allá, pero también temía demasiado el reabrir viejas heridas que realmente nunca terminaron de cerrarse, a pesar de todos los años pasados.

¿Debería volver a… su antigua vida?

**Continuará...**

Holaaaaaaaaaaa :D

Y sorpresasaaaaaaaaa! XD

Me dieron ganas de escribir la continuación de este fic, de la nada, y pos lo hice xP

Aunq me llevo más tiempo del que pensé, escribir en el celular no es facil para mí QnQ

Estaba pensando en que podría convertir esto en un long fic, así podría terminarlo a través del celular con capítulos de más o menos este largo...

Pero no sé xP No era mi plan original...

Ustedes qué dicen? Quieren que convierta esto en un Long fic o me espero a tener computadora otra vez y que se quede solo como multi chapter?

Las decisiones difíciles requieren voluntades fuertes xD

Gracias por su apoyo! Los amo con todo el kokoro~ :3

COMENTEN! *o*

Me despido!

CELESTE kaomy fueraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!


	4. Chapter 4

**Una Nueva Vida.**

Cuarta Parte.

A pesar de que su madre no parecía muy aficionada a Ishigami Senku, Tsukiku no pudo evitar seguir buscando más entrevistas suyas en internet cada que su madre le prestaba su computadora portátil.

Y la verdad era que cada vez que lo escuchaba hablar solo se interesaba más y más en la ciencia.

Buscar el significado de las palabras que no entendía de lo que el científico decía la hacía toparse con otras palabras que no entendía, cosa que despertaba su curiosidad y la derivaba a buscar más y más conocimientos.

Pronto sintió que el internet no era suficiente y comenzó a pedirle a su madre que le comprara libros, sobre todo los libros que Ishigami Senku recomendaba en su programa de estudio para niños de su edad, algo que fue fácil de encontrar ya que el programa era muy debatido en si debería implementarse o no en las escuelas japonesas y de todo el mundo.

Su madre claramente prefería las artes marciales antes que la ciencia, pero al ver su gran interés en aprender más solo pudo suspirar antes de acceder a comprarle todos los libros que ella quisiera.

E interesarse más en ciencia la hizo interesarse más en su tío Chrome, pero su madre se ponía incómoda cada que insistía en que quería conocerlo más, por lo que simplemente siguió con sus libros y los consejos de las entrevistas de Ishigami Senku.

En un par de semanas, las clases de su escuela se tornaron aburridas y poco educativas comparadas a lo que podía aprender leyendo y estudiando por su cuenta.

Su maestra estaba feliz de verla tan interesada en aprender y la dejaba no prestar atención en clases para que pudiera leer cómodamente sus libros, hasta le recomendó un par de libros para entender ciertos conceptos importantes y resolvió animadamente varias de sus dudas cuando le preguntó.

Los únicos que le daban problemas a la hora de estudiar eran un par de sus compañeros.

-¿Por qué tantos libros, eh?- un día mientras leía tranquila, de pronto una mano derribó su torre de libros, arrojando la gran mayoría al suelo del aula de clases aprovechando que ahora estaban en recreo.

-¡OYE!- de inmediato se enfadó. -¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?!- dejó un marcador en la página que estaba leyendo y cerró el libro que tenía entre manos.

-¡¿Te crees mejor que nosotros por qué tus notas subieron?!- otro de sus compañeros de pronto le tomó el cabello, jalando una de sus coletitas.

-¡AUCH, OYE!- le dio un manotazo, pero no fue suficiente para apartarlo, sus brazos siempre fueron débiles.

-¿Por qué no vuelves a tu país? ¡Nadie te quiere aquí de todos modos!- esas palabras más los tirones en su cabello hicieron que los ojitos azules se llenaran de lágrimas.

Pero lágrimas de rabia.

Aunque sabía que era mala idea, levantó una pierna y estrelló su pie fuertemente contra la rodilla del niño que había tirado sus libros, estrellando su muslo dolorosamente contra la mesilla de su pupitre.

El otro niño soltó su cabello por la impresión y ella no perdió el tiempo, se giró rápidamente y lo pateó en el estómago, haciéndolo estrellarse contra otro pupitre.

Aunque sus brazos eran débiles, siempre tuvo una fuerte patada, y ambos agresores acabaron en el suelo llorando. Pero que esa imagen fuera lo que vio el conserje al acercarse al ver por qué tanto alboroto le jugó en contra.

Llorando, los niños le dijeron a la directora que ellos solo querían hablar con ella y Tsukiku los pateó por molestarla al leer. Y no le creyeron cuando intentó defenderse.

Su maestra no pudo hacer nada por convencer a la directora y acabaron llamando a su madre.

-Sí mi hija dice que ellos la agredieron primero no veo por qué no debería creerle.- sentada en la oficina de la directora a su lado, su madre le plantó cara ferozmente.

-Señora Hizashi, sabe muy bien que no es la primera vez que su hija golpea a sus compañeros de clase.-

Ante eso, Kohaku y Tsukiku se quedaron en silencio. Era cierto que la pequeña era muy temperamental y varias veces acababa yéndose a los golpes por algo tan tonto como que alguien le saque la lengua.

-Pero señora directora, ¿no cree que es muy duro suspenderla de clases?- la maestra de Tsukiku intervino con una mirada preocupada.

-Sí fuera por mí la expulsaría. No toleró malcriada agresivas en mi escuela.-

-Oiga, cuidado con como habla de mi hija.- Kohaku miró mal a la mujer mayor.

-Tanto que se jactan los japoneses ahora mismo de ser el país más avanzado del mundo y no pueden ni controlar a sus niños. Deberían volver a su país.- alzó la barbilla con arrogancia.

Más que enfadada, Kohaku se puso en pie y estrelló su puño en el escritorio de la directora, dejando un gran hueco.

La mujer mayor jadeó, encogiéndose sobre si misma con miedo y una mano en el pecho.

La mujer japonesa de repente pestañeó, dándose cuenta de lo que había hecho.

Suspiró profundamente, tomando en brazos a su pequeña hija y mirando mal a la directora que ahora estaba roja de la ira.

-¿Sabe qué? Tomaré su consejo, no quiero a mi hija ni un día más bajo el mando de una anciana ignorante como usted.- la miró con indiferencia. -Le enviaré un cheque por el escritorio.- se retiró pisando fuerte.

Aún siendo cargada por su madre, Tsukiku miró con tristeza a su maestra, que solo pudo sonreírle y agitar su mano a modo de despedida.

Una vez llegaron al auto, su madre maldijo.

-¿Qué pasa?- parecía tan enojada como cuando olvidaba alguna fecha o compromiso importante.

-Necesito unos cuantos documentos tuyos para poder inscribirte en otra escuela… bueno, no importa, le pediré ayuda a tu tío Ryusui.- negó con la cabeza antes de abrir la puerta de su auto y sentarla en el asiento del pasajero. Dio la vuelta y se sentó en el asiento del conductor, pero no arrancó de inmediato. -Oh, pequeña… ¿te jalaron el cabello?- extendió las manos hacia su coleta desordenada.

-No me digas pequeña…- hizo un puchero mientras sentía sus dedos desatar su coleta.

Peinó su cabello cariñosamente con sus dedos antes de volver a amarrarlo en una coleta prolija, con mucha suavidad y una mirada llena de preocupación y dulzura.

-Hija… ¿qué te parecería…mudarnos a Japón?-

Tsukiku se quedó con la boca abierta y la miró con ojos muy grandes y brillantes.

-¿Lo dices en serio?- sonrió enormemente.

Cuando su madre asintió con una sonrisa resignada, Tsukiku se lanzó a abrazar su cuello.

Si bien extrañaría a su maestra, siempre quiso vivir cerca de su abuelo, su tía Ruri y sus tíos Ryusui y Francois que tan pocas veces podían visitarla. ¡Y también tenía un tío científico!

Japón sonaba como un gran lugar para ella. No podía esperar.

.

-Ishigami Senku, reconocido como el científico más importante del siglo XXI, ha pasado las últimas semanas encerrado en su mansión. Lo extraño de esto es que no ha dado ningún comunicado de estar trabajando en un nuevo proyecto y eso solo alimenta los rumores de que su adicción al alcohol está perjudicando su salud. ¿Serán ciertos también los rumores de que consume drogas? Según los expertos en...-

Fastidiado, Senku apagó el televisor para luego arrojar lejos el control remoto.

Bien, lo admitía, tal vez se estaba pasando ligeramente con el alcohol, pero ¿drogas? O drogas ilegales más bien. Eso era absurdamente ilógico y sacado de la nada.

Bien, bien, el alcohol tampoco era muy sano que se diga, pero por lo general solo tomaba pocas copas de vino y normalmente era suficiente para caer rendido en la dulce inconsciencia, ya que su metabolismo no resistía mucho el alcohol y el vino tinto contenía grandes dosis de melatonina, también conocida como la hormona del sueño.

Era una simple ayuda para dormir ya que se estaba hartando de las pastillas, eso era todo.

Y entonces se preguntarán ¿por qué estaba bebiendo también en la mañana a solo pocas horas de despertar?

Bueno, solo le gustaba el sabor. No es como si se estuviera embriagando ni nada…

-¿Otra vez embriagándote, Senku?- ante esa voz familiar, el científico suspiró profundamente, rodando los ojos mientras apartaba la botella de sus labios para voltear a ver a Ukyo en la puerta de su casa, acompañado de Gen. -¿Y desde hace cuánto que estás encerrado solo bebiendo? Esto no puede ser saludable.-

-Cállate, ¿te crees mi padre o qué?- dejó la botella a un lado y frotó su rostro con cansancio. -¿Qué demonios hacen aquí? ¿No tienen nada mejor que hacer?-

-Yo solo trabajo de noche, hace tiempo que dejé de ensayar mis espectáculos desde temprano.- Gen sonrió alegremente. -Y Ukyo-chan está de vacaciones así que no, no tenemos nada mejor que hacer.-

-Estamos preocupados por ti, Senku.- murmuró Ukyo sinceramente. -¿Cómo puedes estar tanto tiempo simplemente emborrachándote sin trabajar ni hablar con nadie? Todos estamos preocupados por ti.-

_Sí, claro…_

Senku rodó los ojos ante esas palabras.

¿Todos preocupados por él? Ja, como si fuera a creerlo.

Desde que terminó con Kohaku hace más de seis años se distanció de todos sus amigos. Solo Taiju seguía actuando como si nada pasara y solo Ukyo y Gen seguían visitándolo regularmente, muchas veces para sermonearlo. Taiju no lo visitaba mucho ya que el tipo tenia tres hijos y uno en camino, y tampoco vivían muy cerca que se diga.

-Nos enteramos de lo que te dijo Chrome-chan hace unos meses, sabes… eso de la hija de Kohaku-chan.- sus palabras fueron como una bofetada, pero Senku se mantuvo impasible y simplemente tomó otra botella de vino. -Y sabemos que es desde entonces que has estado bebiendo peor que nunca.-

-¿Aún la amas, Senku?- Ukyo lo miró con tanta tristeza que le daba nauseas.

Senku dio un largo sorbo a su botella antes de voltear a verlos con una sonrisa amarga.

-¿De qué están hablando? ¿Por qué creen que termine con ella?- rió entre dientes. -Yo nunca la amé.-

Ukyo y Gen intercambiaron miradas, obviamente sin creerle en lo absoluto. No es que le importara.

-Muy bien ¿y qué tal si vamos a un bar hoy y te encontramos una linda mujer para que te acompañe en tu borrachera?- sugirió Gen con una sonrisa pícara.

Senku rodó los ojos y simplemente terminó de beberse la nueva botella de un solo sorbo, sin siquiera molestarse en responder.

-¿Qué tal si al menos vamos a visitar a Taiju y Yuzuriha?- propuso Ukyo.

-¿Y aguantar a sus mocosos? No, gracias.-

-¿Qué dices?~ Kinji-chan es un niño adorable~-

-Kinji sí, pero sus hermanos menores son igual de escandalosos que Taiju a su edad.- el mayor salió igual de tranquilo que su madre y más maduro que su propio padre, pero Senku seguía sin ser muy aficionado a los mocosos, aunque Kinji tenía casi doce ahora mismo.

-¿Y solo esperas que te dejemos aquí hasta que te ahogues en alcohol?- Ukyo cruzó los brazos.

-No crean las ridiculeces que dicen en televisión, si estoy trabajando en algo…- bueno, no era del todo mentira, pero la verdad es que no había avanzado casi nada en su nuevo proyecto y apenas y si le importaba.

Solo quería que lo dejaran solo.

Ukyo y Gen compartieron una mirada de preocupación una vez más y siguieron insistiendo en que saliera, pero Senku tuvo una excusa para cada propuesta que le hicieran.

Luego de que Ukyo insistiera en prepararle el almuerzo como la mamá gallina que era y comieran juntos los tres, finalmente se largaron de su casa y otra vez volvió a su adorada soledad.

Soledad… desde hace años que no tenía nada más que soledad. Desde hace años que no sabía lo que era estar realmente acompañado.

_Pero tú no tienes ese problema ¿no, Kohaku? _

Ella tenía una familia ahora. Era madre y probablemente algún bastardo afortunado tenía el placer de tener su compañía todos los días. Ella había conseguido en otro lugar lo que él le negó.

Y él todavía allí como idiota pensando en ella.

Diez billones por ciento patético.

Al día siguiente, recibió otra visita.

-¡SENKUUUUUUUUUUU!- era su padre, lloriqueando como un niño de preescolar con los brazos extendidos para darle un abrazo.

Senku rápidamente se hizo a un costado, evitando el abrazo sin dejar de beber su botella.

Sabiendo que había diez billones de probabilidades de que su padre estrellara la botella contra el piso apenas la apartara de su boca, aprovechó y vació todo lo que quedaba antes de jadear profundamente, mientras su padre tomaba la botella y efectivamente la destrozaba contra el piso.

-¿Otra vez bebiendo, es en serio? Ya no eres un adolescente.- negó con la cabeza. -Y encima bebes a esta hora y todos los días. Este lugar apesta a alcohol.- lo miró con desaprobación.

-¿Y qué? Justamente porque no soy un adolescente es que puedo hacer lo que quiero con mi vida.- se cruzó de brazos, observando con una mueca como su padre tomaba unas bolsas de basura de una estantería.

-Puede que seas un vejete de treinta y cuatro y yo una momia de sesenta, pero siempre serás mi hijo y siempre tendré cosas que enseñarte.- sonrió felizmente mientras se acercaba a su bodega de vinos. -Y a veces esas enseñanzas vienen con regaños.- lo miró con burla mientras lanzaba todas sus botellas a la bolsa de basura.

Senku rodó los ojos.

-Haz lo que quieras, soy rico, puedo comprarme diez fábricas para proveerme si quiero.- rascó su oreja con el meñique.

-¿Pero de verdad quieres hacer eso?- el tono serio de su padre lo hizo mirarlo de reojo, viendo su rostro triste. -¿Quieres que tu familia y tus amigos se preocupen tanto por ti?-

-Sobrevivirán…-

-Sabes, fueron Ukyo y Gen los que me dijeron que realmente estabas así de mal… ellos se preocupan por ti. Y cuando nos lo dijeron Lillian y la mayor de tus hermanos también se preocuparon mucho, ellas estaban realmente mal y querían venir a verte, pero las convencí de quedarse porque sé que no necesitas verlas llorar ahora mismo, sino a alguien que te hable con firmeza.- sonrió tristemente. -Senku, necesitas cambiar esta forma de vivir. No puedes seguir así. Este no eres tú.- al ver que no respondía, se vio aún más triste. -¿Por qué no me dijiste nada?-

_Porque no quiero que sepas lo patético que soy…_

Tomó aire, sopesando sus opciones en su mente por un momento antes de sonreír secamente.

-Bien, bien, lo admito, me estoy comportando como un imbécil descuidado ¿contento?- lo mejor era admitir el error. De todos modos no podría seguir así después de saber que tenía a Lillian y a su hermana llorando por él. -Voy a mejorar, ¿quieres que vaya a alcohólicos anónimos o algo así?- rió sin humor.

Byakuya sonrió resignado ante su actitud evasiva y negó con la cabeza.

-¿Por qué no empiezas viniendo a cenar a casa? Tus hermanos te extrañan.-

Senku de inmediato hizo una mueca.

-No estoy de humor para tus mocosos chillones ahora mismo.-

Esta vez su padre rodó los ojos.

-No puedes esquivar a tus hermanos para siempre. De todos modos, quisiera que al menos salgas con tus amigos o vuelvas a trabajar al laboratorio con tus colegas. Ah, y también deberías dar una conferencia de prensa, los compañeros de clase de tus hermanos empiezan a decir tonterías que los hacen sentir mal.-

Senku suspiró exageradamente, rodando los ojos.

-No me importa ni un milímetro lo que piensen de mí. Si quieres da una conferencia en mi lugar, te firmaré una declaración jurada para las revistas.- bostezó con cansancio.

De verdad que no debería emborracharse tanto tan temprano…

Cuando su padre se marchó después de pasar el día con él, Senku contuvo sus ganas de comprar más botellas de vino y volvió a recurrir a las pastillas para dormir.

Al día siguiente finalmente salió de su casa y fue al laboratorio para pedir ayuda a sus colegas con su nuevo proyecto. Sorprendentemente ellos estuvieron bastante felices de verlo y lo ayudaron con gusto en sus planes, aunque les tomaría tiempo resolver todos los detalles de la invención.

Senku intentó no beber los siguientes días, pero la tentación fue fuerte y pronto volvió a comprar más botellas y tuvo una borrachera horrible que a la mañana siguiente lo hizo sentir muy mal consigo mismo.

No pudo prometerse no volver a beber, pero los siguientes días intentó limitarse a beber solo una copa y en la noche. Muchas veces no lo lograba pero al menos estaba intentándolo.

Su padre lo llamaba todos los días para preguntar cómo estaba y si quería ir a visitar a sus hermanos, pero Senku siempre se negaba a eso, alegando que los niños no eran lo suyo.

Cuando su padre dio una conferencia de prensa en su lugar un par de semanas luego de haber tirado sus botellas, Senku nunca podría haber esperado lo que ese viejo dijo a las cámaras y a todo el mundo.

-Así que en resumen esas son las razones del porqué mi hijo pasó tanto tiempo sin dar noticias. Simple frustración por un invento que parecía no avanzar, pero ahora que ha recurrido a la ayuda de sus colegas está mucho mejor. Nada de depresión ni drogas, eso han sido solo rumores sin fundamento.-

-¿Y qué hay de la adicción al alcohol?- preguntó un periodista.

-¿Quién no ha tenido días de beber más y de beber menos? No saquen conclusiones precipitadas. Ahora, mi hijo me ha pedido hacer un anuncio especial.- eso llamó la atención de Senku. ¿Qué él qué? -Quiere que sepan que durante los próximos meses organizará grandes ferias de ciencia ¡para niños de todas las edades de todo Tokio!- exclamó felizmente, como si lo que dijera no estuviera haciendo a su hijo mayor rechinar los dientes.

¡Ese viejo entrometido y descarado!

Apenas la entrevista terminó, de inmediato lo llamó.

-¡¿Qué crees que haz hecho, maldito viejo?!- le gritó apenas contestó.

-Te dije que no dejaría que escapes de tus hermanos mucho más tiempo.- rió maliciosamente. -Sí tú problema es que no sabes lidiar con niños, entonces esta es la oportunidad perfecta para que aprendas. Además firmaste una declaración jurada que ya entregue a la prensa. Tu reputación como figura pública estaba en riesgo, esto también te ayudará a mejorar tu imagen.-

-A la mierda mi imagen, no pienso hacer esto.- aseguró casi temblando de la ira.

-Muy tarde, sabes que la menor de tus hermanas te admira mucho y ella también piensa participar en las ferias ¿no querrás romper el corazón de Suika, o sí?-

Senku gruño por lo bajo.

-Maldito viejo manipulador.- fue lo único que pudo decir entre dientes antes de colgar, pero no sin antes escuchar su risa burlona.

Fue a buscar una botella de vino y se lanzó con ella al sofá, dando un largo trago.

Y él que pensaba que su mala suerte se había acabado hace años… Ahora volvía con toda su fuerza, obligándolo a hacer una de las cosas que más detestaba: lidiar con mocosos.

Pero bueno… ¿qué tan malo podía ser?

Quizá algo bueno podría salir de esto, aunque sus esperanzas estaban por los suelos.

.

-¡Japón, Japón, Japón!- Kohaku sonrió divertida mientras su hijita corría en círculos a su alrededor de tan emocionada que estaba por finalmente haber bajado del avión que las trajo a Tokio, Japón. -¡Japón, Japón, Japón!-

-Vamos, hija, tenemos que subir al auto del tío Ryusui.- la tomó de la mano luego de que el chófer que Ryusui les había enviado terminara de guardar sus maletas.

-¿Vamos a su casa?- preguntó emocionada mientras el auto arrancaba.

-Sí.-

-¿Y cuándo podré ver a mi tía Ruri? ¡¿Y mi tío Chrome?!- sus ojos brillaron al recordar a su tío científico.

Kohaku sonrió nerviosamente.

-Por hoy nos quedaremos con tu tío Ryusui y mañana iremos a verlos.- tragó saliva ante ese pensamiento.

Mañana sería el día… mañana Chrome descubriría la verdad sobre Tsukiku, y Kohaku tendría que hablar muy seriamente con él para asegurarse de que Senku nunca escuche una sola palabra sobre su hija de él.

No es que planeara mantenerla oculta para siempre, con él tan cercano a su cuñado aún a pesar de los años, solo era cuestión de tiempo para que supiera de Tsukiku.

Pero estaba segura de que aún si se enteraba no iba a importarle demasiado. Probablemente estaría agradecido de que no haber tenido que criarla y a lo mucho lo único que haría sería ofrecerle dinero a su hija cuando sea mayor.

-¿Estás triste, mamá?- de pronto sintió una pequeña mano en su mejilla, apartando una lágrima que ni siquiera se dio cuenta que había derramado.

Jadeó y rápidamente se dio una bofetada mental y sonrió dulcemente, odiándose por ver a su pequeña con esa expresión preocupada en su linda carita.

-No, es solo…es nostalgia. Solo estoy muy feliz de regresar a Japón.- acarició su mejilla. -Aquí nací y aquí naciste. Se siente como regresar a casa, aunque viviste toda tu vida en Estados Unidos. Pero espero que te guste vivir aquí de ahora en adelante.- cambió de tema.

-¡Claro que si! ¡Japón se ha renovado como el país más desarrollado del mundo! ¡Aunque desde hace años que llevan la delantera como el que más ha avanzado en tecnología! ¡¿Sabías que prácticamente hacen una nueva invención cada día?!- la miró con ojos brillantes.

Kohaku solo sonrió resignada, con cascaditas brotando de sus ojos.

_Mi bebé suena cada vez más como su padre…_

A pesar de todo, escucho atentamente cada palabra de lo que su hija decía con tanto entusiasmo hasta que finalmente llegaron a casa de Ryusui y Francois.

Apenas les abrieron las puertas y Tsukiku vio a sus tíos esperando por ellas frente a las puertas de su mansión con grandes sonrisas, la niña de inmediato corrió hacia allí con los brazos extendidos.

-¡JAJA, finalmente mi sobrina favorita ha regresado a los brazos de su tío favorito!- Ryusui también le extendió los brazos, solo para congelarse en su sitio cuando Tsukiku lo pasó de largo sin siquiera mirarlo.

-¡Tía Francois!- la niña se lanzó a brazos de la ex mayordomo sin pensarlo dos veces.

Kohaku de inmediato se carcajeó ante la expresión traicionada y llorosa de Ryusui. El pobre nunca pudo competir contra su esposa en popularidad cuando se trataba de Tsukiku.

Una vez Francois le dio un gran abrazo a la pequeña más unas palmaditas en la cabeza, Ryusui volvió a lloriquear por atención.

-¡Vamos, princesa, me debes un abrazo también! ¡¿O acaso no soy tu tío favorito?!-

-No me llames princesa, no soy un bebé.- lo miró con una mueca, pero de todos modos lo abrazó también.

Ryusui la cargó en brazos y se negó a soltarla por más que protestara mientras la cargaba alrededor de toda la casa para darles un recorrido. Tsukiku tuvo que pedir ayuda para finalmente librarse de él y poder correr a sus anchas por el gigantesco jardín de la mansión.

-Sigue siendo una niña muy inquieta.- comentó Francois con una pequeña y suave sonrisa.

-Sí… aunque su amor por la ciencia la ha calmado un poco…- al escucharla decir eso, el matrimonio la miró con sorpresa.

Kohaku les explicó brevemente que gracias a una maestra en su escuela comenzó a interesarse mucho en la ciencia, aunque decidió omitir que por un momento también se interesó en el científico Ishigami Senku.

Antes de que el matrimonio pudiera decir nada, recibió una llamada de su hermana.

-¿Entonces vendrán mañana?- preguntó con un poco de pena en su voz.

-Sí, necesito prepararme mentalmente para enfrentarme a Chrome.- suspiró largamente mientras veía a lo lejos a Ryusui presumirle sus modelos de barco a Tsukiku. -Tengo que pensar muy bien lo que le diré para que no abra la boca ni delante de Senku ni delante de Tsukiku.- ya le estaba doliendo la cabeza de solo pensarlo.

-También estaré allí contigo para hablar con él. Chrome no es tonto, él entenderá.-

-Sí… eso espero.-

-Yo solo estoy feliz de que finalmente podrá conocer a su sobrina.- su hermana sonó verdaderamente contenta.

Kohaku sonrió y siguieron conversando de cosas más alegres hasta que finalmente colgaron prometiendo verse al día siguiente.

Francois se fue a preparar la cena y Kohaku decidió quedarse a jugar con su hija y Ryusui, que ahora estaban pretendiendo ser piratas.

Luego de un momento Ryusui recibió una llamada importante y las dejo jugando solas.

Apenas se fue, Kohaku supo por la sonrisa maliciosa de su hija que esa pequeña diablilla había cometido una de sus travesuras.

-¿Qué hiciste?- se inclinó con los brazos cruzados para mirarla acusadoramente.

Ella rió maliciosamente y sacó los brazos de detrás de su espalda, enseñándole el celular de Ryusui en sus manitas.

-¡Yo soy la mejor pirata ladrona!-

-¡Tsukiku!- estrelló la palma de su mano en su frente. -Ve a devolver eso de in…- calló cuando el celular de su amigo empezó a sonar de pronto.

-Oh, ¿el tío Ryusui conoce a Ishigami Senku?- Tsukiku sonrió inocentemente mientras contestaba la llamada.

Kohaku entró en pánico. Y todavía peor al ver que era una VIDEOLLAMADA.

-Hola, Ryusui, quería… Eh… ¿por qué mierdas tu mano está cubriendo la pantalla, idiota?-

Kohaku casi tiene un ataque de pánico allí mismo mientras sostenía el celular con ambas manos, una por delante y otra por detrás, asegurándose de bloquear la cámara.

Apenas alcanzó a quitárselo a su hija de las manos antes de que Senku pudiera verla.

-Vaya… dijo una palabrota…- murmuró su pequeña con los ojos muy abiertos.

Kohaku gruñó por lo bajo.

Ni siquiera se conocían y Senku ya estaba siendo una mala influencia para su hijita.

-¿Hay una mocosa allí? ¿Tienes visitas? Mira, no sé porqué tienes tu mano en la cámara pero necesito tu ayuda con algo así que estoy yendo a tu casa. Estaré allí en cinco minutos.- sin más que decir colgó la llamada.

Colgó, simplemente colgó. Como si no acabara de complicar toda su existencia con solo diez segundo de escuchar su voz hablando directamente con ella aunque sin saberlo por primera vez en años. Como si no acabara de dejarla al borde de un ataque cardíaco.

-¿Ishigami Senku vendrá en cinco minutos? ¡Que genial!- su hija estaba prácticamente brincando en un pie. -¡No sabía que el tío Ryusui lo conocía!-

Era oficial, Kohaku tenía una suerte todavía peor que Senku al diez billones por ciento.

**Continuara...**

Holaaaaaaaaaaaaa :D

Al final decidí que voy a convertir esto en un Long fic con caps de más o menos este largo owo Al menos si mientras no tenga computadora TwT

Ojalá que este cuarto cap les haya gustado y espero traerles pronto un cap 5!

Gracias por todo su apoyo! Los amo al diez billones por ciento! :'D

COMENTEN! *o*

Me despido!

CELESTE kaomy fueraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!


	5. Chapter 5

**Una Nueva Vida. **

Capítulo cinco.

Obligándose a controlar su pánico, Kohaku tomó en brazos a su hija y de inmediato salió de los jardines de la mansión, dirigiéndose a la sala donde Ryusui estaba hablando con un anciano de apariencia elegante a través de una tableta electrónica que era sostenida por una de sus sirvientas.

Al notarla entrar y ver su expresión llena de pánico, de inmediato supo que algo andaba mal y miró con una sonrisa de disculpa al hombre mayor con el que hablaba.

-Lo siento, pero tengo un inconveniente. Lo llamaré más tarde o en uno de estos días.- el hombre no se vio del todo contento, pero asintió y cortaron la llamada. -¿Qué pasó?-

-Una pequeña señorita aquí presente te robó algo.- miró con severidad a su hija, que sonrió nerviosamente antes de regresarle su celular. -Y mientras lo tenías recibiste una llamada de un amigo, un tal Ishigami Senku.- sus labios temblaron al pronunciar su nombre. -Dijo que tenía algo importante que hablar contigo y estaría aquí en cinco minutos.- Ryusui la miró con los ojos muy abiertos, mirando con nerviosismo a Tsukiku antes de preguntarle con la mirada qué se supone que haría ahora. -Y sé que probablemente viene a discutir negocios muy importantes… muy, muy importantes contigo. Y Francois y tú estarán muy, muy ocupados hablando con él así que lo mejor será que los dejemos solos ahora. De todos modos Ruri-nee me dijo que no podía esperar a que fuéramos a visitarla así que le daremos una sorpresa e iremos ahora mismo.-

-¿No íbamos a almorzar aquí?- Tsukiku de inmediato se quejó, cosa muy comprensible ya que amaba la comida de Francois.

-Volveremos a visitarlos mañana o en unos días, hija. Ahora ve a buscar tu mochila.- volvió a bajarla al suelo. -Y rápido, no queremos molestar al tío Ryusui en su trabajo ¿verdad?-

-Sí, sí.- hizo pucheros, pero rápidamente corrió a buscar la única mochila que había bajado del auto consigo.

Apenas vio a la pequeña irse, Ryusui habló.

-Esto es muy mala suerte. Hace meses que Senku no me visita y justo hoy decide venir.- sonrió con gotas bajando por su sien. -Lamento esto. Será mejor que se vayan por el patio trasero, te presentaré uno de mis autos.-

-Gracias.- normalmente protestaría pero no había tiempo para eso. -Que sea rápido, Senku suele ser muy preciso con el tiempo y ya pasaron tres minutos de los cinco que dijo que le tomaría para llegar aquí.-

-Veo que aún lo conoces bien.- ante la sonrisa nostálgica del rubio, Kohaku lo miró mal y él alzó los brazos de inmediato. -Lo siento, lo siento. Vayan al estacionamiento y uno de mis sirvientes te entregará las llaves. Yo le avisaré a Francois del cambio de planes.-

-Gracias.- le sonrió sinceramente.

-Para eso están los amigos.- chasqueó los dedos.

Kohaku iba a decir algo más pero en ese momento su hija regresó con su mochila y rostro malhumorado.

-Adiós, tío.- murmuró tristemente. -¿Y mi tía?-

Kohaku tenía pensado irse sin despedirse de Francois, pero ver los ojitos suplicantes de su hija la hizo pensarlo dos veces. Pero justo en ese momento un sirviente llegó a la sala.

-Ishigami Senku ha llegado, amo.- anunció, unos cuantos segundos antes de que Senku llegara caminando detrás de él con cara de fastidio.

No es que Kohaku haya visto su expresión, ya que apenas escucho que Senku llego tomó a su hija en brazos y corrió hacia el pasillo y luego hacia el jardín.

Ni siquiera estaba segura de si él la vio o no, pero mientras no haya visto a su hija realmente le daba lo mismo

Se sintió más tranquila al salir de la casa y de inmediato se dirigió al estacionamiento, donde a los pocos minutos unos sirvientes pasaron sus maletas a un nuevo auto y le ofrecieron las llaves del mismo, tal como Ryusui había dicho.

-Hija, sube al auto.- le dijo a su linda niña, que solo la miró en silencio. -¿Qué pasa, pequeña?- preguntó nerviosamente.

Ella frunció el ceño, antes de sonreír y negar con la cabeza.

-Nada, mamá.- murmuró simplemente, antes de subirse al auto.

Kohaku se extrañó de que no preguntara nada, pero también lo agradeció y rápidamente condujo lejos de la mansión Nanami, en dirección a la casa de su hermana y Chrome.

.

-¿Es idea mía o alguien acaba de salir despavorido apenas entre?- un poco extrañado por los rápidos pasos que escucho mientras entraba a la sala, Senku hizo esa pregunta sin realmente mucho interés.

-Envié a un sirviente por algo y se tomó muy en serio la orden de "rápido".- encogió los hombros. -¿Y tú qué haces aquí? Hace meses que no nos vemos y de repente vienes casi sin aviso.- alzó una ceja.

-Lamentó eso, pero necesito un favor político. Y tú tienes más conexiones entre el gobierno que yo.-

-Ah, lo típico.- rodó los ojos, pero sonrió arrogantemente. -¿A quién tengo que sobornar esta vez?-

-No es soborno, quiero que mandes a alguien al diablo.- se sentó en uno de los sillones, con una postura relajada.

-¿Oh?- alzó las cejas. -Sabes que no voy por esos lados, Senku… si quieres tirar a alguien al río estoy fuera.-

-No es eso, idiota.- rodó los ojos. -El ministro de desarrollo y tecnología ha sido un grano en mi culo desde que fue electo para el cargo. Y sé que ese idiota esparció los rumores de mi "adicción a las drogas". Ya no lo soportó y estos meses van a volver a votar en el gabinete gubernamental. Quiero que uses tus contactos para que elijan a alguien más, quiero que lo manden bien a la mierda.-

-Una petición extraña de tu parte… Normalmente odias meterte en la política.-

-Primero me da problemas con mis presupuestos y permisos para mis proyectos, luego me ataca directamente inventando rumores para perjudicar mi imagen. No quiero soportar a Ibara seis malditos años más.- frotó sus sienes.

No le habrían importado tanto esos rumores si es que no hicieran sentir mal a sus hermanos. Ya habló con Rei, la mayor de los hijos de Byakuya y Lillian, y de verdad odio escucharla tan preocupada. No perdonaría a nadie que hiciera llorar a su hermana.

-Entiendo.- se puso serio. -Muy bien, hablaré directamente con el primer ministro de la nación, él me debe varios favores. Conseguirá los votos en contra para Ibara.-

-Gracias.- suspiró aliviado. -Ignoremos la corrupción.- rió entre dientes.

-Hubiera sido corrupción de cualquier forma, solo que esto es corrupción a nuestro favor.- rió escandalosamente.

En ese momento, Francois entró a la sala, y Senku notó que sus ojos se abrieron mucho por una fracción de segundo, cosa muy rara en ella. No era una mujer fácil de sorprender.

-Ha pasado tiempo, Senku-sama. Ryusui-sama, ¿qué pasará con la cena?- lo miró de forma extraña, aunque muy sutil.

-Lo de siempre.- masculló él.

Senku sintió de inmediato que algo le ocultaban.

-Oh, sí. ¿Puedo preguntar por qué diablos cubriste tu cámara con la mano cuando te llamé?- alzó una ceja.

Ryusui pareció desconcertado por un momento.

-Estaba hablando con un cliente importante… conteste por accidente. De hecho iba a colgarte. No me di cuenta de cómo estaba sosteniendo el celular.- encogió los hombros.

Senku entrecerró los ojos ante su rostro extrañamente serio, pero no tenía motivos para mentir. Además de que Ryusui sin querer contestar sus llamadas no era nada raro. El rubio nunca ocultó su desagrado por él desde que rompió con Kohaku.

-Ya veo… ¿Y tienen visitas? Escuche la voz de una niña pequeña.-

-Oh, ella…- Ryusui se puso nervioso. -Eh…-

-No eran visitas. Era la hija de una de las sirvientas.- Francois rápidamente intervino. -¿Gusta almorzar aquí, Senku-sama?-

-No gracias.- se puso en pie para irse.

-¿Seguro? Prepare ramen.-

-Pensándolo bien, tengo hambre.- ¿su platillo favorito preparado por Francois? Era algo a lo que nadie podría negarse.

.

-Diablos, Ruri-nee… ¿por qué no contestas tu celular?- susurró Kohaku frustrada.

Sabía que probablemente debía estar cenando ahora mismo, pero realmente quería saber si es que Chrome estaba allí o no.

Pero realmente daba igual… de todos modos tendría que conocer a Tsukiku mañana, así que siguió su camino hasta casa de su hermana.

Cuando llegó, estacionó el auto y tomó a su hija en brazos, antes de acercarse a la puerta y tocar timbre.

Se sorprendió cuando fue su sobrino quien le abrió la puerta. Él sonrió enormemente al verla.

-¡Tía Kohaku!- se lanzó a abrazar su pierna, pero antes de que ella pudiera siquiera reaccionar, tomó la falda de su vestido y comenzó a arrastrarla hacia el comedor. -¡Oigan todos, mi tía Kohaku está aquí!- anunció felizmente, volviendo a abrazar su pierna.

Pero Kohaku no pudo hacer más que congelarse en su sitio.

Chrome y Ruri tenían visitas.

Taiju y Yuzuriha con sus hijos, Tsukasa y Minami con su hijo, y Ukyo con su hija. Y todos ellos miraban muy sorprendidos a Tsukiku, que les devolvía la mirada con curiosidad.

-¡Wow, hola, tía Kohaku!- el hijo mayor de Taiju y Yuzuriha la saludó alegremente. -¡No te veo desde que tengo como seis años!-

-Kinji.- lo miró muy sorprendida. -Hola, pequeño.- sonrió dulcemente.

Kinji fue como su primer sobrino, y de verdad que hace mucho que no lo veía, aunque si había hablado con él por celular algunas veces.

-¿Ella es la hermana de la tía Ruri?- la hija de Ukyo la miró sorprendida. Ella estaba muy grande también, y muy hermosa, idéntica a Ukyo pero con el cabello rizado. La última vez que la vio tenía tres años.

-Kohaku…- Ruri se quedó con la boca abierta, mirando nerviosamente a sus invitados y a su esposo. -¿Qué haces aquí? Creí que vendrías mañana…-

-Lo siento… hubo un cambio de planes…- sonrió nerviosamente, muy consciente de las miradas fijas de Ukyo, Tsukasa y Minami en ella. Yuzuriha ya sabia la verdad, mientras que Taiju y Chrome solo se veían confundidos. -Intenté llamarte pero no contestabas…-

-Justo terminamos de cenar…- suspiró profundamente. -Ya no hay nada qué hacer. Niños, ¿por qué no van a jugar al patio? Los adultos necesitamos hablar.- ante el tono dulce pero firme de Ruri, los niños gimotearon pero rápidamente se retiraron del comedor. -Tsukiku-chan, ¿qué tal si vas con ellos a conocerlos mejor?- se acercó a su sobrina y le acarició las mejillas. -Ruchiru estará contigo.-

-Umm…claro…- aunque un poco confundida, le dio un rápido abrazo a su tía antes de seguir a su primo hacia el patio.

-Vaya, ¿esa era tu hija?- Taiju se le acercó con una sonrisa alegre. -¡Es muy linda! ¡Felicidades! Oh, ha pasado tiempo desde la última vez que te vi. ¡No sabía que te habías casado!-

Kohaku lo miró incrédula. ¿Qué no era obvio que su niña era de Senku? Le sorprendía que lo tomara tan bien…

-Así que era cierto…- Minami se paró de su asiento junto a Tsukasa. -Tu hija es…-

-Es mayor.- las palabras de Chrome interrumpieron a la reportera. -Es mayor de lo que me dijiste.- le frunció el ceño. -¿No debería tener cuatro? Parece de seis o siete. ¿Por qué…?...- se congeló de pronto. -Ella… ¿Acaso ella es hija de… de Senku?- sus ojos se abrieron de par en par.

-¡¿QUÉ?! ¡¿ES HIJA DE SE…?!...-

-¡T-Taiju-kun, por favor baja la voz!- Yuzuriha se lanzó a abrazarlo para callarlo.

-¿Tú lo sabías, Yuzuriha?- la miró sorprendido.

Culpable, Yuzuriha asintió.

-Y tú también, Ruri.- Chrome miró seriamente a su esposa, que también asintió cabizbaja.

-Yo no lo sabía, pero lo sospechaba.- murmuró Minami, mientras Tsukasa a su lado asentía. -Era demasiado extraño que nunca nos la hayas presentado.-

-Yo lo sabía.- ante las palabras de Ukyo, Kohaku lo observo muy sorprendida. -Me fue inevitable escuchar sus conversaciones por celular varias veces a través de estos seis años. Lo siento, pero no dije nada. Sé que Gen lo sospecha, pero nunca se lo confirme.-

-¿Senku… Senku es papá?- Taiju sonrió temblorosamente. -Y no lo sabe…- entristeció. -¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no lo sabe?- miró confundido y triste a Kohaku.

Ella se sintió verdaderamente mal bajo la mirada tan sincera del mejor amigo del padre de su hija, pero se mantuvo firme.

-Yo… tuve que tomar una decisión… cuando Senku me dejó. Y decidí que esto era lo mejor.- frunció el ceño.

-Pero…-

-Taiju-kun, yo te explicaré todo.- Yuzuriha colocó una mano en su hombro y comenzó a jalarlo a la sala. -También me aseguraré de que no diga nada, no te preocupes, Kohaku-chan.- le sonrió suavemente antes de salir.

-Tsukasa, Minami, tendré que pedirles que tampoco digan nada.- los miró suplicante. -Sé que eres muy amigo de Senku, Tsukasa, pero por favor no le digas nada.-

Él suspiró profundamente.

-Realmente no es asunto mío. No diré nada.-

-Yo tampoco diré nada… pero quiero saber cada detalle de lo que pasó a cambio.- Minami sonrió con un guiño, a lo que Kohaku correspondió la sonrisa.

-Gracias. Ukyo… supongo que no tengo que pedírtelo, sí ya has estado guardando el secreto todos estos años.-

-Fue tu decisión, y aunque no me gusta no soy nadie para entrometerme.- cerró los ojos solemnemente.

-Gracias.- suspiró aliviada, pero luego sus ojos cayeron en Chrome, que la miraba muy seriamente. -Chrome… ¿cuento con tu silencio también?-

Él frunció el ceño todavía más. Miró de reojo a Ruri, antes de cruzarse de brazos y dar media vuelta.

-Hablemos. Tú, yo y Ruri a solas.- le hizo una seña para que lo siguiera.

Confundidas, las hermanas lo siguieron, pidiendo a sus amigos que vigilaran a los niños.

Entraron a la oficina de Chrome, que las invitó a sentarse en un sofá frente a un sillón, en el que él se sentó.

-¿Por qué tanto misterio? ¿Qué quieres decirme?- comenzó a ponerse nerviosa.

-Yo debería preguntarte eso a ti. ¿Por qué tanto misterio? ¿Por qué no quieres que Senku sepa de su hija?- se cruzó de brazos. -¿Por qué te tomas tantas molestias para que no sepa de su hija?-

Kohaku se sorprendió. No pensó que él le daría tanta importancia… Bien que era su sobrina y su amigo, pero sabía que él y Senku ya no eran tan cercanos como antes.

Aun así, era cierto que ella le mintió, e hizo que Ruri le mintiera, así que le debía una explicación.

-Cuando me enteré del embarazo, Senku y yo habíamos estado teniendo problemas.- se mordió el labio. -Y él estaba muy ocupado. Apenas lo veía aunque viviéramos juntos. Ya estaba pensando en dejarlo incluso antes de saber que estaba embarazada, pero cuando lo supe me di cuenta de que él se molestaría mucho por eso. No hubiera querido al bebé, ni siquiera me quería a mí.- tomó aire cuando un nudo comenzó a apretarle la garganta. Era doloroso recordar, incluso después de tantos años. -Decidí que marcharme sería lo mejor. Senku no quería al bebé e incluso si lo aceptaba por obligación solo habría aportado dinero para mí, y nunca necesité su dinero.- frunció el ceño duramente. -Aun así, le di la oportunidad de demostrarme que estaba equivocada. Hablé con él antes de terminar, y fue él quien me dijo que nunca podría ser un hombre de familia. Ya lo sabía y él lo confirmó.-

-Los hombres somos muy complicados ¿no?-

-¿Eh?- tanto Kohaku como Ruri lo miraron con confusión.

Él sonrió suavemente.

-Cuando Ruri y yo nos casamos, éramos muy jóvenes. Y yo sabía que ella querría hijos, pero nunca creí que llegaría tan rápido.- ambas lo observaron sorprendidas, sin entender por qué estaba hablando de eso. -Honestamente, siempre fui terrible con los niños. No me sentía listo para ser padre, y no supe cómo tratarla mientras estaba embarazada, solo era un desastre nervioso todo el tiempo.- sonrió nostálgico. -Pero en cuanto mi hijo nació… en cuanto lo tuve en mis brazos… supe que daría todo por él. Amo a mi hijo, y ser padre es todo para mí.- miró seriamente a Kohaku. -Y es por eso que sé exactamente todo lo que le has quitado a Senku, Kohaku. Y no puedo ser parte de eso. No porque soy terrible guardando secretos o mintiendo, sino porque no creo que Senku se merezca lo que le estás haciendo. No puedo hacerle eso.- negó con la cabeza.

-Chrome…- Ruri lo observo con ojos llorosos, antes de levantarse del sofá e ir hacia él para abrazarlo.

Lo besó y Kohaku apartó la mirada, intentando no pensar en Senku y todas las veces que deseó tenerlo a su lado para reconfortarla en sus momentos difíciles. Ruri era muy afortunada de tener a Chrome a su lado.

-Kohaku…- volvió la mirada a su cuñado al escucharlo hablar otra vez. -Sé que debió ser difícil para ti criar sola a tu hija, y estoy seguro de que eres una gran madre, pero no puedo estar de acuerdo con lo que hiciste. Como hombre, como padre, no puedo ser parte de eso.- negó con la cabeza.

-Entonces…- palideció con la sola idea de que iba a contarle todo a Senku.

-No voy a decirle nada.- afirmó con la mandíbula tensa. -Pero si me lo pregunta o sale el tema, no voy a mentirle. Y creo que tú deberías decírselo antes de que eso pase.-

-¿Me estás presionando para que se lo diga?-

-Sí, de hecho.- ambos se miraron muy seriamente. -Lo sabrá tarde o temprano, ahora que estás en Japón. Y lo mejor sería que tú se lo digas. O yo lo haré antes de tener que mentirle en algo así. Porque no se lo merece. No es una mala persona, y no le desearía a nadie lo que tú le has hecho. Lo que le quitaste… Como padre, creo que es lo peor que podrías hacerle a un hombre. Y no puedo aceptarlo. No seré parte de eso.- negó con la cabeza y se levantó del sillón, saliendo de su oficina justo cuando Ruri se le acercó para abrazarla otra vez.

Kohaku se apoyó en el hombro de su hermana, pensando profundamente en todo lo que su cuñado le dijo.

Pero ella no se arrepentía de haberse ido.

Fue lo correcto, Senku no podría haber sido un padre para Tsukiku, él se lo dijo en su cara, haberlo forzado a estar con ellas habría sido la decisión equivocada. Estuvieron bien todos esos años y él también estuvo perfectamente con su ciencia. Ella tomó la decisión correcta…

O al menos eso esperaba…

.

Mientras los adultos hablaban, los niños salieron corriendo al patio. Los dos más pequeños de inmediato comenzaron a correr por todas partes.

-¿Así que tú eres Tsukiku?- su primo Ruchiru la miró con curiosidad. -Creí que eras más pequeña… ¿no tenías cuatro?-

-¡Claro que no!- le frunció el ceño. -Tengo seis y medio.- aseguró muy orgullosa.

-¡Es un placer conocerte!- de pronto un niño muy alto se le acercó e hizo una profunda reverencia. -¡Mi nombre es Oki Kinji! Tengo doce.- sonrió enormemente.

-¿Eres hijo de mi tía Yuzuriha?- lo miró impresionada. ¡Él era muy parecido a su tía!

-¡Sí! Y ellos son mis hermanos menores.- señaló a los dos niñitos que no dejaban de correr de un lado a otro. Ellos se parecían más al hombre que estaba junto a su tía Yuzuriha en el comedor.

-No recordaba mucho a la tía Kohaku…- murmuró la única otra niña allí presente. -Pero es bueno tener otra niña aquí.- la miró con una sonrisa. -Mi nombre es Saionji Umi, tengo nueve.- hizo una reverencia, luego miró al único niño que no había dicho nada. -¿No te presentarás?-

El niño, que se parecía mucho al hombre muy alto de cabello largo que vio junto la mujer rubia, suspiró antes de mirarla sin ganas.

-Soy Shishio Haishi. Cumpliré nueve pronto.-

-Solo di que tienes ocho, no te dolerá.- se burló Ruchiru con una sonrisa maliciosa, a lo que Haishi lo miró mal.

-Es un placer.- ella también hizo una reverencia. -Soy Hizashi Tsukiku, y como ya dije tengo seis y medio. Acabó de mudarme desde América.- sonrió un poco nerviosa.

Nunca había convivido con otros niños japoneses. Y todos eran mayores que ella, mientras que los que eran menores no parecían interesados en nada más que gritar y correr por todas partes. Debían tener cuatro y tres años, probablemente.

-¿América? Eso es genial.- Umi le sonrió amablemente. -¿Cuándo te mudaste?-

-Emm… hoy.-

-¿Volaste en un avión? ¡Yo siempre me he preguntado cómo sería eso!- Kinji también sonrió con amabilidad.

-Eh… si…-

-¿Qué no sabes hablar? Si no hablas más fuerte nadie te escuchara.- su primo la miró con una mueca. -¿O es que no entiendes bien el japonés porque creciste en Estados Unidos?-

-Claro que entiendo bien.- lo miró mal.

-No seas malo con ella, Ruchiru, es tu primita.- Umi jaló su oído con desaprobación.

-¡¿Y tú por qué me regañas?! ¡Soy mayor que tú, ya tengo once!- la apartó, molesto.

-Kinji-nii, dile algo.- Umi miro al mayor de ellos, que solo se frotó la nuca con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-¿Pelear es malo?-

-¡No suenas nada convencido!- tanto Ruchiru como Umi lo miraron con incredulidad.

-Como sigan así la enana creerá que todos estamos locos.- masculló Haishi mientras se apoyaba contra uno de los árboles del jardín.

-¿Acabas de decirme enana?- Tsukiku apretó los puños y marchó a golpearlo.

Apenas alzó un puño, él le colocó una mano en la cabeza, bloqueando parcialmente su visión y todos sus intentos de patearlo.

-Eh, pateas bien.- finalmente un toque de interés inundo sus ojos. -¿Quién te enseñó a hacerlo? Normalmente todos los niños patean mal a menos que practiquen algún deporte…-

-¡Mi mamá es una genio de artes marciales!- se hizo para atrás, librándose de su mano. -Y estaba yendo al club de taekwondo, y al de kendo. Pero solo fui unos meses. La mayoría me lo enseñó mi mamá.-

-¿Te gustan las artes marciales?- se sentó en el césped.

-Sí… pero últimamente me está gustando mucho la ciencia también.-

-¡¿De verdad?!- Ruchiru se sentó junto a Haishi, también mirándola con interés.

-Oye…- Kinji la miró con los ojos muy abiertos de pronto. -Ahora que lo pienso, tú te pareces mucho a mi tío Se…- calló cuando Umi de repente le dio un codazo en el estómago.

-¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?!- Ruchiru la miró con la boca abierta.

-Eh… necesito hablar con él un momento.- tomó la muñeca del mayor y comenzó a arrastrarlo al otro lado del jardín.

-Umi está loca.- Ruchiru rodó los ojos.

-Estoy seguro de que debió tener algún motivo.- murmuró Haishi todavía mirando a donde los otros dos se fueron. -Luego le preguntaré… ¿Tu nombre es Tsukiku, no?- volvió su atención a ella. -¿Te gusta más la ciencia o las artes marciales?-

-Me gustan las dos cosas.- también se sentó en el césped junto a los niños mayores. -No puedo decidirme por el momento…

–¡La ciencia es lo mejor!- Ruchiru alzó un puño con entusiasmo. -Yo seré un científico cuando crezca. ¡Pero seré el mejor en mi área! Y voy a ganar la feria de ciencia del tío Senku.- aseguró muy seguro de sí mismo.

-¿Feria de ciencia?- eso llamó su atención. -Espera, ¿dices que el científico Senku es tu tío? ¿Ishigami Senku?- lo miró con ojos brillantes.

-¡Sí! Él y mi padre son amigos y a veces trabajan juntos. ¡Y yo los ayudo!-

-Wow…- lo miró impresionada.

-Más que ayudar diría que estorbas al tío Senku…-

-¡Cállate, Haishi!-

Tsukiku se rió. Ellos eran muy graciosos.

-¿Es familiar de sus padres?- preguntó curiosa.

-No, es amigo de nuestros papás. Tu tío Chrome también es su compañero de laboratorio y mi padre a veces trabaja como su guardia de seguridad.- masculló tranquilamente Haishi. -¿Tú no lo conoces?-

-No, solo lo he visto en internet.- hizo una mueca. -De hecho es gracias a él que me gusta la ciencia.-

-Aw, eso es muy tierno.- se sobresaltó cuando Kinji y Umi regresaron de pronto, y él habló prácticamente sobre su cabeza. -¿También participarás en la feria de ciencias?- se sentó a su lado en el césped.

Umi se sentó junto a Haishi, mirando seriamente a Kinji.

-Sí puedo, me gustaría.- sonrió nerviosamente.

-Tal vez te deje ser mi asistente, necesito ayuda en mi gran proyecto para ganar el primer lugar.- Ruchiru sonrió arrogantemente.

-Eh, suena bien. Aunque igual tal vez intente hacer algo por mí cuenta.- pero tendría que pensarlo muy bien.

-¡Te ayudaré en lo que quieras!- las palabras de Kinji la sorprendieron.

-¿De verdad? ¿Por qué?- pestañeó aturdida.

-¡Claro que te ayudaré! ¡Eres hija de… de la tía Kohaku! Siempre la quise mucho.- sonrió nerviosamente. -Además, ¡me encanta ayudar! Ya pensaba ayudar a Ruchiru con su proyecto. ¿Ustedes también, no?-

-No sé mucho de ciencia, pero me gustaría ayudar.- Umi sonrió dulcemente.

-Sé un poco de ciencia, y también soy fuerte, así que supongo que podría ayudar.- Haishi no se veía muy interesado.

-¿Eres fuerte?- Tsukiku lo miró impresionada.

-Quiero ser tan fuerte como mi padre, así que comencé a entrenar desde muy pequeño.- finalmente sonrió por primera vez, con una sonrisa decidida.

-Eso es genial. Yo también quisiera ser tan fuerte como mi mamá.- también sonrió.

-Pues deberías decidirte.- de pronto Haishi dejó de sonreír.

-¿Decidirme?- pestañeó, confundida.

-¿Serás científica o serás guerrera? No puedes ser las dos cosas.- cerró los ojos solemnemente. -Las dos cosas requieren tiempo, y puedes elegir una y ser la mejor, pero si elijes ambas solo podrás ser mediocre.- encogió los hombros. -Eres pequeña, todavía puedes elegir.-

-No digas eso, Haishi.- Umi le dio una palmada en el hombro. -Claro que puede ser la mejor en ambas cosas si quiere.-

-No lo creo. Una cosa es ser listo, pero ser científica requiere mucho esfuerzo. Y otra es cosa es ser solo fuerte o ser un campeón. No puedes dedicar tu tiempo a todo, debes enfocarte o el esfuerzo no sirve de nada. Solo digo la verdad.-

-¿Te crees la gran cosa solo porque eres campeón en tu escuela? Niñito.- Ruchiru lo miró mal.

-Tú te crees la gran cosa solo porque eres mayor.- Haishi volvió a mirarlo mal.

-Kinji-nii, diles algo.- Umi miro suplicante al mayor de ellos, que empezó a frotarse la nuca con una sonrisa nerviosa, otra vez.

-Vamos, chicos, pelear es malo.-

-¡No sabes decir otra cosa!- tanto Ruchiru como Haishi miraron mal al mayor.

-Bueno… yo digo que puedo vencerte.- ante esas palabras, todos se callaron y voltearon a ver a Tsukiku.

-¿Disculpa?- Haishi alzó una ceja.

-Dije que creo que puedo vencerte.- repitió con una sonrisa traviesa. -Tal vez no ahora ni este año, pero algún día te patearé el trasero mientras me convierto en una gran científica.- aseguró con la barbilla en alto.

Su madre siempre había apoyado sus sueños y le dijo que podría hacer todo lo que se propusiera si realmente lo quería.

Y, cuando Haishi dijo eso, se dio cuenta de que realmente quería ser una científica, pero también realmente quería seguir practicando artes marciales y llegar lejos allí.

-No voy a pelear con una enana.- Haishi la miró con ojos entrecerrados, pero acabo sonriendo. -Tal vez cuando crezcas.-

-Te arrepentirás de decirme enana.- le sacó la lengua.

-No sé si se llevan bien o se odian.- Umi los miro con gotitas cayendo por su sien.

-No deberían pelear, pelear es malo.- Kinji pareció preocupado.

-¿Podemos volver a hablar de ciencia?- Ruchiru claramente solo tenia una cosa en mente.

-Todos ya dijimos que vamos a ayudarte.- Haishi rodó los ojos. -Solo falta que nuestros padres nos dejen venir seguido a tu casa. Los míos viven lejos y el padre de Umi podría volver a irse en cuanto lo llamen.-

-Está de vacaciones… nos quedaremos aquí un tiempo.- la otra niña sonrió suavemente.

-No sé dónde viviré, pero mamá estará contenta de que quiera pasar tiempo con otros niños, creo.- no era algo que pasara muy seguido en América. -Oh, pero si voy a ir a la feria de Ishigami Senku necesito que guarden el secreto.- los miro suplicante.

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué?-

-Es que a mi mamá no le agrada Ishigami Senku, no sé por qué, él es bastante genial.- encogió los hombros.

Kinji y Umi intercambiaron una mirada.

-¿No le agrada el tío Senku?- Ruchiru frunció el ceño. -Que raro… En mis recuerdos de cuando era pequeño ella casi siempre estaba junto a...-

-¡Ruchiru, deberías decirnos cuál será tu proyecto de ciencias!- Umi lo interrumpió. -No nos lo dijiste, y si vamos a ayudarte deberías decirlo lo antes posible ¿verdad?- parecía muy nerviosa.

-¡Ah, es que…!...- de repente pareció avergonzado. -Eh… como que aún no he pensado en eso…- rió tontamente.

-Eres un idiota.- Haishi rodó los ojos.

-¡Cállate y respétame, yo soy mayor que tú!- le grito casi echando fuego por la boca.

Tsukiku volvió a reír.

Si esto se sentía tener amigos, era realmente genial y divertido.

.

Senku maldijo su suerte mientras salía de otra de las escuelas en las que realizó esas tontas ferias de ciencia idea de su padre.

La primera no fue tan mala, ya que fue en la escuela de Suika, pero las otras ya lo estaban hartando. Si bien disfrutaba ver el entusiasmo de las mentes jóvenes en la ciencia, tener que lidiar tanto con mocosos era un verdadero dolor de muelas.

Al menos solo quedaban otro par de escuelas para que esta absurda broma de su padre llegara a su fin.

Llegó a su auto y abrió la puerta, solo para congelarse en su sitio al ver un cable asomándose por debajo de su auto.

Un cable. Un simple cable. Un simple cable que no debería estar allí.

En vez de revisarlo, rápidamente se alejó del auto y sacó su celular.

-Tsukasa.- tragó saliva cuando su amigo le contestó. -Ven rápido, creo que alguien quiere matarme.-

-Voy.- sin más que decir, colgó.

Tan perspicaz como siempre. No eran necesarias mucha explicación para que entendiera lo que necesitaba, por eso no había nadie mejor a quien confiarle su seguridad.

Aunque solía compartir ese puesto con Kohaku pero ella ya no era más que un viejo recuerdo…

Una vez Tsukasa llegó, Senku no perdió tiempo en tener tacto.

-Hay una puta bomba bajo el auto.- no podía ser otra cosa.

-Creí que desde hace años habían desistido de querer matarte.- suspiró mientras sacaba un espejo de mango largo, probablemente de su esposa, inclinándose cerca del auto pero manteniendo cierta distancia mientras revisaba la parte inferior con el espejo. -Oh, sí. Hay una bomba aquí. Fue pegada apresuradamente. Trabajo de novato. Probablemente se accione a control remoto, no vayas a acercarte.-

-No soy tan imbécil.- rió entre dientes.

-Hay que llevar este caso a la policía. Una amiga mía allí es buena para rastrear a este tipo de criminales de quinta.-

-Sí tú lo dices.- sonrió ferozmente. -Pero quiero todos los detalles de la investigación, no apreció que quieran matarme. Y menos de esta forma tan ridícula e insultante.-

-Por supuesto. Tendrás que ir a la estación de policía a presentar una denuncia formal, sin embargo. Yo me quedaré aquí a examinar el área. Llévate mi auto.- le lanzó sus llaves.

Intercambiaron un par de palabras más antes de que Senku se marchara, todavía con la mandíbula tensa por lo que acababa de pasar.

Hace años que nadie intentaba matarlo. El último atentado fue un idiota con una ametralladora que fue rápidamente reducido a una pulpa sangrienta por Tsukasa. Eso fue hace casi cuatro años.

No es que no tuviera enemigos, estaba lleno de enemigos, tantos que era difícil pensar en quién no tenía motivos para matarlo. Pero era difícil hacerlo y no solo por lo bueno que era Tsukasa salvándole el culo, sino porque incluso aunque lo mataran él podía hasta volver a la vida completamente reconstruido gracias a su nanotecnología, que cada vez evolucionaba más con los años. Aunque tenía límites pero sus enemigos mayormente no sabían de esos.

Ahogó un suspiro al estar frente a la estación de policía.

Kohaku solía trabajar allí…

Por eso odiaba tener que ir pero ni modo, que a veces hiciera cosas ilegales o corruptas no significaba que tuviera algo en contra de la ley ni que no confiara en esta. Lo mejor era dejarle estas cosas a los profesionales para poder concentrarse en su amada ciencia.

Entró a la estación y sus ojos vagaron perezosamente por el lugar, rememorando las veces que fue allí para buscar a Kohaku, generalmente porque la muy tonta había sido imprudente y acabo herida.

Aquellos recuerdos casi lo hacen sonreír.

Cuando sus ojos se fijaron en el escritorio del recepcionista, su corazón se detuvo en su pecho al ver allí una inconfundible coleta rubia alborotada.

_Kohaku_…

Ella estaba recargada en el escritorio, hablando animadamente con la mujer del otro lado, y Senku no pudo ni moverse ni respirar por un momento. Y entonces ella se tensó como si sintiera su mirada (aunque eso era ilógico) y volteó con lentitud.

Y, después de siete largos años, sus miradas se encontraron.

**Continuara...**

Holaaaaaaaaaaa :D

Aquí les dejo el quinto cap de este recién declarado Long fic uwu

Una vez más los invito a darle like a mi página de Facebook llamada Celeste kaomy-chan y a unirse al grupo de Senku & Kohaku, no se arrepentirán ;D

Espero que este cap les haya gustado y ojalá pueda actualizar pronto! Los amo~ :3

COMENTEN! *o*

Me despido!

CELESTE kaomy fueraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!


	6. Chapter 6

**Una Nueva Vida. **

Capítulo seis.

Senku sintió su boca secarse mientras observaba a Kohaku, que parecía completamente paralizada.

Ambos se quedaron estáticos un momento, hasta que los murmullos en la estación comenzaron a sonar demasiado alto y Senku se estremeció, apartando la mirada por un momento para suspirar y calmarse.

¿Qué estaba haciendo? Pasaron siete años, ellos ya no eran nada. No conocía ni un milímetro a esa mujer…

La miró de reojo mientras caminaba lentamente al escritorio de la recepcionista, examinándola lo más sutilmente posible, sin poder evitar notar lo joven que parecía a pesar de tener treinta y cuatro años, cualquiera podría pensar que apenas estaba a finales de sus veinte años si no la conocieran. Seguía siendo tonificada y saludable y tan hermosa como la última vez que la vio.

Al estar a pocos pasos de ella, desvió la mirada y también se apoyó en el escritorio, mientras que Kohaku se quedó congelada en su sitio, todavía mirándolo como si él fuera un fantasma o algo peor.

-Ishigami-sensei, que honor tenerlo en nuestra delegación.- la recepcionista se inclinó respetuosamente.

-Vengo a presentar una denuncia.- murmuró lentamente.

-Le suplicó que espere unos minutos, debo terminar de hablar con Hizashi-san y mi reemplazo vendrá a tomar su denuncia.- se inclinó una vez más.

-Entiendo…- frunció el ceño al escuchar que Kohaku todavía conservaba su apellido de soltera.

Bueno… tampoco es como que nadie le haya dicho que ella se casó. Simplemente asumió que lo hizo al escuchar que tenía una mocosa… y ya que rompió con él porque no quiso casarse con ella.

Por lo que sabía, hasta podía ser madre soltera. Aunque probablemente solo era alguna mierda de que el tipejo padre de la niña no quería casarse legalmente o algo así. La verdad no era asunto suyo, no tenía porqué importarle.

Su mirada se ensombreció mientras la observaba. La recepcionista estaba hablando con ella pero Kohaku no decía nada, y también lo miraba de reojo, retorciendo sus manos y mordiéndose el labio, apenas asintiendo o negando cuando la otra mujer le hacía preguntas.

Estaba nerviosa por su presencia… No creyó que la afectaría de ese modo volver a encontrarse. Aunque no es como si él no estuviera afectado… tenía una gran mezcla de emociones pero entre todas esas había una que se alzaba por encima de todas las otras.

Tristeza. Pero una tristeza tranquila y resignada, que le decía: ¿por qué molestarse en sentir nada más? Hace mucho que la perdió y ella ya tenía su vida hecha sin él. Y era únicamente su culpa.

-¿Me está escuchando, Hizashi-san? ¿Tiene usted cuenta en Kurizaki o Aka-bokku? Necesitamos registrarla de alguna forma si quiere trabajar aquí.- la recepcionista miró con impaciencia a la distraída mujer rubia.

Senku la observó con los ojos muy abiertos.

¿Volvería a trabajar allí? ¿Eso quería decir que regresaría a Tokio de manera definitiva? ¿Cuándo demonios había regresado a Japón, en primer lugar? Y… ¿por qué?

-Lo siento… Kurizaki.- contestó en voz baja, siendo esa la primera vez que hablaba desde que volvió a verla. La primera vez que escuchaba su voz de nuevo en siete años.

Y, de repente, Senku ya no pudo estar tranquilo.

Tragándose el nudo en su garganta, dio media vuelta bruscamente y empezó a retirarse de allí a paso fuerte, ignorando los llamados de la recepcionista preguntándole qué le sucedía y que solo necesitaba esperar para ser atendido.

Era un idiota infantil, una patética excusa de hombre que no podía olvidar a su ex. Ya ni siquiera le importaba que alguien haya querido matarlo hace un par de horas.

Demonios, hasta debería haber dejado que lo mataran, así no se estaría sintiendo tan mierda ahora mismo.

Se metió al auto de Tsukasa y rápidamente hackeó su cuenta para acceder a la inteligencia artificial y que condujera en automático hasta su casa. Luego le pediría disculpas por eso, pero ahora no le importaba

Enterró el rostro en sus manos mientras respiraba agitadamente.

No entendía… había estado tomándoselo tan bien… ella parecía más nerviosa que él, y de repente solo fue cuestión de escuchar su voz una vez más para que toda su resolución se derrumbara.

Habían pasado siete años desde que rompió con ella, y aunque no había estado bien, aunque se había sentido totalmente miserable y tan solo que era patético, nunca derramó una sola lágrima.

Y aquí estaba ahora, luchando porque las gotas de agua salada acumulándose en las comisuras de sus párpados inferiores no se escaparán de sus confines, apretando sus ojos con fuerza con sus manos mientras crujía sus dientes, odiando como sus labios temblaban y su garganta se sentía cada vez más comprimida.

Lo odiaba. La odiaba a ella y se odiaba a sí mismo. Odiaba a todo el puto mundo y debería haber dejado a esa bomba estallar y matarlo.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tuvo que verla otra vez? ¿Y por qué tuvo que darse cuenta solo hasta este momento lo mucho que la amaba?

No… no es que acabara de darse cuenta… ya lo sabía, lo sabía desde hace años, desde esa vez que estúpidamente se provocó cortes en la muñeca para no pensar en cuánto se arrepentía de haberla dejado, pero siempre reprimió el pensamiento, era bueno en eso. Siempre reprimía sus sentimientos y los pensamientos innecesarios, y no era un masoquista como para querer torturarse a propósito con sus propios errores.

Pero ahora… después de tantos años extrañándola inconscientemente, intentando no pensar en eso y engañándose con que había tomado la decisión correcta, ahora que volvió a verla tan de cerca, ella ya no era solo un fantasma de su recuerdo, era la verdadera Kohaku, la única mujer a la que amó y a la que había perdido por voluntad propia. Verdaderamente estuvieron frente a frente y no pudo hacer nada…

Eran extraños. No tenían nada que los conectara. Cortaron todos sus vínculos y los recuerdos se volvían irrelevantes después de tantos años. Al menos para ella.

Ella ya tenía una familia, una nueva vida donde él no encajaba. No existía ya nada que los uniera.

Y lo peor era que el único culpable era él mismo.

El auto se detuvo frente a su casa, pero Senku no salió.

Apretó más las manos contra sus ojos, intentando pretender que las lágrimas seguían contenidas, con sus hombros temblando, negándose a sollozar.

La extrañaba tanto… la amaba tanto… la quería devuelta.

Se arrepentía tanto de lo estúpido que fue. Y quería desesperadamente hacer algo para recuperarla, pero era tarde. Tan absurdamente tarde que nada de lo que estaba pensando o sintiendo tenía ni un milímetro de sentido. Pero no podía evitarlo. No podía evitar sentirse así, aunque quería con todas sus fuerzas no ser tan patético, simplemente no podía evitarlo.

Estuvo tan solo… estaba tan solo… estaría solo siempre.

Frotó furiosamente sus ojos y salió del auto con la mirada baja y pasos apresurados.

Apenas entró a su casa, tomó una botella de vino y comenzó a beberla de golpe.

Quería dormir, quería dormir y no pensar en nada.

Ya no le quedaban pastillas… tenía que comprar más, pero luego. Ahora tenía alcohol. Todo lo que tenía era alcohol.

Bebió una botella tras otra, todas las que tenía, rogando dormirse para tal vez así no sentirse tan mal.

Acabó vomitando de una forma horrible, pero ya no pensaba correctamente y simplemente siguió bebiendo, hasta que finalmente pudo dormirse.

Después de despertar volvería a fingir que nada le importaba, pero por ese día se mostró tan patético y miserable como realmente se había sentido los últimos siete años.

Por ese día, reconoció lo mucho que odiaba estar solo.

Tan solo…

.

Kohaku abandonó la delegación de Tokio con el corazón latiéndole fuertemente en el pecho, sin poder creer lo que acababa de pasar. Tenía muchos sentimientos encontrados y ni siquiera podía concentrarse en el hecho de que los únicos puestos disponibles eran inadecuados para ella y posiblemente tendría que buscar trabajo en otro lugar. No, no podía confiar en eso.

Senku… vio a Senku… Y él la vio… ambos se vieron.

Se veía diferente en persona a tener que verlo en televisión o periódicos.

No había cambiado mucho, habían más arrugas alrededor de sus ojos, pero Kohaku lo veía tan guapo como siempre.

Pero… no debería estar pensando de ese modo… Él fue el hombre que le rompió el corazón, después de todo.

Cuando ella quería darle todo, él le dijo que prefería su trabajo, que nunca sería lo que quería, prácticamente le dijo que lo molestaba y que lo dejara en paz.

No debería pensar más en él. Su vida era su hija y punto.

Al llegar a casa de su hermana, suspiró al ver a su hija muy contenta platicando con su tío y su primo algo sobre ciencia.

Mañana tendría que ir a inscribirla en una primaria, ya que ya llevaban un par de días allí.

Luego de saludar a su hija y a su sobrino con un beso en la frente para cada uno, agitó una mano hacia Chrome y de inmediato fue a buscar a Ruri. Ella estaba en su propia oficina, revisando lo que probablemente era algún manuscrito o algo así.

-Oh, Kohaku.- le sonrió dulcemente. -¿Cómo fue todo? ¿Conseguiste un puesto?-

-No… no tienen nada decente para mí nivel.- bufó. -Tengo que pensarlo. De todos modo… en realidad quiero hablarte de otra cosa.- se mordió el labio, sintiendo su corazón latirle fuertemente en el pecho una vez más. -Yo… vi a Senku allí.-

La boca de Ruri cayó y casi deja caer sus papeles, pero rápidamente se recompuso y la miro preocupada.

-Oh, Dios… Y… ¿hablaron?-

-No… me puse tan nerviosa que ni siquiera podía pensar correctamente. Y solo estuvimos parados uno al lado del otro, a unos pasos, frente al escritorio de la recepcionista, prácticamente ignorándonos, hasta que él… él simplemente se fue.- se llevó una mano al pecho, apretando la tela de su blusa. -Él estaba muy tranquilo, sabes. Yo me estaba muriendo de nervios y él solo me miraba como si nada hubiera pasado.- frunció el ceño amargamente. -Se nota que no le importó en lo absoluto el volvernos a ver… Probablemente se fue porque se hartó de esperar. Seguramente tiene muchas cosas que hacer, muchas personas que lo esperan… mucho trabajo.- sus ojos se aguaron, pero tomó aire y se prohibió llorar por ese bastardo. -Aunque agradezco que no haya dicho nada, lo habría mandado al diablo de todas formas.- bufó.

Ruri la miró en silencio por un momento.

-¿Kohaku, tú… aún lo amas?- preguntó en voz baja.

Ella se estremeció, casi brincando en su sitio, con el rostro completamente desencajado.

-¡Por supuesto q-que n-no! ¿Por qué siquiera puedes pensar en algo así? ¡Pasaron siete años!- se escandalizó.

-El amor no se borra ni con los años...- Ruri suspiró. -No cuando es tan fuerte como el que ustedes tuvieron.-

-¿De qué hablas?- la miró fríamente. -Él nunca me amó.-

Ruri la observó con ojos tristes, pero Kohaku no la dejó decir nada más y simplemente se marchó de allí.

Al día siguiente, llevo a su hija a la misma escuela primaria en la que ella había estudiado de niña e inició los trámites para inscribirla al comprobar que la directora allí era una dulzura de persona que de inmediato las hizo sentir bienvenidas y trató con ternura a su pequeñita de seis años, que hasta se sorprendió de saber que no todas las directoras eran brujas.

Saliendo de la escuela, justo en hora de receso, Tsukiku se encontró con el hijo de Tsukasa y la hija de Ukyo, que iban a tercero y cuarto de primaria allí.

Kohaku sonrió y decidió dejarla pasar un tiempo con sus amiguitos mientras iba a comprar una bebida energética.

Bufó antes de beberla. No las necesitaba para nada, pero Senku le pegó el hábito de beberlas cuando salían y aún molesta con él nunca pudo deshacerse de esa pequeña y tonta costumbre.

-¿Kohaku-chan?- casi se atraganta al reconocer una voz familiar.

Volteó, topándose con un rostro que hace años no veía.

-Myuji…- era un ex novio… bueno, no exactamente… la verdad solo salió con él un par de veces para molestar a Senku. Gracias a él Senku le confesó que ella le gustaba y empezaron su extraña relación.

-¡Kohaku-chan!- le dio un gran abrazo, como si no lo hubiera utilizado para darle celos a un idiota que no la valoraba, rechazándolo y cortando lazos con él al punto de que esta era la primera vez que se veían en once años. -¡Que alegría volver a verte! ¡Ha pasado mucho tiempo!-

-Eh… si…- correspondió a su abrazo incómodamente. -Es bueno ver un viejo amigo…- carraspeó.

-¡Y en una escuela primaria! Nunca lo habría pensado.- se apartó sonriendo enormemente. -¿Tienes hijos? ¿Viniste a la reunión de otra aula de segundo grado?-

-No…- ahora que se apartó, Kohaku aprovechó para mirarlo bien.

Se sorprendió al ver que no parecía haber envejecido ni un día, aunque era un año menor que ella no parecía ni cerca de los treinta. Su peinado seguía siendo el mismo de antes, cabello negro largo hasta por encima de los hombros, con un grueso flequillo en V invertida y las puntas de este tintadas una violeta y la otra azul. Y sus ojos celestes seguían con la misma vibra juguetona que hace once años.

-¿Entonces eres maestra o algo? ¿Cambiaste de profesión?- la miró curioso.

-No, no. Yo… Oye, escuche que al final si triunfaste como músico.- decidió cambiar de tema, ya que él también conocía a Senku al fin y al cabo.

-¡Claro que si! Tengo giras internacionales y todo, el nombre de "Myuji-senpai" es mundialmente conocido.- sonrió altaneramente. -Soy tan famoso que aquí tengo mi disfraz para que no me persigan cuando salga de la escuela.- sacó una peluca levemente del bolso que cargaba en su hombro. -Aunque a esta hora no hay muchas adolescentes en la calle pero todos son fans potenciales y no quiero que empiecen a rondar la escuela de mi hijo para querer verme y eso.-

-Oh, ¿tienes un hijo? Felicidades.- sonrió, realmente feliz por él. -Entonces, ¿estás casado?-

-Nah, ¿recuerdas a mi baterista?-

-Sí… ella me odiaba.- frunció el ceño al pensar en esa desagradable mujer.

-Ella es la madre de mi hijo. Solo se embarazó para que me casé con ella pero me negué así que me abandonó con el niño después de sacarme dinero y se largó a Europa, creo.- dijo como si fuera lo más natural del mundo.

-Oh… vaya, lo siento mucho.- no sabía qué decir a eso.

-No te preocupes. Pero oye… había escuchado que te fuiste del país hace años o algo así. ¿Cuándo regresaste?-

-Umm… sí, de hecho regresé hace poco.- se incomodó un poco ante su mirada fija.

-¿Y… estás soltera?- la miró con las cejas arqueadas.

-¡Oye!- una pequeña vocecita enojada hizo que ambos se estremecieran. -¡Deja de molestar a mi madre!-

-¿Eh?- Myuji miró confuso a la pequeña niña de coletas que lo miraba como si él fuera su peor enemigo. -Oh, hola… ¿Eres hija de Kohaku-chan?- se puso serio de repente, cosa rara en él.

-¡Sí, y no me gusta que molesten a mi madre!- entrecerró los ojos de forma amenazante.

Intentando no morir de ternura, Kohaku colocó una mano en su cabeza suavemente.

-No me está molestando, hijita. Solo es un viejo amigo y estamos conversando.-

-Mmm…- no pareció convencida.

-¡Tsukiku-chan! ¡¿No vienes?! ¡El receso ya casi se acaba!- Umi, la hija de Ukyo, llamó a su hija a lo lejos.

-Mmm…- todavía mirando desconfiada a Myuji, retrocedió lentamente. -Me voy… ¡pero vuelvo pronto!- advirtió.

Kohaku negó con la cabeza, pero sonriendo divertida.

-Kohaku-chan… ¿Tu hija… es de Senku-kun, verdad?- la pregunta de Myuji la congeló en su sitio, pero debería haberla estado esperando.

Era innegable su parecido con Senku. Solo bastaba mirarla de cerca y conocer medianamente bien a Senku y cualquiera podría saberlo fácilmente.

-Sí…- admitió con un suspiro.

-¿Y… él lo sabe? Porque hace poco estaban corriendo rumores de que se drogaba y decían que si moría por sobredosis no tendría a nadie a quien heredarle la enorme fortuna y eso…-

-¡¿Qué Senku qué?!- se llevó las manos a la boca.

-Tranquila, tranquila, solo eran rumores falsos, pero nunca escuche nada de que tuviera hijos así que

-Oh.- suspiró aliviada. -No, él no lo sabe. Y no quiero que lo sepa por el momento así que por favor no vayas a decirle nada a nadie.- lo miró suplicante.

-Nah, me gusta el chisme pero soy bueno guardando secretos. Ya me conoces, no cambie nada.- guiñó un ojo. -Bueno, veo que tu retoño está regresando mirándome muy molesta… Así que me iré ahora, Kohaku-chan. Fue un placer volver a verte.- hizo una reverencia y se marchó, colocándose la peluca mientras caminaba.

Ella sonrió divertida, pero entonces escuchó un carraspeó.

-¿Quién era ese?- su hija la miraba con los brazos cruzados y rostro ceñudo.

Kohaku rodó los ojos.

_Sí que se parece a su padre… _

-Ya te dije que solo un viejo amigo. Vamos, tengo que comprarte el uniforme para la escuela, empiezas mañana.- la tomó en brazos y la cargó para ir de compras.

.

-Muy bien, clase, hoy tenemos una alumna nueva. No olviden ser amables. Entra, Hizashi-chan.-

Insegura, Tsukiku ingresó a su nueva aula de clases, echando un breve vistazo a sus nuevos compañeros antes de mirar a la maestra. Ella era baja, de cabello negro atado en un bollo y flequillo recto, no tenía una mirada tan dulce como su maestra anterior pero parecía buena.

-Hola.- agitó una mano, antes de recordar que ya estaba en Japón y rápidamente hacer una reverencia.

-¿Quieres presentarte a tus compañeros?-

-Umm… claro…- se paró dándole la cara a la clase. -Soy Tsu… Soy Hizashi Tsukiku. Tengo seis y medio y vengo de Estados Unidos, me crie allí aunque nací aquí en Tokio. Me gustan los deportes y la ciencia.- hizo otra reverencia.

Una mano se alzó y la maestra permitió al niño de hablar.

-¿Eres atleta? ¿O eres nerd? Decídete.- el niño pareció confundido.

Tsukiku frunció el ceño.

¿Sus compañeros aquí serían tan malos como en su antigua escuela?

-Cállate, idiota. ¿Qué no sabes que los astronautas son inteligentes y fuertes? Se puede ser las dos cosas. Así como tú eres tonto y bocón.- una niña pelirroja miró mal al niño de antes.

Toda la clase se rió y Tsukiku sonrió, a lo que la niña pelirroja le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Vamos, niños, no se peleen. ¿Qué ejemplo le estamos dando a su nueva compañera?- la maestra los miró con reprobación.

-Perdón.- toda la clase se disculpó a coro, sorprendiendo a la recién llegada.

Parecían ser muy diferentes a su escuela anterior, después de todo.

-Elige el asiento que desees, Hizashi-chan.- pidió su maestra. -Puedes llamarme Maiko-sensei, por cierto.- sonrió amablemente.

Tsukiku hizo otra reverencia, antes de caminar hacia los pupitres y asientos, notando que había solo tres libres.

Al ver uno libre junto a la niña pelirroja, sonrió y la miró esperanzada. Ella le sonrió, a lo que Tsukiku de inmediato tomó asiento a su lado.

-Gracias por lo de antes…- susurró.

Ella le sonrió y asintió, pero hizo una seña de que guardara silencio, mirando de reojo a la maestra.

Entendiendo que hablar podría meterla en problemas, volvió la mirada al frente, aunque la clase no estuvo muy interesante, ya que solo enseñaban matemáticas que ya sabia. Así que se puso a pensar en lo que había aprendido de su tío Chrome.

Él era un gran maestro, aunque no tan bueno como Ishigami Senku.

Le preguntó si de verdad trabajaban juntos, pero su tío se puso nervioso y evitó la pregunta. Oh bueno, allá él.

Cuando llegó la hora del receso, varios compañeros se le acercaron a preguntarle si de verdad venía de América y cómo era allá, pero Tsukiku no les prestó mucha atención, más concentrada en la niña pelirroja que había abandonado el salón apenas comenzó el receso.

Contestó apresuradamente las preguntas antes de correr fuera del aula y hacia el comedor, buscando a la niña pelirroja.

Afortunadamente, la encontró sentada en una mesa, junto a un niño castaño de cabello alborotado y un cubre-bocas verde, por alguna extraña razón, aunque ya lo había visto antes en clase, sentado detrás de ella. Él estaba apretando botones en un celular.

-Oh, hola, Tsukiku.- la niña agitó un brazo amigablemente. -Mi nombre es Misaki, también tengo seis y medio.- se presentó con una sonrisa.

-Hola, gracias por lo de antes.- se sentó a su lado y miró curiosa al niño con la mascarilla. -¿Tú cómo te llamas?-

-Mijow Yok.- masculló secamente, sin dejar de presionar botones en ese celular que parecía no encender. -Tengo siete años.-

-¿No deberías estar en segundo grado, Yok?- lo miró con las cejas arqueadas.

-Él…-

-No, no realmente.- interrumpió a Misaki. -Y llámame Mijow, no sé cómo sean las cosas en Estados Unidos pero aquí no llamas a las personas por su nombre a menos que sean amigos. Y no somos amigos.- la miró mal.

Tsukiku frunció el ceño, pero él tenía un punto.

-Muy bien, _Mijow.- _rodó los ojos. -¿Por qué traes una mascarilla?- preguntó curiosa.

-¿Nunca escuchaste de la pandemia del 2020?-

-¿Eso no fue hace como diecinueve años?- arrugó las cejas, mirándolo escéptica.

-Sigue siendo muy recordado.- murmuró Misaki. -Aunque Mijow-kun solo lo usa como excusa para su obsesión por la higiene y su fobia a los gérmenes.-

-No tengo obsesiones ni fobias, cállate.- la miró mal. -¿Por qué me molestas? Tampoco soy tu amigo.- siguió tecleando en ese celular.

-Qué grosero…- murmuró Misaki.

-Oye… ¿por qué sigues presionando botones en ese celular?- incapaz de detener su curiosidad, Tsukiku le hizo esa pregunta.

-Estoy intentando que funcione, obviamente.- dijo, sin siquiera mirarla. -Un chico dijo que me daría quinientos yenes si lo hacía funcionar.- parecía muy concentrado.

-Él está obsesionado con el dinero también.- le susurró Misaki en voz baja.

-Escuche eso.- volvió a mirarla mal con sus ojos verdes claros. -¿Por qué no llevas a la nueva a recorrer la escuela y me dejas en paz? No te pedí que te sentaras aquí.-

Al ver que Misaki se quedaba callada, Tsukiku decidió intervenir esta vez.

-Sí no te gusta ¿por qué no te vas tú? Eres el único que está siendo grosero.- le sacó la lengua.

El niño bufó por detrás de su cubre-bocas.

-Como sea, iré a buscar algo para desarmar esta cosa.- dejó el celular en la mesa y se levantó de golpe, retirándose casi corriendo.

Tsukiku miró curiosa a Misaki.

-¿Por qué eres tan amable con él? Es muy grosero.- y antes fue ella la que no toleró un comportamiento grosero hacia Tsukiku en clases.

-Lo sé…- bajó la mirada. -Pero… yo vivo con mis tíos, sabes… mis padres murieron.- Tsukiku abrió mucho los ojos.

-Lo siento… ¿él es tu familiar?-

-No… él es huérfano y vive en un orfanato. Así que sabemos lo que es no tener padres. Aún así realmente no somos amigos.-

-¿Entonces por qué te sientas con él?- no estaba entendiendo nada.

-Bueno… solo pensé que nadie merece estar solo en su cumpleaños…-

Ante esas palabras, Tsukiku se quedó boquiabierta.

Oh… rayos…

Se sintió culpable por haberle dicho que se fuera. Aunque es cierto que estaba siendo grosero pero… realmente nadie debería estar solo en su cumpleaños.

Miró al celular, reconociendo el modelo como uno de los creados por Ishigami Senku.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, tomó el celular y comenzó a examinarlo, intentando recordar todo lo que había aprendido de los videos de Ishigami Senku y lo que leyó en libros sobre el tema.

Misaki la miró confundida, pero Tsukiku solo sonrió emocionada ante el nuevo reto científico que tenía delante. ¡Y le había tocado uno fácil!

Cuando el pequeño Mijow Yok regresó a la mesa, la encontró vacía, solo con el celular y una nota.

"_**¡Feliz cumpleaños! ~Tsukiku".**_

Cuando intentó prender el celular, este se encendió sin ningún problema, y el niño lo observó sorprendido y maravillado, expresión notable aún con la mascarilla.

Observándolo a lo lejos, Tsukiku sonrió felizmente.

Estaba decidida a hacer más amigos en esta nueva escuela. ¡Esta era una nueva vida, después de todo!

.

-Senku, ¿hackeaste mi auto?- más resignado que enfadado, Tsukasa ingreso a la residencia de su amigo sin siquiera tocar.

Aparte de pedirle que le devuelva el control de su auto, también quería preguntarle por qué no hizo la denuncia ayer, por lo que le contaron sus amigos en la estación.

Arrugó la nariz cuando de inmediato un intenso aroma a alcohol lleno sus fosas nasales.

-¿Otra vez embriagándote, Senku?- frunció el ceño con desaprobación. -¿Senku?- estaba comenzado a extrañarse por no recibir respuesta.

Se adentró más en la casa, pasando por encima de varias botellas de vino hasta finalmente encontrar a su amigo dormido de costado, rodeado de botellas de vino. Era un espectáculo realmente lamentable. Tendría que decirle a Byakuya sobre esto.

-No puedes seguir así, amigo.- negó con la cabeza mientras se acercaba a él. -Despierta, tenemos que hablar acerca de lo que pasó ayer.- sacudió su hombro. -¿Senku?- lo sacudió un poco más fuerte. -¡¿Senku?!- lo sentó con brusquedad, pero él no reaccionó.

Con temor, presionó dos dedos en su cuello…

Suspiró aliviado al sentir su pulso. Débil, pero allí estaba.

Este imbécil… debía estar en coma etílico por beber tanto alcohol de golpe.

Llamó a una ambulancia y luego a Byakuya, que de inmediato prometió llegar allí en pocos minutos mientras corría probablemente hacia su auto en medio de sollozos.

Mientras esperaba, Tsukasa se quedó cerca de su amigo para asegurarse de que siguiera respirando.

Ese maldito idiota… casi se mata a sí mismo. Y Tsukasa no pudo evitar pensar en lo cruel que habría sido que eso pasara sin siquiera enterarse que tenía una hija.

Ahora se maldecía por haber accedido tan fácilmente a guardar el secreto de Kohaku.

-Debes resistir, Senku.- lo miró frustrado. -No puedes irte todavía… hay alguien a quien debes conocer.- frunció el ceño con pena. -Tienes una hija, Senku. Y debes conocerla algún día.- dijo con voz fuerte, sin poder controlarse a sí mismo por lo injusta que consideraba esta situación.

Justo en ese momento, los ojos de Senku se abrieron de golpe.

**Continuara... **

Holaaaaaaaaaaaaa! :D

Espero que este cap les haya gustado y los invito a unirse al grupo de Facebook llamado Senku & Kohaku! Allí podrán encontrar todos los detalles para poder participar en la Semana SenHaku! Sino también pueden seguir la cuenta de Twitter SenHaku-Week o Senhaku-W!

La semana empieza el 14 así que prepárense! ;D Yo también haré todos los fics que pueda para este hermoso evento!

Ojalá este fic les esté gustando! Los amo con todo el kokoro!~ uwu~

COMENTEN! *o*

Me despido!

CELESTE kaomy fueraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!


	7. Chapter 7

**Una Nueva Vida.**

Capítulo siete.

Senku abrió los ojos de golpe, solo para vomitar horriblemente en el piso, tosiendo y respirando con dificultad posteriormente.

Tsukasa lo miró con cautela.

-¿Qué hora… es?- finalizó la pregunta con dificultad, con su respiración temblorosa impidiéndole ser muy coherente.

-Son las cinco de la tarde.- contestó su amigo con una mirada confusa. -¿Estás bien? Creo que tuviste…-

-Un coma etílico, sí.- tosió fuertemente. -Mierda, estuve inconsciente como veinte horas, aunque recuerdo que iba y volvía de la inconsciencia.- llevó dos dedos a su cuello, midiendo su propia presión sanguínea. Era bastante baja, no era de extrañar que se sintiera tan débil. -Me excedí con el alcohol… Mierda, necesito ir a un hospital.-

Odiaba ir a hospitales, la mayoría de las veces podía tratarse él mismo, pero con su pulso tan débil y su respiración tan irregular la verdad le sorprendía ser capaz de pensar racionalmente ahora mismo. Podría tener un puto paro cardíaco en cualquier momento.

-Ya llamé una ambulancia… y a tu padre.- Senku se estremeció, de repente prefiriendo el paro cardíaco.

-Bueno, muchas gracias, Tsukasa. Acabas de condenarme a cuidados intensivos en pediatría.- se frotó las sienes.

-¿Y qué esperabas que hiciera? Llego y te encuentro desmayado y rodeado de botellas. Y sabes que el coma etílico puede llegar a ser mortal y se requiere atención médica inmediata.- se cruzó de brazos.

-Sí, lo sé, lo siento.- bufó, negando con la cabeza. -No importa, es verdad que no estoy bien…-

-Senku… cuando te despertaste… ¿escuchaste lo que había estado diciéndote?-

-¿Eh?- pestañeó. -No, aunque sí te escuche hablar, pero no entendí una mierda.- la cabeza le latía horrible y apenas y si podía pensar correctamente al despertar, y luego vino el vómito asqueroso. Ugh. -¿Por qué? ¿Era algo importante?- alzó una ceja con curiosidad.

Tsukasa se quedó en silencio por un momento, antes de bajar la cabeza y negar lentamente.

Senku entrecerró los ojos, y estaba a punto de insistir cuando la puerta de su casa se abrió de golpe.

-¡SENKUUUUUUUU!- oh, aquí venía…

Sabiendo que esta vez no podría esquivar el abrazo, simplemente se resignó y esperó el impacto, que no tardó llegar junto a caricias en el cabello y palmaditas en la espalda como si fuera un jodido bebé.

-Deja el drama, viejo, estoy bien.- bueno, no realmente, pero si llegaba a decirle a Byakuya sus síntomas prácticamente estaría rogándole por una incubadora en ojos de ese anciano exagerado.

-Hijo… no entiendo… ¿No habías dicho que ibas a dejar de beber?- lo apartó solo para mirarlo con ojos llorosos. -¿Por qué te hiciste esto a ti mismo, Senku? ¿Qué no piensas en tus hermanos? Rei, Suika, también Lillian y yo. ¿No piensas en nosotros?- lo miró triste y también un poco decepcionado.

Eso fue un duro golpe para Senku, pero entendía que su padre se sintiera así. Un poco más y realmente podría haber muerto.

Y no le habría importado mucho por sí mismo… pero no podía hacerle eso a su familia. Ellos no lo merecían.

Cuando la ambulancia llegó, Tsukasa decidió no acompañarlos, pero le hizo prometer que le diría cómo se encontraba luego. Senku se extrañó un poco al ver que su amigo parecía incapaz de mirarlo a los ojos, pero accedió a su petición sin problemas.

Ya luego le preguntaría qué demonios le pasaba.

.

En su segundo día de escuela, a la hora del receso, Tsukiku se sentó con Misaki, la niña pelirroja, una vez más.

Y esta vez fue Mijow Yok quien vino a sentarse con ellas, más precisamente junto a Tsukiku.

-Toma.- le tendió quinientos yenes.

-¿Eh?- ladeó la cabeza. -¿Esto no es lo que iban a pagarte por el celular?- lo miró confundida.

-Sí… realmente ni yo ni el chico creíamos que iba a poder repararlo.- ajustó su mascarilla, evitando mirarla. -Se sorprendió tanto que me pagó mil yenes. Así que ten la mitad.- acercó más el billete a ella.

-Oh.- tomó el billete con los ojos muy abiertos. -Gracias…- lo habría rechazado pero… los aparatos científicos costaban mucho dinero…

-¿Te llamas Hizashi, verdad?-

-Dime Tsukiku.-

-Te diré Hizashi.- insistió. -¿Dónde aprendiste a reparar celulares?- la miró con curiosos ojos verdes.

-Lo aprendí gracias a Ishigami Senku.- sonrió alegremente. -A unos de sus videos y los libros que recomendó y eso. Además muchos celulares funcionan de la misma manera, no es tan complicado luego de que aprendes los trucos.-

Él frunció el ceño, antes de hacer una profunda reverencia aún sentado junto a ella.

-Por favor, te pido que me enseñes.- pidió con seriedad.

-¿Eh?- ladeó la cabeza.

-Hoy en día esta es la única forma en la que personas de cualquier edad puede ganar dinero.- se enderezó, volviendo a ajustar su mascarilla. -O al menos es la más rentable. Y necesito mucho el dinero así que…- volvió a hacer una reverencia. -Enséñame.-

Tsukiku miró a Misaki, pero ella solo encogió los hombros, también extrañada por la actitud del niño castaño.

-P-pero… yo también estoy aprendiendo.- se frotó la nuca. -No creo poder ayudarte mucho… Lo siento.-

-Necesito toda la información que pueda. Todo es bueno.- se enderezó una vez más. -A cambio seré tu esclavo o lo que quieras, pero enséñame.- la miró con determinación.

Tsukiku iba a decirle que no, pero entonces pensó en el proyecto que estaba planeando hacer para la feria de ciencias. Aparte de ayudar a su primo Ruchiru, tendría que trabajar muy duro para lo que ella quería hacer.

"_**La mano de obra es esencial para el trabajo de un científico"**_, esas fueron las palabras de Ishigami Senku en uno de sus videos.

Sonriendo maliciosamente, Tsukiku miró con ojos brillantes a su compañero de clases.

-¿Estás realmente seguro de que quieres ser mi esclavo, Yok?- apenas podía contenerse de reír traviesamente.

-Sí logras enseñarme a reparar aparatos tecnológicos, entonces haré lo que sea.- parecía realmente decidido. -Pero llámame Mijow.-

-Muy bien, _Mijow_.- dejó escapar unas pequeñas risitas malvadas. -Entonces es un trato.- extendió una mano.

-No quiero que nadie me toque, pero trato.- se cruzó de brazos y asintió.

-Fobia a los gérmenes…- al ver su mirada ofendida, Misaki le recordó eso en un susurro.

-Ah, sí.- bajó su mano.

-¡No es fobia!-

Tsukiku se iba a reír más, no obstante justo en ese momento Haishi y Umi llegaron a la mesa.

-Aquí estabas.- Umi le sonrió dulcemente. -Te esperamos en el patio ayer.-

-Oh… lo siento, hice nuevos amigos y como que lo olvide.- rió nerviosamente.

-¿Son de cuarto grado?- Misaki los miró impresionada.

-Ella es de cuarto, yo de tercero, pero soy alto para mi edad.- Haishi sonrió orgullosamente.

-¿Son tus primos o algo?- preguntó Yok con desinterés.

-Más o menos… Más bien son hijos de amigos de mi madre… eh… Son mis amigos.- alzó los hombros.

-¿No quieren almorzar con nosotros en el patio bajo el gran árbol?- ofreció Umi. -Es muy agradable.-

-¿Almorzar con niños mayores?- Misaki estaba boquiabierta. -¿Realmente no es molestia?-

-Para nada, vengan.- Umi los invitó con una sonrisa.

Las dos niñas de seis años tomaron sus almuerzos y siguieron a los niños mayores, pero Tsukiku tuvo que detenerse por un momento al ver que Yok no los estaba siguiendo. Lo miró con una mueca.

-Más que un esclavo parece que te crees el emperador o algo así. ¡Ya ven con nosotros, majestad!- le hizo una seña para que los siguiera antes de correr detrás de sus amigos, más que emocionada de tenerlos a todos juntos.

Si estuvieran Kinji y su primo Ruchiru todo sería perfecto.

Después de ese día, el resto de la semana siempre almorzaba con sus cuatro amigos, ¡y lo mejor era que tenía algo de qué hablar con todos ellos!

Umi estaba interesada en el mar, la vida en ellos y sus misterios, y le enseñaba muchas cosas interesantes. Haishi era un poco altanero pero también le enseñaba cosas de pelea. Con Misaki podía hablar de sus clases y a ella también le gustaba mucho la música extranjera, hasta le habló de una tal Lillian Weimberg. Y Yok era muy serio y nunca se quitaba el cubre-bocas pero siempre quería que le enseñara más de tecnología, y eso la motivaba a estudiar todavía más.

Y, el fin de semana, se reunió con todos ellos en la casa de sus tíos para poder comenzar a trabajar en el proyecto para la feria de ciencias. O bueno, casi todos, Misaki tenía una tía muy estricta que no la dejó ir, pero al menos pudo traer a Yok con ella. Y todos los hijos de los amigos de su madre que ya consideraba sus propios amigos pudieron ir también, afortunadamente.

-¿Es tu amigo de la escuela?- su madre miró sorprendida y feliz al niño de alborotado cabello castaño y ojos verdes. -Que lindo. Mi nombre es Kohaku, soy mamá de Tsukiku.- le revolvió el cabello.

Yok se tensó, pues a él no le gustaba que lo toquen… o eso pensó Tsukiku hasta que vio sus mejillas rojas.

-E-es un honor, Hizashi-san.- hizo una reverencia.

-Escuche de tu cuidadora que debes volver a las cinco al orfanato.- le sonrió dulcemente. -Le dije que yo me encargaría de llevarte. ¿Estás bien con eso, verdad?-

Yok solo asintió, con el rostro rojo.

Tsukiku sonrió burlonamente.

-¿No eres tan serio después de todo, eh?- rió divertida ante su mala mirada.

-¡Ya ven aquí, Tsukiku!- su primo Ruchiru le gritó a lo lejos.

-¡Hay que empezar con el experimento!- secundó Kinji con un tono mucho más amable.

-¡Trae a tu amigo aquí y ayuden!- exigió Ruchiru agitando los brazos.

Rodando los ojos, Tsukiku se alejó de su madre haciéndole una seña a Yok para que la siguiera.

-Ha pasado tiempo, Tsukiku-chan.- al llegar con todos, Kinji le revolvió el cabello. -Aunque espero poder visitarlos más seguido desde ahora, ya que mi mamá tiene trabajo cerca de aquí por ahora.- sonrió amablemente.

-Espero que sí, Kinji-nii-chan.- también le sonrió.

-Aww, que linda.- volvió a revolverle el cabello. -Siempre quise una hermanita, ojalá mi madre esté esperando una ahora.-

-¿A qué te refieres?- ladeó la cabeza.

-Pues a que está embarazada, obviamente.- murmuró Haishi con hastío.

-¿Qué es "embarazada"?-

Kinji y Ruchiru, que eran los mayores allí, de repente parecieron entrar en pánico.

-Eh… bueno…-

-Es una mujer que va a tener un bebé.- explicó Umi. -Ya sabes, las que tienen una gran barriga.-

-¡Oh! ¡Quiere decir "pregnant"! Lo siento, no sabía cómo se decía en japonés.- rió nerviosamente.

Kinji y Ruchiru suspiraron muy aliviados, por alguna extraña razón…

-¡Bueno, ya! ¡Tenemos que dejar de perder el tiempo!- Ruchiru se inclinó para tomar unos planos del suelo y guardarlos bajo su brazo. -Quedan solo tres ferias de las que realizara mi tío Senku, y aunque la que será en mi escuela es en una semana planeó participar en la última, ya que dejan participar a todos los niños mientras haya espacio. Las ferias se realizan cada dos semana, así que tenemos cinco semanas para terminar el proyecto. ¡Eso debería ser tiempo suficiente!-

Qué locura estás planeando esta vez?- Haishi parecía un poco perturbado.

-Bueno, obviamente quiero ganar, así que vamos a apostar a lo grande.- sonrió enormemente. -¿Conocen a los rei-bot?-

-Duh, obviamente.- Haishi rodó los ojos. -Es uno de los inventos más famosos del tío Senku.-

-Aunque la idea fue del señor Byakuya-san.- acotó Umi.

-¿Quién es Byakuya?- preguntó confundida Tsukiku.

-Es el padre del tío Senku.- contestó Umi.

-Oh… ¿También es un científico?-

-Es un astronauta.- contestó Ruchiru. -Y creo al primer rei-bot, aunque no era un asistente para científicos ni sirviente para millonarios. Eh… bueno, realmente no estoy seguro de lo que hacía.- se frotó la nuca, riendo nerviosamente. -¡Pero bueno, ese no es el punto! El punto es que vamos a recrear un rei-bot. ¡Y lo haremos del tamaño de una pelota de tenis!-

-¡¿EHHHHHHHHH?!- todos casi se van de espaldas.

-Pero esos robots son del tamaño de una pelota de playa… ¡y de las más grandes!- Umi se veía nerviosa.

-¿Cómo se supone que quieres hacer algo así, idiota?- Haishi lo miro con escepticismo. -Tendrías que usar nanotecnología. Y no me creo para nada que sepas usarla.- se cruzó de brazos.

-¡Sí sé usarla! Aunque… bueno, realmente no estoy seguro de si podré… ¡y es por eso que también intentaremos hacer un rei-bot del tamaño de un oso!- tomó los dos planos bajo sus brazos y los extendió. -¡Cualquiera de los dos que no explote será el proyecto que presentaremos!-

-¡¿EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH?!-

-Ya enloqueciste…- Haishi lo miro con las cejas temblándole y una mueca de repulsión.

-No creo que esto sea buena idea…- murmuró Umi.

-¡Suena bien! ¡Hagámoslo!- Kinji no se extrañó ni un poco.

-Mmm…- Tsukiku se quedó mirando los planos que su primo sostenía. -¿Puedo proponerte un trato, Ruchiru-nii-chan?- lo miró con ojos suplicantes.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué cosa?-

-El proyecto que no quieras presentar al final… ¿podrías dejármelo a mí?- preguntó emocionada.

-¡¿EHHH?!- esta vez él se quedó con la boca abierta. -Pero no estoy seguro de cuándo me decidiré… podría tardar semanas y te dejaría poco tiempo para que trabajes en tu proyecto.- la miró preocupado.

-Incluso sí es solo el día antes, de verdad quiero intentar hacer algo por mi cuenta así que te agradecería mucho que me dejes usar una de tus ideas. ¡Aunque será solo por esta vez!-

Ruchiru la miró en silencio por un momento, antes de sonreírle y colocar una mano en su cabello.

-¡Muy bien, entonces! ¡Uno de nosotros tiene que ganar esa feria! ¡Aunque ni en tus sueños serás tú!-

-Ya lo veremos.- le sacó la lengua.

Él rió y bajó su mano con la palma extendida, a lo que ella rápidamente chocó los cinco con él.

Ambos estaban muy emocionados por la feria de ciencia. Tsukiku estaba convencida de que seria un evento muy importante en su vida.

¡Sería su inicio como una científica!

.

Kohaku estaba comenzando a desesperarse un poco. Tenía que conseguir un trabajo pronto, pero no lograba encontrar nada que la convenciera.

Claro que no es que tuviera problemas de dinero, tenía mucho ahorrado, pero quería comprar una casa para criar a su hija y tenía que conseguir un horario que se ajustara a su rutina y tampoco quería un puesto cualquiera.

Le ofrecían cosas que eran demasiado demandantes y le quitarían tiempo con su hija y cosas que eran insuficientes para su nivel.

Tendría que tomar una decisión pronto, no podía estar desempleada y viviendo en casa de su hermana por mucho tiempo. Y se había rehusado a que Ryusui volviera a usar sus conexiones para ayudarla.

Y mientras examinaba sus opciones en su laptop, le llegó un mensaje de uno de sus ex colegas de la delegación.

"_**La Academia Inochi abrió inscripciones este mes. Todavía estás a tiempo de inscribirte para registrarte"**_.

Kohaku abrió mucho los ojos.

Conocía esa academia, era para poder certificarse como guardaespaldas. Si tomaba el curso intensivo en un mes estaría lista para empezar a trabajar…

Y podía ser un trabajo increíblemente convincente… le pagarían buen dinero por pocas horas. Pero… también podría ser muy arriesgado. Aunque confiaba plenamente en sus capacidades, un mal movimiento y dejaría a su pequeñita huérfana.

Pero… ¿realmente quería volver a trabajar detrás de un maldito escritorio?

Decidió entrar a la página de la Academia Inochi, tensandose al ver que las inscripciones cerraban esa semana, o sea que solo tenía tres días para pensarlo… Pero no quedaban muchos cupos en el curso intensivo. ¿Qué tal si mañana ya no había más lugar?

Se mordió el labio y pensó y pensó.

¿Realmente valía la pena el riesgo? No, pero… mayormente no pasaba nada, y si algo pasaba ¿quién mejor que una excelente policía de alto nivel para poner la situación bajo control?

Pero…

Tomó aire y calmó su mente, obligándose a pensar racionalmente.

Confiaba plenamente en sus capacidades, e incluso aunque el trabajo era riesgoso debía admitir que con la tecnología que Senku inventó incluso los disparos en la cabeza ya no eran completamente infalibles. El riesgo no era tan elevado hoy en día como lo hubiera sido hace ocho años. Seguía existiendo pero no era tan grande como su preocupación lo estaba haciendo parecer.

La tecnología de Senku realmente cambió el mundo…

Suspiró, observando con ojos tristes la pantalla de su laptop.

La verdad, entendía por qué él la dejó.

Tenía una gran inteligencia y se debía a sí mismo a la humanidad, podía entender porqué no quería distracciones. Entendía que, pensando lógicamente, ese no era un buen momento para formalizar la relación.

Y estaba convencida de que le hizo un favor al no decirle nada de su embarazo.

Él no estaba hecho para ser padre. No era ese tipo de persona, ni tampoco el tipo de hombre que se entregaría por completo a su pareja. Y ella siempre amó eso de él. Así lo amaba y lo respetaba, podría haberse quedado con él toda la vida incluso si nunca le hubiera dicho un "te amo" y sin matrimonio ni nada. Sin embargo entonces llegó el descubrimiento de que estaba embarazada y…

¿Realmente podría criar a un bebé con alguien como él?

Senku habría maldecido el embarazo en el momento en el que se lo hubiera dicho, habría pensado solo en los contras para su trabajo, y hasta la habría maldecido a ella.

Quizás hasta habría creído que se embarazó a propósito para amarrarlo a ella…

Kohaku le dio una oportunidad para demostrarle que se equivocaba y él solo demostró ser hasta peor de lo que había pensado. ¿Cómo podría haberle dicho que estaba embarazada después de algo así? Los dos habrían quedado en posiciones incómodas que ninguno podría soportar por mucho tiempo. Dejarlo fue lo mejor.

Le hizo un favor al no decirle. Así él podía ser feliz completamente concentrado en su trabajo y ella podía ser feliz completamente concentrada en su hija.

Chrome no tenía idea de qué estaba hablando… Ella hizo lo correcto y si quería decirle a Senku que le dijera.

Probablemente ni siquiera le importe y si aunque sea llegaba a sentirse culpable y quería darle dinero por el bien de su consciencia se aseguraría de mandarlo al diablo. Ni ella ni su hija lo necesitaron nunca.

Volvió la vista a la pantalla y frunció el ceño decididamente, repitiendo en su mente que confiaba en sus propias habilidades y podría enfrentarse a lo que sea.

Sin pensarlo más, se inscribió a la Academia Inochi, dispuesta a pasar por ese curso intensivo y comenzar su nuevo trabajo como guardaespaldas.

.

Después de pasar por el coma etílico, Senku tuvo que pasar una semana viviendo en casa de su padre y Lillian hasta que el viejo se sintió lo suficientemente tranquilo como para dejarlo volver a su propia casa, aunque advirtiéndole que le haría visitas sorpresas cada que quisiera y lo llamaría cada tres horas.

Tenía prohibido volver a beber y la verdad le estaba costando, pero Tsukasa y Gen le pidieron que cuando sintiera la necesidad irrefrenable de beber llamara a alguno de ellos, ellos se encargarían de comprar la botella y él solo bebería una copa o dos bajo su supervisión. Luego se llevarían la botella y allí no pasó nada.

La verdad se sentía como un bebé pero al menos así su familia y amigos estaban más tranquilos.

Y, honestamente, se sentía un poco más ligero después de… liberar un poco sus sentimientos respecto a Kohaku.

No podía hacer nada para arreglar su situación con ella. Eran un par de desconocidos sin nada que los uniera. Y ya. Debía superarlo.

Aunque era más fácil pensarlo que hacerlo pero al menos ya había reconocido el problema y ahora podía empezar a trabajar en soluciones.

Se quedaría solo toda su vida. Ok, él se lo buscó. Kohaku ya tenía una nueva vida hecha sin él. Bien por ella.

Era una persona de su pasado, debía concentrarse en su futuro ahora.

La verdad se sintió bien pasar tiempo junto a su familia, aunque su padre fuera un pesado. Había llegado a querer a Lillian como a una verdadera madre y su hermana Rei estaba en camino a volverse una gran científica, planeaba acercarse más a ella y darle una mano en lo que pudiera. Ya tenía diecisiete años, podría preguntarle a qué universidad planeaba ir y conseguirle alguna recomendación o algo.

Le costaba un poco llevarse con sus dos hermanos preadolescentes, pero haría un esfuerzo… aunque no tenía nada en común con esos dos aspirantes a estrellas de rock, podría al menos intentar salir de su zona de confort y ver qué era tan genial acerca de la música extranjera que tanto idolatraban.

Y bueno, Suika era una niña muy lista con la que se llevaba de maravilla, así que se esforzaría en intentar pasar más tiempo con ella.

Sí… eso estaba bastante bien como plan de superación personal.

Y además todavía disfrutaba mucho su trabajo y mejorar el mundo con su ciencia.

Tal vez podría probar a volver a enviar gente a Marte. Eso fue divertido.

O podría mover el culo, entrenarse un poco, mejorar su físico y salud y viajar al menos hasta la estación espacial. Le costaría un par de años pero no es como si tuviera nadie esperándolo en casa…

Bufó, resistiendo el impulso de llamar a Tsukasa o al mentalista para que le trajeran una maldita botella. De verdad que debía controlarse más.

Al menos mañana sería la última feria de ciencias a la que tendría que asistir. Fue muy interesante y los mocosos no eran tan irritantes pero seguía sin sentirse cómodo rodeado de niños así que estaba aliviado de que después de mañana los únicos mocosos insoportables con los que tendría que lidiar serían sus hermanos.

Después de luchar una hora contra las ganas de mandar todo al diablo y comprar solo una botella de vino, negó con la cabeza, se reprendió a sí mismo y se fue a dormir.

La mañana siguiente despertó sin ganas de nada, pero de todos modos se levantó y se arregló para ir a trabajar al laboratorio por un par de horas al menos, ya que la feria comenzaría a las diez.

Afortunadamente ya le habían regresado su auto, pero ahora lo escaseaba siempre antes de usarlo.

Y también necesitaría uno o dos guardaespaldas, ya que Tsukasa no podía estar vigilándolo siempre, teniendo su carrera de boxeador y su propia familia y todo eso.

Oh, Chrome dijo que su hijo participaría en esta feria. Eso debería ser interesante, el mocoso sin duda era un genio para alguien de once años.

Cuando llegaron las diez, recién allí se molestó en conducir en dirección a la última escuela donde se celebraría la feria, ya que los mocosos tardaban un buen tiempo en preparar sus malditos proyectos.

Al menos era seguro que Ruchiru presentaría algo interesante. Se preguntó si habría algún otro proyecto que valiera la pena…

Llegó a la escuela y bajó con fastidio pero un poco de curiosidad, expectante por lo que le mostrarían los niños de Tokio en esta última feria. Y sobre todo Ruchiru.

Apenas entrar, muchas personas (niños, padres, maestros y quién sabe que más) se le acercaron para hablarle de cosas que realmente no le interesaban ni un milímetro, así que rápidamente les pidió que no lo molestaran y los pasó de largo, en dirección a reunirse con el director de esa escuela con el que tenía que hablar sí o sí por formalidad.

El tipo hizo llover halagos sobre él hasta que Senku se hartó y le preguntó si debía juzgar los proyectos en un orden específico, solo o acompañado por profesores o si harían presentaciones de cada proyecto o algo. El director le dijo que lo hiciera como lo prefiriera y que solo planeaban anunciar al ganador pero si veía proyectos especialmente buenos podían anunciar los que quisiera.

Asintiendo con desgano, Senku simplemente dio media vuelta y comenzó a pasearse por las mesas, sin revisar nada todavía ya que muchos seguían preparándose.

En medio de su escrutinio, Chrome se le acercó.

-¡Hola, Senku!- lo saludó alegremente. -¿Recién llegas? Sueles ser más puntual…-

-Ya sabes que me obligan a hacer esto, estoy agradecido de que esta sea la última vez.- frotó su oído con fastidio. -¿Y tú qué haces aquí? ¿No deberías estar con tu mocoso?-

Chrome de repente se tensó de pies a cabeza.

-Eh… bueno… s-sí, pero…- empezó a tartamudear. -Estoy buscando a… a… a alguien.- tragó saliva.

Senku alzó una ceja.

-¿A quién?-

Chrome suspiró profundamente.

-A… mi sobrina.- admitió en voz baja.

Los ojos de Senku se ampliaron, pero rápidamente se recompuso y sonrió divertido.

-¿La leona te dejó de niñero de su cachorra?- su sonrisa temblaba en los bordes pero hizo todo lo posible para mantenerla.

-No… Ella se coló en el maletero de mi auto.- frunció el ceño. -Tengo que encontrarla y llevarla a casa antes de que… se meta en problemas. O Kohaku me matará.- se estremeció.

-Bueno, suerte con eso.- incapaz de seguir escuchando de la hija de la mujer a la que se supone debía superar, Senku decidió seguir su camino.

O mejor, iría a comprarse una botella de vino. Solo una no haría daño y nadie tenía porqué enterarse.

Se dirigió a la puerta trasera que había visto antes al hablar con el director para que nadie lo viera irse, ya que los únicos que estaban en esa zona eran unos niños haciendo grafitis estúpidos y una niña pequeña preparando una mesa para su experimento mucho más tarde de lo que debería, un poco irresponsable de su parte pero al menos debía darle mérito en que no estaba recibiendo ayuda de nadie y…

Se congeló en su sitio al ver mejor a esa niña.

Su cabello… era de un color muy peculiar. El mismo color que su propio cabello.

No era algo muy común de ver para él, honestamente…

Y había algo… algo en su postura… algo en su peinado, algo en su complexión… No sabía qué pero… había algo muy _familiar _en esa niñita.

Casi sin siquiera pensarlo, sus pasos se desviaron hacia la mesa en la que estaba preparando todo para su proyecto, muy lentamente, frunciendo el ceño y observándola detenidamente, intentando averiguar por qué demonios se le hacía tan extrañamente familiar.

Y entonces ella volteó, mirándolo con grandes ojos azules que de inmediato respondieron a la pregunta de por qué se le hacía tan familiar.

_Kohaku…_

Al verlo, una gran sonrisa se extendió en el rostro de la niña, y él sintió la boca seca mientras se acercaba cada vez más y más a ella, observándola cada vez mejor y mejor.

Su rostro… sus facciones… ella… ella era idéntica a él. Pero al verla Senku solo podía pensar en Kohaku.

Y entonces la niña habló.

-¡Wow! ¡¿Eres Ishigami Senku?!- se acercó un par de pasos a él, que retrocedió un paso, sin poder dejar de mirarla mientras diez billones de pensamientos frenéticos corrían por su mente. -¡Es un placer conocerte!- hizo una rápida reverencia antes de volver a enderezarse, mirándolo otra vez con esa carita tan familiar.

Senku inhaló bruscamente, con el corazón latiéndole fuertemente, casi impidiéndole pensar correctamente.

¿Pero en qué demonios estaba pensando? ¿Por qué ridiculeces sin sentido no dejaban de invadir su pensamiento? ¿Por qué siquiera estaba considerando la posibilidad de que ella fuera…?...

-Hola…- tragando saliva pesadamente, se forzó a sí mismo a hablar. -T-tú…- se interrumpió, tomando aire antes de continuar. -¿Cómo… cómo te llamas?-

¿Por qué estaba tan nervioso al hacer la maldita pregunta? Era absurdo.

Que ella se pareciera un poco a él… y que se viera de seis o siete años y que sabía que la hija de Kohaku estaba aquí no significaba nada. Podía ser una coincidencia… nadie creía que Byakuya y él no estuvieran relacionados así que no veía la razón lógica de porqué mierda se estaba dejando llevar tanto por la apariencia de una niña que ni siquiera conocía.

Pero es que no solo se parecía… era idéntica. Completamente idéntica a él. Y en lo que no se parecía a él se parecía a Kohaku pero eso era…

-Me llamó Hizashi Tsukiku.- contestó la niña de pronto, confirmando que compartía apellido con Kohaku.

Y para Senku el universo mismo se detuvo en ese instante.

**Continuara...**

Holaaaaaaaaaa! :D

Actualización rápida pa' que vean que los quiero uwu~

Espero que les haya gustado owo

COMENTEN! *o*

Me despido!

CELESTE kaomy fueraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!


	8. Chapter 8

**Una Nueva Vida.**

Capítulo ocho.

Fue un mes ocupado para Tsukiku, aunque también fue uno de los mejores meses de su corta vida. Pero eso no significaba que no haya tenido sus cosas malas.

Siempre pasó mucho tiempo junto a su madre, no estaba acostumbrada a no verla durante casi todo un día y mucho menos tan seguido. Y resulta que para tener el nuevo trabajo que quería su madre necesitaba hacer un "curso intensivo" en pos de conseguir el empleo que ella deseaba. Y eso la hacía estar ocupada casi todo el día y llegar muy cansada en la noche.

Estaba un poco triste de que su madre tuviera que trabajar tanto, pero ella le había explicado muy bien el por qué necesitaba hacer eso y Tsukiku ya sabía que no debía molestar a mamá cuando trabajaba, así que simplemente asintió y pasó su tiempo libre estudiando más o ayudando a su primo Ruchiru en sus proyectos ya que seguían viviendo en casa de su tía Ruri y su tío Chrome.

Debía admitir que tener a su madre menos tiempo con ella tenía ciertas ventajas… como que ahora era menos difícil ver los videos de Ishigami Senku sin tener que preocuparse de que la descubriera ya que él le desagradaba tanto por alguna razón.

Ruchiru le prestaba su tableta para que pudiera ver los videos y estudiar, y los fines de semana cuando podían reunirse con sus amigos todos trabajaban juntos para que pudieran terminar el proyecto a tiempo para la feria de ciencias.

Sorprendentemente, no le tomó mucho tiempo a Ruchiru elegir con cuál proyecto se quedaría al final.

Eligió el rei-bot gigante, ya que quería hacerlo escupir fuego y todo, mientras que el rei-bot pequeño costaba mucho trabajo y según él "no era tan divertido", así que dejó que Tsukiku intentará llevar a cabo ese trabajo, cosa que la pequeña agradeció mucho a pesar de que Ruchiru le dijo que era imposible que ella lo logrará cuando apenas había empezado a interesarse en el mundo de la ciencia hace pocos meses. Eso la enfadó, pero él simplemente palmeó su cabeza y le dijo que al menos podría intentarlo sí quería.

Y Tsukiku lo intentó.

Los planos de Ruchiru decían que la mejor forma de hacerlo era haciendo una versión en miniatura de todas las piezas de un rei-bot normal, sin embargo muy pronto Tsukiku descubrió lo difícil que era eso incluso aunque su tío Chrome les había comprado todos los materiales que podrían necesitar.

-¿Por qué es tan difícil replicar las piezas en un tamaño más pequeño?- le había preguntado Yok mientras la ayudaba a trabajar en su proyecto luego de un rato ayudando a Ruchiru.

-Bueno, es que los rei-bot ya tienen muchas piezas pequeñas dentro y para hacer esas piezas todavía más pequeñas se necesitan grandes conocimientos en nanotecnología.-

-¿Y tú no entiendes de eso?-

-No…- bufó, cruzando los brazos. -Cuando intenté estudiarlo solo me di cuenta de que necesitaba saber muchas otras cosas antes de poder entenderla. Eso tomaría mucho tiempo y ni aunque le pregunté a mi tío Chrome lo podría entender a tiempo para la feria.-

-Ya veo… ¿Entonces qué? ¿Te vas a rendir?-

-¡Claro que no!- apretó los puños de inmediato. -Ya se me ocurrirá algo…-

-Mientras estás en eso ¿qué tal si me ayudas a reparar otro celular? Me ofrecieron dos mil yenes por este.- sacó un celular último modelo de la compañía Ishigami.

-Bien, bien.- mientras estaba en eso, Tsukiku abrió mucho los ojos al desarmar el celular y toparse con su chip.

Una loca idea se le había pasado por su cabecita.

-¿Qué?- preguntó su compañero de clases con curiosos ojos verdes.

-Tengo una idea.- sonrió enormemente. -No necesitamos rehacer las piezas del rei-bot en miniatura. Nunca podríamos hacerlo a tiempo, pero usando piezas de otros aparatos de Ishigami Senku y configurándolas a nuestro antojo podríamos hacer un rei-bot en miniatura, aunque con otras funciones. ¡Pero algo es mejor que nada!-

-¿Otras piezas? ¿Piezas de qué? ¿Y cómo piensas configurar tecnología avanzada?-

-No sé.- sonrió enormemente. -¡Pero vamos a averiguarlo!- estaba completamente decidida a participar en esa feria de ciencias con este proyecto.

Y fue muy difícil, pero su tío Chrome la guió en muchas cosas, aunque ella no lo dejó ayudarla en nada con su proyecto, él la hizo entender muchas cosas y con ayuda de sus amigos pudo terminar un rei-bot en miniatura y con funciones básicas para cuando llegó el día de la feria de ciencias.

Aunque se sorprendió mucho cuando su tío Chrome le dijo que no podría ir.

-¿Por qué no?- pisoteó molesta cuando habló con él esa mañana.

-Porque no le has pedido permiso a tu madre.- dijo con voz severa. -Y no quiero que la gorila se enoje conmigo así que habla con ella.-

-No le digas así a mi mamá.- lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

-Sí, papá, no le digas así a mi tía.- Ruchiru también se ofendió. -Bien que Tsukiku si se comporta como una gorila salvaje a veces pero mi tía es genial y ella no… ¡AUCH!- de inmediato brincó en su lugar cuando su prima le pisó el pie con rabia por su comentario. -¡¿Ya ves?! ¡Sí eres una salvaje!- en toda respuesta, Tsukiku volvió a pisarle el pie. -¡AUCH, OYE!-

-Bien, suficiente. Dejen de pelear o nadie aquí irá a la feria.- Chrome se cruzó de brazos, a lo que los dos de inmediato hicieron una reverencia.

-Perdón.-

-Escucha, Tsukiku, me encantaría llevarte pero si no tienes el permiso de tu madre está fuera de discusión. No debes hacer cosas a sus espaldas, eso no está bien.- colocó una mano en su cabello, intentando razonar con ella.

-Pero mamá no me dejará ir.- intentó hacer pucheros para convencer a su tío. Eso normalmente funcionaba con su mamá cuando no le había dicho que no ya varias veces.

-No puedo ayudarte con eso, pequeña.- le sonrió con condescendencia.

Refunfuñando, ella se marchó a su habitación pisando fuerte, gritándole en el camino que no la llamará pequeña.

Había estado comenzando a sopesar la posibilidad de escaparse sola o pedirle ayuda a Yok, ya que según él conocía bien las calles, pero en ese momento Ruchiru entró a su habitación y le dijo que tenía un plan para que pudiera ir a la feria.

-Te lo dije, uno de los dos tiene que ganar esa cosa. Y no sería justo si ni siquiera participas.- los dos se sonrieron con complicidad y acordaron poner en marcha el plan.

Mientras Ruchiru distraía a su padre, Tsukiku se metió en el maletero de su auto con su proyecto y luego de unos minutos este se puso en marcha, llevándolos a la escuela donde se celebraría la última feria de ciencias en las que Ishigami Senku sería juez y asistiría en persona para ver los proyectos de los niños.

Una vez llegaron al lugar, Ruchiru dio golpes en el maletero para avisarle que él y su padre ya entrarían, pero no todo salió de acuerdo al plan, ya que Chrome se dio cuenta de que el maletero no estaba asegurado y casi la encierra, sin embargo Ruchiru le gritó que no lo hiciera e intentó distraerlo, y Tsukiku en medio del pánico salió del maletero e hizo lo que siempre hacía cuando era descubierta en medio de travesuras: corrió.

Ignoró los gritos de su tío y corrió dentro de la escuela. Afortunadamente siempre fue la más rápida en su clase y su pequeño tamaño le permitía esconderse en todo tipo de lugares, por lo que su tío no pudo encontrarla y luego de un tiempo Tsukiku salió y empezó a preparar todo para su proyecto en la punta más alejada de la entrada principal, esperando que Ishigami Senku pudiera ver su proyecto antes de que su tío la encontrará.

Y, casi como si le hubiera leído la mente, de repente tuvo a Ishigami Senku acercándose a ella, sin nadie más alrededor excepto unos niños mayores pintando las paredes que ni caso les estaban haciendo.

Tsukiku de inmediato sonrió emocionada de por fin conocer a un científico tan genial.

¡Escaparse sin duda valió la pena!

.

-Me llamó Hizashi Tsukiku.- después de que la niña le dijera su nombre, Senku a duras penas pudo mantener el equilibrio. Retrocedió un paso, sin poder dejar de mirarla con el rostro completamente desencajado por la sorpresa. -¿Estás bien?- ladeó la cabeza, mirándolo con un poco de preocupación y confusión en sus grandes ojos azules.

Él abrió la boca, queriendo decir algo, pero estaba completamente sin aliento y nada salió.

Luchó por recomponerse, a pesar de que estaba comenzando a sentirse mareado.

-Sí…- cerró los ojos, antes de volverlos a abrir y mirarla con pánico, casi como si ella pudiera desaparecer en cualquier momento. -Tsukiku…- repitió casi en trance, antes de volver a enfocar sus ojos en ella. -Hizashi Tsukiku…- continuó mirándola, sin poder apartar los ojos.

"Es la hija de Kohaku… Su hija... es mía. Es mi hija… Nuestra hija..."

Era innegable. La niña era prácticamente su copia femenina y parecía de seis años, y todo apuntaba a esa conclusión. Los nervios de Kohaku cuando la encontró, la reticencia de Chrome al decirle de su sobrina, demonios, hasta podría jurar que Ryusui y Tsukasa también lo sabían. Probablemente Ukyo y el mentalista también. Y eso podría explicar porque Taiju parecía tan nervioso a su alrededor últimamente.

La niña era suya. Era innegable, era obvio, ella… Él… Él…

Tenía una hija. Era padre. Él… era un padre.

-Sí, así me llamó.- la vocecita de la niña lo sacó de sus pensamientos. -¡Y tú eres Ishigami Senku! Te he visto en internet, tus videos me hicieron amar la ciencia.- le sonrió de forma radiante. -¡Es genial conocerte! Hice un proyecto que quería que vieras y también quería pedirte que… Eh… ¿Seguro que estás bien?- volvió a preocuparse al verlo tan quieto, pero con sus manos temblándole descontroladamente.

Y pronto todo su cuerpo empezó a temblar mientras su respiración se agitaba, todo sin poder apartar la vista de la niña… de su hija.

Y comenzó a llamar la atención, la gente volteaba a verlo y comenzaba a murmurar, llamando la atención de todos los que estuvieran cerca de la zona.

Chrome estaba pasando cerca y notó la conmoción. De inmediato se acercó al lugar, solo para congelarse al ver a su sobrina frente a Senku, frente a su padre.

Oh, Kohaku iba a matarlo.

No supo qué hacer, así que simplemente corrió al lugar y cargó a su sobrinita, colgándola encima de su hombro y retirándose del lugar sin ser capaz de mirar a su amigo a los ojos.

Ella se retorció, gritándole que la bajará.

-Lo siento pero no, tenemos que irnos de aquí y no hay nada que puedas decir para evitarlo.-

Impotente, Tsukiku volteó a ver a Senku, que seguía mirando al frente, sin dejar de temblar.

-¡Por favor, Ishigami Senku! ¡Por favor mira mi proyecto, trabajé muy duro en él!- le gritó sin dejar de patalear. Y él volteó a verla, con los ojos muy abiertos. -¡Por favor míralo!- pidió a gritos, antes de que su tío doblara en una esquina y ya no pudiera ver al científico que tanto admiraba.

No obstante, aunque no pudiera verlo ni él verla a ella, Senku no dejó de pensar en esa niña, y no dejó de temblar, tanto que unos guardias de seguridad se le acercaron y comenzaron a arrastrarlo lejos de allí para que las personas dejaran de murmurar.

Cuando los guardias comenzaron a sacarlo de allí, sin saber cómo exactamente Senku reaccionó y estiró un brazo hacia la mesa donde la niña había dejado su proyecto, tomándolo en su mano debido a que parecía ser alguna especie de juguete de un rei-bot.

Lo llevaron a la enfermería de la escuela y el director de inmediato comenzó a hacer llover preguntas sobre su bienestar mientras la enfermera allí presente tomaba su presión. Se había elevado un poco, pero luego de tomar profundas respiraciones y beber una botella de agua se calmó considerablemente y les dijo a todos que se iría a casa.

-Pero, Ishigami-sensei, ¿qué pasará con la feria y...?...-

-Cancélenla, no me importa.- lo sentía por los mocosos pero no estaba de humor. -Me largó.- tomó su chaqueta y el rei-bot en miniatura y salió de allí sin dar más explicaciones.

Condujo hasta su casa y apenas llegar dejó el juguete en la mesilla de la sala de estar y llamó a uno de sus rei-bots.

-¿En qué puedo ayudarlo, Senku-sama?-

-Compra más vino, de inmediato.-

-Pero usted había dado la orden de…-

-Anula esa orden y compra lo que te digo, 14-07.- gruñó con los dientes apretados.

-¡A la orden, Senku-sama!- de inmediato salió de la casa por un compartimiento especialmente hecho para los rei-bots y volvió con una botella de su vino favorito a los pocos minutos. -¿Desea que compre más botellas, Senku-sama?- preguntó servicialmente.

-Sí. compra… dos más. Eso estará bien por ahora.-

-¡A la orden, Senku-sama!-

Senku destapó la botella y ni siquiera se molestó en buscar una copa, simplemente se la llevó a los labios y…

De repente, se detuvo.

Tenía la cabeza inclinada y la botella levantada en lo alto, con el cristal contra su boca y el líquido rozando sus labios, pero no bebió una sola gota.

Al estar a punto de beber, pensó en su padre, pero la verdad con lo alterado que estaba no le habría importado beber incluso con la culpa de saber que le estaba fallando, sin embargo al pensar en su padre pensó en que él mismo también era un padre… tenía una hija. De verdad tenía una hija y ¿lo primero que haría después de enterarse era emborracharse?

Eso era simplemente estúpido y detestable, hasta infantil. Era un hombre de treinta y cuatro años y era padre. Era padre. Y aquí estaba, comportándose como si fuera un adolescente sin preparatoria completa. ¿Qué tan inmaduro podría ser?

Lentamente, alejó la botella de sus labios.

Para ser honesto, no sabía cómo sentirse. Ni siquiera había acabado de procesarlo.

¿Qué se supone que debería sentir ante una situación así?

Una parte de él quería ir corriendo a casa de Chrome a preguntarle dónde demonios estaba Kohaku para poder exigirle respuestas, pero ese era su lado más impulsivo y rápidamente fue silenciado por su lógica. Sin embargo, su lógica tampoco tenía ningún tipo de respuesta para las dudas que estaban revolviendo su mente ahora mismo. Mientras más lo pensaba menos sabía cómo sentirse.

¿Debería hablar con alguien? ¿Debería sentirse molesto? ¿Realmente lo que acababa de pasar fue real? De alguna forma se sentía como si todo hubiera sido un simple juego de su mente, un sueño o una pesadilla, realmente no estaba seguro. No estaba seguro de nada.

-¡Senku-sama, traje su pedido!- el rei-bot 14-07 lo sacó de su ensimismamiento al regresar de sus compras con las botellas de vino.

Él miró a la botella llena todavía en su mano y luego a las dos botellas nuevas y lanzó un gran suspiro, tendiendole la botella al robot.

-Deshazte de ellas. Tiralas a la basura o algo, pero quítalas de mi vista.- apartó la mirada mientras 14-07 tomaba la botella sacando un tercer brazo metálico de su cabeza.

-¡A la orden, Senku-sama!-

Una vez el rei-bot se fue, los ojos de Senku no pudieron evitar desviarse a su versión miniatura, el proyecto de ciencias de la niña… Tsukiku… su hija.

Era tan raro de pensar… ¿él con una hija? Nunca le gustó lidiar con mocosos, eso era seguro… aunque sí que quería a sus hermanos menores, y claro que también sentía agrado por los hijos de sus amigos y la verdad que los niños que conoció en la feria de ciencias no eran tan malos pero…

Detuvo su línea de pensamiento, de repente preguntándose desde cuándo le disgustaban los niños y por qué.

Cuando su hermana Rei nació la adoró de inmediato, aunque sí que veía que traía locos a Byakuya y Lillian pero podía ver por qué los padres amaban tanto a sus hijos. Lo mismo con sus dos hermanos varones y Suika, claro. No le desagradaban para nada ¿cómo podría? Eran sus hermanos menores, por supuesto que los quería.

Los primeros en tener hijos fueron Taiju y Yuzuriha, y su hijo Kinji era el niño más tranquilo, amable y bien educado que había conocido nunca, era imposible no adorar a ese niño. Sus hermanitos menores eran otra historia, pero le recordaban tanto a Taiju que de todos modos los chiquillos le agradaban bastante.

Luego Chrome y Ruri tuvieron a Ruchiru, que era un niño brillante y también muy fácil de querer y aunque a veces podía irritarlo con tanto habla y habla y con llamarlo tío, adoraba al mocoso como si de verdad fuera su sobrino.

Después Ukyo pasó por una tragedia… perdió a su esposa en el parto de su hija. Pero el hombre no se derrumbó, después de llorar lo que necesitaba llorar, crió a su hija de una manera ejemplar y hoy en día Umi era una niña encantadora y muy dulce que Senku también adoraba y sabía que padre e hija tenían una relación muy cercana y eran felices.

Tsukasa y Minami fueron una pareja sorpresa, pero una vez la reportera logró atrapar al boxeador ambos demostraron una gran relación y su hijo Haishi era un niño muy maduro y con un futuro brillante por delante, eso cualquiera podría decirlo.

Hasta Kinro y Kirisame se habían casado y tenían una familia. Joder, hasta Ginro tenía esposa e hijos ¡Ginro! Y hasta los hijos chillones y exasperantes de ese rubio idiota no le desagradaban del todo.

Entonces ¿de dónde salió ese desagrado por niños?

Sí lo pensaba bien, nunca había dicho que no le gustaban los niños sino hasta que vio a Kohaku mirar con ojos brillantes a su sobrino Ruchiru en sus brazos cuando este acababa de nacer. Recordaba ese momento… recordaba lo aterrado que se sintió de que ella alguna vez quisiera tener hijos con él...

Y entonces empezó a pensar en las miles de desventajas que podrían traer los niños y comenzó a decir lo malo que era lidiando con mocosos. Ahora que lo pensaba, era obvio lo que quería hacer con eso. Quería dejarle clara una cosa a todo el mundo: no quería tener hijos nunca.

Pero tenía una hija…

Y, cuando se enteró de que Kohaku tenía una hija y pensó que era de otro hombre… Lo admitía, se sintió terriblemente celoso, envidioso y amargado.

Y ahora que sabía que la niña era suya… se sentía… confundido, aterrado y… ¿esperanzado?

Realmente no estaba seguro. Tenía una mezcla de emociones inmensa, pero… una parte de él estaba… ¿feliz? ¿Aliviado? Era difícil de decir.

Es que… Estuvo solo. Todos esos años, estuvo completamente solo.

Aunque tenía a su familia y a sus amigos, a su ciencia y todos sus logros, cada noche al dormir realmente no estaba esperando nada al día siguiente. Cada mañana se levantaba solo por puro compromiso a sus deberes como científico. Su casa se sentía vacía y no importa cuánto tiempo pasarán con él sus amigos y familiares, al final todos tenían sus propias vidas a las cuales regresar. Y él no tenía nada, ni a nadie… pero no tenía por qué ser así.

Tenía una hija. Era un padre. Y ella parecía una niña completamente adorable.

Quería conocerla más, quería acercarse a ella, quería preguntarle si necesitaba algo, cuáles eran sus gustos y sus disgustos, cómo había llegado a encontrarlo en internet y… sí alguna vez se preguntó dónde estaba su padre.

Aunque… tal vez ella ya tenía un padre. Tal vez Kohaku había encontrado un esposo dispuesto a dar todo por ella y Tsukiku creyera firmemente que ese hombre era su padre… y lo peor era que sí había pasado años criándola entonces aquel hombre tendría más derecho que Senku a llamarse el padre de su hija… y todo por su propia culpa.

Pensó en esa niña pequeña que lo miró con esos ojos tan brillantes y esa sonrisa tan grande llamando papá a alguien más y hasta sintió náuseas.

Sin embargo… seguía aterrándolo la idea de ser padre… y se sentía raro pensar en esa niña llamándolo papá… pero a la vez el solo pensar en eso le daba un sentimiento cálido que no entendía para nada.

No se entendía para nada ahora mismo.

Se llevó las manos al rostro, suspirando profundamente. Era un desastre y no sabía qué hacer consigo mismo. Nunca antes había sentido tantas emociones y en tal grado.

Sus ojos volvieron al juguete del rei-bot y una de sus manos se estiró para tomarlo hasta tenerlo frente a sus ojos.

La niña… su hija… dijo que esto era su proyecto de ciencias.

Frunció el ceño, examinándolo desde distintos ángulos. Estaba hecho de metal… un metal ligero y barato. ¿Por qué no hacerlo de madera, sí era un juguete?

Tenía un botón de encendido al igual que las versiones más baratas de los rei-bots, así que Senku lo presionó solo por pura curiosidad.

Los ojos del rei-bot de inmediato se encendieron.

-Es un placer conocerlo, amo.- la boca de Senku cayó abierta cuando el "juguete" comenzó a hablar como si fuera un rei-bot normal, solo que con la voz más aguda. -Soy rei-bot T-01, ¿en qué puedo servirlo?-

Por la pura impresión, Senku soltó el robot, que cayó unos cuantos centímetros antes de elevarse usando el mismo sistema de propulsión de aire que un rei-bot normal.

-¿Qué mierda?...- tenía que ser una broma…

-¿En qué puedo servirlo, amo?-

Con las cejas muy arqueadas, Senku rápidamente pensó en una orden sencilla para probar qué tan avanzado era esa versión miniatura de sus robots.

-Da un giro de 360 grados.-

-¡A la orden, amo!- hizo un giro perfecto sobre su propio eje.

-Hmm… no está mal.- continuó con sus cejas elevadas. -Ahora… vuela hasta el techo y vuelve a bajar hasta este punto exacto.- el robot así lo hizo, golpeándose con el techo y todo antes de volver a bajar, arrancándole una breve risa. -Ahora, carga esto.- le tendió su celular, queriendo probar la fuerza de esos bracitos metálicos cortos que tenía.

-¡A la orden, amo!- y de repente sacó dos alambres desde su cabeza, alambres que enredó cuidadosamente alrededor del celular, cargándolo tal como él lo había ordenado.

-Fascinante…- sus ojos se ampliaron. -Entregámelo.- ordenó esta vez, a lo que de inmediato su celular fue cuidadosamente depositado en sus manos. -T-01 ¿eh?- lo miró impresionado. -¿Puedes hacer cálculos también? ¿Cuánto es 83 x 87?-

-La respuesta a su pregunta es siete mil doscientos veintiuno, a-amo.-

-Correcto, y ¿cuánto es...?...- se detuvo al escuchar el fallo en su voz. -T-01… ¿Puedes decir electroencefalografía?-

-P-por su-supuesto, a-a-a-a-a-a-amo. E-electro… electro… electro… e-e-e-e-e-electro… E-e-electro... Electroencefalografía.- finalmente pudo decir, pero obviamente algo mal estaba pasando allí.

-T-01, da un giro de 360 grados.-

-A-a-a-a-a… a la… a la… a la…. a la… o-o-o-or-orden… a-a-a-amo…- comenzó a lanzar chispas y su vuelo ahora era mucho más inestable.

Apenas logró dar un giro de noventa grados cuando el robot estalló con una pequeña explosión, agitando sus cabellos con la pequeña onda expansiva y derramando unos cuantos líquidos que podrían ser aceite o ácidos sobre su ropa.

Senku se quedó con los ojos muy abiertos, antes de que sus labios se extendieran en una sonrisa que pronto se convirtió en una leve risa, que ascendió a ruidosas carcajadas.

¡Un experimento estallándole en la cara! Hace tanto que no le pasaba…

Este probablemente era de los primeros experimentos de Tsukiku… y le recordaba tanto a sí mismo que era inevitable que se riera…

Rió a viva voz, llevándose una mano al rostro, cubriendo sus ojos.

Rió con los ojos humedecidos, soltando carcajada tras carcajada para intentar ignorar el nudo en su garganta.

Reía para no llorar, pero lo cierto era que sí se encontraba en una situación bastante divertida y curiosa… Una que le dolía en proporciones ridículas, pero tenía un tinte divertido. O irónico, más bien.

Todo esto pasó en primer lugar por su terror a comprometerse en una relación con Kohaku, por su terror a los niños y a la responsabilidad que conllevaría una familia… Y mírenlo ahora.

Acababa de conocer a esa niña, no intercambió más que un par de palabras con ella y ya sentía que la quería… ¿cómo era eso siquiera posible?

Algo era seguro para él ahora mismo… quería volver a ver a su hija. Quería pasar tiempo con ella y conocerla… no importa lo que tuviera que hacer para lograrlo. No importa quién tratará de impedírselo, no importa que la misma Kohaku no lo quisiera en la vida de la niña para nada. Senku haría todo lo que estuviera en su poder para estar cerca de su hija.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, sentía que no tenía por qué estar solo.

**Continuara... **

Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! :D

Estamos a poco de acabar la Semana SenHaku pero no quería dejarlos sin actualización de este fic :3

Ojalá que les haya gustado! Muchas gracias por su apoyo! Los amo con todo el kokoro!~

COMENTEN! *o*

Me despido!

CELESTE kaomy fueraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!


	9. Chapter 9

**Una Nueva Vida.**

Capítulo nueve.

-¡Suéltame, tío, déjame ir!- Tsukiku siguió zapateando incansablemente en brazos de Chrome, que ya estaba cansándose de tanto lidiar con esta gorila versión miniatura. Tenía tanta energía como su madre, eso sin duda.

-No puedo creer que cancelaran la fería.- Ruchiru hizo una mueca mientras jalaba su carrito con todas las piezas de su robot. -¡De verdad quería ganar! No es justo.- siguió quejándose.

-Luego puedes mostrarle tu proyecto a Senku, ahora volvamos a la casa.- abrió la puerta de su auto como pudo y sentó allí a su sobrinita. —Vamos, mete el robot en la cajuela y súbete.- le dijo a su hijo, que asintió con pesadez. —En cuanto a ti, esperó que sepas que tu madre estará muy molesta cuando vuelva de la agencia de bienes raíces.-

Tsukiku de repente entró en pánico y se le lanzó el cuello, dándole un gran abrazo.

-¡Espera, tío, no puedes! ¡Por favor no se lo digas a mi mamá! ¡Por favor, por favor!- se apartó y lo miró con ojos llorosos que inevitablemente le ablandaron un poco el corazón. —Por favor no le digas, ella se va a molestar mucho.- hizo pucheros. —No volveré a hacer ninguna travesura, pero por favor, por favor no le digas. Por favor.- juntó las manos bajo su barbilla, pestañeando de forma angelical.

-Yo…- para ser honestos, no quería decirle. ¡Ella iba a despellejarlo! Pero no es como si tuviera otra opción, cometió el error y debía ser honesto sobre ello. -No puedo hacer eso, Tsukiku. Tu madre se va a enterar de esto.-

-Pero tío…- sus ojitos llenos de lágrimas lo hicieron dudar un poco. -Por favor…-

Chrome lanzó un gran gemido lleno de fastidio.

-Mira, voy a pensarlo. Por ahora solo vamos a la casa ¿de acuerdo?- negó con la cabeza.

Obviamente debía decírselo… Sí se enteraba luego, la paliza solo sería más dolorosa.

Una vez llegaron a su casa, Tsukiku se colgó de su pierna y le pidió otra vez que no dijera nada, pero Chrome simplemente le repitió que iba a pensarlo.

Permaneció muy ocupado pensando hasta que Kohaku y Ruri regresaron a la casa.

Bajó las escaleras lentamente, incapaz de mirarlas a la cara, y claro que las mujeres notaron de inmediato que algo le pasaba.

-¿Estás bien, querido?- Ruri se acercó a acariciarle el rostro dulcemente, a lo que él se forzó a sonreír, mirando el rostro confundido de Kohaku.

-Yo…-

-¡Mamá, mamá!- Tsukiku se lanzó a abrazar a su madre de inmediato. -¿Cómo te fue? ¿Conseguimos casa nueva? ¿Ya podemos mudarnos? ¡Quiero saber todo! ¡Ven, ven, ven conmigo!- comenzó a arrastrarla hacia su habitación con una gran sonrisa a la que Kohaku no se pudo resistir.

Chrome alzó una ceja.

Debía admitir que esa niña era lista.

-¿Tienes algo que decir, Chrome?- su esposa no dejó caer el tema.

-Eh…-

-¡Mamá!- Ruchiru abrazó por la cintura a Ruri. -¡Hoy en la feria pasó algo de locos! ¡Quiero contarte todo! ¡Ven, vamos! ¡¿Podemos hacer pastelillos mientras hablamos?!-

-Claro que sí, mi niño.- ella también se derritió ante su hijo, que de inmediato la llevó hacia la cocina, alejándola de Chrome.

Vaya, pareciera que esos niñitos se aliaron…

Bueno, no es como si tuviera muchas ganas de que Kohaku lo torturara lenta y dolorosamente, así que solo encogió los hombros y decidió ir a trabajar a su oficina.

Luego de unas horas lo llamaron a cenar y bajó suspirando profundamente, sabiendo que probablemente después de la cena tendría que hablar con Kohaku. ¿Tal vez debería haber escrito su testamento antes de bajar?

Recibió miradas suplicantes, aunque discretas, de Tsukiku durante toda la cena, y miradas preocupadas de parte de su hijo que aparentemente no quería meter en problemas a su prima. Y lo sentía mucho por ellos, pero sobre todo lo sentía por sí mismo, porque le encantaría que Kohaku no descubriera su error, pero no tenía otra opción. Debía decirle.

Después de cenar, Kohaku llevó a su hija a dormir y Ruchiru también tuvo que ir a su habitación. Luego Ruri hizo un poco de café y los tres se quedaron en la sala mientras conversaban acerca de la nueva casa que Kohaku había comprado.

-Me mudaré en una semana, apróximadamente.- dijo ella después de sorber un tragó de su segunda taza de café. —Ya me gradue de la Academia y mi primer trabajo será mañana. Es solo proteger un evento, pero pagan bien. Y claro que todavía tengo bastantes ahorros.-

-Bien por ti.- murmuró Chrome nerviosamente mientras bebía de golpe lo último de su café.

-¿Y qué pasa contigo?- preguntó confundida su cuñada. —Has estado distraído todo el día.-

-¿Estás bien, querido?- su esposa lo miró preocupada.

-Sí, es que…- tragó saliva. Llegó el momento… Oh, esto iba a doler. —La verdad es que…-

Y entonces, de pronto, su celular sonó.

Lo abrió y frunció el ceño al ver el remitente.

-¿No vas a atender, querido?- Ruri alzó las cejas.

-Eh… sí. Iré a mi oficina, esto podría tomar un tiempo.- rió nerviosamente, antes de correr escaleras arriba. —Eh... ¿Qué pasa, Senku?- contestó aún más nervioso que antes luego de llegar a su despacho.

-¿Qué crees que pasa, bastardo? Trae tu trasero a mi casa ahora mismo o yo iré a la tuya y créeme: No será nada bueno para ti.- sin decir más le colgó.

-Mierda.- estrelló la palma de su mano en su frente.

Sí Kohaku iba a despellejarlo, Senku iba derretirle los huesos con ácido o algo así.

Honestamente no sabía cuál de los dos daba más miedo. Esperaba que su hija no haya heredado el "factor aterrador" cuando creciera, aunque ahora ya era bastante manipuladora.

Bajó a la sala y tomó su abrigo y sus llaves, llamando la atención de las mujeres.

-¿A dónde vas, querido?-

-Lo siento, Ruri, tuve una llamada importante y debo irme.- le sonrió a modo de disculpa. —Te llamaré apenas sepa si debo quedarme o volver.-

-Oh, está bien.- sonrió comprensivamente. —Ten un buen viaje.-

Ignorando la mirada confundida de su cuñada, simplemente se marchó conduciendo a casa de su amigo, agradeciendo que Ruri ya estuviera acostumbrada a que tuviera que salir en medio de la noche a trabajar, generalmente porque Senku lo llamaba, ahora que lo pensaba.

Una vez llegó a casa de Senku, se sorprendió al ver uno de los autos de Ryusui fuera.

Cuando tocó a la puerta, un rei-bot le abrió y lo guió a la sala, donde Senku y Ryusui estaban bebiendo café también, probablemente porque Senku tenía prohibido beber vino últimamente.

-Así que…- Ryusui lo miró con resignación apenas lo notó entrar en la sala. —Los temores de Kohaku fueron ciertos. Tú metiste la pata, Chrome.-

Él carraspeó incómodamente.

-Tsukiku quiso ir a la feria y… se coló en mi auto.- se frotó la nuca. —No podría haberlo sabido, ella es una niña muy lista y mi hijo conspiró en mi contra.- intentó justificarse.

-Eso…-

-¿Se lo has dicho a Kohaku?- Senku interrumpió al rubio. -¿Le has dicho a Kohaku que ya sé que Tsukiku es mi hija?- lo miró muy seriamente.

-Bueno… no. No se dio la ocasión.- admitió tensamente.

-Perfecto. No te atrevas a decirselo.-

-¡¿Eh?!- se crispó de inmediato.

-Esto no es asunto tuyo, Chrome, ni tuyo.- miró mal a Ryusui, que le devolvió la mirada. —Contraté los servicios de un detective con una alta habilidad en informática. En solo un par de horas me tuvo toda la información que quería.- sacó unos papeles ordenados en una carpeta. —Kohaku estuvo viviendo en el sur de Estados Unidos, curiosamente en uno de los estados que tú solías frecuentar Ryusui, estado al que desviaste cierta cantidad de dinero un par de veces, y al que has llamado constantemente. Rata traidora ¿tú has orquestado todo para que la información nunca me llegará, verdad?- le sonrió venenosamente. —La niña es idéntica a mí, y nunca fue un secreto que Kohaku y yo fuimos pareja. Nunca podría haberla mantenido bajo secreto a menos que contará con la ayuda de alguien con tus recursos.-

-¿Y qué si lo hice?- cruzó una pierna sobre la otra. —La única rata aquí eres tú, te atreviste a hacer llorar a una mujer hermosa, a la mujer que amabas. ¡No existe nada más bajo en este mundo!- chasqueó los dedos con una mirada furiosa.

Senku y Ryusui compartieron una mirada llena de ira en lo que Chrome solo pudo quedarse parado incómodamente, hasta que finalmente Senku soltó una risa seca y baja.

-Lo sé. Tienes razón.- eso hizo que tanto Ryusui como Chrome se sorprendieran. —Yo mismo me busqué la situación en la que me encuentro… Soy muy consciente.- juntó las manos bajo la barbilla. —No actué bien con Kohaku y merezco que me dejara, no voy a negarlo. Pero ¿era necesario ocultarme la existencia de mi hija?- alzó las cejas mientras su tono se recubría de amargura. -¿Era necesario apartarme seis años de literalmente el único ser en el mundo que comparte mi sangre? Tal vez me lo merezco pero... ¿Acaso Tsukiku merecía crecer sin siquiera la oportunidad de tener un padre?-

Ryusui, que había estado mirándolo con desaprobación, de repente abrió muchos los ojos y apartó la mirada con esa última pregunta, por fin mostrando un poco de remordimiento.

-No estoy orgulloso de eso, pero fue decisión de Kohaku. Una mujer sin duda muy bondadosa a la que lastimaste tanto que se vio obligada a tomar esa decisión.- volvió a mirarlo mal. -Yo solo hice lo que pude para aliviar su dolor, dolor que tú causaste. Nunca la había visto tan mal como la noche en la que la dejaste, eso es algo que Francois y yo nunca podremos perdonarte.- frunció el ceño ferozmente.

-Así que ella acudió a ti esa noche ¿eh?- Senku se relajó en su asiento, como si no estuviera sorprendido con lo que Ryusui había dicho, aunque Chrome estaba que no cabía en sí mismo de sorpresa por todo lo que estaba escuchando. —Tan astuta como siempre. Supongo que tú la mantuviste oculta hasta que mi hija nació aquí en Japón, según mi informante, y luego arreglaste todo para que fuera a Estados Unidos.-

-Sí tu informante ya te dijo todo ¿por qué me estás interrogando?- lo miró mal.

-Seré honesto... - cerró los ojos, suspirando profundamente. —Solo quiero saber de mi hija.-

Una vez más, Chrome y Ryusui se sorprendieron de sobre manera.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-

-Entiendo los motivos de Kohaku y tus motivos, y ya no hay nada que pueda hacer para cambiar el pasado… Pero quiero enmendar las cosas.- volvió a abrir los ojos. —Quiero a mi hija. Quiero acercarme a ella y conocerla.- bajó la mirada. —Y quiero que ustedes me digan dos cosas.- alzó dos dedos. —Primero: la postura de Kohaku respecto a que yo me acerque a la niña.- bajó un dedo. —Segundo, quiero saber todo lo que puedan decirme acerca de mi hija.- sonrió suavemente mientras contraía sus dedos en un puño sin fuerza. —Solo interactué unos breves segundos con ella en la feria de ciencias. Quisiera saber más sobre ella, aunque claro que quiero averiguarlo por mí mismo también pero quiero estar preparado para el primer acercamiento directo.- tomó una taza de café que le trajo un rei-bot y sorbió tranquilamente, como si nada. —Tengo entendido que ha interactuado más con ustedes dos, por lo que pude investigar. Así que vamos, hablen. Y ya toma asiento, Chrome. ¿Quieres un café?-

Incapaz de salir de su asombro, Chrome se sentó torpemente en uno de los sillones de la casa, aceptando el café del rei-bot por pura inercia.

-Déjame entender esto…- Ryusui lo miró incrédulo. —No vas a reclamarnos nada… ¿Y solo quieres información?-

-Reclamar no sirve para nada, no voy a perder mi tiempo.- bebió tranquilamente de su café. —Así se dieron las cosas, no puedo hacer nada. Solo quiero conocer a mi hija. Y tampoco quiero hacerle un escándalo a Kohaku, sí eso están pensando.- rió secamente. —O al menos no mientras ella no me fuerce a ello… Como sea, ¿saben o no saben su postura respecto a mi presencia en la vida de la niña? Tengo entendido que regresó a Japón hace casi dos meses, y no me dijo ni una palabra cuando me la encontré en la estación de policías.-

-¿Se encontraron?- Chrome no sabía eso, y por la mirada de Ryusui parecía que él tampoco.

-No me gusta pensar en ese día…- masculló amargamente Senku. -¿Saben o no saben de su postura?-

-Bueno…- Chrome se frotó la nuca. —Cuando llegó a Japón discutimos sobre eso… Ella no quería que te lo dijera y yo le dije que sí me lo preguntabas no mentiría. Aunque nunca esperé que te encontrarías directamente con Tsukiku bajo mis narices…-

-Esa mini-leona es tan astuta como su madre, aparentemente…- rió suavemente, antes de suspirar. —Sí, supuse que no te enteraste hasta que ella llegó, o no habrías sido capaz de mentirme con tanta naturalidad como lo hiciste cuando te pregunte por su edad hace años.- recordó. -¿A ti también te mintieron, no es así?-

Chrome simplemente asintió.

-Hmm, Chrome claramente se habría puesto de tu lado, era inevitable mentirle.- acotó Ryusui.

-Sí, era necesario mentirme, porque nunca habría estado de acuerdo con esta payasada.- frunció el ceño duramente. —Tú no eres padre todavía, Ryusui, pero es innegable que lo que Kohaku le ha hecho a Senku no está bien. Yo en su lugar no me lo estaría tomando tan bien, mi hijo es todo para mí.-

-Tú no habrías negado tu amor por Ruri en su cara, ni le habrías dicho que no quieres comprometerte con ella.- rebatió el rubio.

-El amor de pareja es importante, muy importante, Ruri es la mujer más valiosa para mí.- reconoció Chrome. —Pero nada se puede comparar el amor que tienes hacia tus hijos. Son lo más importante en tu vida. Hay muchos padres que no están juntos y sin embargo son buenos padres, eso es porque nada puede romper tu vínculo con tu hijo. Nada en esta vida, ni aunque odies a la persona con la que los tuviste.- frunció el ceño duramente. —Ruri y yo nunca hemos tenido problemas, estoy muy agradecido por eso, pero no puedo consentir lo que Kohaku ha hecho. Y tal vez es cierto que de verdad no la entiendo ni entiendo lo mucho que sufrió, pero es innegable que ella le quitó mucho más a Senku que lo que él a ella.-

Ryusui se quedó en silencio, y el silencio se extendió por demasiado tiempo, a lo que Chrome volteó a ver a Senku, sorprendiéndose al encontrar que había dejado el café y ahora estaba recostado contra el sillón, con sus manos cubriendo su rostro.

Lo miró con pena, sin siquiera poder imaginar lo qué estaba sintiendo ahora mismo.

¿Seis años sin saber de tu hijo o hija? Sonaba a la peor de las pesadillas para él.

Hasta Ryusui pareció sentirse mal por él por un momento.

-¿Cómo...?...- cuando Senku finalmente habló, sin apartar las manos de su rostro, los dos le prestaron toda su atención. -¿Cómo es ella...? Mi hija. ¿Cómo es?-

Hubo un breve silencio, y justo cuando Chrome iba a hablar, Ryusui se le adelantó.

-Es toda una princesa.- dijo con una sonrisa. —Le gusta salirse con la suya. Es muy energética y se aburre fácilmente, le gusta estar jugando todo el tiempo.-

-Es muy curiosa.- aportó Chrome con una sonrisa. —Me ha preguntado mucho por la ciencia… y bastante sobre ti también, Senku. Parece que te vio en internet y le gustaron tus videos, así que ahora te admira. Quiere ser una científica, como nosotros. Y se lleva muy bien con su primo, aunque también suelen pelear mucho.- rió nerviosamente.

Las manos de Senku se apretaron más contra su rostro y Chrome detuvo su risa abruptamente.

-Kohaku la ha criado bien…- murmuró Ryusui, incapaz de mirar hacia su amigo ahora. —Es una niña buena, aunque puede ser un poco caprichosa… Pero es adorable. Le gusta mucho el aire libre y correr por todas partes.-

-Es terca, también, cuando me pidió ayuda para su proyecto no me dejó hacer nada, simplemente quería que le explicará algunas cosas. No parece aceptar un no por respuesta. Y es traviesa, me hizo correr por toda la feria.- Ryusui rió ante eso, pero Senku siguió con sus manos en su rostro. —Se lleva muy bien con Ruri… y me pone ojitos de niña buena cuando quiere algo, pero luego conspira a mis espaldas. Definitivamente es lista.-

-Sí… Probablemente se lleven bien.- Ryusui suspiró.

Senku repentinamente se puso en pie y les dio la espalda, con un brazo todavía sobre su rostro y el otro a un costado, apretado en un puño.

-Senku…- Chrome lo miró con pena. -¿Estás...?...- calló cuando Ryusui colocó una mano en su hombro.

-Es hora de irnos, Chrome.-

-¿Qué? Pero…-

-A un hombre se le debe dejar solo con sus emociones.- susurró por lo bajo. —Ya cumplimos nuestro trabajo aquí. Vamonos.-

Sin soltar su hombro, lo guió hasta la salida, sin decir nada más.

Chrome miró hacia atrás hacia Senku, antes de suspirar y aceptar salir de buena gana.

-¿Y qué vamos a hacer?- preguntó una vez salieron. -¿Tendremos que mantener el secreto?-

-Creo que ya nos metimos lo suficiente, sobre todo yo.- sonrió resignado. —Dejemos que Senku y Kohaku resuelvan sus problemas. Sé que te será difícil mantener la boca cerrada, pero hazlo. Ya le ocultamos cosas a Senku por el suficiente tiempo, hora de ocultarle cosas a Kohaku.- rió por lo bajo. —Bueno, no es como que tengamos opción. Es código de hombres, y a mi parecer Senku finalmente tiene su oportunidad de redimirse como hombre.- frunció el ceño. —Solo esperó que no vuelva a arruinarlo.-

-No se lo puedo decir ni a Ruri ¿verdad?- eso sería difícil.

-Bueno, ella te estuvo mintiendo por años sobre tu sobrina por Kohaku, ahora tú tendrás que mentirle un poco por Senku.- guiñó un ojo.

Cuando Chrome llegó a casa, Ruri le preguntó qué había pasado, a lo que él solo le dijo que era problemas con Senku, lo que era cierto pero ella probablemente pensó que hablaba de trabajo.

Cuando le preguntó respecto a lo que había querido decir antes, Chrome suspiró y le dijo que era algo que no podría decirle por el momento, pero esperaba poder decírselo pronto.

Ruri se preocupó, no obstante acabó sonriendo y diciéndole que le daría todo el tiempo que quisiera.

Chrome sonrió.

Verdaderamente amaba a su familia.

.

Una vez Senku terminó de empapar su rostro en agua para sentirse mejor, fue a la cama arrastrando los pies, pero claramente no pudo dormir.

Sopesó la idea de tomar pastillas para dormir, pero acabó descartando la idea.

Quería pensar. Tenía mucho en lo que pensar…

Sí Kohaku había estado tan decidida a ocultarle la existencia de su hija, entonces evidentemente no estaría muy contenta con que él se acerque a la niña tan de la nada. Pero ella no iba a acercarse a él y proponerle una custodia compartida, eso seguro.

Pero no dejaría que Kohaku lo detuviera, de ninguna forma. Quería pasar más tiempo con su hija y lo lograría de una forma u otra. Sin embargo, tendría que ser muy cuidadoso…

Su hija tal vez lo admirara como científico, y eso lo hacía sentir una extraña calidez en su pecho que solo lo motivaba más a conocerla mejor, pero…

¿Qué pasaría cuando Tsukiku descubriera que el científico Ishigami Senku era su padre?

El padre que no estuvo presente con ella sus seis años de vida… ¿Qué sentiría al saberlo? ¿No le importaría? Era una niña curiosa... ¿querría respuestas? ¿Y qué le diría cuando las exigiera? ¿Le diría que fue un idiota que no supo valorar a su madre, le rompió el corazón y por su rencor hacia él acabaron sepados tantos años, debido a lo mucho que la hirió?

Honestamente, no es como que no estuviera molesto con Kohaku… Acababa de admitir que la amaba no hace mucho, pero ahora sentía que la odiaba un poco. Aunque entendía sus motivos. Así como él tenía su orgullo, ella tenía el suyo, y él fue un bastardo hijo de puta demasiado grande como para que ella quisiera volver a verle la cara. La entendía… pero eso no quitaba lo enojado y frustrado que estaba con la situación.

Estaba enojado con ella, sí, pero si tuviera que reclamarle a alguien, sería a sí mismo.

¿Por qué tuvo que mentir ese día hace siete años? Si hubiera sido honesto con ella y consigo mismo, nada de esto habría pasado… no habría estado solo todos estos años y no estaría temiendo el rechazo de su hija.

Suspiró una vez más, escondiendo el rostro en la almohada.

No servía de nada pensar así, eso ya era parte del pasado. Solo le quedaba encontrar una forma de reparar un poco el daño… Pero de verdad, de verdad, de verdad quería conocer más a Tsukiku y quería que fuera lo antes posible.

Lidiar con Kohaku sería un problema… Acercarse directamente a Tsukiku alegando tener derecho por el simple hecho de ser su padre biológico también podría salir mal. Y de verdad… de verdad no sabría qué hacer consigo mismo sí su hija lo rechazará.

Estaba aterrado de que ella no quisiera tener nada que ver con él. Lo último que quería era hacer sentir mal a su hija, de ninguna forma, quería conocerla, acercarse a ella y compensar los seis años de ausencia. Pero sí ella no quisiera… honestamente, no quería ni pensarlo.

Necesitaba un plan.

¿Qué debería hacer?

¿Qué hacer?...

.

Había pasado una semana desde la feria de ciencias y Tsukiku estaba realmente sorprendida de que su tío Chrome no la haya acusado con su mamá. ¿Realmente los ojos de cachorrito también funcionaban en él tanto como funcionaban en su madre?

Como sea, lo bueno era que se salvó de un buen regaño.

Aunque era una pena que la feria se haya cancelado antes de que su primo pudiera presentar su proyecto… al menos ella pudo pedirle a Ishigami Senku que mirará su proyecto. Esperaba que lo haya hecho, pero no sabría cómo preguntarle qué le pareció. ¿Tal vez luego podría preguntarle a su tío Chrome, ya que trabajaba para él?

"_Tal vez debería hacerlo hoy mismo, ya que mañana nos mudaremos"_, meditó mientras iba de camino a la escuela acompañada de su tía.

Le gustaba la idea de mudarse y tener a su mamá solita para ella, aunque sí que extrañaría a sus tíos y a su primo, pero no se mudarían muy lejos así que podría visitarlos los fines de semana y todo eso cuando se reunieran con todos sus amigos.

Llegaron a la escuela y se despidió de su tía Ruri, casi brincando a su clase para llegar temprano y poder hablar un poco con sus amigos Yok y Misaki, a los que ya quería mucho luego de más de un mes conociéndose. ¡Tener amigos realmente era fantástico! Aunque Yok todavía no quería admitir que eran amigos y la obligaba a llamarlo por su apellido, de todos modos Tsukiku solo se reía de él, ya que pudo darse cuenta de que sí le gustaba jugar con ella y Misaki y sus otros amigos en casa de Ruchiru.

Habló un poco con sus amigos hasta que Maiko-sensei finalmente entró al aula de clases pidiendo silencio.

Ella se plantó frente a la clase con su sonrisa amable de siempre.

-Niños, tengo un anuncio.- dijo, antes de agrandar más su sonrisa. —Me han ofrecido unas vacaciones durante dos semanas, así que he venido a despedirme y dejarlos con su maestro sustituto.-

Los niños de inmediato comenzaron a murmurar.

-¿Maestro sustituto?-

-¿Vacaciones?-

-¿Despedirse?-

-Niños, niños, silencio por favor.- levantó las manos. —Les aseguró que les agradará su maestro sustituto, de hecho... puede que mucho de ustedes ya lo conozcan.- eso hizo que todos se confundieran. -¡Les presentó a su nuevo maestro sustituto! ¡Él es el gran científico Ishigami Senku!-

Todos los niños se quedaron con la boca abierta cuando una de las personas más famosas del mundo entró caminando casualmente a su aula de clases, vestido con una bata de laboratorio y con un maletín en mano.

-Gracias por la presentación, pero no era necesaria.- sonrió ladinamente hacia Maiko-sensei antes de voltear a ver a los niños.

-Por supuesto, creo que todos deben conocerte.- la maestra rió alegremente.

Tsukiku miró con la boca abierta al hombre recién llegado, y sus ojos se ampliaron todavía más al ver que él la miró directamente a ella.

¿Acaso la recordaba?

-Puede retirarse, yo me haré cargo ahora.- le pidió a la profesora, que hizo una reverencia y rápidamente salió. —Bueno… es un placer conocerlos.- sonrió divertido al ver los rostros boquiabiertos de todos ellos. —Como bien ha dicho su maestra, seré su maestro sustituto a partir de hoy durante dos semanas. Pueden llamarme Senku-sensei.-

**Continuara... **

Holaaaaaaaaaaaa! :D

Espero que este cap les haya gustado uwu

Por cierto, si hay nuevos lectores los quiero invitar a leer mis otros fics como Baby Stone y mis One-shots y si quisieran apoyarme con un review se los agradecería de todo kokoro :'3

Los amo~

COMENTEN! *o*

Me despido!

CELESTE kaomy fueraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!


	10. Chapter 10

**Una Nueva Vida.**

Capítulo diez.

Apenas el nuevo maestro sustituto terminó de presentarse, una mano se levantó.

Senku parpadeó por un segundo, antes de carraspear y señalar al niño con su mano en lo alto.

-¿Qué se te ofrece?-

-¿Usted es el científico de la televisión que inventó los rei-bots?- preguntó inocentemente.

-En realidad los rei-bots fueron una colaboración con mi padre y unos colegas de Rusia y Estados Unidos…- ante esas palabras, todos los niños solo se vieron confundidos y Senku suspiró. —Sí, sí. Yo inventé los rei-bots.-

-¡WOW!- todos se quedaron con las bocas abiertas y los ojos brillantes.

-¡¿Es cierto que envió gente al espacio exterior?!-

-¡¿Es cierto que puede convertir a la gente en piedra?!-

-¡¿Puede hacer cosas como viajar en el tiempo o teletransportación?!-

-¡Mi mami dice que se quiere casar con usted!-

-Eh…- las cejas del adulto temblaron con molestia, no obstante rápidamente tomó aire y sonrió divertido. —Muy bien, supongo que la mayoría de ustedes son demasiado jóvenes como para saber de todas mis invenciones, pero lo más importante aquí no es lo que yo sepa, sino lo que ustedes pueden aprender de mí… y yo de ustedes.-

-¡¿Ahh?!- todos se mostraron confundidos, ladeando sus cabecitas de un lado a otro.

Senku fijó sus ojos en su hija por un breve instante, notando que ella era la única que permanecía con la misma expresión, una expresión seria y confusa, con sus ojos muy abiertos pero su boca apretada en una fina línea. Era un gesto que Kohaku solía hacer cuando estaba intentando entender algo…

Sonrió al pensar en las similitudes de madre e hija, aunque rápidamente sacudió la cabeza y se concentró en la clase que tenía que dar. Había pasado varios días preparándose para esto.

-Ya que muchos de ustedes no me conocen bien, contestaré sus preguntas. Sin embargo, solo permitiré una pregunta por cada uno de ustedes respecto a mi persona a lo largo de estas dos semanas. Pueden guardar esta pregunta para después o hacerla ahora. A cambio, yo les haré treinta preguntas a cada uno de ustedes, ya que son treinta.- se sentó sobre el escritorio, cruzando una pierna sobre su rodilla. —Empecemos por esta fila.- señaló la fila más cercana a la puerta. —Díganme su nombre y su pregunta, si no quieren preguntar nada aún pueden decir "paso".-

-Mi nombre es Daisuke. Senku-sensei, ¿usted puede volar?- la primera pregunta de un niño con lentes lo hizo reír.

-Sí, con ayuda de vehículos voladores, no por mi cuenta. Tú también podrías hacerlo. Siguiente pregunta, la niña detrás de Daisuke.-

-Mi nombre es Tomoyo. ¿Es verdad que usted es la persona más inteligente del mundo?-

-Mmm… la inteligencia es difícil de medir, aunque sea muy inteligente, yo también puedo hacer cosas estúpidas.- sonrió mientras frotaba su oído, mirando de reojo a su hija.

-¡¿De verdad?!- todos se quedaron con la boca abierta ante esas palabras.

-Siguiente pregunta, el niño detrás de Tomoyo.- el niño se presentó, pero decidió pasar la pregunta, y la niña detrás de él era tan tímida que tuvieron que presentarla otros, y claro que no preguntó nada. Después de ella, Senku pasó a la otra fila, donde le preguntaron por el espacio y Marte, hasta que se encontró con una niña pelirroja que estaba sentada junto a Tsukiku. -¿Tu nombre?-

-Mi nombre es Misaki.- ella lo miraba con ojos entrecerrados. —Senku-sensei ¿usted tiene familia?- preguntó inocentemente.

Él hizo una mueca, mirando de reojo a Tsukiku, que seguía con la misma expresión de antes.

-Claro. Tengo padres adoptivos y cuatro hermanos.- y una hija a la que ansiaba conocer.

Cuando pasó a la fila donde estaba sentada la verdadera personita a la que ansiaba escuchar, se sorprendió cuando ella rápidamente apartó la mirada de él.

-Mi nombre es Tsukiku. Pasó.-

Él solo suspiró. Al menos pudo escucharla otra vez…

-Muy bien… el niño detrás de mi… de Tsukiku. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?- miró con curiosidad al niño que traía una mascarilla.

-Mijow Yok.- dijo secamente. —También pasó, Ishigami-sensei.-

Senku bufó. ¿Cuál era el problema de ese mocoso y los apellidos? Era el único que se presentó con su nombre completo y sin llamarlo por su nombre.

-Muy bien, la niña detrás de Mijow Yok. ¿Cómo te llamas?-

-¡Soy Chizuru! Senku-sensei, ¿no querría casarse con mi mami?- él volvió a reír.

Algunos de estos niños eran incluso peores que los mocosos más jóvenes de Taiju.

-No. Siguiente pregunta.- ignorando los pucheros de la niña, siguió adelante hasta que conoció el nombre de todos los estudiantes de primero de primaria y se le hizo la última pregunta.

-¿Por qué su cabello es tan raro?- agh, mocosos.

-Ahora que lo pienso, su cabello se parece mucho al de…-

-¡Cuando yo era estudiante de preparatoria!- interrumpió al chiquillo que por poco y señala a Tsukiku, atrayendo la atención hacia él una vez más. —Mis compañeros de clases tenían la teoría de que yo era el clon fusionado de un científico y una lechuga mutante.- sonrió divertido al ver las mandíbulas de todos caer hasta el piso. Y sonrió todavía más al ver a su hija contener una risita adorable, cubriendo su rostro con las manos.

-¡¿DE VERDAD?!-

-Lo siento, se les acabaron las preguntas.-

-¡OWW!-

-¡No es justo!-

Mientras todos los mocosos se quejaban, Senku se puso en pie y abrió su maletín.

-Temo que es mi turno de hacerles preguntas.- sacó del maletín una gran esfera transparente, una que él mismo había creado para este día.

Y, ante la mirada curiosa de los niños, la arrojó con fuerza hacia el centro del aula, dejando que se estrellara contra el techo. Al hacerlo, la esfera se dividió en treinta pequeñas esferas que rebotaron en el suelo, los pupitres y algunas en las cabezas de los mocosos, que apenas y sí se fijaron, más ocupado jadeando con asombro y haciendo todo lo posible por agarrar todas las esferas que pudieran, con grandes sonrisas en los rostros.

Rió y presionó un botón en su reloj de muñeca que desplegó un teclado holográfico, mismo con el que cesó el movimiento de rebote de las esferas transparentes.

Con una sonrisa divertida, ordenó a los mocosos que se repartieran las esferas, que cada uno debía tener solo una.

-Oww…- aunque quejándose, los chiquillos obedecieron.

Senku notó una pequeña esfera rodar hasta sus pies y, al ver que Tsukiku todavía no había tomado ninguna, sonrió y se la lanzó.

Ella estaba distraída mirando a sus compañeros, y Senku había lanzado la esfera con la intención de que rebotará en su pupitre y así llamará su atención, pero Tsukiku lo sorprendió cuando, todavía con los ojos fijos en sus compañeros, atrapó la esfera con una sola mano, envolviéndola entre sus pequeños dedos.

Solo después de atrapar la esferita volteó a verlo con el ceño fruncido. Y él le dedicó una gran sonrisa, acercándose un par de pasos a ella.

¡Finalmente una excusa para hablarle!

-Buena atrapada.- le dijo con voz suave, sonriendo sinceramente.

Ella lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos, antes de finalmente sonreírle otra vez, con una sonrisa tan grande y hermosa como esas que le había dedicado en la feria de ciencia.

-¡Gracias! Tengo buenos reflejos.- alzó la barbilla orgullosamente.

Él extendió una mano hacia ella, tentado de acariciar las mejillas regordetas y rosadas, antes de darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y carraspear, llevando la mano a su barbilla.

-¡Muy bien, si ya todos tienen una esfera podremos comenzar con el ejercicio!- volvió a sentarse en el escritorio.

-¿Ejercicio?- los mocosos de inmediato comenzaron a murmurar.

-Estas esferas no son normales. Aparte de poder dividirse y multiplicarse, tienen diversas propiedades que les agregue para esta clase. Es una masa inteligente, a la que puedo controlar a distancia.- los niños lo miraban con los ojos muy abiertos, algunos probablemente no tenían ni idea de qué estaba hablando. —Vamos a comenzar nuestro ejercicio… Díganme, ¿todos tienen un color favorito?-

-¡Sí, sensei!- corearon todos, incluida su mocosa que ya parecía de mejor humor.

-¡Excelente! Entonces… seguro lo verán ahora.- presionó un botón en el teclado holográfico y de inmediato todas las esferas comenzaron a brillar, iluminándose con todos los colores del arcoíris y unos cuantos más, incluido el negro.

-¡WOW!- todos los chiquillos se impresionaron, y Senku sonrió al ver los ojos de Tsukiku muy abiertos y maravillados.

-Nuestro primer ejercicio será para estimular el pensamiento rápido. Vamos a estimular su velocidad de reacción.- un juego divertido e interesante que podría traerles beneficios, típico truco de su padre. —Quiero que cada vez que vean su color favorito aprieten la esfera. Si llegan a presionarla correctamente diez veces la esfera será suya. Podrán llevársela y hacer lo que quieran con ella.-

-¡WOW!-

-¡Increíble!-

-¡Esto será pan comido!-

-No empiecen todavía.- miró con fastidio a algunos mocosos ya queriendo comenzar con el juego. —Sabrán que ya la han presionado las diez veces cuando la esfera se vuelva de su color favorito. Muy bien, ahora…- apretó un botón del teclado holográfico. -¡Empiecen!-

Se sentó relajado mientras veía a los mocosos entusiasmarse jugando el estúpido juego, pero sobre todo viendo a su hija sonreír de esa forma tan absurdamente adorable mientras presionaba la esfera.

_Así que tu color favorito es el verde ¿eh?_

Curioso. Senku no tenía color favorito, pero sabía que el color favorito de Kohaku era el rojo. Las pocas veces que le regaló flores, siempre fueron flores rojas.

¿A su hija le gustarían las flores? Quería saberlo, quería saber todo sobre ella.

Observó divertido a los mocosos jactarse de que el juego era muy fácil. No obstante, luego del quinto apretón, los colores comenzaron a pasar de forma mucho más rápida y los chiquillos empezaron a quejarse, concentrarse y esforzarse, pero también parecían seguir divirtiéndose.

Los únicos que parecieron no tener problemas con la esfera por más que haya aumentado la velocidad de los colores fueron su hija, el mocoso con mascarilla y un niño con lentes sentado al fondo de la clase.

Tsukiku fue la primera en terminar, aunque solo pocos segundos antes que el chiquillo de lentes. Un minuto después les siguió el niño con mascarilla.

Solo pocos niños terminaron pocos minutos después, incluida la niña pelirroja sentada junto a su hija. El resto de los mocosos terminaron casi al mismo tiempo.

Interesante.

-Muy bien, no estuvo nada mal.- rió entre dientes, volviendo a teclear en su teclado holográfico. —Ahora…- de repente, las esferas se convirtieron en masas tan maleables como la arcilla, casi derritiéndose en las manos de los chiquillos, también aumentando su volumen. —Tienen veinte minutos para convertir esa masa en lo que ustedes quieran antes de que se endurezca. Denle una forma, la que ustedes quieran.-

Los mocosos comenzaron a murmurar, pero rápidamente encontraron divertido el juego estúpido y le siguieron la corriente.

Senku suspiró aliviado. Esto de estar lidiando con mocosos no era nada fácil, le había pedido unos cuantos consejos a su padre y había estudiado por su cuenta algunas cosas, pero aún así temía que en cualquier momento las cosas se le fuera de las manos.

Sonrió una vez más al ver lo que su hija estaba haciendo: una especie de cohete extraño medio deforme, pero un cohete al fin y al cabo.

Se preguntó si ella sería buena dibujando o tan mala como él y Kohaku siempre fueron en eso.

Le llamó la atención que, una vez terminó con su cohete, volteó a ver a la niña pelirroja y al niño con mascarilla, que habían hecho una guitarra y un destornillador, respectivamente.

¿Esos dos eran los amigos de su hija? Era bueno saberlo.

Cuando pasaron los veinte minutos, se levantó del escritorio y sonrió.

-Muy bien, parece que han hecho algunas cosas interesantes… Oh, un dinosaurio.- el niño llamado Daisuke sería el primero para probar este método de enseñanza. —Los dinosaurios son muy interesantes… ¿Sabían que vivieron hace aproximadamente sesenta y cinco millones de años?- la gran mayoría de niños se quedó con la mandíbula por los suelos, aunque algunos se jactaron de ya saberlo. —Oh, veo que hay algunos niños listos por aquí… Y díganme, ¿sabían que la tierra tiene unos cuatro mil seiscientos millones de años de edad?- eso si que dejó a todos con los ojos muy abiertos. —Aunque es una mera especulación que podría estar ligeramente errada. Otra especulación es que las primeras formas de vida comenzaron a aparecer hace tres mil ochocientos millones de años, aunque no era vida como la conocen, sino pequeños organismos simples, parecidos a bacterias.- sacó una esfera de masa inteligente de su bolsillo y la moldeó en la forma hipotética que podrían haber tenido esos organismos, dejando con las bocas todavía más abiertas a los chiquillos. —Los dinosaurios aparecieron hace unos doscientos veinticinco millones de años y su existencia abarcó tres periodos: Triásico, Jurásico y Cretácico. Y se extinguieron hace esos sesenta y cinco millones de años que mencionamos.-

-¡¿Con el meteorito?!- preguntó emocionado el niño de lentes de antes.

-Diez billones de puntos para ti.- sonrió complacido. Decidió que eso fue suficiente por ese tema y pasó al siguiente niño, que había hecho una espada, o más bien... —Una katana ¿eh? Nada mal. ¿Sabían que se las considera la espada más fuerte del mundo?-

-¡WOW!-

Al ver que su hija parecía incluso más interesada en las katanas que en los dinosaurios, Senku se extendió un poco más en su explicación respecto a cómo surgieron, su utilidad y cómo se hacían, y apenas tuvo tiempo de hablar sobre otras dos figuras antes de que fuera la hora del receso.

La vio salir con la niña pelirroja y el niño con mascarilla, pero la llamó antes de que terminara de cruzar la puerta.

-Disculpa, Tsukiku…- se sintió raro llamarla directamente por su nombre. En realidad todo era raro, todo era nuevo, pero quería cambiar eso. —Necesito hablar contigo por un momento. ¿Podrías quedarte?-

Ella lo miró curiosa con sus grandes ojos azules, antes de despedirse de sus amigos y sentarse en el pupitre que estaba junto al escritorio.

-¿Sucede algo, Senku-sensei?- parecía un poco nerviosa.

Él sonrió suavemente, mirándola en silencio por largo tiempo hasta que ella le frunció el ceño. Carraspeó y decidió sacar su as bajo la manga sin rodeos.

Metió la mano en uno de los bolsillos y de allí sacó algo que Tsukiku reconoció al instante, jadeando ruidosamente.

-¡Mi proyecto!- sonrió enormemente.

Él rió entre dientes.

-Llegue a probarlo…- dijo lentamente. —Me has impresionado, funcionó muy bien…- la sonrisa de la niña se hizo todavía más grande y alegre. —Por unos minutos… antes de estallar.- eso provocó que hiciera pucheros.

-¿Estalló? Ow, Ruchiru-nii tenía razón…- refunfuñó, cruzando los brazos bajo su pecho. —El tonto chip no era lo suficientemente bueno.-

-En realidad… Tu pequeño rei-bot de bolsillo se hizo trizas por completo.- se lo arrojó y ella lo atrapó sin problemas. —Me tomé la molestia de reconstruirlo. No solo fue fallo del chip, todos los circuitos no pudieron soportar la carga, además de un mal reparto de la energía. Tenía muchas fallas.- Tsukiku infló las mejillas, viéndose como si estuviese siendo regañada. Él rió suavemente. -Aunque, como dije, lograste impresionarme. Con un diseño tan simple y materiales reutilizados, hiciste una versión más pequeña y funcional de mi robot. Estoy…- orgulloso, absurdamente orgulloso de esa niña que apenas conocía pero que ya sentía que quería… Aunque no podía decirle eso. —Estoy muy impresionado. Si la feria no se hubiera cancelado, te habría dado el primer premio sin duda.-

Ella lo miró con la boca abierta, con un poco de rosa en sus mejillas regordetas y sus ojos azules sumamente brillantes.

Sin embargo, rápidamente frunció el ceño.

-No, no lo creo.- se cruzó de brazos, sorprendiéndolo. —No aceptaré eso hasta que veas el proyecto de Ruchiru-nii. El suyo es genial y no explotó.- suspiró. —Apuesto que él me habría ganado…-

Senku alzó una ceja, divertido.

Parecía que esa pequeña cachorra de leona era tan competitiva como su madre.

-Eh, supongo que podemos averiguarlo… Tal vez organice otra feria dentro de poco…- ella volvió a mirarlo con esos ojos suyos tan brillantes muy abiertos y asombrados, y él no pudo callarse sus siguientes palabras. —Con una condición.-

La pequeña ladeó la cabeza.

-¿Cuál?- pestañeó inocentemente.

Él apretó los labios, intentando razonar consigo mismo y cambiar el tema, pero al verla y saber que esa niña tan pequeña y adorable era su hija y de Kohaku simplemente no pudo callarse. Quiso intentar conseguir algo que había estado deseando desde que supo de ella.

-¿Me… darías un abrazo?-

Estaba siendo completamente ilógico y lo sabía. Hizo toda esta payasada de sobornar a la maestra y convertirse en su maestro solo para verla y hablarle inmediatamente, impaciente de conocerla y saber más de ella, y a pesar de todo seguía impaciente, queriendo saber lo que se sentiría tener a su hija en sus brazos… aunque sea solo una vez.

Tsukiku agrandó mucho sus ojos… antes de mirarlo como si fuera un bicho raro.

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué?- arrugó por completo su carita, incrédula. -¿Eres un rarito, sensei?- Senku sintió esa pregunta como un yunque sobre su cabeza.

Frotó sus sienes con frustración, una vez más maldiciéndose por sus errores del pasado. Si hubiera sido sincero hace siete años no tendría porqué estar soportando esta humillación ahora mismo.

Ya fue lo suficientemente malo tener que fingir que esas ferias habían cambiado su perspectiva sobre los mocosos para que Byakuya se tragara que quería enseñar en una escuela solo por curiosidad con las generaciones más jóvenes, cosa que nunca le habría dicho de no ser porque necesitaba de su experiencia como profesor. Y ese viejo no dejó de burlarse de él en su tormento para prepararse para estas clases. Y ahora su hija lo creía un rarito…

Ugh, seguramente abuelo y nieta se llevarían de maravilla.

-No… no es eso.- suspiró profundamente, para luego fruncir el ceño. —Te propongo un trato, Tsukiku…- eso la hizo mirarlo con curiosidad. —Estas dos semanas te ayudaré a hacer funcional tu pequeño rei-bot, pero solo te daré las bases para ello, al final todo dependerá de tu capacidad.- ambos se miraron seriamente. —Si lo logras… me darás ese abrazo. ¿Qué dices?-

Ella volvió a ladear su cabecita, alzando una ceja.

-Eres raro…- Senku sintió eso como otro yunque. -¡Pero está bien! Aunque no es justo que me ayudes con mi proyecto, así que para la feria haré otra cosa ¡y será aún mejor!- alzó un puñito en el aire.

Él sonrió sinceramente.

-Entonces trato hecho, mini-leona.-

-¿Ah?- pestañeó. -¿Mini-leona?- infló las mejillas. —Eso es raro, eres muy raro.- y otro yunque…

Se llevó una mano a la nuca, riendo por lo bajo.

-Lo siento, lo siento. Pero estás de acuerdo ¿verdad? ¿Tenemos un trato?-

Ella volvió a sonreírle de esa forma tan radiante.

-¡Ja, claro que si! Trato hecho, Senku-sensei.- se veía muy emocionada.

Y, a pesar de todo, Senku sintió que su pequeño truco de infiltrarse como maestro valió la pena al diez billones por ciento.

.

-Estás muy feliz en la escuela últimamente, eh…- Tsukiku se congeló en medio de jugar con su nueva esfera de masa inteligente que le había regalado Senku-sensei. -¿Algo qué contar?- su madre la miró con una sonrisa mientras acariciaba su mejilla dulcemente.

Nerviosa, Tsukiku negó repetidamente, sacudiendo su cabeza de un lado al otro.

-Nooooo…-

Su madre sonrió divertida.

-¿Seguraaaaaaa?-

-Siiiiiii…-

Kohaku rió, pellizcándole las mejillas ligeramente.

-Muy bien, muy bien. Entonces…- calló cuando su celular sonó de pronto. —Oh, un minuto, bebé. Es del trabajo.- le picoteo la nariz con un dedo antes de alejarse, hablando con quién sabe quién.

Tsukiku hizo pucheros.

Últimamente su mamá estaba muy ocupada y apenas pasaban tiempo juntas, ni siquiera aunque ya se habían mudado a una nueva casa sola las dos. Muchas veces su madre terminaba llevándola a casa de su tía Ruri para que la cuide mientras ella trabajaba.

Eso la hacía sentir un poco triste, pero también podía verle el lado bueno. Como que eso la hacía pasar más tiempo con su tío científico Chrome y su primo Ruchiru, que siempre estaba dispuesto a enseñarle lo que sabía sobre sus temas favoritos de ciencia.

Aunque en la escuela tenía al mejor científico enseñándole… ¡Ishigami Senku era realmente genial!

No podía creer todas las cosas que había aprendido en solo unos pocos días… La ciencia no era tan buena como pensó, nop, para nada. ¡Era diez billones de veces mejor!

Su sensei les enseñaba mucho en horario de clase, y a la hora del receso Tsukiku se quedaba almorzando con él mientras le enseñaba muchas cosas asombrosas para mejorar su rei-bot. Gracias a su sensei ¡hasta estaba comenzando a entender algo tan complicado como la nanotecnología!

Aunque él solo le enseñaba la parte que necesitaría para trabajar en su robot, pero aún así Tsukiku estaba más que impresionada. Y muy contenta.

Desearía poder hablar con su madre de esto pero… A ella no le agradaba Ishigami Senku, y Tsukiku no quería que la regañara porque no la obedeció y siguió mirando sus videos. Y ahora él era su sensei…

Tsukiku solía ser muy traviesa… Bueno, no, seguía siendo traviesa. Siempre le causó problemas a su madre con su temperamento y sabía lo que era ver a su madre verdaderamente enojada. Y era muy aterradora…

Se volvió una experta en evitar sus regaños, pero sabía que cuando le ocultaba cosas por mucho tiempo su madre solo se enfadaría más al final. Así que tenía dos opciones: decirle pronto o no decirle nunca.

Había estado pensando en no decirle nunca, pero entonces su sensei tuvo una plática muy extraña con ella…

-¿Aún no le has dicho a tu madre… que yo soy tu maestro?- el rostro de su sensei se vio muy serio y raro en ese momento.

-No.- encogió los hombros.

Lo vio apretar los labios.

-¿Puedo preguntar por qué?-

Ella hizo una mueca.

-Es que… creo que no le agradas.- rió nerviosamente. —Dijo cosas malas de ti cuando empecé a ver tus videos.-

-¿Ah, sí?- frunció el ceño. -¿Ella no quiere que te interese la ciencia?-

-No, no es eso.- bufó. —Creo que solo no le agradas tú, sensei.-

Extrañamente, él se rió.

-Ya veo… Bueno, eso me ofende. Creo que tengo derecho a intentar hacerla cambiar de opinión.- sonrió casi malvadamente.

-¿Hacerla cambiar de opinión?- ladeó la cabeza.

—Dime… ¿qué te parece invitar a tu sensei a cenar?-

Su sensei definitivamente era un rarito, pero Tsukiku le dijo que lo pensaría.

La verdad, estaba nerviosa por esto. No quería que su madre la regañara… o peor, no quería que la hiciera dejar de ver a Ishigami Senku. Él era un gran científico y tenía una forma de hacerla entender las cosas que nadie más poseía. A pesar de que era un rarito él le agradaba mucho.

-¿Y bien?- luego de que terminara su llamada y sirviera la cena para ambas, su madre la miró expectante. -¿Segura que nada interesante sucedió en la escuela?-

Tsukiku suspiró.

Estúpido Senku-sensei… si su madre la regañaba lo culparía totalmente.

-En realidad… sí.-

-¿De verdad? Cuéntamelo todo.- la miró con una gran sonrisa y toda su atención.

Ella comenzó a sudar frío.

¿Se enojaría mucho?

-La verdad es que…- sonrió nerviosamente. —La verdad es que… eh… ¡Hay un maestro sustituto!-

-Ya veo… ¿y él es muy divertido?-

Tsukiku se metió un gran bocado de carne a la boca antes de asentir con nerviosismo.

-Si… él es un gran maestro. Es muy bueno conmigo y me está ayudando en un proyecto especial…-

-¿En serio? ¡Que bueno oír eso, hija! ¿Te gusta mucho tu nueva escuela, no?-

Ella asintió.

-De hecho… mi sensei me preguntó si podría venir a cenar a casa…-

Su madre abrió mucho los ojos.

-¿Ah, sí? Vaya… debiste impresionarlo mucho.- sonrió con una sonrisa un poco ¿triste? —Eres una niña realmente inteligente… Era inevitable que destaques mucho más en la escuela.- suspiró. -Bien. El viernes estoy libre. Puedo pedirle a tu tía que lo acompañe hasta aquí cuando te traiga de la escuela.- Tsukiku asintió, suspirando temblorosamente. -¿Y cómo se llama?llamas?-

-¡¿Eh?!- se tensó de pies a cabeza.

-¿Cómo se llama tu sensei?-

-Eh… la verdad es que lo llamo tanto sensei que… lo olvidé.- rió nerviosa y falsamente.

Su madre entrecerró los ojos, antes de negar con la cabeza y suspirar.

-Bien, bien. Supongo que lo conoceré mañana.-

Tsukiku pudo respirar aliviada.

Esto no podría salir bien ¿verdad?

Mejor retrasar su regaño todo lo que pudiera.

.

Cuando su hija le dijo que Kohaku accedió a invitarlo a su casa a cenar, Senku tomó una gran bocanada de aire.

Llegó el momento.

Honestamente, había pensado que sería antes. Creyó que Tsukiku le diría que él era su nuevo maestro y Kohaku llegaría a tirar su puerta abajo en cualquier momento, pero no pasó por más que ya estaba preparado para la confrontación.

Resulta que Tsukiku ya sabía que no sería nada lindo que él y Kohaku se encuentren. La niña lo estuvo encubriendo todo este tiempo, pero Senku sabía que eso no era una buena idea.

Mientras más esperará para confrontar a Kohaku, más problemas tendría con ella. Y ya tenían suficientes problemas. Los dos.

Cuando todos los mocosos se retiraron con sus padres o cuidadores, Tsukiku se quedó sola en el aula de clases con él en vez de esperar fuera del pasillo como solía hacerlo.

-Mi tía tarda más en venir por mí porque primero va por mi primo a su escuela.-

-Ya veo.- eso era bueno, así tendría más tiempo con su hija. —Hay algo… que quiero preguntarte, Tsukiku.-

-¿Qué?- pestañeó, curiosa.

Senku bajó la mirada por un momento, apretando sus manos en puños, antes de mirarla con una sonrisa un tanto temerosa.

-Dijiste que en tu casa son solo tu mamá y tú… ¿no sabes nada… de tu padre?-

Contuvo la respiración mientras la miraba expectante.

Tsukiku lo miró sorprendida por un momento, antes de ponerse seria.

-No.- dijo simplemente.

Senku apretó los labios.

-¿Tu madre nunca te dijo nada?-

Ella encogió los hombros.

-No. Y la verdad no me interesa.-

Senku abrió mucho los ojos.

-¿Qué?...-

-No me interesa mi padre.- masculló con su carita llena de indiferencia.

Él se quedó en silencio por un segundo, completamente paralizado, antes de tomar aire y apartar la mirada.

-¿Puedo preguntar… por qué?-

-Mmm…- ella se llevó un dedo a la barbilla. —Bueno, mis compañeros siempre dijeron que sus papás juegan con ellos, los cargan en sus brazos y les compran regalos geniales. Pero mi mamá ya hace todo eso.- rió alegremente. -¿Por qué necesitaría un papá?-

Senku cerró los ojos lentamente.

-Ya veo…- tomó aire. -¿Qué tal si esperamos a tu tía afuera? ¿Quieres un chocolate o algo?- haciendo todo lo posible para tragarse su mezcla de sentimientos, se levantó de su escritorio y se encaminó a la máquina expendedora.

-¡Claro!- ella lo siguió brincando felizmente.

Le compró su chocolate y se compró una bebida energética, y justo cuando comenzó a beberla escuchó una voz familiar.

-¡¿Senku-kun?!-

Volteó, encontrándose con alguien que hace bastante tiempo no veía.

-Ah… El guitarrista.- arrugó el gesto. —Tsukiku, ve a esperar a tu tía junto a la puerta del aula ¿quieres?-

-Eh… está bien.- la pequeña le dio una gran mordida a su chocolate antes de retirarse.

-S-Senku-kun… No puedo creerlo. ¿Al final Kohaku-chan te dijo de tu hija?- tenía sus ojos muy abiertos.

Senku hizo una mueca.

¿Así que incluso el ex novio de Kohaku sabía de su hija antes que el mismo?

Oh, tendría tanto que decirle a esa mujer cuando se la encontrará en probablemente menos de una hora.

-Realmente no es asunto tuyo, guitarrista.- frotó su oído perezosamente. —Más importante, ¿qué haces tú aquí? ¿Y por qué tienes esa estúpida peluca?-

-Vamos, Senku-kun, no me digas guitarrista. Mi nombre es Myuji.- hizo pucheros como el completo idiota que era. —Y mi hijo estudia aquí. Además, ya sabes que uso peluca para que no me reconozcan.-

-Ah, tu mocoso… ¿ya va a primaria? La última vez que lo vi tenía como tres años…- se frotó la barbilla, intentando recordar a ese chiquillo copia de su padre pero menos irritante.

-Tiene siete y va a segundo de primaria…- suspiró. -Es un año mayor que tu princesa.- sonrío tontamente. —Me sorprende que Kohaku-chan te lo dijera tan pronto... parecía muy nerviosa cuando yo me enteré…-

-Realmente no tengo porqué darte explicaciones, guitarrista.-

-Te dije que mi nombre es Myuji. ¿Por qué siempre eres malo conmigo, Senku-kun?- siguió con sus pucheros ridículos.

-Tu nombre no es Myuji, bastardo.- rió entre dientes. —Ese es tu nombre artístico, tu verdadero nombre es…-

-¡Es Myuji!- rápidamente lo interrumpió. -¿Sabes qué? Prefiero que me llames guitarrista.- bufó. -De todos modos, tampoco debería estar gritando mi nombre por todas partes…- miró nerviosamente a los lados.

-¿Tan asustado estás de tus fans?-

-No…- frunció el ceño. —Prefiero que nadie sepa que mi hijo estudia aquí, ya sabes… Cuando tienes enemigos... Hasta preferiría que nadie sepa que tengo hijo.- suspiró tensamente. -Eh, lo siento.- se sorprendió al ver su rostro pasmado de repente. —Yo… eh… Tener hijos sigue siendo lo mejor del mundo para mí. Felicidades por tu hija, por cierto.- rió incómodamente. —Es una niña muy linda.-

Él frunció el ceño duramente.

-Gracias.- contestó secamente. —Una cosa más, guitarrista. No te atrevas a decirle a nadie que me viste aquí… ni tampoco le digas a nadie de mi hija. ¿Quedó claro?-

Él lo miró seriamente, antes de asentir.

-Claro, claro. No te preocupes, ya sé que es mala idea meterme contigo.- guiñó un ojo. —Bien, entonces. Nos vemos pronto, Senku-kun.- agitó una mano mientras se retiraba probablemente para ir a buscar a su hijo.

Cuando volvió con Tsukiku, ella lo miró curiosa.

-¿También conoces al amigo de mi mamá?- preguntó curiosa.

-Más o menos… Es un músico famoso, pero también sabe muchos idiomas, así que a veces trabajamos juntos.- el guitarrista no era un completo imbécil, debía admitir.

-Hmm… no me agrada.- infló las mejillas.

Senku rió divertido.

-A mí tampoco.- posó una mano en su cabeza, dándole unas suaves palmaditas antes de que ella lo apartara de un manotazo, haciéndolo reír más.

Así fue como los vio Ruri, con los ojos muy abiertos y la mandíbula casi desencajada. Su hijo Ruchiru estaba a su lado, viéndose confundido.

-¿S-Senku-san?- no podía creer lo que veía.

-Ah, hola, Ruri. Ha pasado tiempo.- sonrió ladinamente. —Cambio de planes para ti. Dime la dirección y yo llevaré a Tsukiku a casa.- por supuesto, ya sabía la dirección, pero debía disimular para que su hija no lo creyera todavía más rarito.

-¿Conoces a mi tía, Senku-sensei?-

-Duh, mi papá trabaja para él, tonta.- Ruchiru le hizo el favor de contestar eso.

-S-Senku-san…- Ruri estaba sin palabras. -¿Por qué…?... ¿Desde cuándo…?... Yo… no entiendo.- se llevó una mano a la frente, viéndose pálida.

-Chrome puede contarte la historia.- encogió los hombros. —Luego puedes preguntarle el resto a Kohaku. Por ahora, te recomendaría que me dejes manejar esta situación a mí.- entrecerró los ojos, intentando dejarle en claro su mensaje:

_"No te metas"._

Ella suspiró.

-Lo siento… Yo nunca quise que las cosas fueran así.- le dijo con pena, confundiendo a los niños.

Luego de que le diera la dirección, le dio un beso en la frente a su sobrina y se marchó junto a su hijo.

Aunque la casa de Kohaku no estaba muy lejos, Senku decidió llevar a Tsukiku en su auto, sin querer que algún chismoso los viera juntos y la noticia se hiciera viral en un parpadeo.

Él y Ryusui ya habían acordado mantener a raya a los medios de comunicación con sus influencias, pero incluso con tanta tecnología de su lado sería muy difícil silenciar al internet entero también.

Una vez llegaron a la casa y bajaron del auto, Tsukiku suspiró profundamente.

-Lo siento si no le agradas a mi mamá, sensei, pero…- apretó sus pequeños puños, antes de mirarlo con sus grandes ojos azules. —Pero tú a mí me agradas mucho. No olvides eso ¿sí?- lo miró suplicante.

El corazón de Senku se derritió por completo y tuvo que frenarse para no abrazarla ahí mismo.

-Claro… No lo olvidaré.-

Agh… Kohaku definitivamente iba a escucharlo después de siete años manteniéndolo lejos de esa princesa adorable que tenían por hija. La obligaría a escucharlo de ser necesario.

Tsukiku abrió la puerta de su casa con lentitud.

-¡Ya llegué, mamá!-

-¡Bienvenida, hija!- la voz alegre de Kohaku hizo a Senku estremecerse. -¿Cómo te fue en la escuela? ¿Trajiste a tu sensei contigo?- pudieron escuchar sus pasos acercándose.

-Sí… Él está aquí. ¡Y su nombre es Ishigami Senku-sensei!- exclamó nerviosamente, justo cuando Kohaku llegó al recibidor.

Sus ojos azules se encontraron con los ojos rojos de Senku…

...Y entonces Kohaku, la fiera leona, la dura mujer que todo lo podía con su gran perseverancia, la gran Hizashi Kohaku… cayó desplomada en el suelo, desmayada por la impresión.

**Continuara...**

Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! :D

No es fic mío sin desmayos XD

Muchas gracias por todos sus reviews y todo su apoyo! Créanme que lo leo TODO y a todos les agradezco desde el fondo de mi kokoro! TwT

Tenganme paciencia con los fics, me lastime el dedo así que ando medio lenta para escribir :'3 Pero aún así me hace feliz saber que esperan ansiosos las actualizaciones :'D

Llegamos a diez capítulos con Una Nueva Vida! No era el plan original pero espero que les esté gustando la historia! También muchas gracias por sus comentarios y su apoyo al fic! Me animan a continuar más rápido OwO

No olviden que los amo~

Merezco un review? *w*

CELESTE kaomy fueraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!


	11. Chapter 11

**Una Nueva Vida.**

Capítulo once.

Senku y Tsukiku vieron con los ojos muy abiertos a Kohaku desplomarse en el suelo de golpe.

-¡La matamos!- la pequeña se llevó los puños al rostro, con los ojos muy abiertos.

Kohaku verdaderamente había colapsado por la impresión de ver a Senku en su puerta ¡acompañado por SU hija! ¡Quien lo llamó sensei! ¡¿Cómo era posible que él fuera el maestro del que tanto había estado hablando?! Nunca se le habría pasado por la cabeza.

A pesar de que cayó, no tardó en volver a levantarse, viendo el rostro preocupado y culpable de la pequeña diablilla traviesa que tenía por hija y el rostro muy serio del bastardo embustero malnacido y tramposo que tenía como ex novio.

Ese hijo de puta… ¡había engañado a su hija haciéndose pasar por su maestro! ¡Que bajeza tan miserable!

Una furia inmensa la recorrió de solo pensarlo y de inmediato avanzó a paso fuerte hacia la puerta, odiando el hecho de que esa basura humana tenía un pie ya en su casa.

Aparentemente él sintió el peligro que corría su vida, porque rápidamente alzó las manos y retrocedió varios pasos, justo a tiempo para que Kohaku no le azotara la puerta en la cara con toda su fuerza, haciéndola resonar probablemente por toda la manzana.

Se quedó resoplando y tratando de contener su enojo, frotando sus sienes y recordándose que su hija estaba allí con ella.

Ella había pasado todo el día preocupada por esta cena… había llamado a Francois para que la guiara en una receta decente y para el maestro de su bebita… ¡y resultó ser ese maldito miserable hijo de puta!

-Maldito bastardo.- gruñó rencorosa, aunque susurrando. —Ahora tú…- miró reprobatoriamente a su hija, que de inmediato empezó a sudar frío y desvió sus ojos a la puerta.

-Eh… Ah… ¡Mamá, eso fue grosero! ¿Por qué no le abres a Senku-sensei? Lo invitamos a cenar y ya está aquí así que…-

Kohaku la miró con cansancio. Era obvio que quería salvarse del regaño, pero no se lo iba a permitir. Aunque primero quería que le explicara bien todo lo que pasó y lo que Senku le dijo.

Justo un segundo antes de que hablara, se oyó un golpe en la puerta.

-Exacto, _Hizashi-san_. ¿Por qué no le abres a _Senku-sensei_?- casi podía imaginar su sonrisa de superioridad mientras decía eso.

Kohaku estaba lista para gritarle lo único que tenía pensado abrirle ahora, pero se calló al ver los ojos expectantes e inocentes de su linda niña.

Quería mandar a Senku a la mierda… pero ¿luego qué le diría a su hija? ¿Le diría que no le agradaba y por eso no lo quería en su casa? Esa era una excusa terrible y su pequeña no era ninguna tonta. Aunque deliberadamente le había ocultado cosas, Kohaku tenía un secreto mucho más grande…

...Que aparentemente ya había llegado a su fin.

Si Senku estaba allí, era porque ya lo sabía todo. Tsukiku era demasiado parecida a él y parecía de su edad, no había forma de que no se haya dado cuenta, así como tampoco se habría hecho pasar por maestro solo por alguna casualidad del destino. Él ya sabía todo.

La realización de eso la golpeó como un balde de agua fría.

Ya no tenía nada que ocultar. Fue descubierta.

Y Senku tenía derecho a por lo menos una conversación… por más que lo odiara.

Frunció el ceño, acercándose a la puerta y colocando la mano lentamente en la perilla.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué Senku tuvo que aparecer en sus vidas de este modo? ¿Por qué no pudo hablar con ella antes de involucrar a su hija en medio?

Abrió la puerta con lentitud, deshaciendo la sonrisa satisfecha de Senku con su mirada asesina.

-Perdone, por favor entre, _Senku-sensei_.- como quería matarlo ahora mismo…

Tragando saliva, él entró a paso lento, cuidando mantener cierta distancia de ella que estaba prácticamente echando humo de la furia, apenas capaz de contenerse de hacer algo estúpido y solo por la presencia de su hijita.

Lo guió a la sala y señaló secamente hacia el sofá, a lo que él se sentó con una mirada llena de cautela, observándola cuidadosamente. Ella le devolvió la mirada llena de enfado y él la sostuvo por un momento antes de desviar los ojos.

-Umm…- la voz de la pequeña hizo a ambos mirarla. —Disculpa un momento, sensei.- le hizo una reverencia antes de tomar la mano de su madre y llevarla lejos de la sala, hasta el pasillo. —Mamá… ¿tanto te molesta Senku-sensei?- la miró con ojitos llenos de preocupación.

-¿Eh?- no supo qué responder a eso.

-Te ves muy enojada… No creí que él de verdad te molestara tanto…- bajó la mirada. —Lo siento… Puedo pedirle que se vaya si quieres...- dijo tristemente.

Kohaku sintió sus hombros desplomarse.

¿Por qué tenía que ser tan linda? Era imposible enojarse de este modo por más que quisiera romper los dientes perfectos del miserable de su ex novio.

-No… no hace falta.- se inclinó para acariciar sus mejillas. —Lo siento, bebé, solo estoy sorprendida, no molesta.- en realidad las dos cosas y en medidas descomunales. —Tu… tu sensei puede quedarse. Mamá ha preparado una deliciosa cena para la ocasión.- sonrió dulcemente, colocando los extremos de su flequillo detrás de sus orejas antes de enderezarse.

-¿Entonces puede quedarse?- la miró con ojos brillantes.

Y Kohaku odio a Senku, al diez billones por ciento.

-Sí, puede.- dijo, derrotada. Tsukiku de inmediato se lanzó a abrazar su cuello, haciéndola sonreír muy a su pesar. —Iré a terminar la cena. Mientras ve a quedarte con tu pa… con tu sensei ¿sí?- sonrió nerviosamente.

Quería hablar con Senku ahora mismo, pero por ahora le seguiría el juego en esto de ser el maestro de su hija. Cenarían y luego… tendrían que enfrentarse.

Y era consciente de que, aunque ella estaba muy enfadada, Senku también tenía motivos para estar enojado ahora mismo…

Se mordió el labio mientras terminaba con los últimos detalles de la cena.

¿Qué estaba planeando Senku exactamente con todo ese circo? ¿Por qué hacerse pasar como maestro? ¿Por qué hacer que Tsukiku lo invite a cenar? ¿Desde hace cuánto sabía todo y qué quería ahora mismo? ¿Reclamar por el secreto? ¿La custodia? ¿Sencillamente atormentarla? No entendía nada.

Preparó todo para la cena, pero de vez en cuando pasaba un poco demasiado cerca de la sala en su camino desde la cocina al comedor, escuchando de lo que hablaban Senku y Tsukiku.

Ellos hablaban más que nada de ciencia. Aparentemente su hija había querido hacer una versión miniatura de un rei-bot pero este estalló y ahora Senku quería enseñarle a usar nanotecnología para que pudiera hacer una versión funcional.

Kohaku pestañeó aturdida al escuchar eso. ¿Qué tanto había estado ocultándole su hija últimamente? Sabía que había estado un poco rara pero lo atribuyó al cambio que supuso mudarse al otro lado del mundo. Y Tsukiku podía mentir de vez en cuando para salvarse de regaños no obstante nunca habría esperado que le ocultara cosas que fueran tan importantes para ella. ¿Acaso hizo mal en intentar que no se interesara por Senku? ¿Ella confiaba más en él al que apenas conocía en vez de en su propia madre?

¿O tal vez estaba pensando demasiado acerca de esto? Lo mejor sería seguir la corriente por ahora y ver qué haría luego de hablar con Senku sin la presencia de su pequeña.

Cuando los llamó a cenar, siguió mirando venenosamente a Senku, que evitaba cruzar sus ojos con los suyos aunque parecía bastante relajado, sonriendo alegremente cada vez que su hija lo miraba. Aunque eso no debería sorprenderla, él siempre fue bueno disimulando sus sentimientos.

-¡Gracias por la comida!- Tsukiku rápidamente comenzó a comer de forma entusiasta, llenándose la boca a dos manos.

Senku la miró impresionado.

-¿Tenias mucha hambre? Siempre llevas mucho para el almuerzo en la escuela…-

-Mi hija siempre ha tenido un buen apetito, Ishigami.- dijo Kohaku orgullosamente.

-Hmm… me recuerda a una leona…- susurró por lo bajo, provocando que ella lo mirase mal, mientras que Tsukiku se rió.

-Me gustan los leones. Son gatitos grandes.- sus ojos brillaron de solo pensarlo.

-Tú eres una leoncita pequeña.- Senku apoyó una mano en su cabeza, con una mirada tan suave en sus ojos que Kohaku se quedó con la boca abierta, con un bocado de su comida a medio camino estático en el aire.

-¡No me llames pequeña, Senku-sensei! ¡Ya sabes que soy de las más altas de mi clase!- apartó su mano de un manotazo, solo para inflar las mejillas con molestia cuando él volvió a colocarla allí, riendo burlonamente.

Kohaku los observó con los ojos muy abiertos.

Era como si se acabara de dar cuenta de lo que estaba pasando allí. Se sentía como si se acabara de dar cuenta de que realmente estaba cenando con Senku y Tsukiku. Su hija, por primera vez en todos sus seis años de vida, estaba cenando con sus dos padres.

¿Cuántas veces… había soñado con algo así?...

Jadeó repentinamente al sentir sus ojos aguarse. ¿Qué demonios? ¿Por qué se sentía como si quisiera llorar? Era ridículo. Este era un momento serio, un momento en el que debería estarse preparando mentalmente para confrontar a Senku. ¿Por qué estaba pensando en tonterías? Era tan ridícula…

Se frotó los ojos disimuladamente, agradeciendo que esos dos estén demasiado metidos en su conversación sobre ciencia como para haber notado nada de ella.

Comió en silencio, mirándolos hablar mayormente, solo sonriendo y asintiendo a todo lo que su hija le dijera de vez en cuando.

Ellos parecían llevarse muy bien.

Senku y Kohaku evitaron mirarse, los dos atentos a su hija pero con la mente puesta en lo que vendría luego. El ambiente era incómodo, pero su niña parecía no darse cuenta.

Después de acabar la cena y comer un poco de helado de postre, su hija bostezó y Kohaku rápidamente suspiró aliviada.

Bien, todo sería mejor si podía hablar con Senku mientras la pequeña dormía.

-Muy bien, es hora de ir a la cama ¿no crees?- sonrió lo más naturalmente posible.

-Eh, está bien.- volvió a bostezar. -¿Tú ya te irás, Senku-sensei?-

-Primero quiero hablar con tu madre acerca de algunas cuestiones de papeleo y eso.- le sonrió suavemente. —Ve a dormir, nos vemos en clase.-

Ella asintió con cansancio, descorriendo la silla para retirarse del comedor.

-Hasta luego, sensei. Buenas noches, mamá.- Kohaku se puso en pie y se inclinó para darle un beso en la frente.

-Buenas noches.- le acarició las mejillas antes de enderezarse.

Vio a su hija salir del comedor y luego la escuchó subir las escaleras y, apenas ya no fue capaz de escucharla, sus ojos azules se encontraron con los serios ojos rojos de Senku una vez más.

Él apartó la mirada por un segundo, antes de reír entre dientes, apartando los mechones de cabello de su frente con una mano que luego cayó sin fuerza a un lado de su cuerpo en lo que se relajaba en su asiento, dejando que su cabeza se incline hasta atrás, con la vista clavada en el techo.

-Ha pasado tiempo… Kohaku.-

Ella arrugó el rostro amargamente, mirándolo con completo desagrado.

-Vamos a la biblioteca, por favor. Allí hablaremos mejor.- temía que no fuera capaz de controlarse y acabara gritándole, así que era mejor hablar en el lugar más alejado de la habitación de su hija.

Senku suspiró con desgano, levantándose lentamente.

-Claro, claro. Como quieras.-

La siguió hasta la pequeña biblioteca que usaba para sus documentos de trabajo y los libros de su hija, aparte de ser una especie de oficina y el lugar que podría usar si alguno de sus jefes quería hacer una reunión en su casa o si Tsukiku quería llevar amigos para estudiar.

Había una mesa baja con tres sillas alrededor, le indicó a Senku sentarse en una y ella se sentó frente a él.

Hubo una incómoda pausa en lo que ninguno de ellos habló, hasta que Kohaku finalmente no pudo más con la curiosidad.

-¿Qué quieres de nosotras, Senku?- preguntó seriamente.

Él rió.

-¿Eso es lo primero que preguntas? Siempre directa, veo que no has cambiado.- apoyó un codo en el reposabrazos, apoyando su mejilla en su puño.

-No entiendo qué haces aquí, eso es todo.- cruzó los brazos bajo su pecho. —Aunque también tengo curiosidad respecto a desde cuándo lo sabes… pero me hago una idea.- después de todo, Chrome había estado raro con ella desde hace dos semanas, y Kohaku siempre supo que él acabaría delatandola. —Solo quiero saber por qué estás haciendo todo este circo de fingir ser el maestro de mi hija y qué haces aquí ahora mismo. No te estoy entendiendo para nada.- frunció el ceño.

-Bueno… es bastante obvio a mi parecer.- volvió a enderezarse en su silla y apoyó ambos codos en los reposabrazos, entrelazando los dedos debajo de la barbilla. —Quiero a mi hija.-

Kohaku alzó mucho las cejas, sintiendo su boca secarse.

-No voy a dejar que me la quites.- frunció el ceño ferozmente.

-Cielos, cálmate. Esa no es mi intención ni un milímetro.- rodó los ojos. —Te diré de forma muy sencilla y directa lo que quiero: Quiero pasar tiempo con mi hija y quiero que tú no me lo impidas.- la miró muy seriamente. -¿Qué piensas de eso?-

Ella lo miró confundida.

¿Hablaba en serio? ¿Realmente quería a su hija? Después de decirle que él nunca sería un hombre de familia ¿ahora quería ser un padre para Tsukiku?

Padre… Él no era su padre. Él se negó a serlo, él rechazó todo respecto a la idea de ser padre y ahora venía a su casa a exigirle estar con su hija como si tuviera derecho. Él no tenía derecho a exigirle nada y ella no tenía porqué soportar…

Frenó sus pensamientos, dándose cuenta de que se estaba dejando llevar demasiado por la ira.

Recordó las palabras de Chrome y todo lo que había estado reflexionando todo este tiempo desde que supo que sería inevitable que Senku supiera la verdad.

Había pensado que él no estaría interesado… al menos no a este punto, sin embargo, si de verdad quería intentar ser un padre para Tsukiku, ella no debería negárselo. Debería al menos darle la oportunidad.

Suspiró, masajeando sus sienes.

¿Por qué tenía que volver a meterse en su vida tan pronto? De haberlo sabido lo habría pensado mucho más antes de regresar a Japón.

-De acuerdo.- dijo suavemente.

Senku abrió mucho los ojos.

-¿Eh?-

-Estoy de acuerdo con lo que quieres.- se abrazó a sí misma. —Si quieres pasar tiempo con mi… con nuestra hija, entonces no pienso impedírtelo.- al menos mientras el interés le durará.

Le daba unas cuántas semanas antes de que volviera corriendo a su laboratorio y se olvidará del resto del mundo.

Senku la miró en silencio por un momento, antes de suspirar con evidente alivio.

-Gracias…- apartó la mirada.

Se quedaron en silencio por otro largo periodo, Senku evitando mirarla y ella mirándolo con confusión, preguntándose qué estaba pasando por su mente.

-Y… ¿puedes explicarme por qué te hiciste pasar como maestro de Tsukiku?- alzó una ceja, incapaz de mantenerse en silencio mucho más.

-Bueno… simplemente quería pasar más tiempo con ella.- encogió los hombros.

Kohaku frunció el ceño.

Él estaba siendo muy esquivo, hablando como si todo fuera obvio.

-¿Y por qué no has venido directamente a hablar conmigo? ¿No crees que presentarte a Tsukiku como maestro fue mala idea? Podría molestarse cuando le digas que realmente eres su padre y no un maestro.- volvió a cruzar los brazos, mirándolo acusadoramente.

-La cosa es…- suspiró profundamente. —No quiero decirle que soy su padre todavía.-

Silencio.

Kohaku lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos y la boca levemente entreabierta, repasando sus palabras en su mente, preguntándose si había escuchado mal.

Pestañeó una vez, dos veces, tres veces, antes de finalmente hablar.

-¿Qué acabas de decir?- lo miró incrédula.

Él se frotó la nuca con cansancio, volviendo a suspirar.

-Sí, sí… ya sé que suena mal… pero realmente no es asunto tuyo, Kohaku.- ok, eso si que la indignó y muchísimo.

-Ja... ¿Qué no es asunto mío dices? ¡Es MI hija!- estrelló los puños en la mesilla. -¿Qué demonios quieres decir con que no vas a decirle que eres su padre? ¿Por qué demonios no vas a decirle? ¿Estás loco? ¡¿Qué demonios quieres hacer entonces?! ¡No te estoy entendiendo para nada, Senku!-

Él la miró en silencio mientras reclamaba, con ojos cansados que por alguna razón solo la hicieron sentir más molesta. ¿Por qué actuaba como si ella estuviera siendo irracional? ¡Él acababa de pedirle algo completamente ilógico!

-Mira… realmente no creo que me entiendas, pero si quieres que te lo expliqué pues intentaré explicarte.- encogió los hombros, relajándose en su silla. —Tsukiku y yo nos conocimos en la feria de ciencias, ella se coló en el auto de Chrome y apenas la vi supe que es mi hija, claramente no se necesita ningún examen de ADN ni nada de esas mierdas, es idéntica a mí, es obvio. No fue culpa de Chrome, pero sí que le pedí que no te dijera nada.- Kohaku gruñó por lo bajo. Ese maldito traicionero… —Después de mucho pedirlo, decidí que quería acercarme a Tsukiku antes de hablar contigo, porque temía que la pusieras en mi contra antes de siquiera tener la oportunidad de que ella me conociera.-

-¡Yo no habría hecho algo así!- protestó de inmediato.

-Ella intentó ocultar que yo era su maestro por una razón, Kohaku, no creas que me engañas.- la miró con fastidio. —Le dijiste que yo te desagradaba y ella intentó ocultarte el hecho de que estaba interesada en mí como científico, el hecho de que iba a participar en la feria de ciencias y el hecho de que yo me convertí en su maestro sustituto. Eso no fue por nada ¿o esperas que me trague que sí?-

-Tsukiku suele ocultar algunas cosas cuando teme salir regañada…- aunque la mayoría de las veces la descubría, esta vez se descuidó demasiado, atribuyendo sus actitudes extrañas a otras cosas. —Yo no le dije nada terrible de ti, ni tampoco se lo hubiera prohibido sí ella me hubiera insistido más. No hables como sí la conocieras, yo soy su madre, yo soy quien la ha criado durante toda su vida. Tú solo la conoces ¿cuánto? ¿Dos semanas?- escupió venenosamente.

Y Senku pareció verdaderamente herido, mirándola con tanta amargura que casi la hizo sentir culpable. Casi.

-Podría haberla conocido más tiempo si me lo hubieras dicho antes…- y ahí estaba, ahí estaba el reclamo que no tenía ningún derecho a hacer.

-Oh, sí, definitivamente…- su sangre comenzó a hervir. —Y dime, Senku ¿cuándo habría sido mejor decirtelo? ¿Cuándo me dijiste que soy insoportable? ¿O cuándo me dijiste que nunca podrías ser el hombre que yo quería en mi vida? Que gran idea hubiera sido decirte en ese momento "oye, sé que me acabas de decir que no quieres una familia conmigo, pero ¡adivina! ¡Estoy embarazada! Ahora quédate conmigo por obligación hasta que nos matemos el uno al otro y hagamos la vida de nuestra hija miserable. ¡Qué gran idea!"- él se quedó en silencio y eso por alguna razón la hizo enfadar todavía más. -¡¿Cuándo se supone que debía decírtelo, Senku?! ¡Tú casi me escupiste en la cara que no querías una familia conmigo! Cuando quise decirte… lleve el papel y todo… pero tú…- sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. -Tú me dijiste que…- apretó los dientes, esforzándose por no llorar como una tonta.

Esto no era lo que quería… debería estar hablando calmadamente con él, llegar a un acuerdo y pedirle que se vaya de una vez, pero ahora que la herida se abrió otra vez se dio cuenta de que dolía tanto o incluso más que antes.

-Ya sé…- Senku habló, con la cabeza inclinada hacia abajo, evitando que viera su rostro. —Ya sé que yo me busque esta situación. No es mi intención reclamarte, entiendo tus acciones. Me quitaste a mi hija pero lo entiendo, sé que…-

-¿Qué yo te la quité?- volvió a enfadarse. -¡Tú fuiste el que dijo que no la quería! ¡Y aunque te lo hubiera dicho nunca habrías estado allí para ella! ¡Habría tenido que criarla sola de todos modos, porque nunca te importó nada más que tu maldito trabajo!-

-Tú no sabes eso…-

-¿Qué no lo sé? ¡JA! ¡¿Qué no lo sé dices?! ¡Tú eres el que no sabe nada! ¡Nunca te importó que tus amigos y tu familia se preocupen por ti! ¡Nunca te importó que yo te entregara toda mi vida a cambio de las migajas de tu tiempo! ¡Cuando ya no me quisiste a tu lado, cuando te pedí solo un poco más, me hiciste a un lado como si fuera un trozo de mierda! ¡Ni siquiera te importo estar rompiéndome el corazón! Me dijiste cosas horribles… aunque sabías que yo te amaba…- ya sin poder contenerse, sollozó. —Aunque sabías que habría dado mi vida por ti…- se llevó las manos al rostro, sollozando mientras un par de lágrimas se escapaban. —Me dejaste como si no fuera nada… te deshiciste de mí. Y seguiste como si nada mientras yo apenas podía conmigo misma… me sentía tan mal que casi me da depresión durante el embarazo…- Senku mantuvo la cabeza gacha, sin moverse en lo absoluto, aunque ella notó un ligero estremecimiento ante esas últimas palabras. —Y tuve que ocultarme como una criminal para que no nos arruinen la vida a mi hija y a mí solo por estar relacionadas contigo. Trabaje e hice todo por ella, dedique mi vida entera a ella. ¿Y vienes aquí a decirme que no sé las cosas? ¿Vienes a decirme que no es asunto mío? ¡¿Vienes aquí a creer que eres su padre?! ¡No lo eres! ¡No tienes idea de quién es ella, habrías seguido tu vida sin problemas si nunca la hubieras conocido! ¡Así que haznos un favor y vete y ya no vuelvas a molestarnos nunca!- terminó de hablar jadeando, todavía con unas cuantas lágrimas corriendo por su rostro.

Él no habló ni hizo nada por varios minutos, mismos que ella aprovechó para recomponerse, secando las estúpidas lágrimas y luchando por calmarse.

Cuando él finalmente habló, lo hizo sin levantar la cabeza.

-No puedo hacer eso…- susurró con voz baja, apenas audible. —No voy a irme. No voy a alejarme de ella. Lo siento… pero no puedo.-

Kohaku lo miró con cansancio.

-Bien… si eso es lo que tu consciencia te exige, adelante. Pero como te atrevas a romper el corazón de nuestra hija también… eso será algo que no voy a perdonarte, algo que vas a pagar de una forma u otra.- lo miró de forma amenazante.

Senku soltó una pequeña y muy baja risita entre dientes.

-¿Romper su corazón? Mi más grande temor es que eso sea al revés…- finalmente alzó la cabeza, dejándola apreciar sus ojos llenos de dolor. —Por eso te pediré que no le digas nada… No le digas que soy su padre. Seguiré siendo su maestro por el momento y… y yo buscaré una forma de decirle la verdad eventualmente. Pero no es necesario que interfieras.- se puso en pie. —Me encargaré de todo respecto a mi relación con ella, tú no tienes motivo ni para ver mi cara si no quieres. No planeó robarte tiempo con Tsukiku ni pretender que sé qué es lo mejor para ella, simplemente déjame seguir con esta estrategia y te prometo que no te molestaré… no tendrás por qué lidiar conmigo…- sonrió dolorosamente antes de darle la espalda. —Haré las cosas cuidadosamente… y no tendrás porqué soportarme. Pero no puedo alejarme de Tsukiku, eso es lo único que discutiré contigo hasta la muerte si es necesario. No puedo hacer eso.-

-¿Pero por qué no le dirás la verdad? No entiendo…-

-No tienes por qué preocuparte por eso… Te aseguró que no quiero hacer nada para herirlas ni molestarlas. Si en algún momento sientes que hago mal las cosas, podemos volver a hablarlo, pero por el momento déjame seguir con este método. Déjame intentarlo y así yo podré verla sin que tengas que soportarme. Pero no me pidas que me aleje de mi hija porque no lo haré… a menos que ella me lo pida.- volteó para verla por encima del hombro, con una mirada tan triste que la sorprendió. —Me iré ahora… no quiero molestarte más.- sin más que decir, abandonó la biblioteca.

Kohaku se quedó allí por un momento, aturdida y sin estar muy segura de qué acababa de pasar, antes de correr detrás de él.

Cuando él ya estaba en la puerta, a punto de abrir la perilla, tomó su hombro y lo hizo voltear, encajándole una buena bofetada en el rostro que casi lo hace caer al suelo.

Él la miró con los ojos muy abiertos y ella se estremeció.

-Lo siento.- honestamente, no estaba segura de por qué había hecho eso…

Senku suspiró profundamente.

-Adiós, Kohaku.-

Volvió a tomar la perilla y algo en ella quiso detenerlo, sus manos se extendieron para tocarlo de alguna forma, tomar su hombro otra vez o abofetearlo otra vez… no estaba segura, pero no quería… no quería que se fuera ahora, de este modo, cuando aún tenía tanto que decirle…

No obstante… era cierto que, mientras una parte de ella quería que no se fuera, otra parte esperaba con todas sus fuerzas que sus palabras de antes hayan sido ciertas y no tuviera que volver a verle la cara nunca.

Al final esa última parte ganó y bajó sus manos, avanzando solo para cerrar la puerta con seguro una vez él se marchó.

Escuchó su auto alejarse y sintió alivio y decepción al mismo tiempo. Sonrió, aunque sus ojos estaban inundados de lágrimas una vez más.

Sí… definitivamente esperaba no tener que volver a verlo nunca.

**Continuara... **

Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa :D

Uff, mucho drama en este cap... espero haber explicado correctamente las posiciones de Senku y Kohaku, aunque luego profundizare más en eso xP

¿Son Team Senku o Team Kohaku?

Aunq ninguno es precisamente un santo en el asunto y no estoy del todo segura de si los hice expresarse bien, me interesa saber sus opiniones OwO

Espero que este cap y el fic en general les esté gustando! No olviden que los amo!~

COMENTEN! *o*

Me despido!

CELESTE kaomy fueraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!


	12. Chapter 12

**Una Nueva Vida.**

Capítulo doce.

A la mañana siguiente, Kohaku se despertó con los ojos hinchados e irritados de tanto llanto nocturno.

Fue una noche difícil, apenas logró dormir unas cuantas horas.

Era sábado y no tenía trabajo hasta la tarde, así que se dio un buen baño y luego bajó para preparar un desayuno elaborado para su linda hija.

Ella bajó soñolienta de su cuarto, pero de inmediato se animó al ver toda la comida que le había preparado.

Mientras desayunaban, Kohaku la miró seriamente.

-No apreció que me hayas mentido respecto a tu sensei, ya sabes.-

Ella se estremeció, antes de sonreír nerviosamente.

-Perdona… creí que si lo veías de cerca él te caería mejor…- hizo pucheros adorables que le hicieron muy difícil regañarla.

-Aun así no debes mentirle a tu madre. Yo solo quiero lo mejor para ti así que decirme las cosas nunca hace daño ¿sí? No vuelvas a mentirme.- la miró severamente.

Ella suspiró.

-Sí, mamá.-

Más tarde ese día llegó la hora de que fuera a proteger otro evento, así que llevo a su hija con su hermana para que pudiera jugar con su primo y sus amigos.

Estuvo varias horas trabajando sin percances y volvió a casa de Ruri pensativa. Debía hablar con ella y con Chrome.

Mientras ayudaba a su hermana a preparar la cena, llamó a Chrome y les hizo un resumen de lo que había pasado con Senku.

-Te lo hubiera dicho, pero él me pidió que no lo hiciera. Y tiene razón en que estaba en su derecho.- Chrome seguía del lado de Senku.

-Honestamente ya era hora de que hablaran, has guardado este secreto por demasiados años, Kohaku.- Ruri la miró con pena. —Entiendo que debe ser duro para ti pero si lo pensamos por su lado esta también es una situación muy difícil para Senku. Descubrir que tiene una hija de golpe… es entendible que no sepa qué hacer y quiera conocerla siendo su maestro.-

-Es una locura y se va a arrepentir de esto. Debería decirle la verdad y ya.- frunció el ceño duramente mientras batía una mezcla para la masa. —Pero ya sé, ya sé, no me meteré en su relación con Tsukiku. Aunque si la lastima voy a decapitarlo.-

-Eres toda una gorila…- murmuró Chrome, ganándose que le de un buen golpe en la cabeza.

Después de cenar en casa de su hermana, Kohaku llevo a su hija a casa y la arropó antes de desplomarse en su cama.

Su cabeza seguía siendo un desastre y tenía mucho más trabajo mañana… esperaba que al menos eso la hiciera sacar a Senku de su mente, aunque sea un poco.

.

Cuando llegó el lunes, Senku se alegró mucho de poder ver a su hija otra vez.

El fin de semana había sido duro. No podía dejar de pensar en Kohaku y Tsukiku y todo lo que hablaron, aparte del pasado y muchas preguntas de cómo hubiera sido la vida si tan solo un pequeño detalle fuera diferente… si hubiera tomado la decisión correcta… Pero bueno, el hubiera no existía y solo le quedaba seguir con sus planes para corregir aunque sea un poco todas las desgracias de su vida y las de su familia rota.

Sonrió al ver a Tsukiku sentada en su sitio y ella le devolvió la sonrisa levemente.

Este plan de ser su maestro tenía todo para salir mal… pero era lo más seguro que hacer por ahora.

La semana pasó tranquila. Dio clases a los mocosos y cada vez que podía le enseñó a su hija todo lo que necesitaba para mejorar su modelo de rei-bot. Ella aprendía rápido y era muy brillante, aunque era cierto que el tema de nanotecnología era muy difícil de comprender por más que le estuviera enseñando solo un uso específico de esta.

Cuando se cumplieron las dos semanas, el último día que él estaría dando clases como maestro sustituto, la pequeña le pidió a su tía quedarse un tiempo más para terminar de juntar las piezas de su robot.

Mientras Ruri esperaba afuera, Tsukiku finalmente volvió a hacer volar su mini rei-bot, con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

-¡Diez billones de puntos para ti, mini-leona!- él rió como un loco, absurdamente orgulloso.

-¡Está funcionando!- alzó sus puñitos al cielo.

-Ahora debemos comprobar que siga los comandos más simples.-

-¡Y que no explote!-

-Y que no explote, por supuesto.- rió entre dientes.

El robot pudo obedecer órdenes simples, volar una determinada distancia, recoger ciertos objetos, resolver ecuaciones no muy complejas y también probó tener memoria principal funcional.

Sin embargo, luego de quince minutos de funcionar perfectamente, unas cuantas piezas se zafaron, una turbina perdió fuerza y el robot salió disparado hacia un lado, estrellándose en una pared.

Los ojos de Tsukiku de inmediato se llenaron de decepción.

-Ow… no lo logre, después de todo.- bajó la cabeza. —Supongo que no puedo ser una científica como tú, sensei…-

Él la miró comprensivamente, bajando de su silla para arrodillarse a su lado y colocar una mano en su hombro.

-Vamos, fracasar es parte de la victoria. Y nunca es una perdida de tiempo, los fracasos te hacen buscar los errores, corregirlos y mejorar cada vez más y más. Yo tuve diez billones de fracasos y los sigo teniendo.- sonrió suavemente, a lo que ella lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos. —Pero cada vez que fracasas, la próxima vez estarás un paso más cerca del éxito.-

Tsukiku lo miró impresionada, antes de sonreír.

-¿Entonces puedo volver a intentarlo?-

-Y no debes avergonzarte de fallar. Es parte del trabajo.- posó una mano en su cabeza.

Sus mejillas regordetas se colorearon de suave rosa y asintió, con una sonrisa enorme y muy hermosa.

-¡Gracias, sensei!- y entonces, de la nada lo abrazó.

Senku se congeló, sin poder creer que de verdad estaba sintiendo esos bracitos envueltos alrededor de su cuello y su carita reposando sobre su mejilla. Ella lo estaba abrazando… Su hija… su pequeña hija de verdad lo estaba abrazando.

Cerró los ojos y correspondió el abrazo, sonriendo temblorosamente, tan feliz que casi le costaba creerlo.

El momento no duró mucho, ella rápidamente se apartó, todavía con una sonrisa hermosa que casi lo hace volver a abrazarla, pero se conformó con acariciar su cabeza, sonriéndole sinceramente.

-Deberías ir con tu tía ahora.- dijo con pesar.

Le gustaría no tener que separarse, pero él era solo un maestro para ella ahora.

-Sí, ya sé, pero… Este es el ultimo día que serás mi sensei ¿no es cierto?- lo miro con tristeza.

Él sonrió misteriosamente.

-No te preocupes, vendré a saludar el lunes.-

Ella suspiró y asintió, agitando una mano hacia él antes de ir con su tía que estaba esperando en el pasillo.

Senku se quedó pensando.

Lo necesitaban en el laboratorio pero… tenía un plan del que simplemente no podía despegarse. Un plan que debía llevar a cabo sí o sí.

Salió de la escuela arrastrando los pies en dirección a su auto.

Pero, antes que pudiera cruzar la calle para llegar a su auto, un automóvil llegó a toda velocidad, frenando frente a él. Del auto salieron dos tipos armados.

Mierda.

Rápidamente se alejó caminando en reversa mientras pulsaba botones en su reloj.

-¡No te muevas!- un tipo apuntó su arma hacia él, pero ya era tarde… para ellos.

Con las coordenadas fijas, el Dr. Stone en su auto se activó y un campo de luz verde creció desde su auto hasta donde estaban los dos idiotas que creyeron que estaría completamente indefenso.

Demostraron ser aún más idiotas al dispararle al auto en vez de correr, y Senku solo retrocedió un par de pasos mientras los veía convertirse en estatuas.

Afortunadamente no había nadie cerca y su auto también tenía cámaras, así que envió una grabación a Tsukasa y a la policía al igual que el pedido de captura para el montón de rocas sin cerebro.

Frunció el ceño de camino a su casa luego de hablar con la policía y Tsukasa.

Otro atentado… y uno muy estúpido. En circunstancias normales no le tomaría mucha importancia, pero lo que más le molestaba era que había sido muy cerca de la escuela de su hija.

Debían saber que estaba dando clases allí, pero… ¿sabrían que tenía una hija?

La idea le llenó de miedo el corazón.

Si algo le pasara a su hija por su culpa… nunca podría perdonárselo.

Tenía que tomar medidas.

Debía pensar en algo y rápido.

.

Kohaku estaba muy ocupada últimamente.

Le alegraba que hubiera tanto trabajo disponible, pero en los eventos no pagaban mucho y eran bastantes horas así que estaba un poco frustrada por no poder conseguir un trabajo más estable.

No tenía problemas con el dinero para nada, pero le gustaría tener más tiempo para su hija.

Fue en medio de revisar sus solicitudes para empleo que su hermana se apareció con una sonrisa dulce.

-Vine a hacerte una visita. ¿Es un mal momento

-Claro que no, siéntate.- dejo sus papeles de lado por un momento.

Nada era más importante que la familia para ella.

Hablaron de cosas triviales por un tiempo, hasta que Ruri de repente empezó a inquietarse.

-Yo… tengo algo que decir.-

Kohaku se puso seria.

-¿Sobre qué?-

-Sobre Senku-san.- admitió con un suspiro. —El viernes cuando recogí a Tsukiku-chan de la escuela… bueno, deberías ver esto.- sonrió suavemente, sacando su celular.

Kohaku miró con interés lo que estaba enseñándole, abriendo mucho los ojos al ver una foto de Senku y Tsukiku abrazados.

Y la expresión de Senku… era algo que nunca había visto en él.

Su mirada se ablandó y se quedó mirando la foto largo rato, sin estar muy segura de qué pensar.

-¿Por qué… por qué me muestras esto?- preguntó en voz baja.

-Porque creo que estás muy encerrada en el pasado.- tomó su mano con dulzura. —Y entiendo, pero necesitas dejar ir todo ese dolor. Y una manera de dejarlo ir es comprender a Senku-san y ayudarlo, porque eso también beneficiará a tu hija. Ella merece tener una buena relación con sus dos padres, y tú eres la que puede ayudar a Senku a hacer las cosas bien si crees que se está equivocando. Aliéntalo a tomar las decisiones correctas.- la miró suplicante. —Ustedes no están el uno con el otro, los dos quieren lo mejor para su hija. Y no debes dudar del cariño que le tiene Senku-san a su hija.- señaló la foto. —Porque creo que es bastante obvio que la ama tanto como tú. Esas cosas se notan.- sonrió dulcemente.

Kohaku se quedó pensativa y su hermana decidió dejarla sola para que pudiera pensar.

¿Ayudar a Senku en su relación con su hija? ¡Pero si era él el que estaba complicando todo con ese plan absurdo! En vez de ser sincero, estaba mintiéndole a su hija, y hasta le pidió que no dijera nada. ¿Cómo se suponía que lo ayudaría así?

Pero… había estado segura de que Senku sentía culpa más que nada. Y ahora ya no podría afirmar algo así. Él había sonado muy sincero cuando dijo que quería pasar tiempo con su hija y este abrazo… y la expresión en su rostro…

Era inevitable que se le ablándase el corazón, aunque sea un poco.

¿Tal vez debería intentar volver a hablar con él? Pero…

Realmente le dolía el solo pensar en él. Verlo y hablar fue un martirio para ella, una agonía que le bloqueó la capacidad de respirar correctamente. Aunque la conversación fue necesaria, estuvo muy aliviada de que acabará y hasta había deseado que lo que él dijo fuera cierto y ya no tuviera que verlo otra vez.

No sabía qué hacer. La situación era realmente complicada y su pequeña bebé estaba en el medio de todo y la decisión equivocada podría hacer que saliera herida. Y nunca podría perdonarse algo así.

Debía pensar las cosas con mucho cuidado.

Al menos eso le daría un tiempo para que quizás la próxima vez que tuviera que lidiar con Senku ya no doliera tanto.

.

El lunes por la mañana, Senku tuvo una reunión con Maiko-sensei, la maestra titular de su hija que acababa de regresar de sus vacaciones pagadas.

-Ishigami-sensei.- hizo una reverencia. -¿Mis niños se comportaron con usted, verdad?-

-Son buenos niños.- admitió en medio de un bostezo.

Había trabajado demasiado ayer en el laboratorio. Ahora que estaba menos horas entre semana, se esforzaba más los fines de semana.

-Me alegra escuchar que no lo volvieron loco.- rió calmadamente. —Las vacaciones fueron muy agradables, pero ya estoy lista para volver al trabajo.- suspiró profundamente.

Senku hizo una mueca.

-Sobre eso… quiero seguir dando esta clase.-

Maiko abrió mucho los ojos.

-¿Disculpe?-

-Quiero seguir siendo el maestro de esta clase.- se llevó las manos a la cintura. —Aunque eso no significa que vaya a enviarte a unas vacaciones permanentes. De hecho… quiero ser tu asistente.-

Eso hizo que los ojos de la maestra casi se salieran de sus cuencas.

-¿Usted quiere ser MI asistente?- su mandíbula estaba por los suelos.

-Sí, sí, no empieces.- hurgó en su oído con fastidio. —Ya hablé con el director y lo ha permitido, así que solo falta tu autorización.-

-Realmente enseñar a niños de primero de primaria no es tan complicado… al menos no mientras no haya pequeños traviesos. Estos son bastante tranquilos…-

-Mira, hay una alumna muy brillante en esta clase cuya educación me interesa especialmente. Quiero encargarme de ella principalmente, así que tú solo tienes que dar tu clase normal y dejarme en mis asuntos, ¿quieres?- la miró un poco impaciente.

No es como que fuera a dejar que se negara. Si no era por las buenas sería por las malas.

-Muy bien… como usted desee, Ishigami-sensei.- hizo una profunda reverencia.

Más tarde ese día todos los alumnos se sorprendieron al verlo allí una vez más, solo para sorprenderse todavía más cuando Maiko les dijo que seguirían dando clases juntos.

Senku se acercó a Tsukiku y jaló una silla para sentarse junto a ella una vez Maiko comenzó a dar su clase de matemáticas.

-¿Un poco aburrido, no crees? ¿Qué tal si vemos un poco de cálculo avanzado?- sonrió suavemente.

Con una sonrisa muy grande y contenta, su hija asintió una y otra vez.

A la hora del almuerzo, le dijo que seguirían luego y que podía ir a ver a sus amigos. Ella hizo pucheros pero estuvo de acuerdo y corrió fuera.

-Ishigami-sensei.- extrañamente, uno de sus amiguitos se quedó. El niño con mascarilla. -Disculpe, sé que ya han pasado las dos semanas pero… ¿me permitiría hacerle mi pregunta ahora?-

Senku alzó una ceja.

-Mijow Yok ¿verdad? ¿Cuál es tu pregunta?-

El niño se quedó en silencio por un momento, mirando a los lados, asegurándose de que el aula estuviera vacía antes de hablar.

-¿Usted es el padre de Hizashi Tsukiku, sensei?-

Senku abrió mucho los ojos, sintiendo su boca secarse.

-¿Disculpa?- negó con la cabeza, incrédulo. -¿De dónde sacaste eso, mocoso?-

¿Cómo era posible que lo haya descubierto un niño de siete años?

-Soy huérfano, siempre miró cuidadosamente a los adultos, buscando alguien que pueda ser familiar mío o algo así.- encogió los hombros. —Pero no es como que hiciera falta mirarlo mucho, sensei. Usted y Hizashi se parecen demasiado.- señaló como si fuera obvio. —Y usted obviamente la quiere mucho.-

Senku lo miró muy sorprendido, sin saber qué decir, hasta que una idea lo hizo entrar en pánico.

-¿Se lo has dicho? ¿Le dijiste que soy su padre?-

-Entonces lo admite, vaya.- señaló el chiquillo listo. —No, no se preocupe. No le dije nada… pero podría…-

Senku alzó mucho las cejas, de repente ya sabiendo a qué iba todo esto.

-¿Quieres chantajearme, mocoso?- frunció el ceño profundamente.

-No pido mucho.- dijo simplemente. —Solo quiero que me enseñe también.-

-¿Que te enseñe?- alzó una ceja.

-Solo quiero saber cómo reparar todo tipo de aparatos electrónicos y eso. Para ir ganando dinero. Enséñeme y Hizashi no se enterará nunca por mi culpa que usted es su papá.-

Senku gruño por lo bajo.

No podía creer que estaba siendo chantajeado por un maldito mocoso de siete años…

Tuvo que acceder, por desgracia.

Aunque el chiquillo insufrible decía no ser amigo de su princesa, ella claramente lo consideraba su amigo. Así que las palabras de Mijow Yok eran capaces de influir en Tsukiku, por lo que debía irse con cuidado con el mocoso.

Además tampoco es que le pidiera algo tan descabellado…

Podía soportar un segundo estudiante, y así tal vez las cosas serían más entretenidas para su pequeña.

Muy bien, entonces tenía a la maestra cubierta, las clases cubiertas, el mocoso mafioso cubierto. Solo le quedaba una cosa por cubrir…

Seguridad.

Necesitaba un guardaespaldas para asegurar el bienestar de su niña adorable.

Y, por lo que había averiguado, tenía a la persona perfecta para el trabajo.

.

Kohaku tenía mucho en su mente. Realmente estas estaban siendo de las semanas más difíciles para ella.

Se sentía cansada mentalmente, pensando en lo mejor para su hija, lo que habló con Senku y las palabras de su hermana. Y también adaptarse al nuevo trabajo no era exactamente fácil después de años sirviendo como policía de escritorio en América.

Estaba más contenta montando guardia afuera que sentada frente a una computadora, pero extrañaba cenar todos los días con su hija y era duro adaptar sus horarios de sueño ya que la mayoría de turnos eran por la noche.

Era difícil, pero verdaderamente lo que más la preocupaba era lo qué iba a hacer con Senku y Tsukiku.

Ahora que ya sabía que él era su maestro, Tsukiku disfrutaba contándole todo lo que su sensei le enseñaba, y ella solo podía escucharla con una sonrisa resignada.

Le gustaba que estuviera tan feliz y se llevara tan bien con su padre, aunque no sabía que era su padre…

A veces tenía la leve tentación de decirle… pero no, no iba a hacer eso sin conocimiento de Senku. Sobre todo porque no sabía cómo lo tomaría su bebita.

Y no quería para nada ser la responsable de lastimarla.

Suspiró frustrada mientras examinaba sus próximas opciones de trabajo. Más de muchas horas y poca paga… y en la noche, madrugada o temprano por la mañana. Los horarios que más detestaba.

Pero bueno… era mejor trabajar a no hacerlo.

Justo cuando ya estaba eligiendo sus opciones para esa semana, recibió una llamada que su celular para trabajo.

¿Otra propuesta?

-¿Hola? Hizashi Kohaku al habla, ¿en qué puedo ayudarle?- contestó con el tono más alegre posible.

-Hola...- respondió una voz familiar que de inmediato la congeló en su sitio. —Te tengo una propuesta que no podrás rechazar.-

Ella pestañeó aturdida.

-Eh… Myuji, ¿por qué demonios me llamas a este número?- frunció el ceño.

Myuji en el pasado había hecho jugarretas estúpidas para llamar la atención, pero ya no eran veinteañeros con tiempo libre como en aquella época y más le valía no interrumpir su trabajo solo por coquetear.

-Un amigo mío te recomendó, Kohaku-chan. Quiero contratar tus servicios como guardaespaldas… y por ello te pagaré muy bien.- aseguró.

Kohaku alzó las cejas, sin poder negar que estaba interesada.

-¿Quieres que proteja uno de tus conciertos?-

Myuji era un músico muy famoso, y con fanáticas adolescentes muy alocadas, así que ese debería ser un trabajo interesante. Y sin duda le tendría que pagar bien.

-Eh, no. De hecho no. Te quiero para un trabajo más a largo plazo…-

-¿A largo plazo?- eso era justo lo que estaba buscando, pero…

¿Realmente era buena idea trabajar a largo plazo con ese mujeriego?

-Te escucho desconfiada, es comprensible, era muy pesado contigo cuando éramos jóvenes.- rió nerviosamente. —Tranquila, realmente no quiero que me protejas a mí.-

-¿No? ¿Y entonces a quién?-

-Quiero que protejas a mi hijo.-

Kohaku alzó mucho las cejas, ampliando los ojos.

-¿Tu hijo?- ¿el niño que iba a la misma escuela que su hija?

-Sip, quiero que lo protejas mientras está en la escuela. Que hagas guardia, lo lleves y lo traigas seguro a casa. Y que te mantengas medianamente escondida para no llamar la atención y eso… serías tú sola en caso de que algo pase, así que entiendo que pueda ser un trabajo difícil, pero te conozco y sé lo dedicada que eres a tu trabajo. No hay nadie más a quien quisiera confiarle la seguridad de mi amado único hijo.- aseguró muy serio.

Kohaku lo escuchó atentamente, permaneciendo en silencio un tiempo, pensando profundamente en todo lo que había dicho.

Este trabajo parecía… completamente ideal.

Hasta podría llevar a su hija a la escuela junto al otro niño y retirarla también. Y podría quedarse cerca de su bebita. Aunque no podría estarle encima pero al menos quizás pueda verla un poco. ¿Qué mejor que eso? Sonaba perfecto.

Un poco demasiado perfecto…

-¿Y de cuánta paga estaríamos hablando aquí?-

-¿Por mi hijo? Te ofrezco cincuenta mil yenes a la semana.- ante esas palabras, los ojos de Kohaku casi se salen de sus cuencas.

-¡¿QUÉ?! M-Myuji, eso es demasiado, ya sé que eres súper millonario pero…-

-Pagaría cada centavo que tengo si alguien amenazara con hacerle un rasguño a mi hijo. Este precio por su seguridad no es nada… además, vamos, Kohaku-chan, ya sabes que el dinero me sobra.- rió alegremente. —No es nada, de verdad. ¿Qué te parece si nos reunimos mañana y cerramos el contrato? Podremos hablar más cómodamente entonces.-

Aunque dudosa, Kohaku decidió que esta era una oportunidad demasiado buena como para dejarla pasar.

-Muy bien, mañana cerraremos el contrato. Me interesa trabajar para ti.- era un viejo amigo… sí, podía confiar en él, y este trabajo era demasiado bueno como para rechazarlo.

Era justo lo que estaba buscando.

.

Una vez Kohaku colgó la llamada, Myuji volteó hacia su viejo rival en el amor.

-¿Lo hice bien, Senku-kun?-

-Diez billones de puntos para ti, guitarrista.- rió entre dientes. —Con esto mi mocosa estará protegida y tú podrás sacarte esa paranoia por tu mocoso, y sacarte esa ridícula peluca.-

-Soy muy famoso y amado, nunca podría estar en paz.- llevó una mano a su frente como una perfecta reina del drama. —Pero sí, esto nos beneficia a todos. Aunque no entiendo por qué no quisiste simplemente contratarla tú. Aunque te odie o lo que sea ella habría querido proteger a su hija…-

-Soy consciente, pero mis motivos no son asunto tuyo.-

-¡Eres cruel, Senku-kun!- lloriqueó como un bebé.

-Como sea… ¿Estás seguro de que no quieres que yo pague la mitad de su sueldo? Técnicamente está trabajando para mí y eres mi intermediario.-

-Nah, descuida. De verdad le pagaría eso por cuidar de mí hijo, y va a cuidarlo. Cuidar de su hija es algo que haría naturalmente, ninguno de ustedes debería pagar por eso.- encogió los hombros. —Y de verdad conozco sus habilidades de pelea y me quedó mucho más seguro con ella cuidándolo, así que por mí todo está perfecto.-

-Haz madurado con los años ¿eh?- rió por lo bajo. —Muy bien, apreció tu colaboración.-

-Pero te advierto una cosa, Senku-kun…- de repente le colocó una mano en el hombro, sonriendo arrogantemente. —Mientras tú tomas distancia de ella, me has dado la excusa perfecta para acercarme… No sé qué tanto haya pasado o esté pasando entre tú y Kohaku-chan, pero ella todavía me parece una mujer atractiva y no me importaría retomar la relación que tú arruinaste en su momento… solo te avisó. Si quieres recuperarla realmente no me interpondría, pero tendrás que ser decidido.- guiñó un ojo. —Dudo que ella quiera pasarse toda la vida esperándote.-

Senku solo se mantuvo en silencio, a lo que Myuji encogió los hombros y se despidió.

Suspiró al quedarse solo otra vez.

Admitía que las palabras de Myuji lo habían molestado... pero no iba a pensar en eso. Al menos no por ahora.

Ya tenía todo en sus planes cubierto. Solo le quedaba seguir por este camino que eligió y ver cómo resultaba todo.

Daría todo de sí para ganarse el cariño de su hija… y una vez se sentiría más seguro le diría la verdad. Y así tal vez algún día logre que ella lo llame papá y lo quisiera en su vida tanto como él la quería en la suya.

Así su familia no estaría tan rota.

**Continuara...**


	13. Chapter 13

**Una Nueva Vida.**

Capítulo trece.

Primer día de su nuevo trabajo y Kohaku estaba bastante emocionada.

Finalmente pudo prepararle el desayuno a su hija y llevarla a la escuela otra vez. Aunque tuvo que ir por un nuevo acompañante, por supuesto.

Alquiló un auto y condujo hasta la casa de Myuji, donde lo encontró esperándola en compañía de su hijo, el pequeño Kei.

Le había mostrado una foto antes, pero aún así encontró al niño muy adorable. Su cabello era negro como el de su padre pero a diferencia de él tenía un flequillo cubriendo la mitad de su frente, su cabello también era un poco encrespado. Y había heredado los ojos celestes de Myuji.

-Kei, ella es Kohaku-chan, será tu ángel de la guarda.- Myuji la presentó con una sonrisa estúpida. —Puedes confiar completamente en ella. Te llevará y te traerá de la escuela a partir de hoy.-

-Está bien por mí.- dijo alegremente el niño. —Entonces te veo luego, papá.-

Después de que padre e hijo se despidieran, Kei subió al auto, sentándose junto a Tsukiku.

-Tú vas a segundo grado, ¿verdad, Kei?- Kohaku le sonrió dulcemente al pequeño.

-Sip, tengo muchos amigos ahí.- afirmó felizmente, para luego voltear a ver a Tsukiku. -¿Tú eres de primero?- preguntó, a lo que ella solo asintió,mirándolo un poco reacia. -¿Eres del curso de Ishigami Senku?-

Kohaku hizo una mueca mientras ponía en marcha el auto.

Su hija le había dicho que Senku ahora era el asistente de su maestra, por lo que obviamente él todavía tenía planeado seguir con su loco plan de ser maestro de su hija en vez de decirle la verdad. Y la idea no le gustaba pero por el momento lo dejaría estar. Solo esperaba que esto no lastimara los sentimientos de su pequeña o iba a matarlo.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-

-Todos en la escuela hablan de eso. Ishigami Senku es el que inventó los rei-bots y el Dr. Stone. Y también construye cohetes.-

-En realidad los rei-bots fueron una colaboración con su padre Ishigami Byakuya y unos científicos de Estados Unidos y Rusia. Y fue más la idea de su padre.- explicó Tsukiku con un dedo en alto.

Kohaku la miró de reojo. Suponía que Senku le había dicho eso, no era algo que muchos supieran.

-No sé de qué hablas… De todos modos, es un tipo muy famoso. Tal vez hasta más famoso que mi papá. Y mi papá es Myuji-senpai.- dijo Kei emocionado.

-Yo nunca había escuchado de él.- masculló Tsukiku con indiferencia, haciendo jadear al niño un año mayor.

Kohaku rió por lo bajo y siguió conduciendo, escuchando a medias como Kei intentaba hablarle a su hija de lo genial que era Myuji mientras ella intentaba ignorarlo.

Mientras conducía, estuvo muy atenta a cualquier posible perseguidor. Habían dos autos siguiendo el mismo camino, pero gracias a su aguda visión noto que eran madres llevando a sus hijos, después de todo iba en dirección a la escuela.

Sabía que su trabajo era solo por precaución y Myuji le afirmó no tener ningún enemigo real por el momento, no obstante nunca estaba de más el tratar cualquier trabajo como si estuviera protegiendo la vida del emperador mismo. Y más con su pequeña hija cerca.

Le había dicho a su hija todo sobre su trabajo y que se quedaría cerca de la escuela, pero que no debía olvidar que estaba trabajando y tenía que actuar como si ella no estuviera allí a menos que fuera absolutamente necesario.

Una vez llegaron a la primaria, se despidió del pequeño Kei y lo vio ir a su salón de clases, luego se inclinó para besar la frente de su bebita y le deseó un buen día en la escuela.

Mientras la veía entrar a su salón de clases, frunció el ceño al notar a Senku apoyado contra el marco de la puerta. Él apartó la mirada cuando sus ojos se encontraron, pero sonrió al ver a Tsukiku y colocó una mano en su cabeza, diciéndole algo con una gran sonrisa que la niña correspondió antes de que ambos entraran juntos al salón de clases.

Kohaku suspiró y se marchó en dirección a la oficina de la directora.

Le informó de su trabajo y que probablemente estaría rondando dentro o fuera de la escuela y la directora le aseguró que alertaría al personal, pero que fuera discreta de todos modos.

Volvió afuera y decidió dar una vuelta por la calle, solo para empezar a conocer mejor el terreno. Una de los primeros trabajos que debía hacer un guardaespaldas era el reconocimiento, sobre todo por posibles puntos donde podían esconderse francotiradores o espías. Con su vista, nadie podría escapársele.

Sin embargo… realmente no había estado esperando encontrar nada. Así que imaginarán su sorpresa al encontrar a dos tipos increíblemente sospechosos en un callejón mirando a la escuela como águilas.

No se les quedó mirando, por supuesto, siguió su camino con completa naturalidad y ellos ni la notaron.

Dio una vuelta completa a la calle y ellos seguían en el mismo sitio.

Entrecerró los ojos y entró en la escuela, volviendo a la oficina de la directora para pedirle las llaves de la azotea. Ella se las dio sin problemas y sin preguntas, afortunadamente.

Desde la azotea observó a los tipos, viéndolos hablar de vez en cuando pero mayormente mirando a la escuela. Y, por la forma en la que iban vestidos, no le extrañaría nada que estuvieran armados hasta los dientes.

Y, por lo que notó, también estaban observando un auto en específico. Un auto que se le hacía muy familiar.

Cuando llegó la hora del receso, bajó hasta el aula de su hija y espero a que todos los niños y la otra maestra se fueran. Sonrió levemente al ver a su hija ir con su grupo de amigos, antes de entrar al salón encontrando a Senku saliendo, por lo que ambos casi se chocan, acabando a pocos centímetros de distancia en un silencio muy incómodo.

-Kohaku…- alzó las cejas. -¿Ocurre algo?-

Ella se alejó un par de pasos y asintió, evitando mirarlo.

-Necesitamos hablar.-

-De acuerdo… Espera un momento.- se alejó para hablar con Maiko-sensei por un minuto antes de volver con ella. —Vamos.- la guió hasta un pasillo casi desierto donde solo había una máquina expendedora. -¿Quieres algo?-

Ella señaló una lata de bebida energética sin pensar, hasta que recordó que esa era la favorita de Senku y su sonrisa nostálgica la hizo sentir muy incómoda mientras él pedía dos latas.

-G-gracias…- balbuceó incómoda. —Eh… Necesito que me acompañes a la azotea.-

Curioso, él abrió su lata antes de seguirla hasta el lugar, donde Kohaku vio con sorpresa que los dos tipos de antes ya no estaban.

-Senku… ¿Tienes enemigos?-

-Eh… Define "enemigos".-

-Personas que tengan algo contra ti.- rodó los ojos, abriendo su lata y tomando un sorbo.

-Hasta mis amigos tienen algo contra mí. Tendrás que ser mucho más específica.- sorbió de su bebida tranquilamente.

Ella suspiró, terminando la bebida de un solo sorbo antes de volver a hablar.

-¿Crees que podría haber alguien que quiera matarte?-

-¿Quieres que los nombre en orden alfabético o por país según su distancia geométrica a Japón?- meneó suavemente su lata antes de beber otra vez.

-Senku, esto es en serio.- le frunció el ceño.

-Oh, habló muy en serio.- hurgó en su oído con una sonrisa despreocupada. —Hay muchos que quieren matarme, leona. ¿Tienes ideas de cuántas empresas multimillonarias arruine con mis inventos? Ahora las cosas se han relajado pero desde que me dejaste hasta hace un par de años sufrí una gran cantidad de atentados. Hoy en día estoy vivo enteramente gracias a Tsukasa y su gran habilidad en salvarme el culo.- terminó la bebida de un último gran sorbo.

Ella lo observó en silencio por un momento.

-Tú fuiste el que me dejó…- susurró en voz baja. Él se quedó mudo, pero ella rápidamente sacudió la cabeza y se recordó que debía ser profesional. —Lamento escuchar eso, y también lamento decirte que estoy bastante segura que están intentando matarte otra vez.-

Esperó a que reaccionara, pero él solo hizo una mueca antes de carraspear.

-¿Viste algo sospechoso?-

-Sí, de hecho. Estoy trabajando como guardaespaldas de… de alguien que tiene un hijo aquí y estuve estudiando el perímetro. Vi a dos hombres sospechosos observando la escuela y tu auto. ¿Es ese último modelo blanco, verdad? No estaba segura pero siempre te gustaron los autos nuevos y ostentosos.-

-Claramente mi auto es uno de los mejores del mundo, sí.- asintió con una sonrisa descarada. —Y no me sorprende lo que dices, en realidad ya habían puesto una bomba en mi auto hace relativamente poco tiempo y hace unos días sufrí un intento de secuestro.- bostezó, tan relajado como si estuviera hablando del clima. —Si eres guardaespaldas de alguien, probablemente encuentres unos cuantos malhechores extra.-

Ella lo miró mortalmente seria, haciéndolo tensarse.

-Senku… ¿Qué pasaría si estos enemigos tuyos supieran que tenemos una hija?- preguntó con voz cargada de tensión.

La calma de Senku se esfumó por completo.

-...No quiero imaginarlo, para serte honesto.- apretó la mandíbula. —Es una de las razones por las cuales quiero tomarme todo el tiempo del mundo antes de decir abiertamente que soy su padre.-

Kohaku apretó los puños, sin saber ni qué pensar ni qué hacer en una situación como esta.

Si lo ponía de ese modo… tal vez lo mejor era que no le dijera la verdad a Tsukiku por el momento… de hecho…

-Senku… realmente desearía que nunca te hubieras enterado.- confesó en voz baja. —Habría sido lo mejor para todos.-

Él volteó a verla con sus ojos cargados de amargura, antes de reír entre dientes.

-Tal vez tengas razón. Después de todo yo…-

-Pero…- lo interrumpió. —Ya te has enterado. Y sé que quieres pasar tiempo con ella.- apartó la mirada. —Sé que la quieres.- suspiró temblorosamente, recordando la foto que su hermana le mostró. —Me gustaría decirte que te alejes, pero yo en tu lugar no lo haría. Entonces me queda pedirte que colaboremos con todos nuestros medios para cuidar de ella.- lo miró con ojos llenos de determinación. —Tú asegúrate de que esto no salga a la luz y yo la protegeré tanto en la escuela junto con mi cliente como en la casa. Estaré preparada para lo que sea.-

Él se quedó mirándola con los ojos muy abiertos, antes de cerrarlos y reír suavemente por lo bajo, dando un par de pasos en su dirección, lentamente reduciendo el espacio entre ellos.

Ella retrocedió un paso, preguntándose qué demonios estaba haciendo pero sin tener la capacidad de articular palabras. Su voz se desvaneció más y más con cada centímetro en el que él se acercaba.

Acabó con las puntas de sus pies tocándose y su nariz a pocos milímetros de distancia de la suya. Sus ojos seguían cerrados y la pequeña sonrisa sincera en sus labios le estaba haciendo difícil el abofetearlo como quería.

Cuando finalmente reunió el coraje para empujarlo lejos, posó una mano en su pecho con ese propósito, pero entonces él abrió los ojos lentamente y ella se encontró de frente con esos ojos escarlatas, brillantes y clavados directamente en los suyos.

Tenía unas leves arrugas en la comisura de los ojos, pero eso no le restaba atractivo para nada, ella estaba tan hipnotizada ahora como hace diez años atrás.

Se estremeció cuando sintió sus dedos rozar su mejilla e instantáneamente, inconscientemente, se apoyó en su toque de inmediato, entrecerrando los ojos al sentir esa familiar calidez una vez más después de tantos años.

A pesar de toda su fuerza, Senku solo necesitaba rozarla con la yema de sus dedos y Kohaku se quedaba indefensa ante él, con sus piernas temblando y su corazón latiendo enloquecido en su pecho, incluso su agarre en la lata perdió fuerza y esta cayó al suelo con un ruido repiqueteante que no fue suficiente para romper la intensidad del ambiente.

Él bajó su rostro y ella cerró los ojos por completo, entreabriendo levemente sus labios.

Y entonces él apoyó su mejilla contra la suya, pasando de largo su boca.

-Gracias.- susurró casi en su oído. —De verdad. Gracias.- dijo sinceramente.

Ella abrió los ojos, viéndolo apartarse con una sonrisa pequeña y sincera, muy extraña de ver en él.

Su mano se mantuvo en su mejilla otro par de segundos, antes de deslizarse lentamente por su barbilla y caer sin fuerza a un costado de su cuerpo.

Él suspiró largamente, antes de negar con la cabeza y darle la espalda, murmurando algo respecto a que se acabó el receso y debía volver al aula.

Ella se quedó parada en la azotea con el corazón todavía resonando fuertemente en sus oídos, preguntándose qué demonios acababa de pasar.

Después de tantos años… ¿cómo era posible que él siguiera teniendo ese efecto en ella?

¿Cómo era posible que ella… todavía lo amará?

Gruñó y se llevó las manos al rostro, negando frenéticamente.

¡No, ya no lo amaba para nada! Esto solo fue… solo fue… un estúpido momento de debilidad. Su cuerpo traidor cediendo a los recuerdos del pasado no representaba a sus sentimientos. Ese hombre le hizo mucho daño y ya no… ya no podía amarlo. Simplemente no podía.

Volvió a suspirar profundamente, como intentando quitar un poco de la presión que sentía en el pecho, antes de tomar la lata del refresco y aplastarla en su mano para luego guardarla en su bolsillo y bajar de la azotea.

Haría otro paseo alrededor de la escuela en busca de esos hombres sospechosos o alguna otra posible amenaza. Esperaba que así fuera, porque de verdad tenía ganas de darle una paliza a quien sea.

.

Tres semanas pasaron desde que Kohaku empezó a trabajar como guardaespaldas al servicio de Myuji que la contrató a pedido de Senku y todo marchaba relativamente bien.

Senku y Ryusui mantenían contenida a la prensa con sus contactos. En caso de que alguien quisiera publicar la noticia sería inmediatamente silenciado y presionado para cerrar la boca. Internet era un poco más difícil de monitorear pero al menos los sitios web más relevantes también podían ser controlados con influencias.

Básicamente el mayor miedo que tenía ahora era que subieran la noticia en un sitio poco conocido y se hiciera viral en pocas horas. ¿Podría diseñar un algoritmo para controlar eso? Sí, con el suficiente tiempo, pero eso podría ir contra la privacidad de las personas y su libertad de expresión y era poco ético y toda esa mierda. La verdad le daba igual, pero tampoco era como si tuviera mucho tiempo libre… además, era consciente de que el secreto no podía ser eterno.

Tarde o temprano todos lo sabrían… más importante aún, tarde o temprano Tsukiku lo sabría. Y esa era una de las cosas que más temía.

Si ella se enfadaba con él y decidía no quererlo en su vida… Honestamente, no quería ni pensarlo.

Dudaba soportar algo así.

Llevaba solo poco más de un mes conociéndola y ya la adoraba más que a nada en el maldito mundo. Era ilógico, pero era cierto. La paternidad era así de irracional, y él estaba perfectamente bien con eso.

Un día viernes, después de terminar la clase y despedirse de su hija, comenzó a organizar sus papeles para la feria de ciencia a gran escala que estaba comenzando a planear.

Había convencido a Tsukiku de tomarse las cosas con calma para aprender todo lo que pudiera y la feria sería dentro de dos meses, después de las vacaciones de invierno. Pero aunque tuviera tiempo iba a organizar bien las cosas, quería que fuera un gran evento.

Además también quería organizar algún tipo de excursión para la clase, ya que su hija era una niña inquieta y con mucha energía. Debía pensar en algún lugar educativo al aire libre para que pudiera aprender algo interesante aparte de divertirse.

-Ishigami-san…- cuando una voz familiar en un tono muy extraño lo llamó, Senku frunció el ceño profundamente antes de mirar a Maiko-sensei apoyada contra la puerta cerrada del aula de clases. —Te ves un poco tenso… ¿No quieres un poco de ayuda?-

Él alzó una ceja.

-No realmente. ¿Tú quieres ayuda con algo, Maiko?- preguntó sin rodeos.

Normalmente ella se iba al salón de maestros a estas alturas. Que se quedara solo le decía que quería algo de él. Y presentía que no le iba a gustar nada.

-Ayuda no.- sonrió misteriosamente. —Más bien… resulta que tengo una pequeña duda. Siendo tú considerado el hombre más inteligente del mundo, ¿no podrías resolver esa duda para mí?-

Senku rodó los ojos.

-Deja los juegos y di lo que quieres.-

Ella sonrió ladinamente.

-Se me hizo raro desde un inicio que alguien como tú quisiera enseñar en una escuela primaria como esta. Pero al verte de cerca junto a la pequeña Hizashi Tsukiku me hizo comenzar a sospechar tus motivos. Y al investigar un poco tu pasado descubrí algo muy interesante… La única novia que se te conoció se llamaba Hizashi Kohaku.- se acercó varios pasos a él sin perder la sonrisa. -¿Qué coincidencia, no crees?- apoyó las manos en el escritorio, bajando la cabeza hasta quedar a pocos centímetros de su rostro.

Él se hizo para atrás lentamente, apoyando la espalda en la silla y cruzando una pierna sobre la otra, con completa calma.

-¿Y tu punto es…?...- alzó ambas cejas.

-La niña es tu hija.- declaró con una mirada llena de suficiencia.

-Diez billones de puntos para ti por decir lo obvio, Maiko-sensei.- rió entre dientes, hurgando en su oído. —Pero sigo sin ver tu punto.-

Maiko se inclinó un poco más, casi poniéndole los pechos en la cara.

-Bueno… he notado que quieres mantener esto en secreto, ya sabes… Y creo que mantener un secreto debe ser realmente agobiante… Es una carga muy pesada para mí…-

Senku rió entre dientes, negando con la cabeza mientras se hacía para atrás en su silla.

-¿Así que quieres una compensación por mantener la boca cerrada o irás a la prensa?- volvió a rascar su oído. —Es una buena oportunidad para chantajear, lo admito. Sería estúpido que no lo intentes, pero ten cuidado… porque podría salirte mal.- entrecerró los ojos.

-¿Qué dices? Claro que no quiero chantajear…- sonrió inocentemente. —Solo quiero que sepas que cuentas conmigo… para todo lo que se te ofrezca…- volvió a enderezarse y rodeó el escritorio para ponerse detrás de él, colocando las manos en sus hombros. —Mantener un secreto así es muy agobiante… para ambos. Tal vez deberíamos…- bajó las manos de sus hombros hasta su pecho. —Consolarnos mutuamente…- se inclinó para besarlo directamente en la boca.

O lo habría hecho de no ser porque Senku colocó su mano rápidamente entre ellos, impidiéndole juntar sus labios.

Sus cejas se contrajeron profundamente mientras se ponía de pie para librarse de su agarre y recuperar su espacio personal.

-Déjame entender esto… A cambio de tu silencio ¿quieres sexo?- su boca se curvó hacia abajo mientras una de sus cejas se elevaba. —Si eso es lo que quieres puedo presentarte algún amigo o algo así.- bueno, el único soltero en su grupo de amigos era Gen pero dudaba que Maiko fuera de su gusto, aunque seguramente podría encontrarle algún tipo a esta desesperada.

Ella pareció profundamente ofendida, pero pronto volvió a sonreír, esta vez de una forma mucho más forzada.

-Vamos… no intentaba eso.- carraspeó. —Solo creí que… Solo intentaba demostrarte mi apoyo hacia ti. No quiero chantajearte ni obligarte a nada. Lamentó si te incomode, te aseguro que no era mi intención.- frunció los labios, pensando por un segundo, antes de volver a hablar. —Voy a guardar silencio, te prometo que no tienes nada de que preocuparte. No le diré nada a la prensa… ni a Tsukiku.- algo en la forma en la que mencionó el nombre de su hija hizo que Senku tensará su mandíbula.

No estaba del todo seguro, pero… podría ser que Maiko fuera lo suficientemente inteligente como para saber que tenía controlada a la prensa. Y lo suficientemente inteligente para saber que no podría hacer nada para evitar que se lo dijera a la niña si realmente lo quisiera. Era su maestra, después de todo.

Lo peor es que realmente no estaba seguro de si debería tomar esto como una amenaza.

Lo mejor sería seguirle el juego por el momento y ver cuáles eran sus intenciones a largo plazo.

-Muy bien entonces, Maiko-sensei… me alegra contar con tu apoyo.- sonrió ladinamente.

Maldita sea… pareciera que las cosas no dejarían de complicarse. Pero era una consecuencia inevitable de esta red de mentiras que él mismo creó.

.

Había pasado ya más de un mes en su nuevo trabajo como guardaespaldas del hijo de Myuji y su deber autoimpuesto de cuidar todavía más minuciosamente a su hija y Kohaku estaba muy tensa.

Por un lado, le estaba yendo mejor que nunca económicamente, y podía pasar prácticamente todo el día con su hija sin depender de niñeras o de su hermana, en ese aspecto estaba pasando una época maravillosa. Por otro lado… sabía que había gente rondando la escuela de su hija. Gente que estaba detrás de Senku.

Aparecían de vez en cuando, una o dos veces a la semana. Iban en parejas de a dos y pareciera que se turnaban cada semana.

Durante ese mes Kohaku estuvo vigilándolos y reuniendo evidencia de ellos (como fotografías), sin embargo esta última semana extrañamente ninguna de las parejas de espías se hizo presente.

Kohaku solo podía deducir que estaban planeando un gran movimiento, porque no había forma de que tiraran un mes de vigilancia a la basura por nada.

Debería hablar esto con Myuji, que era su jefe, pero sabía que no iban tras él sino contra Senku así que… lo correcto sería hablar con él primero. Aunque verdaderamente no le apetecía tener que verlo.

Después de su encuentro en la azotea apenas había sido capaz de sacarlo de su mente. Pensaba en él constantemente y se odiaba por ello, pero simplemente no podía dejar de pensar en él.

Que su hija estuviera tan encantada con Senku-sensei tampoco ayudaba mucho. Hablaba de él y todas las cosas que aprendía todo el tiempo, y a pesar de todo Kohaku siempre la escuchaba con una sonrisa, feliz de que le cuente de su día y las cosas que le gustaban. Siempre amó poder pasar tiempo juntas.

Ese día, cuando llegó la hora de llevar a su hija y a Kei a casa, se sorprendió al encontrar a su pequeña con el rostro sumamente malhumorado.

Esperó a llevar al niño a su casa antes de preguntarle qué le sucedía mientras conducía en dirección a su casa.

-Mmm… odio a mi sensei…- masculló con mala cara.

Kohaku casi frena de golpe por la impresión.

-¡¿Qué?! ¿No dijiste que era el mejor maestro del mundo?- ¿acaso Senku ya hizo algo para arruinar las cosas con su bebita?

-No él.- bufó. —Habló de Maiko-sensei. No me agrada.- se cruzó de brazos. —Últimamente siempre se entromete cuando Senku-sensei me enseña y lo abraza y dice cosas raras mientras se ríe como hiena.- rodó los ojos. —Es muy molesta. ¡La odio!-

Kohaku pestañeó aturdida.

¿Acaso la otra maestra… estaba interesada románticamente en Senku?

Un sabor amargo le lleno la boca inmediatamente y sus cejas se juntaron mientras intentaba mantener la concentración en la carretera y no en otra mujer abrazando y pegándose a Senku.

-Vamos, no digas eso de tu maestra…- murmuró no muy convencida.

-Pero ¿qué clase de maestra no te deja aprender más? Parece que siempre quiere robarse a Senku-sensei.- infló las mejillas. —Y sus clases me aburren, quiero que me enseñe Senku-sensei.-

Kohaku suspiró profundamente, intentando acallar la sensación de su sangre hirviendo ante la idea de que Senku se la pasara todo el horario de clases con esa mujer pegada a él sin apartarla delante de los niños y de la hija que ambos concibieron.

Se suponía que estaba haciendo todo eso por su hija ¡¿pero en su lugar prefería pasársela coqueteando con la maestra?!

Para cuando llegaron a la casa, tanto madre como hija estuvieron muy malhumoradas.

Al día siguiente, después de ver que Kei entrará a su aula, Kohaku decidió llevar a su hija hasta la puerta de su clase.

Senku la miró confundido, pero ella solo lo miró mal por un instante antes de mirar a la tal Maiko-sensei. Era una mujer pelinegra de flequillo recto y el resto de su cabello atado en un gran bollo. Tenía un aire intelectual rodeándola y era de estatura promedio. Vestía de una forma excesivamente elegante para ser una maestra.

Ella la miró de arriba a abajo con sus ojos marrones, bufando antes de apartar la mirada.

Al sentir la mirada curiosa de Senku todavía clavada en ella, Kohaku carraspeó al darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. Sonrió nerviosamente y besó en la frente a su hija antes de retirarse a hacer su vigilancia.

Estuvo molesta el resto de la tarde pero no dejo que eso la desconcentrará. Hoy los tipos sospechosos tampoco se aparecieron, cosa que la tenía todavía más preocupada que el verlos acechando. Si los viera al menos podría tenerlos controlados.

Era hora de ponerse más seria. La próxima vez que los viera intentaría capturar a los dos o bien al menos a uno de las parejas que venían a espiar la escuela de vez en cuando.

Aunque primero… realmente debería hablar con Senku al respecto. Esos tipos claramente estaban detrás de él. Y tampoco es que hayan tenido una conversación decente la última vez que hablaron…

Gruñó al recordar ese día.

¿Por qué demonios sentía su corazón acelerarse? Ya no era una chica ilusa como para seguir fantaseando con el chico listo de la escuela.

Cuando acabó el horario escolar fue a buscar primero a su hija, sorprendiéndose al verla abrazada a una pierna de Senku mientras miraba mal a su maestra parada frente a ellos.

-Ya dijo que no va a salir a cenar con usted, Maiko-sensei, ¿qué no lo escuchó?- Kohaku alzó mucho las cejas al escuchar a su hija decir aquello, pero más al saber que esa mujer definitivamente estaba intentando conquistar a Senku. Y su sangre volvió a hervir.

-Lo escuché, pero realmente deberías ir con tu mamá y dejar que los adultos traten sus asuntos, Hizashi-chan.- lo sonrío dulcemente, antes de colocar una de sus manos en el pecho de Senku. —Ishigami-san, te ruego que lo reconsideres. Ya dijiste que no tenías planes esta noche así que creo que es la oportunidad perfecta para…-

-¡Si tiene planes!- declaró rápidamente Tsukiku. —Lo prometiste, sensei. Dijiste que me enseñarías fuera del horario de clase… y a mamá no le molestaría que fueras a cenar otra vez… ¿verdad mamá?- la miró suplicante.

Sin embargo, Kohaku estaba demasiado ocupada crujiendo los dientes al ver a Senku no rechazando directamente a esa mujer.

-Sí.- contestó sin siquiera pensarlo dos veces.

Cuando todos se sorprendieron por su respuesta, ella misma se quedó con la boca abierta. ¡¿Qué acababa de decir?!

-Ya veo…- la maestra fue la primera en reaccionar. —En ese caso nos vemos el lunes.- con una mueca de molestia, se marchó de allí no sin antes posar su mano en el hombro de Senku.

Kohaku gruñó por lo bajo.

Esa mujer…

Una vez se marchó, se encontró con los rostros de su ex y su hija mirándola con una ceja arqueada cada uno y las bocas torcidas.

-¿Hablabas en serio?- preguntaron ambos.

Ella estuvo a un pelo de negarlo, pero entonces recordó que se suponía que tenía que hablar con Senku y sus hombros se desplomaron.

-Sí… Quería invitarte a cenar para que puedas darle clases extra tranquilamente a Tsukiku, Senku.- hizo una mueca de resignación.

Él frunció el ceño, obviamente sospechando que tenía un motivo oculto, pero asintió.

-En ese caso dame quince minutos para organizar mis papeles y luego iré a tu casa…-

Kohaku asintió y tomó de la mano a su hija, dirigiéndose al salón de Kei para retirarlo y llevarlo a casa.

No obstante, se detuvo de pronto al notar por el rabillo del ojo a alguien metiéndose al salón de clases detrás de Senku, cerrando la puerta.

Maiko-sensei se había marchado al lado contrario, y todavía no era hora de que los conserjes limpiarán. Aparte de que no quedaba ningún padre cerca.

Su boca se secó y rápidamente se inclinó para hablar con su hija.

-Escucha, ve a buscar a Kei y quédate con él y su maestra hasta que vaya ¿si? Y si me necesitas grita, te escucharé.- la besó en la frente antes de alentarla a seguir el camino indicado.

Ella la miró preocupada, pero le envió una mirada severa y rápidamente asintió y salió corriendo hacia el salón de Kei.

Kohaku no perdió el tiempo y caminó de forma sigilosa pero rápida al aula de clases, apoyando la oreja contra la puerta.

Silencio.

Intentando controlar su pánico, llevó su mano al cuchillo escondido en su muslo y lo desenfundó, para luego darle un fuerte empujón a la puerta, abriéndola de golpe y entrando al aula…

...Solo para sorprenderse al encontrar a Senku examinando la estatua de piedra de un hombre que estaba apuntando con un arma a la silla de su escritorio.

-Oh…- ambos se sorprendieron al verse. -¿Notaste algo extraño? ¿Era de esto que querías hablarme?-

Ella suspiró, dejando escapar toda la tensión de su cuerpo para luego volver a guardar su cuchillo.

-Más o menos… Me alegra que hayas puesto la situación bajo control.- apartó la mirada. —Eh… ¿estás bien? ¿No te hizo nada?- lo miró de arriba a abajo, buscando alguna herida.

-No… tranquila, solo me insultó un poco antes de que yo lo petrificara tan pronto como sacó el arma.- hurgó en su oído con fastidio. —Deberías volver con nuestra mocosa y el otro mocoso. Te daré detalles cuando vaya a cenar, aunque ahora tardaré más ya que debo llamar a la policía y eso.-

-Muy bien...- frunció el ceño. —Aunque… no deberías confiarte.- miró de un lado a otro. —Por lo que vi durante estas semanas, tus perseguidores siempre suelen venir en pareja…-

Eso lo tomó por sorpresa.

-¿Y qué sugieres? Tienes que ir con Tsukiku y el mocoso del guitarrista.-

-¿Cómo sabes que cuido al hijo de Myuji?- se cruzó de brazos.

-Obviamente Tsukiku me lo mencionó.- bostezó.

-Hmm… De cualquier forma, propongo que llames a Tsukasa para que se haga cargo de la estatua y vengas conmigo ahora. No es seguro que te quedes aquí sin vigilancia de alguien capacitado y tengo que llevar a Kei a casa ahora.-

Senku hizo una mueca, antes de reír por lo bajo.

-Tan sobreprotectora como siempre ¿eh? Muy bien, será a tu modo.-

Dejaron la estatua en un armario para que no llamara la atención en lo que Tsukasa tardaba en venir por ella y Kohaku esperó a que Senku recogiese todas sus cosas antes de ir por los niños.

Su hija se sorprendió mucho al verlos juntos, y Kei solo se vio confundido.

Kohaku le insistió a Senku que sería más seguro que viajará con ella y, debido a que los niños viajaban atrás, él se sentó a su lado en el asiento del pasajero.

Kei estuvo muy emocionado de contar con la compañía de Senku y le hizo muchas preguntas hasta que lo dejaron en su mansión y emprendieron camino directo a la casa de ambas.

Una vez Kei se fue, Tsukiku finalmente habló.

-¿Pasó algo?- preguntó curiosa, mirando de su madre a su padre.

-Nada de lo que tengas que preocuparte, mini-leona.- Senku se inclinó sobre el asiento para revolverle el cabello, desordenado sus coletas.

-No hagas eso.- Tsukiku infló las mejillas y Kohaku se rió ante lo adorable que era.

Senku sonrío al escucharla reír y ella apartó la mirada, haciendo una mueca mientras volvía a concentrarse en el camino.

Aparentemente nadie los seguía. Eso era bueno.

Cuando aparcó el auto salió de inmediato y se puso a mirar a su alrededor, buscando a algún posible perseguidor o alguien sospechoso. Afortunadamente no encontró nada fuera de lugar.

-¿Qué pasa ahí, mini-leona?- la pregunta de Senku la hizo volver su atención a ellos.

-No puedo desabrochar el cinturón.- refunfuñó la pequeña, todavía anclada en el medio del asiento trasero.

-¿Otra vez?- Kohaku suspiró dramáticamente.

-Déjame darte una mano con eso.- Senku abrió la puerta trasera y se inclinó para ayudar a su hija.

-No creo que puedas, hay que tirar con fuerza.- Kohaku abrió la otra puerta y se arrodilló en el asiento para posar sus manos en el cinturón, justo cuando Senku hacía lo mismo.

Sus dedos se rozaron y ambos alzaron la mirada, encontrándose a pocos milímetros de distancia.

Tsukiku los miró con los ojos muy abiertos, aunque Senku y Kohaku apenas lo notaron, con sus ojos fijamente incrustados a los del otro.

Sus dedos siguieron tocándose y Kohaku sabía que debería apartarse, sabía que estaba siendo estúpida de nuevo pero… simplemente no podía encontrar la fuerza de voluntad para hacerse hacia atrás.

Y que Senku estuviera mirándola de esa forma tan intensa, con las pupilas dilatadas y su iris oscurecido, tal como solía hacerlo en el pasado cuando se reunían después de un largo tiempo o días difíciles… no la estaba ayudando en nada.

-¡Eww! ¡¿Se van a besar?!- la vocecita aguda y escandalizada de su hija hizo que ambos se apartaran como si el otro quemara.

-¡¿Q-qué dices?!- aprovechando que Senku se hizo varios metros para atrás, Kohaku volvió a inclinarse para desabrochar ese cinturón infernal rápidamente y tomar a su hija en sus brazos. —No digas esas tonterías, bebé. Él es tu maestro… Muestra más respeto.- murmuró intentando ignorar que su rostro estaba completamente enrojecido.

-Sí se van a besar que no sea en mi cara.- ella siguió mirándolos mal a ambos desde los brazos de su madre. —Que asco.-

-¡No es eso!- aseguraron ambos en voz alta.

-Y como pongan velas y se miren a los ojos toda la cena voy a vomitar…-

-¡Tsukiku!-

Algo era seguro, la cena de esa noche iba a ser muy incómoda.

**Continuara...**

Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa :D

Lamento tardar tanto pero me concentre en otras cosas y me dio la impresión de que no extrañaban este fic xP

Pero ya, aquí tienen el nuevo cap UwU Gracias por su paciencia :3

Ojalá que les haya gustado!

Me despido!

Merezco un review? *w*

CELESTE kaomy fueraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!


	14. Chapter 14

**Una Nueva Vida.**

Capítulo catorce.

Fue una cena definitivamente incómoda, al diez billones por ciento.

-¿Entonces mamá y sensei son novios?-

-Por sexta vez, hija, no. Deja de decir ese tipo de cosas, por favor.- las constantes preguntas de su hija sobre el tema solo le recordaban el vergonzoso momento en el que casi cede a sus anhelos del pasado y besa a Senku delante de su hija y todo.

Era su culpa por ser tan descuidada, por supuesto, pero aún así quería simplemente olvidarse de eso. Más debido a que ahora tenía que aguantar cenar con Senku aquí.

-¿Y entonces por qué se iban a besar? ¿Son amigos con derechos?- ante esa última pregunta, tanto Senku como Kohaku se escandalizaron.

-¿Disculpa?-

-¿Dónde aprendiste esas palabras, jovencita?- Senku frunció el ceño.

-Eh… tío Ryusui…- sonrió nerviosamente.

-Voy a matarlo.- dijeron ambos padres al mismo tiempo.

-¿Qué te dijo exactamente?- preguntó Kohaku mientras crujía los puños.

-Dijo que él y tía Francois fueron eso antes de ser novios… aunque no entiendo del todo qué significa.- encogió los hombros.

-Oh, pero qué interesante de parte de Ryusui.- Senku sonrió de forma psicópata, ya comenzando a planear qué tipo de ácidos harían juego con el cabello de su amigo avaricioso.

-Hija, no vuelvas a decir ese tipo de cosas ¿sí?- con un suspiro, Kohaku acarició suavemente el cabello de su niña. —Y te aseguró que yo y tu sensei solo somos… conocidos. No hay nada de ese tipo de cosas entre nosotros.- lo miró de reojo. -¿Verdad, Ishigami-sensei?-

Él sonrió suavemente, antes de apartar la mirada.

-Claro. No íbamos a besarnos ni nada, mini-leona. ¿O acaso olvidas que no le agradó a tu mamá?- hurgó en su oído con indiferencia.

-Ah, cierto.- encogió los hombros. —Bueno, ¿puedes seguir enseñándome esa cosa de Farafer y Celsio?-

-Fahrenheit y Celsius, tontita.- rió tiernamente, pellizcándole la nariz.

-¡No hagas eso!- lo apartó de un manotazo.

Kohaku rió por lo bajo, antes de tomar un bocado de su comida y escuchar a medias las cosas científicas de las que hablaban, todavía preocupada por lo que había sucedido esa tarde y no solo por el casi beso. Eso fue… vergonzoso, pero lo que verdaderamente merecía su atención ahora era el hecho de que un hombre armado con intenciones asesinas entró al aula de su hija para matar a su padre.

Senku no era necesariamente una florecilla indefensa, eso se lo demostró cuando entró al aula y lo vio ya con la situación controlada, pero aun así necesitaba estar segura de que iba a estar bien y que tampoco pondría a su hija y los otros niños en peligro.

Cuando acabó la cena, se dedicó a lavar los platos y preparar algo de té mientras Senku y Tsukiku tenían una última hora de clases extra. Luego de esa hora insistió en que la niña debía irse a la cama y le ofreció un poco de té a Senku para que la esperara en lo que ella arropaba a su hija. Después de darle un beso en la frente y desearle buenas noches, volvió a bajar con Senku y le ofreció más té después de servirse su propia taza. Él aceptó.

-Ya hablé con Tsukasa. La policía se llevó al tipo que me amenazó, aunque desgraciadamente no parece dispuesto a decir para quién trabaja por el momento.- bufó. —Los métodos de interrogatorio policial de hoy en día son un mal chiste. Claro que no dirán nada sí dan más miedo los jefes de esos bastardos que toda la vida en prisión.-

-Ja, lo dices por mí ¿no?- sonrió a sabiendas. —Yo siempre hacía hablar a los malnacidos que iban detrás de ti.-

-Verdaderamente das miedo cuando te enfadas.- rió entre dientes. —Realmente parecías dispuesta a torturarlos si no abrían la boca. Si un policía te hubiera escuchado dudarían quién era el criminal, sí el tipo temblando atado a una silla o la mujer con mirada psicópata y armada hasta los dientes.- ambos rieron.

-Sí, pero era todo actuación.- sorbió de su té con una pequeña sonrisa nostálgica. —Soy mala para fingir en otros ámbitos, pero cuando se trata del campo de batalla o una situación de vida o muerte puedo hacer lo que sea necesario. Y claro, que amenazaran a personas importantes para mí también era un factor que le agregaba veracidad a mi acto.-

-Eres una leona verdaderamente feroz.- sonrió complacido, antes de que su mirada se ablandara. —Aunque realmente nunca has matado a nadie, ni has cometido ningún tipo de tortura física. Y eso solo te hace diez billones de veces más increíble.-

Kohaku evitó alzar la mirada de su té, y aunque una parte de ella quería sonreír la otra realmente no sabía cómo sentirse con esas palabras.

-Entonces… la próxima vez que vea a tus perseguidores, intentaré capturarlos sin intervención policiaca. Y entre Tsukasa y yo seguramente podremos hacerlos hablar. ¿Estás de acuerdo?-

-Por supuesto, es lo más eficiente.- terminó su té con un último y largo sorbo. —Mientras no te impida cuidar al mocoso de Myuji y él esté de acuerdo como tu jefe que es, claro está.- dejó la taza en la mesilla. —Deberías hablar con Tsukasa y decirle todo lo que sepas, también. Él podría proponer algunas cosas útiles, definitivamente sería de más ayuda que yo.- rió mientras hurgaba en su oído.

-Muy bien, también quería discutir planes de emergencia. Tsukasa siempre fue mejor que yo en eso así que trataré el asunto con él.- terminó su té y dejó la taza en la mesilla también. —En ese caso solo me queda por preguntarte tus medios para defenderte. ¿Qué tan confiable es esa arma petrificadora que siempre llevas contigo?- se recostó en la silla, cruzando los brazos bajo su pecho.

-Muy confiable, aunque claramente no infalible.- también se recostó en su silla, cruzando una pierna sobre la otra y llevando sus codos a lo alto para cruzar sus brazos tras su nuca. Los ojos de Kohaku parpadearon inevitablemente hacia su garganta y su camisa con el primer botón desabrochado. —Por ejemplo, si alguien se me acerca sin decir nada y de repente saca un arma y dispara, no me dará tiempo ni a sacar el arma. Además realmente es lo único que tengo para defenderme. Si alguien esquiva el rango y me taclea estaré perdido. Tampoco es que yo posea reflejos muy rápidos, para el caso. Es útil, pero no garantiza mi seguridad.-

-Entiendo.- suspiró, apartando la mirada de su corbata desanudada. —Bueno, es mejor que estar completamente indefenso. Yo estaré más atenta de ahora en adelante.-

-Te lo agradezco, esperó que esto no obstruya tu trabajo.- bostezó. —Debería irme ahora… aunque no traje mi auto.- hizo una mueca. —Llamaré a Tsukasa.- sacó su celular y Kohaku tomó las tazas y todo en una bandeja y la llevó a la cocina para lavarlo luego. Cuando regresó, Senku estaba colgando el celular con el ceño fruncido. —Recién sale de la jefatura, tardará media hora en llegar aquí.- volvió a sentarse. —¿Puedo esperar aquí o quieres que espere en la calle como un perro?- rió por lo bajo, mirando a otro lado.

Ella rodó los ojos, meditando la idea de hacer más té, hasta que vio los ojos de Senku fijos en una de las fotos favoritas de Kohaku sobre un estante, una foto de ella y su hijita en un día de campo hace tres años.

-¿Quieres verla?- le preguntó mientras se acercaba al estante y tomaba el cuadro.

-...Claro.- él tendió una mano y tomó la foto, mirándola fijamente. —Je… era muy pequeña.- trazó el marco de la foto con sus dedos. -¿Cuántos años tenía?-

-Estaba cerca de cumplir cuatro.- lo miró en silencio mientras él observaba la foto casi sin parpadear. —Espera un momento.- corrió a su cuarto y buscó en una caja que estaba todavía sin desempacar lo que quería. Cuando lo encontró sonrió y volvió a bajar a la sala donde Senku seguía mirando la foto. —Ten.-

-¿Un álbum de fotos?- sus ojos se iluminaron y de inmediato abrió la primera página.

-Son fotos que le enviaba a Ruri-nee. Ella hizo el álbum y lo guardó para mí… aunque nunca llegó a enviarlo así que solo me dio la caja cuando me mudé de su casa a esta y todavía no lo he visto.- jaló una silla y se sentó a su lado, mirando a la primera página, la primera foto. —Oh… aw.- era su pequeña con solo un par de meses de vida, dormida en su cuna mientras babeaba su mano derecha. Y la foto en la segunda página era de ella despierta en brazos de Kohaku, que se estaba tomando una selfie. —Eso fue unos días después de que me mudara a América.- le dijo con una sonrisa enternecida, pero él no le contestó, a lo que ella lo miró con curiosidad.

Y se quedó con la boca abierta al ver una sonrisa llena de tristeza en su rostro sumada a sus ojos cristalizados mientras miraban fijamente a las fotos. Y Kohaku solo pudo mirarlo sin saber qué decir.

-Ella era…- cuando finalmente habló, su voz fue muy suave y baja. —Tan pequeña…- rió con voz temblorosa, pasando página lentamente. —Qué absurdo…- su sonrisa tembló al ver una foto de su pequeña sonriendo aún como una bebé de pocos meses de nacida. —Es absurdo que siempre haya sido tan ridículamente adorable…- con sus ojos ahora evidentemente aguados, pasó página otra vez y otra vez, después de haberse tomado un largo tiempo en mirar cada fotografía.

Kohaku también miró a las fotografías con ojos llenos de lágrimas, no tanto por la nostalgia sino por los pensamientos de cómo hubieran sido esos bellos primeros meses de su hija con Senku a su lado. Y el pensamiento de que tal vez… tal vez Senku habría sido un padre presente, tal vez él realmente habría querido pasar esos momentos juntos los tres. Tal vez realmente pudieron ser una familia.

Aunque una parte de ella seguía diciéndole que todo era culpa de ese miserable por romperle el corazón de esa forma tan cruel, otra parte solo podía derretirse al ver sus ojos tan llenos de sentimientos. Una parte de ella realmente quería abrazarlo ahora…

Posó una mano en su hombro casi inconscientemente y él volteó a verla con esos ojos tan llenos de vulnerabilidad que la instaron a actuar sin pensar una vez más, inclinándose, posando su frente contra la suya y encontrando sus narices hasta que sus labios llegaron a rozarse con el toque más suave y leve que había experimentado en toda su vida.

Cerró los ojos y casi profundiza el beso, de no ser porque en ese momento el celular de Senku sonó y fue como si la realidad le diera una bofetada que la hizo volver a ser consciente de lo que estaba haciendo.

Se apartó de golpe, mientras que Senku se quedó congelado en su sitio.

Finalmente él parpadeó, se frotó los ojos y miró con puro fastidio a su celular.

-Es Tsukasa.- dijo con un suspiro. —Ya está aquí.- la miró de reojo por un segundo, antes de mirar al álbum, que apenas habían leído hasta la mitad. —Supongo que… podemos continuar algún otro día.- cerró el álbum y se puso en pie.

-Sí…- carraspeó, evitando mirarlo mientras se abofeteaba mentalmente.

Él sonrió, antes de reír entre dientes.

-Bien entonces… buenas noches, Kohaku.- tomó su chaqueta y se dirigió a la puerta.

-B-buenas noches.- lo despidió apenas siendo capaz de mirarlo.

Cuando escuchó la puerta cerrarse, se desplomó en el sofá sujetando su cabeza frenéticamente, maldiciendo en susurros.

¡¿Qué demonios fue eso?! ¡¿Acaso se había vuelto totalmente loca?!

Gruñó y se levantó del sofá abrazando el álbum contra su pecho, intentando no pensar ese breve instante en el que sus labios se reunieron con los de Senku después de siete años.

Siete años sin besarlo… y este ni siquiera contaba realmente como un beso.

La verdad, incluso aunque estaba reclamándose por sus acciones, la verdad era que… realmente quería volver a hacerlo. Quería besarlo y besarlo bien.

Cerró los ojos y se quedó parada en su sitio, simplemente fantaseando con los recuerdos de incontables besos que compartieron en el pasado, antes de gruñir y sacudir la cabeza.

Esta noche definitivamente fue incómoda, seguramente le costaría conciliar el sueño ahora...

.

-Algo es diferente en ti.-

Senku apartó la mirada de la tarea de Suika para mirar con una ceja en alto a su padre.

-¿Disculpa?-

-Algo cambió.- su padre lo miraba con los ojos entrecerrados, frotando su barba. —Viniste a visitar a tus hermanos por tu cuenta, sin que nadie te arrastrará.- señaló. —Y pareces verdaderamente de buen humor. Y no te quejaste cuando tus hermanos te pidieron ayuda con su tarea. ¡Y realmente me estás prestando atención ahora!- se llevó las manos a los lados de la cabeza, boquiabierto.

Senku rodó los ojos, marcando un último párrafo de lo que Suika debía estudiar antes de ponerse en pie, palmear su cabeza y salir de la sala, con su padre siguiéndolo.

-¿Por qué estás tan sorprendido? Tú eres el que me decía que debía venir más.- frotó su oído con fastidio.

-Sí, pero en siete años no me has escuchado, me sorprende que lo hagas ahora y más con este humor tan bueno.- siguió mirándolo sospechosamente. —No recuerdo haberte visto de un humor tan bueno desde…- se calló a media frase.

Senku tensó la mandíbula, ya sabiendo lo que estaba deteniéndose de decir.

-Desde Kohaku. Dilo, no soy un niño para que tengas que pensar en no herir mis sentimientos.- rió burlonamente, llevando sus manos a la cintura. —Escucha, solo me siento muy feliz en mi puesto como maestro en la primaria, realmente me gusta ese trabajo y me ha hecho mejorar mi humor. Eso es todo.- encogió los hombros.

-Hmm…- su padre entrecerró los ojos, obviamente sin creerle ni un milímetro, pero entonces le dedicó la sonrisa más grande que le había visto en años, al menos dirigida hacia él. -¡Ella volvió!- declaró triunfante.

-¿Ah?- torció la boca.

-Kohaku-chan regresó.- afirmó casi canturreando. —Aunque también podría ser que hayas conocido a alguien más…- reflexionó por un momento, antes de agitar una mano despectivamente. —Nah, ella definitivamente regresó. ¡¿Por qué nadie lo dijo?! ¡¿Ya están juntos otra vez?!- lo miró con ojos brillantes.

Senku se tomó un momento para mirarlo con incredulidad, antes de frotar sus sienes y lanzar un gran suspiro.

-¿Quieres la verdad, anciano?-

-Por supuesto.- sonrió enormemente. -¡¿Acaso ella te perdonó por ser tan idiota?! ¡¿Acaso al fin voy a tener nietos?!- ya estaba prácticamente llorando de alegría.

Una de las cejas de Senku se retorció con molestía.

Ya había decidido no decirle a su padre de Tsukiku por el momento, porque primero quería lograr que ella lo viera como papá antes de decirle de su abuelo, y también porque estaba seguro de que Byakuya no lograría contenerse y estaría presumiendo a todo el mundo su preciosa nieta apenas se enterara de ella después de probablemente llorarle encima a la niña unas buenas tres horas.

Pero ahora que su padre parecía sospechar tanto, lo mejor era decirle algo…

-La verdad es que conocí a alguien…- murmuró con una sonrisa. —Alguien en quien no he podido dejar de pensar.-

-No me engañas.- lo codeó con una sonrisa burlona. —Ese alguien se llama Kohaku-chan.- rió muy seguro de sus palabras.

-En realidad… la conocí hace menos de dos meses.- la sonrisa de su padre se deshizo y Senku se contuvo de reír. —Gracias a tus ferias de ciencias, eso debo agradecertelo.- frotó su oído sin poder contener su sonrisa divertida al ver el rostro desencajado de su padre.

-¿Con qué sí, eh? ¿Y cómo se llama esta supuesta chica, eh? ¿Eh?- seguía incrédulo.

-Su nombre es Tsukiku.- admitió casi sin aguantarse la risa al verlo tensarse con nerviosismo.

-E-entonces… ¿de verdad existe?...- palideció.

-Claro que existe.- no pudo evitar una pequeña risilla. —Te la presentaré algún día, estoy seguro de que te agradará…-

-En realidad… creo que necesito tiempo para digerirlo…- sus hombros se desplomaron. Tenía cara de que acababan de darle un mal final a su novela favorita o algo así. —Estoy feliz por ti hijo, pero… Debo hablar con Lillian.- se fue de allí a paso lento y depresivo.

Senku finalmente no aguantó la risa y sofocó sus carcajadas con sus manos.

Bien, tal vez se había pasado un poco, pero al menos eso lo mantendría controlado por un tiempo más.

Como ya tenía decidido el lugar al que quería llevar de excursión a su hija junto a los demás alumnos, el lunes le comentó de esto a la directora, y aparte le dijo de su plan para llevar a cabo la excursión.

-¡¿Quiere llevar a toda la escuela?!- la mujer se quedó con la mandíbula por el piso.

-Seh. De primero a sexto grado, quiero llevar a todos a Okinawa.- bostezó. —Me enteré de que suelen llevar a sexto grado a Kyoto todos los años, así que realmente no interfiere con su programa, solo les da una excursión extra.-

-P-pero organizar una excursión de esta proporción es increíblemente costoso y complicado, es prácticamente imposible…-

-Por dinero no se preocupe, yo pagaré todo.- hurgó en su oído con su meñique, ajeno a cómo la mandíbula de la mujer mayor volvió al suelo de inmediato. —Supongo que también deberemos llevar a todos los maestros para que controlen a los mocosos… y supongo que algunos padres también podrían colaborar, o bien contrataremos a alguien, ¿podría encargarse de esa parte? Soy un hombre ocupado.-

-P-pero el costo será…-

-Yo pagaré, y ya tengo una lista de actividades para la excursión. Y será un fin de semana y habrá que llevarlos en barco, así que necesitaremos firmas de los padres. Usted encárguese de eso y del control de los niños, maestros, colaboradores y todo eso ¿puede?-

-Eh…- todavía aturdida, la mujer asintió. —E-está bien, s-será un honor. Gracias por su generosidad, Ishigami-sensei.-

-Sí, sí. Será dentro de dos semanas, antes de que termine el mes, así que tenga todo listo para ese entonces. Le pasaré los detalles a su correo.- sin más que decir abandonó la oficina.

Al día siguiente a ese se reunió con Ryusui, Tsukasa y Ukyo en la casa del primero para hablar del tema de sus perseguidores pero, una vez cubierto eso, pasaron a hablar de la excursión.

-¿En serio vas a pagarle un viaje escolar a toda una escuela primaria solo porque tu hija está ahí?- Tsukasa lo miró con resignación.

-No era el plan inicial, pero sí.- rió despreocupadamente. —Debía llevar a segundo año para que Kohaku pueda ir por el mocoso de Myuji, y entonces pensé que tu mocoso está en tercero y tu mocosa en cuarto.- señaló a Tsukasa y Ukyo respectivamente. —Y los he visto juntos en los recreos, son buenos amigos, así que pensé en llevar a tercero y cuarto también. Y sí llevó a tercero y cuarto no veo por qué debería dejar fuera a quinto y sexto.- encogió los hombros. —Solo intentó ser justo.-

-Y gastar una fortuna en el proceso…- Ukyo negó con la cabeza. —Es un detalle generoso de tu parte, estoy seguro de que a mi hija le gustará pero aun así parece un poco demasiado…-

-¡JAJA! ¡Yo no le veo nada de malo!- Ryusui chasqueó los dedos con una gran sonrisa.

-Tú eres otro que no sabe medir lo que gasta…- volvió a hablar el hombre sonar.

-Hmm. Ya que pedirán padres colaboradores, debería ir también.- murmuró Tsukasa con rostro pensativo. —En caso de que te sigan hasta allí, sería una buena oportunidad para capturar a tus perseguidores.-

-En realidad eso podría jugarnos en contra.- dijo Ukyo, llamando su atención. —Tsukasa tiende a intimidar, y es famoso por ser tu insuperable guardaespaldas. Por otro lado, no mucha gente recuerda a Kohaku-chan…-

-¿Dices que la presencia de Tsukasa por si sola podría hacerlos alejarse?- Ryusui alzó una ceja.

-Tiene sentido, de hecho.- el hombre más alto suspiró. —Es una buena oportunidad, y de todos modos Kohaku es excelente en su trabajo y estos tipos novatos. Podría con ellos de todas formas. Lo mejor es que vaya ella sola, además de que puede usar la excusa de que es solo otra madre colaborando.-

-Creo que yo también iré, no me conocen tanto.- decidió Ukyo. —Además tengo libre ese fin de semana y me gustaría pasarlo con mi hija.- sonrió dulcemente.

-Oh, ahora que lo mencionas, Ukyo-chan, ya no eres el único con princesa aquí.- murmuró Gen divertido.

-Bueno, eso desde hace tiempo.- el aludido rió nerviosamente. —Solo que tú no lo sabías… eh…- de repente se dio cuenta de con quién estaba hablando. -¡¿Gen?!-

-¿Y tú de dónde demonios saliste, mentalista?- preguntó Senku con gotitas corriendo por su sien.

-Yo lo invité, me preguntaba cuándo aparecería.- Ryusui sorbió su té tranquilamente. —Imaginó que estuviste escuchando todo.- lo miró astutamente.

-Por supuesto. Llegue hace como una hora.- admitió sin vergüenza, sentándose junto a Ukyo.

-Habría querido pasar más tiempo sin tenerte metiendo tus narices en esto.- masculló Senku con una risa reseca.

-Imaginé que era hora de decirle.- dijo Ryusui seriamente. —Taiju ya lo sabe y él no es bueno callando secretos por más que Yuzuriha lo contenga. Además Gen lo habría adivinado por si solo tarde o temprano.- chasqueó los dedos.

-Cierto… pero ahora…- Senku entrecerró los ojos, mirando mal desde ese mentalista hasta el capitán avaricioso. —Ni se les ocurra meterse en mis problemas personales. No crean que no los conozco.- los señaló acusadoramente.

-¿Pero cómo puedes pensar esas cosas malas de nosotros?- Gen pestañeó de forma inocentemente falsa.

-Ustedes fueron los que convencieron a Kohaku de salir con el maldito guitarrista para fastidiarme.- el solo recuerdo lo hizo crujir los dientes. —Más les vale no querer jugar a Cupidos otra vez y menos meterse en mi relación con mi hija.-

-¿Pero quién me crees?~- Gen se llevó una mano al pecho con indignación.

-Están advertidos.- fue todo lo que dijo.

Cuando Gen y Ryusui intercambiaron sonrisas maliciosas, Senku solo pudo rodar los ojos.

Solo esperaba que esos dos miserables entrometidos no hicieran nada drástico.

.

-Entonces… ¿vas a estar ocupada con el asunto de los perseguidores de Senku-kun?- Myuji la miró curioso mientras tomaban café en la sala de su mansión.

Sus hijos estaban jugando no muy lejos de allí. O más bien Kei estaba escapando de Tsukiku que quería golpearlo por decir que la música era mejor que la ciencia. Ya los calmaría luego…

-Sí… Quiero decir, no planeó descuidar en lo absoluto la seguridad de Kei, pero creí que debía decirte esta situación en caso de que algo surgiera.-

-Está bien, Kohaku-chan, entiendo totalmente.- sonrió comprensivamente. —Confió plenamente en tus capacidades, no tienes nada que explicar.-

Ella sonrió agradecida.

-Gracias, Myuji.- suspiró.

-Aunque… hay algo que quiero pedirte.-

-¿Qué sería eso?- alzó una ceja.

-Haré una fiesta esta semana y Senku-kun está invitado… Me pone un poco nervioso que sus perseguidores quieran hacer algo en la fiesta así que ¿te importaría venir a trabajar como guardaespaldas esa noche?-

Ella lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos.

-¿Qué yo qué?-

-Pues eso… ¿puedes venir a trabajar a la fiesta para garantizar la seguridad de mis invitados?-

-De Senku…- hizo una mueca.

-Que es mi invitado.- asintió. —Te pagaré bien por ello, por supuesto. Ah, y realmente no sé cuánto durará la fiesta por el momento así que probablemente quieras contratar una niñera la noche completa para tu hija. Y también debes vestir de gala.- sacó un cheque. —Así que te pagaré muy bien.- anotó algo en el cheque y luego se lo entrego.

Y claro, después de ver todos los ceros en ese papel por solo una noche cuidando un solo evento, Kohaku tuvo que aceptar.

Myuji ya estaba pagando la universidad de su hija.

Cuando llegó el día de la fiesta, hizo una mueca de horror al saber que Ruri no podría cuidar a su hija.

-Ruchiru se enfermó.- dijo con tristeza. —Es muy contagioso y Tsukiku también suele enfermarse en estas épocas, no creo que sea conveniente…-

-Está bien, entiendo.- suspiró. Luego llamó a Yuzuriha pero acabó enterándose de que fueron a ver a los padres de esta y por lo tanto estaban en la ciudad vecina.

Sabía que Ryusui también iría a la fiesta, así que se decidió por llamar a Ukyo.

-¿Cuidar a tu hija?- eso lo sorprendió. -¿Pasó algo, Kohaku-chan?-

-¡AH!- de repente escucho el chillido de Umi a lo lejos. -¡Di que sí, papi, di que sí!- la oyó más cerca y probablemente brincando de la emoción, cosa que la hizo sonreír enternecida.

-Tengo trabajo en un evento esta noche y no tengo a nadie que cuide a Tsukiku. ¿Tú estás disponible? Aunque puede ser que trabaje toda la noche.-

-Eh… bueno, supongo que será como una pijamada para las niñas.- rió nerviosamente. —Claro, no tengo problemas. ¿Quieres que vaya por ella?-

-Yo la llevaré, muchas gracias, Ukyo. Me haces un gran favor.-

-No es nada, además creo que mi Umi no volvería a hablarme si me negara.- rió divertido. —Estaremos esperando.-

Cuando le dijo a Tsukiku que se quedaría con Umi y su padre, ella igual se emocionó mucho y Kohaku se quedó tranquila de que su pequeña tendría una divertida noche mientras ella trabajaba.

Dejó a su hija con los Saionji y se fue directo al salón, cambiándose en el auto de un simple vestido azul ligero y corto a un vestido a un vestido rosa bastante escotado y con falda holgada para ocultar sus cuchillos, con bordados elaborados a lo largo del borde.

Dejó su cabello atado pero se colocó una diadema y se aplicó un poco de maquillaje, antes de cambiar sus zapatos de tacón bajo a unos de tacón aguja y finalmente salir del auto al salón.

Llego temprano, pero aún así la fiesta ya estaba bastante animada.

Rápidamente busco a Myuji con la mirada, pero ni él mismo parecía haber llegado. Aunque los que si habían llegado eran Ryusui y Gen.

Se tensó al ver a Gen y prefirió irse a la otra punta del salón.

No es que no le agradara. Fue un amigo muy cercano, pero después de tantos años sin hablarle sería un poco incómodo decirle un "hola" ahora.

Además… Gen era un entrometido y estaba bastante segura de que eso no cambiaría ni con siete años.

Suspiró y decidió deambular alrededor del salón, buscando alguien sospechoso dentro o fuera a través de las ventanas.

Finalmente, vio a Senku llegar, y el aliento se le atoró en la garganta al verlo con un traje entallado. Aunque él siempre vestía con camisas, realmente los trajes le quedaban fantásticos. Después de un evento formal, Kohaku solía tener la costumbre de lanzarsele encima tan pronto como se quedaran solos.

Sacudió la cabeza y aceptó una copa de un camarero que pasaba cerca de allí.

Sin embargo, no pudo apartar la mirada de Senku, viendo cada movimiento que hacía en su camino hasta Ryusui y Gen, pero entonces él la notó y ella rápidamente le dio la espalda.

Se llevó una mano al pecho, maldiciéndose por enésima vez.

-¿Kohaku-chan?- una mano en su hombro la hizo brincar en su sitio. -¿Está todo bien?- era Myuji, con una mirada preocupada en sus ojos celestes.

-Sí…- sonrió nerviosamente. —Lo siento… ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?- carraspeó.

-¿No te sentirías más cómoda en el bar? Se puede ver todo el salón desde allí y no hay mucha gente ya que los camareros reparten la bebidas.- sugirió con una sonrisa amable.

-Gracias.- asintió con la cabeza y se retiró en dirección al bar.

Ya que estaba allí, pidió otra bebida y se dedicó a beber tranquilamente mientras observaba todo. Verdaderamente tenía un buen panorama desde allí.

Todo parecía en orden por el momento.

...O eso pensó hasta que vio a tres mujeres hermosas y familiares acercarse a Senku. Las tres supermodelos Garnet, Sapphire y Ruby. Tres mujeres que nunca aceptaron el rechazo de su parte.

Garnet estaba casada ahora, según escuchó, pero no tuvo problemas en sonreírle coquetamente mientras sus hermanas se pegaban a él como sanguijuelas. Y Kohaku se preguntó si en esos siete años Senku tal vez las había aceptado alguna vez.

Su sangre hirvió y pidió otra bebida.

Senku no parecía feliz con las tres acosandolo, pero tampoco estaba haciendo mucho esfuerzo por apartarlas. Y eso solo la hizo enfadarse más, y beber mas.

Finalmente cuando pareció a punto de escaparse, Gen se apareció y volvió a jalarlo con esas arpías. Y Kohaku casi rompe la copa en su mano.

Decidió pedir una botella y salió fuera para vigilar el perímetro.

Tenía una gran resistencia al alcohol, pero después de beber la botella entera empezó a sentirse mareada y de repente recordó que se suponía que estaba trabajando y se sintió muy culpable y poco profesional.

¿Qué diría Myuji de ella ahora? Él que tanto confiaba en sus capacidades…

Volvió al salón con la cara casi cayéndose de la vergüenza, y de inmediato vio al músico coqueteando con una rubia extranjera. Le hizo una seña y él se disculpó con su conquista y se le acercó curioso.

Avergonzada, ella admitió estar borracha.

-Oh, lo siento mucho. Debí advertirte que las bebidas que sirven hoy son demasiado fuertes.- rió nerviosamente.

-Eres demasiado comprensivo.- rodó los ojos con una sonrisa. —Lo siento pero realmente no creo poder trabajar así… Te devolveré el dinero.-

-Vamos, no es…-

-No me sentiría bien conmigo misma si no te devuelvo el dinero.- insistió.

-Tan terca como siempre.- ella se tensó de inmediato al escuchar la voz de Senku. Él se estaba acercando con Gen a sus espaldas. -¿Estás bien? Te vi tambalearte desde el otro lado del salón.- se llevó las manos a la cintura, alzando una ceja.

-¿Qué te importa?- le gruñó de mal humor.

¿Por qué no se iba con las tres supermodelos? El muy bastardo.

-Hagamos esto, te permitió devolverme la mitad del dinero…- dijo Myuji alzando una mano. —Pero con la condición de que tú y Senku-kun dejen que mi chófer los lleve a casa ahora. Para garantizar la seguridad de ambos.-

-¿Qué?- los dos aludidos lo miraron con incredulidad.

-Tú estás demasiado borracha y tú estás bajo amenaza. Como anfitrión me sentiría mejor así.-

Senku encogió los hombros.

-Pues personalmente me da igual.- la miró de reojo. —No creo que ella esté de acuerdo, no obstante.-

-Pero me sentiría mejor sabiendo que te acompaña alguien que puede defenderte, incluso si está ebria.- argumento el músico. —Y así aceptaré que me regreses la mitad del dinero, de otro modo no hay trato.-

Kohaku bufó.

-Bien.-

Se subieron al asiento trasero de la limusina ostentosa de Myuji, cada uno en una punta, dejando atrás la fiesta.

-Te odio por pedirme hacer esto, Gen…- lloriqueó Myuji al ver la limusina alejarse. —Y yo que tenía esperanzas de finalmente conquistar a Kohaku-chan…-

-Por favor, nunca habrías tenido oportunidad.- Ryusui rió escandalosamente.

-Es cierto, esos dos son el uno para el otro.- Gen sonrió maliciosamente.

-Una pena, pero bueno…- Myuji suspiró resignado. —Ojalá sean felices junto a su hija.- negó con la cabeza, antes de entrar al salón una vez más.

Mientras tanto en la limusina, Kohaku seguía echando humo por lo que había visto.

Senku le pidió al chófer llevarla a casa a ella primero, y luego volteó a verla con una ceja en alto.

-Tienes más cara de que quieres matarme de lo normal. ¿Ahora qué hice?- suspiró exageradamente.

-¿Qué te importa?- gruñó.

Senku rodó los ojos.

-Bien, no quieres hablar, no hablemos.- se cruzó de brazos y miró por la ventana.

-Por supuesto, apuesto a que preferirías hablar con esas tres supermodelos.- escupió venenosamente.

Él alzó una ceja.

-¿Cuándo, en veinte años de conocernos, me has visto preferir hablar con otra mujer por encima de ti?-

Ella se quedó muda por un momento, antes de rodar los ojos.

-Claro, que fácil es decir eso después de siete años sin vernos.- bufó.

-Siete años extrañando hablar contigo.- rió amargamente. —Incluso aunque sea para que me insultes, preferiría hasta que me golpees antes que no verte en absoluto…- parecía estar hablando más consigo mismo que con ella, pero Kohaku igual lo escuchó atentamente, con los ojos desmesurados.

Y sintió la repentina necesidad de llorar. Y golpearlo.

Así que, con los ojos aguados, se levantó para sentarse a su lado y darle una buena bofetada que le volteó el rostro.

-Mentiroso.- siseó con rabia acumulada. —Tú dijiste que yo era controladora e insoportable. Tú me sacaste de tu vida.-

Él hizo una mueca de dolor, frotando su mejilla afectada antes de mirarla de una forma que volvió a derretirla: con esos ojos rojos llenos de vulnerabilidad.

-Lo sé… y por eso me merezco lo infeliz que he sido cada día desde que te fuiste.- sonrió dolorosamente. —Porque nunca te dije… lo mucho que te necesitaba.- apartó la mirada, tensando fuertemente su mandíbula y con sus ojos tan brillantes y hermosos que Kohaku se perdió a sí misma en ellos.

Tomó los lados de su rostro para mirar a sus ojos, viendo en ellos la sinceridad y fortaleza que la habían enamorado, y la fragilidad y anhelo que él no podía esconder. Y una parte que ella quería proteger.

Y, al mirar esos cautivantes ojos, no hubo espacio para rencor ni resentimiento, nada de ira ni dolor, solo su sincero amor por él. Amor que nunca murió, amor que la hizo besarlo hasta dejarlos a los dos sin aliento.

Cuando el chófer llegó a su casa, Kohaku jaló a Senku con ella, sin dejar de besarlo ni un solo instante.

El chófer, que ya había sido advertido de que algo así podría pasar, simplemente encogió los hombros y se fue por donde vino.

La pareja no dejó de besarse ni cuando entraron a la casa, menos cuando subieron por las escaleras, y muchísimo menos cuando llegaron a la habitación.

No se separaron en toda la noche, y desde el fondo de sus corazones desearon no volver a separarse nunca.

**Continuara...**

Holaaaaaaaaaaaaa :D

Actualización rápida porq ame sus comentarios e hicieron mi kokoro muy feliz :'3

Lamento haber dicho que me dio la sensación de que no extrañaban el fic, pueden bajar las antorchas xD

Es solo que tengo la terrible costumbre de pensar q si no comentan es que ya no les gusta el fic o que estoy haciendo algo mal y eso suele desanimarme, y aplica para todos mis fics x'P Pero estoy trabajando en dejar de pensar así, ya sé que soy demasiado paranoica TwT

Gracias por todo su apoyo! Los amo!

Merezco un review? *w*

Me despido!

CELESTE kaomy fueraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!


	15. Chapter 15

**Una Nueva Vida**.

Capítulo quince.

Tsukiku tuvo una noche muy interesante al cuidado de su tío Ukyo y en compañía de su amiga Umi.

-¿Tú cocinas?- se quedó con la boca abierta al ver que era su amiga la que cocinaba a pesar de que era solo tres años mayor que ella.

-¡Sí, aprendí hace poco! Como mi papá siempre está muy ocupado trabajando decidí que quiero ser yo la que cocine.- sonrió alegremente, mirando a su padre trabajar en unos papeles. —Además…- bajó su voz a un susurro. —La verdad es que nunca fue buen cocinero…-

-Escuche eso.- su padre le lanzó una mirada herida.

Umi rió nerviosamente.

-Lo siento, papi, es la verdad. Pero aún eres el mejor papá en todo el mundo.-

Ukyo pareció realmente deprimido, pero acabó sonriendo luego de soltar un suspiro.

Tsukiku rió y miró con interés a su amiga cocinar. Umi quiso hacerla ayudar en lavar las verduras, pero Tsukiku hizo un verdadero enchastre y Umi acabó enviándola al rincón junto a Ukyo, ambos deprimidos.

-¿Qué haces, tío?- miró con interés sus papeles.

-Trabajo.- palmeó su cabeza cariñosamente. —Aunque no es nada urgente. ¿Quieres ver una película?-

-En realidad… ¿puedo ayudarte con tu trabajo?-

-¿Eh?-

-¿Solo tienes que calcular los gastos en esos papeles de allí, verdad?- señaló las hojas en la otra punta de la mesilla.

-Sí, pero…-

-Son ecuaciones sencillas. Sumar, dividir y graficar. Umm… si me das unos lapices y hojas no creo que me tomé mucho tiempo.- se llevó un dedo a la barbilla.

Ukyo la observó con los ojos muy abiertos.

-Bueno… primero usemos un borrador.- sonrió nerviosamente, tomando una libreta y arrancando un par de hojas de ella.

Cuando le dio unos lápices, Tsukiku se arrodilló frente a la mesilla y comenzó a calcular mientras su tío seguía en su trabajo, aunque mirando sus hojas de vez en cuando.

-¡Terminé la primera hoja, tío!- casi como si estuviera en la escuela, le llevó su trabajo para que lo revisará.

Él lo observó con ojo crítico. Alzó las cejas y la miró por un momento, antes de tomar su calculadora y teclear un par de veces. Volvió a mirar las hojas y volvió a teclear, antes de parpadear y mirarla impresionado.

-Todo es correcto.- sonrió, asombrado. -¡Bien hecho, eres muy lista!- palmeó su cabeza, a lo que ella sonrió enormemente. —Definitivamente eres hija de S… de Kohaku-chan, eres muy dedicada en todo lo que te propones.- rió nerviosamente.

-¿Entonces puedo seguir ayudándote?- preguntó con ojos brillantes.

-Muy bien, muy bien. Aunque de todos modos comprobaré los resultados luego. Y solo los cálculos sencillos ¿de acuerdo?-

-¡Sí, muchas gracias!-

-Gracias a ti.- rió incrédulo, negando con la cabeza antes de volver a su papeleo.

Tsukiku terminó todas las hojas que su tío le había permitido resolver para cuando Umi acabó de cocinar la cena.

-Esto está muy bueno, Umi.- habló con la boca llena. —Es increíble que sepas cocinar tan bien.- aunque seguía gustandole más la comida de su mamá y tía Francois.

-Gracias, mi tía me enseñó.- sonrió orgullosamente.

-¿Tienes hermanas, tío Ukyo?- preguntó luego de tragar.

-No, en realidad Umi les dice tías a las amigas de mi difunta esposa.- dijo con un tinte de nostalgia en su voz. —Ellas siempre me han ayudado mucho a cuidarla.- suspiró tristemente.

Tsukiku se incomodó al ver las miradas repentinamente tristes de los dos Saionji.

Ukyo suspiró al ver a su hija triste también y acercó más su asiento al suyo para apartar los rulos de su frente y darle un pequeño beso allí. Eso la hizo sonreír y ella dejó sus palillos para darle un rápido abrazo.

Tsukiku los observó de reojo. Aparentemente tener solo un papá era tan bueno como tener solo una mamá…

_¿Cómo sería tener papá y mamá?_

Encogió los hombros y siguió comiendo.

Esas cosas realmente no le interesaban.

Luego de cenar, ella y Umi tendieron futones en el piso y Ukyo les ofreció contarles un cuento o ponerles alguna película.

-Papi, sabes que te quiero mucho, pero eres malo contando cuentos.- Umi sonrió nerviosamente mientras su padre se deprimía otra vez. -¿Qué tipo de películas te gustan, Tsukiku-chan?-

-Acción.- dijo sin dudarlo.

-Umm… a mí me gustan más los musicales…-

-¿Quieren ver Mulan? Es una película vieja de Disney, una animada.- sugirió Ukyo.

-Está bien.- accedió Umi, mientras que Tsukiku encogió los hombros.

La película trataba mucho sobre una chica increíble con un gran cariño por su padre, aparte de la acción y la música, y Tsukiku observó interesada la historia. Le gustó bastante.

Luego de verla, Ukyo les dijo que ya era hora de dormir y besó en la frente a su hija y le revolvió el cabello a Tsukiku antes de retirarse.

-¿Umi?- una vez solas y con las luces apagadas, Tsukiku habló en susurros con la niña mayor.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó en medio de un bostezo, ya medio dormida.

-Sí tu papá es tan bueno… entonces no necesitas una mamá ¿no?- preguntó mirando al techo. —Aunque fuera tu madre biológica, no la necesitarías ¿verdad?-

-Umm…- ella volteó a verla curiosa, ya no tan adormilada. —Amó mucho a mi papá, pero si pudiera tener a mi mamá también claro que la necesitaría.- sonrió tristemente. —Y creo que, sí pudiéramos tenerla de regreso, tanto mi papá como yo seríamos más felices.- cerró los ojos, sonriendo felizmente al imaginarlo. —Me gustaría eso… me gustaría que papá fuera más feliz, el más feliz del mundo…- susurró en voz cansada una vez más, durmiéndose sin dejar de sonreír.

Tsukiku la observó por un segundo, antes de volver a mirar al techo.

Pensó en lo que su amiga le dijo largo rato hasta que finalmente se quedó dormida también.

.

Los besos solo subían más y más de intensidad.

Kohaku arrastró a Senku a su habitación y los tiró a la cama a ambos, con ella encima de él.

Senku rodeó su cintura con sus manos, acariciando su piel por encima de la ropa de una manera que ambos sabían que la volvía loca. Y ella le quitó el saco y le rompió la camisa.

Se lanzó a besar su cuello y su clavícula mientras tiraba para quitarle por completo la camisa, disfrutando de escucharlo sisear.

-Espera… leona…- sus manos se apartaron de su cintura y subieron a acariciarle el cabello. —Detente. Esto es una idea diez billones por ciento terrible…- jadeó cuando ella posó sus manos en su pecho desnudo, acariciando su torso de arriba a abajo. —Espera.- rió entre dientes, casi sin aliento.

-¿Esperar?- salió de encima de él, que rápidamente se sentó.

-Sí, esto no…- se tragó sus palabras cuando ella se quitó su vestido de un tirón.

-Ya esperamos suficiente tiempo, Senku…- susurró mientras gateaba para trepársele encima.

Él pareció quedarse mudo, y sus manos se deslizaron automáticamente por su cuerpo cuando la tuvo lo suficientemente cerca.

Volvieron a besarse, y mucho más, esta vez sin volver a detenerse.

Cuando salió el sol, Kohaku estaba profundamente dormida abrazada a Senku, pero él apenas había dormido. La observó por un largo tiempo, antes de apartar delicadamente sus brazos de él y levantarse de la cama para vestirse. Su camisa estaba rota, pero con el saco podía disimularlo, así que apenas juntó todas sus cosas se fue de la habitación, cerrando la puerta suavemente, dejándola dormida allí.

Kohaku despertó desnuda y sola en su cama, así que le tomó un momento recordar lo que había pasado. Apenas los recuerdos volvieron a ella, sus ojos se cerraron con pesar y rápidamente se golpeó la frente con un puño, maldiciéndose a sí misma y a todo lo que había para maldecir, pero en especial maldiciendo a Senku.

Ese miserable… ni siquiera tuvo el valor de quedarse a dar la cara después de aprovecharse de su estado de ebriedad.

Como lo odiaba…

Iba a matarlo. No le importaba nada, apenas lo viera iba a estrellar su maldita cabeza de genio contra la pared de concreto más cercana, después de darle una buena bofetada.

Apenas lo viera…

-Ah, veo que ya despertaste.- se congeló al escuchar la voz de Senku de pronto.

Él estaba abriendo la puerta con un pie, mientras sostenía una bandeja con platos, una taza y un vaso.

-¿Qué...?...- de inmediato abrazó las sábanas contra su pecho.

-Esperó que todavía te guste desayunar café con pastelillos de chocolate con crema. También traje jugo de naranja y trozos de manzana, como segunda opción, ya que a veces preferirías desayunar más sano, aunque todavía con cosas dulces y deliciosas.- colocó la bandeja a su lado en la cama. -¿Recuerdas lo que pasó anoche?-

-Yo…- él la interrumpió.

—Veo que sí, o ya estarías gritando. En ese caso, me disculpó.- hizo una pequeña reverencia. —Fui imprudente e irresponsable y lo reconozco, aceptaré cualquier golpe o queja.- ella se quedó muda, todavía sin procesar que él seguía allí. —O bien tu indiferencia, como quieras.- suspiró profundamente. —Llamé a Ukyo, dice que nuestra hija sigue dormida y ya le están preparando el desayuno. Dice que se portó de maravilla y que es una niña brillante.- rió tiernamente. —Le dije que irías por ella antes del almuerzo ¿estuvo bien? Me hubiera ofrecido a ir a buscarla pero intuí que eso no te habría gustado. ¿Quejas?- Kohaku siguió muda, con la boca abierta. -¿Hice bien o debo retractarme con Ukyo?- insistió.

-E-está bien…- contestó apenas.

-Muy bien. En ese caso, solo me queda sugerirte que, ya que anoche me dijiste que no estás tomando anticonceptivos, consigas un anticonceptivo de emergencia. Recuerda que debe ser lo antes posible o su efectividad bajará.- acomodó su saco para que no se notará su camisa rasgada y dio media vuelta. —Me iré ahora, para no seguir molestándote con mi presencia. Y… realmente lamentó sí te hice daño de alguna forma.- volteó a verla por encima del hombro, con una sonrisa triste. —Adiós…- sin más que decir, abandonó la habitación, ahora sí dejándola sola.

Escuchó la puerta principal cerrarse y se apoyó lentamente contra el respaldo de la cama, sintiéndose aturdida y confundida por ese vacío en su pecho y sus gigantescas ganas de perseguirlo y pedirle que se quedara.

Sus ojos se posaron en la bandeja a su lado y una sonrisa temblorosa surgió en sus labios. Esos seguían siendo sus desayunos favoritos, él solía prepararle uno o ambos cuando la hacía enfadar y siempre le derretía el corazón… siempre perdonaba lo que sea sin falta... aunque en esas ocasiones siempre desayunaban juntos.

_¿Por qué tuvo que irse ahora? _

Acomodó su cabello y tomó la taza de café y un pastelillo, reflexionando que probablemente ella le habría gritado sí se quedaba… Estaba enojada por la situación aunque sabía que también tenía la culpa, pero…

Suspiró. Más que realmente estar enojada, la verdad es que más bien solo quería estar enojada. Quería enfadarse con él pero no podía. Y eso la hacía sentir frustrada y confundida.

_Maldita sea, Senku… Te odio tanto…_

A pesar de pensar eso, Kohaku siguió deseando que él se hubiera quedado, muy en el fondo de sus pensamientos.

.

Pasó casi una semana desde la fiesta de Myuji y llegó el día de la excursión a Okinawa. Irían el viernes por la mañana y regresarían el domingo por la tarde, yendo y regresando en barco.

El viaje en barco desde Tokio normalmente duraba muchas horas, pero Ryusui decidió donarles para el viaje uno de sus mejores cruceros, así que llegarían después del mediodía.

Senku estaba de muy buen humor, hablando con su pequeña leoncita del funcionamiento de un barco mientras esperaban que todos se subieran. Kohaku los estaba observando a unos metros de distancia, de brazos cruzados y con gesto ausente.

La última semana había sido muy incómoda para ellos. Evitaban hablarse y en el caso de ella evitaba siquiera mirarlo. Sí lo odiaba, Senku realmente no podía culparla.

Nunca la había culpado, de hecho.

Por otro lado, estaba feliz de que Tsukiku pareciera con más ganas de aprender que nunca. Le estaba poniendo mucho entusiasmo a sus clases particulares, y hasta lo arrastraba a estudiar o experimentar fuera del aula de clases… eso último sobre todo cuando Maiko quería meterse en sus conversaciones.

Así que no se quejaba… Aunque Kohaku lo odiará, él se contentaba con tener a Tsukiku a su lado. No tenía derecho a exigir nada más.

Aunque era difícil… después de esa noche que compartieron, realmente le costaba el mantener su distancia con Kohaku. Y todas las noches al acostarse a dormir solo podía pensar en ella. No era algo extraño, a decir verdad… los últimos años de soledad, era algo común pensar en Kohaku sobre todo en las noches, pero ahora… ahora que realmente la tenía cerca, que sabía dónde estaba exactamente y que había recordado tan vívidamente lo feliz que era al tenerla entre sus brazos… Ahora sí que le era difícil continuar como si nada.

Suspiró y sacudió la cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos. El barco ya había sido puesto en marcha y su hija estaba muy emocionada por saber más del funcionamiento del sistema de propulsión del crucero, que era uno de los mejores del mundo. A Empresas Nanami le fascinaba ostentar su dinero y dedicación a la marítima.

-¿Quieres desayunar algo, mini-leona?- le preguntó luego de que le explicará los principales encargados de mover y darle velocidad al crucero.

-Pero ¿no dijiste que era más conveniente que no desayunáramos para evitar vomitar y eso?-

-Sí, pero tú madre y yo nunca tuvimos estómago débil, dudó que tú lo tengas.- la guió al comedor del crucero colocando una mano en la parte superior de su espalda, hasta que se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho y se congeló.

Miró con pánico a su hija, pero ella no pareció notar nada extraño y siguió caminando como sí nada. Él suspiró, aliviado.

Tenía que ser más cuidadoso con sus palabras sí quería seguir manteniendo oculto el hecho de que era su padre. Sobre todo porque su Tsukiku era una niña muy lista.

Kohaku los siguió al comedor y Senku le dijo a su hija que se sentaría en la mesa de al lado, para no incomodar a su madre.

Luego de que terminaran de comer algo ligero, Tsukiku se sentó en su mesa, a su lado, y le pidió que le hablará más sobre Okinawa.

Senku meditó sí decirle sobre la guerra y la batalla de Okinawa, pero decidió que era un tema que no le gustaría tocar por ahora, siendo ella tan pequeña e inocente. En su lugar se dedicó a hablarle de la cultura Ryukyu, aunque no irían a las islas donde estaban más presentes, pero era interesante y algo menos sombrío que la guerra.

El tiempo se pasó rápido y llegaron a Okinawa casi a las dos de la tarde.

Como todos estaban cansados, esta primera tarde se les permitiría quedarse en el hotel, ir a la playa o al centro de la ciudad, según lo que los niños le dijeran a sus maestros y colaboradores.

-La mayoría de los niños quiere ir a la playa, Ishigami-san.- le dijo Maiko. -¿Vendrás con nosotros, verdad?- intentó tomar su brazo, pero él negó con la cabeza, haciéndose varios pasos hacia atrás.

-No, vayan ustedes. Compráles helados o lo que quieran.- le dio un gran fajo de billetes.

-O-oh, está bien.- aunque desilusionada, se marchó con sus alumnos. O al menos la mayoría de alumnos.

-Hola, Senku.- Ukyo se acercó a él con su hija tomada de su mano, con el mocoso de Tsukasa detrás de ellos. —Tsukiku nos dijo que vendrías con nosotros a hacer un picnic en el parque del centro.-

-Ah, sí.- bostezó. —Estoy esperando a que ella y Kohaku traigan a los otros mocosos.-

-Es una pena que Kinji y Ruchiru no hayan podido venir.- dijo Umi tristemente. —Pero ellos van a otra escuela y tienen clases hoy.- suspiró.

-Podemos volver en las vacaciones de verano.- sugirió Ukyo, arrodillándose a su lado y acariciándole el cabello. —Nos organizaremos y vendremos todos juntos. ¿Eso te gustaría?-

-¡Eres el mejor, papi!- se lanzó a abrazarlo.

Senku suspiró al verlos. Nunca creyó tener envidia de Ukyo… pero ya desearía él tener esa buena relación con su hija.

Cuando Kohaku llegó hasta donde estaban con Tsukiku, Yok y Misaki, finalmente partieron al parque que Ukyo había visto de camino al hotel, aunque para ello tuvieron que alquilar autos.

Alquilaron dos autos y Kohaku llevó a Tsukiku y sus amigos de la escuela en uno, mientras que Senku y Ukyo llevaron a Umi y Haishi en el otro.

-Es un almuerzo tardío pero es mejor que nada.- musitó Ukyo alegremente mientras extendía unas mantas en el bello parque lleno de construcciones antiguas y muchos árboles, plantas y flores exóticas.

El parque también estaba lleno de mariposas, y Senku y Kohaku sonrieron al ver a Tsukiku perseguirlas en compañía de su amiga Misaki.

-¡Hija, ven a comer, por favor!- Kohaku llamó insistentemente a Tsukiku después de tender otra manta para luego sacar el almuerzo empacado que había preparado para ella.

Tsukiku hizo pucheros por tener que dejar de jugar, pero igual corrió alegremente a la manta y se sentó junto a su madre.

Haishi tendió su propia manta y Misaki arrastró a Yok a sentarse con él cuando este le dijo que no le importaba compartirla.

Senku planeaba sentarse con Ukyo y Umi, pero una vocecita se lo impidió.

-¡Sensei! ¡Ven!- Tsukiku le hizo señas para que se sentara con ella y su madre. -¡Ven, sensei, aquí hay mucho espacio!-

Senku hizo una mueca, mirando la postura tensa de Kohaku, pero Tsukiku seguía llamándolo y él no tuvo voluntad para resistirse a esa sonrisita adorable suya. Suspiró y fue a sentarse junto a ellas.

-Bien, bien. Con permiso.- se sentó frente a Tsukiku, lo más lejos posible de Kohaku sin salirse de la manta.

-Oye, sensei. ¿Por qué las mariposas son tan bonitas?-

-Biología ¿eh? Si te refieres al color de sus alas, puede deberse a dos causas. Como bien sabrás, las mariposas tienen una amplia variedad de colores. Esta gama de tonalidades puede deberse a los pigmentos que tiñen las células, o sea colores pigmentarios, o al comportamiento de la luz cuando choca con las alas, o sea colores estructurales. En el primer caso…- mientras le hablaba alegremente de las mariposas, entre pequeños mordiscos a su almuerzo, Kohaku y él se relajaron, simplemente disfrutando del bello paisaje y la compañía de la personita que más querían en el mundo, que estaba muy feliz llenándose la boca en lo que lo escuchaba atentamente, haciendo preguntas de vez en cuando.

Para Senku, este era un momento que siempre atesoraría, por el resto de su vida.

.

Kohaku debía admitir que estaba pasando una buena tarde. Aunque la mañana había sido un poco frustrante, una tarde junto a su hija en una bella isla no podía ser desagradable ni en lo más mínimo… incluso aunque tuviera que lidiar con Senku.

Aunque… Senku tampoco estaba siendo desagradable… ni en lo más mínimo. Y eso que Kohaku le estaba buscando defectos hasta en el más pequeños de los detalles.

Suspiró al verlo pellizcar la nariz de su hija luego de que ella respondiera bien una pregunta. Era increíble lo bien que se llevaron tan rápidamente… Era casi como si no hubieran estado toda la vida de la niña separados.

Volvió a suspirar, comenzando a guardar los restos de su almuerzo y el de su hija en una bolsa para desecharla luego. Una vez acabó con eso, vio a Tsukiku ahora haciendo muchas preguntas de ciencia y sonrió resignada, apartando la mirada para ver las bellas mariposas revolotear por todo el parque. Fue entonces que notó algo fuera de lugar entre unos arbustos a lo lejos.

Eran dos hombres semi-ocultos por las hojas. Y lo peor es que los reconoció. Eran uno de los pares que solían rondar la escuela. Definitivamente estaban detrás de Senku.

Se tensó en su sitio, llamando la atención de Senku y su hija. Al verlos, volvió a relajarse y sonrió nerviosamente, agitando una mano en señal de que todo estaba bien.

No podía hacer un movimiento en este sitio, menos delante de su hija. No sabía de lo que estos hombres eran capaces y no quería tentar a la suerte. Lo mejor sería jugar a lo seguro. Tal vez… Mmm, primero que nada, comprobaría que tanto pensaban seguir a Senku.

-Tsukiku… ¿por qué no vas a jugar un poco con tus amigos? Ya terminaron de almorzar y pronto nos iremos de este parque.-

-Ow, está bien. Seguimos luego, sensei.- de inmediato corrió hacia sus amigos.

Senku la miró con una ceja en alto.

-¿Es idea mía o quieres hablar a solas?- pareció escéptico.

-Quiero hablar a solas.- suspiró, mirando de reojo a los perseguidores. —Y no es un asunto adecuado para niños.-

Senku tragó saliva, apartando la mirada.

-¿Es sobre… lo que pasó la semana pasada?- frotó su nuca incómodamente. -¿Sí tomaste el anticonceptivo de emergencia, verdad?-

-Claro que lo tomé.- rodó los ojos. —No, no es sobre eso.- se puso muy seria. —Senku, esos hombres que te espiaban en la escuela están aquí.-

Él se tensó de inmediato, pero no empezó a mirar a los lados estúpidamente. Todo lo contrario, se relajó en su sitio y rió alegremente, consciente de que lo estaban observando a él y solamente a él.

-Ya veo. ¿Tienes un plan en mente?-

-Quiero salir de este parque, hay muchos niños aquí. Sí fuera a tomar acciones, alguien podría salir herido. Además, quiero comprobar si te seguirán a todas partes, porque de ser así podríamos guiarlos a una trampa.-

-Entiendo, tan eficiente como siempre.- rió entre dientes. —En ese caso, tenemos dos opciones. Nos vamos tú y yo solos y dejamos a Ukyo al cuidado de todos los mocosos, o nos vamos tú y yo llevándonos a Tsukiku para garantizar que no le hagan nada sí están tras ella también. Estar con nosotros podría ponerla en más riesgo, pero Ukyo realmente no es un experto en combate cuerpo a cuerpo y no trae ningún tipo de arma, así que en caso de que estuvieran tras ella no podría hacer mucho más que estar alerta con su súper oído.-

-Confió en Ukyo… pero me sentiría más segura teniendo a mi hija conmigo. Yo haré todo por protegerla.- aseguró fervientemente.

-Yo igual.- suspiró. —En ese caso hablemos con Ukyo y luego larguémonos de aquí con nuestra mocosa. Ya tengo un lugar en mente, sí es solo para comprobar si me siguen a todas partes como malditos patitos detrás de su madre.- sonrió ladinamente.

Aparentando toda la tranquilidad posible, Kohaku comenzó a recoger la manta mientras Senku se levantaba estirando los músculos para luego dirigirse a su amigo y sentarse al lado.

Senku le contó todo a Ukyo con un tono alegre aunque discreto para que los niños no oyeran, a lo que él lo escuchó atentamente, fingiendo reírse y sonreír para que los perseguidores no tuvieran la más mínima sospecha.

-Tsukiku.- una vez todo hablado con Ukyo, Kohaku cargó a su hija en brazos y la llevó hasta el auto rentado. —Tu sensei quiere mostrarte un sitio muy especial antes de volver al hotel, aunque solo podremos ir nosotros tres. ¿Estás bien con eso?-

-Eh, claro.- encogió los hombros. —Sí sensei lo dice entonces debe ser genial.-

Kohaku suspiró resignada. Sí que se llevaban de maravilla…

La sentó en el asiento trasero porque había escuchado que eso era más seguro para un niño, y ella se sentó en el asiento del conductor, pero entonces Senku le impidió cerrar la puerta.

-Déjame conducir. Me das una paliza lamentable y humillante en todos los aspectos físicos, pero cuando se trata de conducir, yo soy más rápido aún siendo cuidadoso. En caso de que lo necesitáramos…- le dijo a susurros y ella tuvo que reconocer que tenía razón.

Se pasó al asiento del pasajero sin pensarlo, y antes de que se diera cuenta Senku ya había arrancado el auto. Con ella sentada a su lado en vez de al lado de su hija…

De inmediato se incomodó y se hundió en su asiento, alejándose lo más posible de él.

Decidió concentrarse en la carretera en vez del hombre a su lado, comprobando luego de unos minutos que efectivamente los estaban siguiendo.

Hizo una mueca, mirando a su hija que estaba maravillada mirando el paisaje por la ventana, para luego mirar a Senku que estaba concentrado en el camino delante de él.

Suspiró, recordándose que ella era una profesional. Aunque Senku no fuera su jefe, era a quien debía proteger ahora mismo.

Tuvo que volver a acercarse a él, inclinándose para susurrar cerca de su oído que los estaban siguiendo.

-Es un auto negro, con una gran abulladura en el frente. Está a una distancia considerable, probablemente no quieren que lo notemos pero no quieren perdernos de vista.- le dijo en voz queda, intentando no tocarlo mientras se inclinaba hacia él.

Luego de estremecerse levemente, él asintió, todavía manteniendo sus ojos en el camino.

-Entiendo…- giró la cabeza levemente hacia ella, mirándola de reojo por solo un segundo.

-¿No es peligroso besarse mientras conduces?- el comentario de Tsukiku hizo que los dos brincaran en sus lugares.

-¡¿Qué dices?! ¡Nadie iba a besar a nadie!- se giró para mirarla reprobatoriamente. -¿Podrías dejar de decir esas cosas? No hagas enojar a mamá.- advirtió con ojos entrecerrados.

Tsukiku chilló aterrorizada, escondiéndose detrás del asiento de su padre, que solo rió por lo bajo, sin decir nada.

Kohaku negó con la cabeza, volviendo la vista al frente y luego al auto que los perseguía.

Luego de unos minutos, Senku decidió empezar a crear misterio sobre el lugar al que irían.

-Te va a encantar al diez billones por ciento, mini-leona.- rió alegremente. —No podrás creer todas las maravillas que verás allí…-

-¡Pero dime dónde, sensei!- pidió ella brincando en su sitio. -¡Dime, no seas malo! ¿Por favor, sí?- pestañeó angelicalmente.

Senku solo rió ruidosamente, malvadamente, indiferente a sus pucheros.

-¡Ja, buen intento mini-leona! Esos trucos no funcionan contra mí si no puedo verte.- dijo altaneramente.

-Acabas de reconocer que sí funcionan cuando la ves.- señaló Kohaku con una sonrisa burlona.

-Bueno, no quiero darle un mal ejemplo mintiendo.-

-Ja, claro… y dale las armas para manipularte luego.-

-Yo no haría eso…- dijo su hija con la voz más inocente y adorablemente falsa de la que era capaz.

-Claro, como la vez que me convenciste de pedirle un saludo a un amigo astronauta mientras se grababa en el espacio solo para asegurarte de que no mintiera y realmente estuviera ahí.- rió divertido, negando con la cabeza. —No aceptas un no por respuesta. Eres tan terca como tu madre.-

-Oye.- se quejó Kohaku medio enfadada y medio riéndose.

-Eso fue totalmente tu idea, sensei.- le sacó la lengua.

-Sí, pero no deberíamos haberlo molestado.- siguió riéndose a viva voz.

-Ja, es capaz de cosas peores.- Kohaku miró con una sonrisa condescendiente a Senku. —Una vez se arrojó al río y fingió ahogarse solo porque yo no quería nadar ese día.-

-¡¿Mocosa?!- Senku se tomó un segundo para mirarla escandalizado.

-¡No es cierto, solo le dije que no alcanza a tocar fondo con los pies y eso era verdad!-

-Y me dijo que no podía respirar.- recordó Kohaku negando con la cabeza, llevándose una mano al pecho por el pánico de solo recordarlo.

-¿Qué diablos, mini-leona? ¿Querías darle un ataque a tu madre?- rió incrédulo y un poco temeroso por lo manipuladora que podía ser esa niña.

-¡Yo no hice nada, no tienen pruebas!-

-Mi prueba es que te castigaré.-

-¡Ow, mamá!-

-Tú te lo buscaste, leoncita.-

-¡¿Y tú de qué lado estás, sensei?!-

Siguieron riendo y conversando todo el camino hasta su destino, olvidando completamente que los perseguían, que tenían una misión potencialmente de peligro mortal y que se suponía que no eran una familia. En presencia de su hija, Senku y Kohaku olvidaron todo y simplemente fueron los padres de Tsukiku. Nada más y nada menos.

Cuando llegaron a su destino, los tres estaban de un humor excelente, aunque Tsukiku seguía quejándose de que ella no había hecho nada malo.

-Tranquila, hija, no te castigaré. Solo bromeaba.- Kohaku le pellizcó las mejillas antes de bajarse del auto y abrir la puerta trasera para desabrochar su cinturón y bajarla también.

-¡Ya lo dijiste! ¡Sensei está de testigo! ¡No puedes castigarme!-

Kohaku rodó los ojos, aunque riéndose.

-Sí, sí. Lo que digas.- besó su frente antes de bajarla y mirar a su alrededor.

El auto que los seguía los pasó de largo, pero probablemente estacionaría cerca.

Salió de sus pensamientos al escuchar a su hija jadear de repente.

-¡¿Es un acuario?!- brincó emocionada alrededor de Senku, que rió entre dientes mientras asentía orgulloso.

-Diez billones de puntos para ti, mini-leona. Vinimos aquí.- señaló el enorme edificio pintado de azul con decoraciones de mar.

-¡Increíble!- ella de inmediato corrió a la entrada, pero Kohaku tomó del brazo a Senku para impedirle seguirla.

-Eh, Senku… No creo que este lugar sea mucho mejor para intentar atrapar a tus perseguidores.- reclamó.

-Tranquila, este lugar tampoco es uno en el que puedan atacar.- hurgó en su oído con el meñique con una sonrisa despreocupada. —Además, realmente no conocemos lo suficientemente bien esta isla como para emboscarlos. ¿No pensaste en eso?- Kohaku se quedó muda y él sonrió burlonamente. —No te preocupes, estaremos un rato aquí y luego volveremos al hotel y tú tomaras el auto y buscarás buenos lugares para eso cerca de donde serán las excursiones mañana. Ya que me van a seguir, realmente no hay problema de postergar su captura.- encogió los hombros y fue detrás de Tsukiku, que estaba brincando para ver mejor un panel con dibujos de los peces que presentaba el acuario.

Kohaku los siguió resignada.

Pagaron su entrada y se adentraron en los pasillos del acuario, donde de inmediato se encontraron con estanques de pequeños peces coloridos que tuvieron a Tsukiku jadeando de emoción y corriendo de un lado a otro para seguir el ritmo de los peces nadando.

Senku y Kohaku rieron, pero entonces algo se le pasó por la cabeza y frunció el ceño, volviendo a tomar el brazo de Senku.

-Espera… sí ya sabías que no podría hacer esa emboscada… ¿Por qué fue este viaje de solo nosotros tres?- él se congeló y ella alzó una ceja. -¿Y bien, Senku?-

-Eh… para comprobar sí me seguían a todas partes. Tú misma lo dijiste.-

-Sí, pero…-

-¡Oye, leoncita! ¡¿Quieres ver tiburones?!

-¡Claro que sí! ¡Hurra!-

Senku las guió hacia otros pasillos y apenas vieron un gigantesco tiburón con manchas blancas nadando de un lado a otro Kohaku se olvidó de todo al ver la enorme sonrisa de su hija, que hasta gritó de la emoción.

-Ese es el tiburón ballena.- les dijo Senku, inclinándose sobre una rodilla detrás de Tsukiku y tomando sus hombros. —Con un tamaño promedio de aproximadamente doce metros, y que puede alcanzar hasta los dieciocho metros, es el pez más grande de todo el mundo.-

-¡WOW! ¡No puede ser!- los ojos de su pequeña ahora eran tan radiantes como estrellas. -¡Es increíble! ¡Diez billones por ciento increíble!- saltó en su sitió, sonriendo inmensamente.

Kohaku la miró con una sonrisa tan grande como la suya, maravillada por lo feliz que estaba su pequeña.

Senku… de verdad que quería odiarlo pero… _¿por qué tenía que comportarse como el señor perfecto ahora? _

_¿Por qué tenía que ser un padre tan maravilloso?_

Observó maravillada la majestuosa criatura nadando en el estanque, luego se fijó en Senku y Tsukiku riendo y sonriendo mientras compartían más datos curiosos del acuario, y su corazón se llenó de un inigualable sentimiento de paz y felicidad.

¿Esto… se sentía ser una familia?

Era hermoso… Realmente era de lo más hermoso que había experimentado.

No podría sentirse más agradecida con Senku por este maravilloso momento que estaban compartiendo. Quería tener muchos más momentos así… Quería…

Quería que fueran una familia.

Lo quería a su lado… y no solo como el padre de su hija… Ella… lo quería…

Aún lo amaba.

Nunca dejó de hacerlo.

El pensamiento causó estragos en su corazón, volviendo un caos su mente.

Rápidamente carraspeó y miró a los alrededores. Sus perseguidores no se veían en ningún lado. Probablemente no habían entrado. Era mejor así.

Estuvieron en el acuario hasta que empezó a anochecer y anunciaron que era hora de cerrar.

Salieron con los rostros doliéndoles de tanto sonreír, con un humor excelente y muy juntos. En un momento del recorrido en el acuario, Tsukiku había tomado las manos de ambos, y no volvió a soltarlas. Y ninguno de ellos se quejó.

Solo se separaron al llegar al auto alquilado y aún así el buen ambiente no cambió en ningún momento. Nada podría arruinarles el buen humor.

Ni siquiera que Kohaku viera a sus perseguidores vigilandolos desde una cafetería cercana.

Mañana los atraparía, decidió.

Por ahora, quería disfrutar de su hermosa y pequeña familia… aunque realmente no era una familia oficial, pero seguían siendo una verdadera familia.

Siguieron hablando del acuario todo el camino hasta el hotel y bajaron del auto aún sonriendo y de buen humor, hasta que Kohaku notó a Senku congelarse y perder la sonrisa.

Lo miró confundida.

-¿Qué pasa?-

-¡SENKUUUUUUUUUU!- una voz familiar la hizo tensarse de pies a cabeza. -¡Gen nos dijo que estarías aquí y que tal vez necesitarías ayuda para controlar a tus alumnos, así que Lillian, tus hermanos y yo hemos venido a...!...- Byakuya se congeló a media frase.

Senku y Kohaku lo miraron con los rostros completamente pálidos, mientras que Tsukiku se adelantó un par de pasos hasta tomar las manos de ambos otra vez.

-¿Qué pasa, mamá?- preguntó mirando directamente a Kohaku.

Los ojos de Byakuya volaron a la niña, luego a Senku, luego a la niña otra vez, luego a Kohaku y otra vez a Senku, antes de volver a la pequeña que estaba más que confundida.

-T-tú eres…- la señaló con un dedo tembloroso, con los ojos muy abiertos. —E-eres…- no podía ni hablar de la impresión.

-Soy Tsukiku.- se presentó ella con una mueca de confusión. -¿Lo conozco?- ladeó la cabeza.

Eso fue suficiente, Byakuya se desmayó.

**Continuara...**

Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! :D

No planeaba actualizar tan rápido pero sus reviews fueron tantos y tan hermosos que me alentaron a traer el cap lo antes posible :'D

Y claro, no es fic mío sin desmayos XD

Por cierto, debo avisarles que Una Nueva Vida está entrando en la recta final!

No es que queden solo un par de caps para el fin pero les voy avisando para q se hagan a la idea TTwTT

Siempre me pone sad terminar long-fics QwQ

Por cierto... no quería poner lemon en este fic pero si quieren podría hacerlo en un fic aparte, como Drunk Science y Kiss of Logic... les gusta la idea? 7w7?

Muchas gracias por todo su apoyo al fic! No olviden que los amo :3

COMENTEN! *o*

Me despido!

CELESTE kaomy fueraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!


	16. Chapter 16

**Una Nueva Vida**.

Capítulo dieciséis.

Al ver a su padre caer desplomado al suelo, Senku sintió una enorme preocupación y un enorme alivio.

Rápidamente se volteó hacia Kohaku.

-Lleva a Tsukiku a tu habitación y quédense ahí. Yo me encargó.- le susurró, a lo que ella asintió y tomó a su hija en brazos, retirándose rápidamente mientras Senku se acercaba a su padre y se inclinaba a su lado para tomar su pulso. Parecía normal.

Sin mucha delicadeza, le dio una bofetada, despertándolo en el acto.

-¡TENGO UNA NIETA!- gritó mientras despertaba, sentándose en el piso. Volteó a verlo con los ojos muy abiertos. -¡Tienes una hija! ¡Es tu hija! ¡Es MI NIETA!- empezó a señalarlo y señalarse frenéticamente.

Senku rodó los ojos, agradeciendo mentalmente haberle dicho a Kohaku que se llevará a la niña antes de despertar a su padre.

-¿Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí, viejo?- se llevó las manos a la cintura luego de ponerse de pie. -¿Por qué diablos pensaste que era una buena idea venir a donde estoy trabajando y arrastrar a toda la familia contigo?- si de verdad era idea de Gen iba a estrangularlo.

-¡Pues gracias al cielo que lo hice!- se puso de pie con una mirada indignada. -¿Cuándo pensabas decirme de mi nieta?- no se veía molesto, sino herido, y eso hizo que Senku tenga que luchar por hacer a un lado la culpa queriendo invadirlo antes de contestar a su pregunta.

-Técnicamente ya te hablé de ella…-

-¡Eso no cuenta y lo sabes!- se llevó las manos a la cabeza, caminando de un lado a otro, llamando la atención de las personas alrededor del hotel. —Hasta me hiciste creer que habías conocido a alguien… pero yo tenía razón. ¡Kohaku-chan regresó! ¡Y con mi nieta!- miró al cielo por un buen rato, sonriendo suavemente. —Soy abuelo…- sus ojos se aguaron.

Senku chasqueó la lengua, intentando ignorar el todavía más pesado sentimiento de culpa en su pecho.

-Lo siento… pero la verdad es que hay mucho más que no te he dicho…-

-¿A qué te refieres?-

Una vez su padre se calmó lo suficiente, Senku lo invitó a un restaurante cercano donde pagó una cabina privada y allí le contó absolutamente toda la verdad, que dejó a Kohaku por imbécil, que supo que volvió a Tokio hace un par de meses y que poco tiempo después se encontró a Tsukiku en la última feria de ciencias. Le contó de la adoración de su hija por la ciencia y que había decidido enseñar en una escuela primaria para estar más cerca de ella y poder conocerla mejor. También le dijo que Kohaku no quería nada con él antes de que empezará a preguntarle para cuándo la boda.

Al final, su padre acabó sumamente abrumado.

Senku evitó decirle de los atentados en su contra, pero si le dijo que todavía no le había dicho a Tsukiku la verdad por temor a su reacción. Y que quería mantener el secreto.

-Imaginé que tú estarías en contra de mantener esto como un secreto, así que por eso decidí no decirte.- admitió con un suspiro, tomando un sorbo de su café con desgano.

-Hijo…- negó con la cabeza. —Soy tu padre y nunca te he golpeado, pero vaya que te lo mereces.- soltó una risa incrédula. —Ya creía lo suficientemente malo que hayas dejado al amor de tu vida… pero resulta que la dejaste embarazada y todo… ¡y en siete años no hiciste nada!- suspiró, recargando los codos en la mesa con una mirada aturdida. —Lo siento muchísimo por ti, hijo… Nunca habría deseado algo así para tu vida. Tú te lo buscaste, y me parece que estás tomando un mal curso de acción, pero aun así lo siento por ti.-

-Sí, sí, lo sé.- hizo una mueca. —No necesitas decírmelo, soy muy consciente de que cavé mi propia tumba. Y ahora… La verdad no sé si estoy haciendo lo mejor o lo peor, pero hice lo que me pareció correcto en su momento… Diría que estoy muy satisfecho con como son las cosas ahora.- después de todo acababa de pasar una tarde maravillosa junto a las dos personas que más adoraba en el mundo.

-Yo pienso que la sinceridad siempre es el mejor curso de acción. No solo para que puedas ganarte el cariño de tu hija, sino para que recuperes el amor de Kohaku-chan.-

-Viejo, por favor.- de inmediato negó con la cabeza. —No.-

-¿Qué quieres decir con no?- alzó las cejas. -¿Qué no la quieres de regreso?-

-Ese no es el problema aquí.- apretó la mandíbula. —No hablemos de eso.-

-¿Por qué? ¿Esperas que te crea que nunca la amaste?-

-Te dije que no quiero hablar de eso.- dejó su taza de café en la mesa, con fuerza.

Byakuya negó con la cabeza tristemente, con una mueca de resignación.

-Muy bien, muy bien. Entonces ¿qué piensas hacer ahora?-

-Quiero que tú te lleves a Lillian y a mis hermanos a la otra punta de esta isla o que se vayan a otra de las islas de Okinawa. O bien regresen a Tokio, pero no los quiero cerca de aquí.-

-Ya veo, que interesante.- asintió alegremente. —Ni en tus sueños, jovencito.- guiñó un ojo.

-Viejo…- se frotó sus sienes, rogando por paciencia. —Ni siquiera deberían estar aquí para empezar. Y sabes que no te dejaré hablar con Tsukiku por el momento. Tendrás que ser paciente y esperar a que le diga la verdad. Luego convivirán todo lo que quieran.-

-¡Claro, suena súper!- le enseñó el dedo pulgar. —Sobre mi cadáver.-

-¡Papá!- lo miró fastidiado.

-¿Sí, querido hijo?- sonrió petulante.

-No puedes arruinar mis planes, esto es muy serio y lo sabes.-

-Pues sí era tan serio debiste decírmelo antes, ahora te tragarás mi presencia aquí porque no pienso apartarme de mi nieta hasta que se canse de mí y tal vez ni así.- se cruzó de brazos con una gran sonrisa. —Y quiero verte intentar impedírmelo.-

Senku gruñó por lo bajo, maldiciendo haber heredado la terquedad de ese hombre. Aunque no fuera su padre biológico, definitivamente eran iguales en que no daban el brazo a torcer.

-¿Y entonces qué? ¿Me vas a delatar?- se cruzó de brazos, enfurruñado.

-No… Aunque no me guste tu plan, lo respetaré. Pero igual quiero conocer a mi nieta. Aunque no me gusté la idea de mentirle…-

Una vez más, Senku sintió la culpa pesar sobre él.

¿Realmente fue tan mala idea el plan de fingir ser su maestro?

Él estaba feliz de este modo… pero si hubiera elegido otro curso de acción ¿podría ser incluso más feliz? ¿Podría escuchar a su hija llamándolo papá... aunque sea una vez?

-Supongo que puede funcionar… Aunque claramente no puedes decirle de esto a mis hermanos. No van a callarse la boca. Aceptaré que le digas a Lillian y tal vez a Rei, solo eso.-

-Iba a decirles a ellas de todos modos, con o sin tu permiso.- bostezó. —Oh, hijo… Lillian va a estar tan feliz.- sonrió con cascaditas de felicidad bajando por su rostro. —Ya estábamos pensando que te ibas a morir solo y teníamos que depositar nuestras esperanzas sobre nietos en tus hermanas y hermanos. ¡Pero ya tenemos a nuestra nieta! Y está tan chiquita…- frotó sus mejillas con estrellas prácticamente bailando a su alrededor. —Es adorable, ¡se parece muchísimo a ti! Aw… ¡Quiero verla otra vez!- hizo amago de levantarse de su asiento, pero Senku tomó su muñeca y lo hizo sentarse otra vez.

-Tranquilo viejo, aunque digas que no le dirás, más te vale ser cuidadoso cuando estés con ella. Esa pequeña leona es más inteligente que tú y yo juntos a su edad. Y astuta como su madre, una digna leoncita.- sonrió suavemente, orgullosamente, mirando a su taza pero pensando en su pequeña hija.

Cuando alzó la mirada, su ceja se crispó al toparse con el rostro lloroso de ojos brillantes y sonrisa temblorosa de su padre, que lo observaba tan orgulloso como él se había sentido hace unos segundos con las manos unidas bajo su barbilla y los codos en la mesa.

-Mi hijo.- tomó un pañuelo y se limpió la nariz sonoramente. —De verdad… ya eres papá.- tomó otro pañuelo y limpió sus ojos. —Tenemos que decirle a tu madre. Lillian se va a volver loca de alegría. Aunque no le va a gustar nada que no podamos decirle la verdad a la pequeña, ya sabes. ¡Pero lo importante es que tenemos una nieta! Y Rei… ella también estará encantada. Es una lástima que no podamos decirle a tus hermanos, pero es cierto que Shinichi y Roy no podrían guardar el secreto, esos niños parlanchines... Y no quisiera hacer a Suika guardar este secreto también… Diablos, hijo, de verdad que no me gusta para nada este plan tuyo.- negó con la cabeza. —Espero que las consecuencias de esto no arruinen tu relación con la pequeña.-

-Seré cuidadoso.- aseguró aunque no con toda la convicción que le gustaría. —Y esperó que tú también lo seas.-

-Claro. Puedes confiar completamente en mí.- aseguró sonriente.

.

Kohaku estaba muriendo de nervios en su habitación en el hotel, caminando de un lado a otro mientras su hija la observaba con confusión.

-¿Estás bien, mamá?- finalmente le preguntó después de cansarse de verla caminar en círculos. -¿Conocías al señor de antes?-

-Mmm…- empezó a sudar profundamente. —Sí… más o menos.- tosió incómodamente.

-¿Y sensei también lo conoce?-

-De hecho…- se mordió el labio, dudando por un segundo, antes de suspirar y decidir que de todos modos lo sabría pronto. —Él es Byakuya… su padre.-

La boca de su hija cayó abierta. Ella jadeó y todo, con ojos brillantes.

-¿Él es el que inventó el primer Rei-bot? ¡Es increíble! Aunque… qué extraño que se haya desmayado… ¿estará bien? ¿Podemos ir a preguntarle a sensei si su papá está bien?- se llevó las manos a sus mejillas con rostro repentinamente preocupado.

-Eh… Estoy segura de que está bien, bebé.- se le acercó a frotar su mejilla cariñosamente. —Él es un astronauta, siempre ha tenido buena salud. No te preocupes.- aseguró con una sonrisa sincera.

-Mmm… de acuerdo.- dijo no muy segura.

-¿Quieres ver algunos vídeos en internet?-

-Eh…-

-De gatitos~...-

-¡Oh, sí quiero!- de inmediato brincó en su sitió con una gran sonrisa.

Kohaku rió tiernamente y sacó su celular para dejar que su hija viera todos los videos de gatitos adorables que quisiera.

No solía dejarla viendo vídeos mucho porque a ella solía dolerle la cabeza luego de estar más de media hora frente a una pantalla y no quería arriesgarse a que a su bebé le pasará lo mismo, ya que también tenía ojos sensibles. Ella le había pedido que le comprará un celular, pero Kohaku le dijo que lo haría cuando fuera un poco más mayor, aún así accedía a prestarle su celular de vez en cuando para que viera los gatos que tanto le gustaban.

También le había pedido mucho un gato de mascota, pero en eso sí que Kohaku era firme en decirle que no. No quería mascotas para nada, no después del incidente con el gato blanco en la playa…

Hizo una mueca al recordar aquello, relajándose en su cama mientras la veía reír al observar con entusiasmo esos videos de animales. Sonrió al ver su carita tan maravillada.

Verdaderamente su bebé era tan linda…

Pasó media hora y Kohaku le quitó el celular, ignorando sus pucheros. Aunque no se quejó tanto como solía hacerlo, simplemente tomó uno de esos libros de ciencia que Senku le había dado y se puso a leer.

Pasó otra media hora y casi salta en su lugar al escuchar un golpeteo en su puerta.

Seguramente era Senku. ¿Ya había hablado con su padre? Esperaba que todo resultará bien… y que Byakuya reaccionará bien también…

Se levantó de la cama y fue abrir con rostro ansioso, sorprendiéndose al ver que no era Senku quien había llamado a su puerta sino alguien a quien hace muchos años no veía: Lillian. A quien adoraba como una tía o una segunda madre, además de que era prima lejana de su difunta madre.

Ella tenía su largo cabello atado en una coleta y su rostro seguía siendo sumamente hermoso con todo y las leves arrugas en su él. Sus ojos azules estaban llenos de lágrimas.

-¿Quién es, mamá?- su hija levantó la vista de su libro con una mirada curiosa.

La mirada de Lillian de inmediato voló a la niña y las lágrimas comenzaron a escapársele, a lo que Kohaku palideció y de inmediato cerró la puerta detrás de ella.

-¡E-es una amiga, hija! Sigue leyendo, regresó en un momento.- le gritó desde afuera del departamento, antes de bajar la cabeza, incapaz de mirar a Lillian a los ojos. —Hola…- dijo en voz baja.

-Kohaku…- sollozó, llevándose una mano a la boca. —Ha… ha pasado mucho tiempo.- tomó los lados de su rostro y la hizo levantar la mirada. —Mírate… eres toda una mujer hecha y derecha… toda una madre, eh.- sonrió dulcemente, todavía con los ojos aguados.

-Lillian…- suspiró profundamente. —Si-siento mucho haber cortado contacto contigo. Es solo… es que yo…- cerró los ojos, incapaz de sostener su mirada. —No creí que quisieras cargar con este secreto y… d-de verdad lo siento mucho.-

-Oh, Kohaku…- soltó su rostro para abrazarla, haciéndola apoyar su cabeza sobre su hombro. —No podría molestarme contigo… pero realmente quiero conocer a tu pequeña ahora.- se separó para sonreírle dulcemente.

-¿No estás molesta?- se sorprendió, mirándola con los ojos muy abiertos.

-No podría… no soy quién para juzgar. Además, molestarse nunca resuelve nada. Por ahora, solo quiero conocer a esa lindura de niña que tienes allí.- rió alegremente, contagiándole el buen humor.

-Bien, pero… por favor no digas nada de… de que Senku es su padre. Si fuera por mí ya le habría dicho hace tiempo pero Senku no quiso así que por favor no…-

-Está bien.- la interrumpió, alzando las manos. —Byakuya y Senku ya me explicaron la situación. No diré nada. Puedes presentarme como un familiar lejano.-

-Muy bien…-

Volvió a entrar a la habitación de hotel con Lillian siguiéndola, encontrándose con la mirada curiosa de su hija.

-Wow…- ella pestañeó aturdida. —Qué bonita…- miró impresionada a Lillian.

-Aw, pero sí tú eres un encanto…- se acercó a ella con las manos juntas, mirándola con ojos brillantes. -¿Tú nombre es Tsukiku, verdad?- se sentó a su lado en la cama, llevando una mano a su cabello. —Mi nombre es Lillian, soy tu… soy familia de tu madre. Es… un verdadero gusto conocerte, pequeña.- acarició su rostro cariñosamente.

-¿Familia?- su boca cayó abierta. —Ah, por eso eres tan bonita. Porque mi mamá es la más bonita del mundo.- señaló con un dedo en alto.

Lillian rió tiernamente, pellizcando con suavidad su mejilla.

-Tiene sentido, tú eres una niña muy bonita.- la miró dulcemente. —Dime, Tsukiku, ¿te gusta la música?-

-Sí, bastante.- asintió. -Me gusta que mi mamá me cante, y algunas canciones en inglés y otras en japonés y algunas canciones de películas y anime.-

Lillian volvió a reír, posando su mano en el hombro de la pequeña.

-Eso suena maravilloso. Yo soy cantante ¿sabes?-

-¿De verdad?- se quedó con la boca abierta.

-Sí. ¿Quieres que cante algo para ti?-

Aunque insegura, Tsukiku asintió.

Kohaku se sentó en un cojín cercano, sonriendo suavemente mientras veía la mirada maravillada de su hija al escuchar la dulce voz de Lillian cantándole una canción de cuna que casi la hace dormirse al final de no ser porque luego empezó a cantarle una con más energía y en japonés, a lo que Kohaku decidió unirse cantando algunas líneas mientras su pequeña aplaudía. Sin embargo, cuando Lillian iba a cantar una tercera canción, se escuchó un golpe en la puerta.

Compartió una mirada con Lillian, antes de levantarse y abrir, palideciendo al ver a Byakuya en la puerta, con Senku a su lado intentando inútilmente jalarlo lejos.

-Que bueno volver a verte, Kohaku-chan.- sonrió enormemente, antes de mirar dentro de la habitación. -¿Dónde está...?... Oh.- sus ojos se iluminaron al ver a la niña sentada junto a Lillian. -¡Ahí estás!-

Rápidamente entró a la habitación aún sin ser invitado, la pasó de largo, llegó hasta la cama y, sin decir nada, cargó a Tsukiku en sus brazos y le dio un gran abrazo, pegando su mejilla a la suya mientras cascaditas de alegría caían por su rostro.

-¡Maldita sea, viejo! ¡¿Qué demonios se supone que estás haciendo?!- Senku agitó los brazos de arriba a abajo, con su voz cargada de incredulidad y molestia. —Esto es exactamente lo que te pedí que no hicieras…- se lamentó en un susurro.

-¡Pero que niña tan linda! ¡Eres aún más adorable de cerca! ¡Mi nombre es Byakuya, pero puedes llamarme abuelo! ¡O abuelito, como tú quieras!- habló todavía lloriqueando de alegría mientras seguía frotando su mejilla contra la suya, abrazándola contra su pecho con ella inmóvil en sus brazos con los ojos muy abiertos y una profunda mueca de confusión.

-Ya es suficiente, viejo, sueltala.- Senku, después de estrellar sonoramente la palma de su mano contra su frente, se acercó a su padre con una mueca de fastidio. —Vas a hacer que se harte de ti sin que te haya siquiera dirigido la palabra.- señaló con una ceja temblándole.

-Byakuya, querido, realmente deberías bajarla y dejarla presentarse.- Lillian colocó las manos en los hombros del mayor, que finalmente empezó a hacer pucheros y dejó a la pequeña en el suelo, todavía con sus ojos muy abiertos y gesto aturdido.

Todos la miraron nerviosamente mientras ella pestañeaba y finalmente miraba sospechosamente a Byakuya, antes de que sus ojos se iluminaran.

-¿Eres esposo de Lillian-san? ¿Y papá de mi sensei?-

-Sip, ese soy yo.- Byakuya se inclinó a su altura, hincandose en una rodilla y posando una mano en su cabeza. -¿Y tú eres Tsukiku, verdad? Es un nombre muy bonito.- sonrió inmensamente.

-Sí… pero, sí eres papá de mi sensei… Eso quiere decir que tú eres el que inventó el primer rei-bot, verdad?- esa pregunta pareció tomar a Byakuya por sorpresa, pero asintió. -¡Wow, increíble! ¡Es súper genial! ¡¿Y también fuiste un astronauta?! ¡Es diez billones por ciento asombroso! ¡¿Puedes hablarme de eso?! ¡¿Del espacio y de los robots?! ¿Puedes, sí?- hizo su truco de ojitos de cachorrito para convencerlo.

Aunque claramente no tenía necesidad de llegar a eso, Byakuya tenía pensado malcriarla peor que una tía solterona desde el momento en el que la vio, así que su truquito solo hizo que volviera a atraparla en un abrazo interminable una vez más.

-¡Que la sueltes, viejo!-

Esa noche cenaron con Byakuya y Lillian, y Senku claro, los tres intentando llamar la atención de Tsukiku mientras ella solo estaba confundida, queriendo saber de ciencia y de Lillian y su familia.

Cuando Tsukiku bostezó, Senku lo usó como excusa para arrastrar a sus padres adoptivos fuera de allí y Kohaku suspiró al quedarse ambas solas.

Siempre fue así… solo ellas dos solas. Una pequeña familia de dos personas. Pero realmente no solo la había alejado de su padre… sino de toda su familia paterna. Sus abuelos y sus tíos, personas que sin duda la adorarían y a las que les dolería lo que había decidido. Realmente no pensó en ellos cuando tomó la decisión de irse…

Cuando su hija se durmió, Kohaku permaneció despierta, pensando en todo lo que había estado pasando estas últimas semanas y en los eventos que la llevaron a irse de Japón hace siete años.

Fue una mala época en su vida, los últimos meses previos a su separación con Senku. Y cuando la dejó… realmente pudo haberse hundido en la miseria, de no ser por la pequeña luz de esperanza que resultó ser su bebé. Ella lo iluminó todo… y Kohaku creyó que no necesitaba nada más para ser feliz. Creyó que todo estaría bien sí eran solo su hija y ella, pero aunque de verdad ese hubiera sido ese el caso… ¿no debería haber pensado en qué era lo mejor para su hija, antes de en qué era lo mejor para ella misma y su corazón roto?

No lo pensó. No lo vio desde ese lado. Solo pensaba en huir, alejarse, dejar todo atrás. Empezar una nueva vida dejando atrás el pasado… pensó que en el futuro estaría bien mientras tuviera a su niña, pero no pensó en su futuro, el futuro de Tsukiku, la vida de Tsukiku, todo lo que ella perdería por sus decisiones.

No pensó en los daños a personas que estaban relacionadas a ellas. Sabía que esto podría dañar a Senku, aunque en su mente cegada por el rencor se justificaba con que a él no le importaría enterarse que tenía una hija. Aun así no pensó en la familia de Senku, en sus amigos más cercanos y en todo lo que esto podría afectarlos. No pensó que algún día podría estar arrepintiéndose tan amargamente de sus acciones como se estaba arrepintiendo ahora.

Si se hubiera quedado… ¿tal vez Senku hubiera sido un padre tan amoroso y dedicado como lo estaba siendo ahora?

¿Tal vez su hija tendría una gran relación con sus abuelos? ¿Con sus tíos y sus amigos? ¿Ella podría haber crecido rodeada de personas que la adoraran? ¿Con amigos que la entendieran? ¿Habría sido más feliz?

Realmente no podía saberlo con certeza… pero aún así estaba convencida de que ese habría sido el caso. Y eso solo la hacía sentir peor con ella misma.

Pero sentirse mal no resolvería nada… Ahora lo que debía preocuparla sería cuándo y cómo Senku tenía planeado decirle la verdad a su hija. Y la reacción de su hija sobre eso.

Tsukiku podía ser un poco impredecible, no importa lo bien que la conociera, no sabría decir si esto le alegraría o la haría enfadarse. Y no sabría qué hacer en ninguna de las dos posibilidades.

Sería bueno que estuviera feliz del hecho de que Senku fuera su padre pero ¿luego qué? ¿Tendrían custodia compartida? ¿Estaría una semana con ella y otra con él? ¿O iría con él los fines de semana? ¿O sería solo cuando Senku tuviera tiempo? La verdad no estaba segura de si le gustaba alguna de esas opciones siquiera en lo más mínimo.

Y lo peor era que una parte de ella… una pequeña parte de su mente no dejaba de sugerir la posibilidad de… hacer las paces con Senku. No para llevarse bien, sino para retomar su relación como pareja… y eso era absolutamente ridículo y sin embargo no podía sacarse la idea de la cabeza.

Pero ¿realmente era tan absurdo?

_Sí_, se dijo. _Sí lo era_.

Él nunca había dado ni siquiera la más pequeña señal de haberla extrañado o de quererla de regreso, salvo en la noche donde volvieron a hacer el amor, donde le endulzó el oído con miles de cosas bonitas, pero realmente no creía poder fiarse de lo que le dijo en el calor del momento. Además de que estaba borracha y recordaba todo a medias.

Y… él nunca, jamás le había dicho que la amaba.

Que quisiera a su hija en su vida, no significaba que la quisiera a ella. Y Kohaku no quería ser la que le rogara por volver a estar juntos. No después de todo lo que sufrió por él.

Aunque aún lo amará y él se estuviera comportando como un padre maravilloso, eso no cambiaba el hecho de que la hirió muchísimo.

Como padre no podría reprocharle nada ahora, pero como hombre… realmente no estaba segura de sí alguna vez podría perdonarlo.

A pesar de que nunca dejó de amarlo, no podía perdonarlo tan fácilmente. Aunque le doliera, prefería quedarse sin él antes de arriesgarse a que volviera a lastimarla.

Suspiró para apartar esos pensamientos pesimistas y abrazó a su hija, cerrando los ojos y luchando por dormirse.

Mañana sería un día agitado, más por el hecho de que todavía tenía que lidiar con el problema de los perseguidores. Tendría que levantarse de madrugada e ir a ver lugares donde hacer la emboscada cerca de donde harían las excursiones, como Senku le dijo, y esperar que todo resultará bien y sin contratiempos.

.

Al día siguiente, toda la escuela partió para comenzar con las excursiones planeadas. Claro que no todos los grados juntos o sería incontrolable, aún así Senku se las arregló para que las aulas de los mocosos de Myuji y Tsukasa y la mocosa de Ukyo fueran junto a su grupo de alumnos, así su hija tendría a sus amigos. Y así Kohaku no perdería de vista a su protegido.

Primero fueron a un templo antiguo en el cual Senku no se despegó de su hija, diciéndole todo tipo de datos históricos e interesantes, feliz de verla sonreír tan enormemente al ver las construcciones tan grandes y antiguas y aprender más de su estructura y construcción.

El segundo lugar que visitaron fue un jardín donde se cultivaban plantas y flores exóticas, algunas genéticamente modificadas y todo. Eso pareció interesar especialmente a su hija, y Senku puso todo su empeño en enseñarle lo más posible y explicarle cuidadosamente para que entendiera todo lo que decía y responder cuidadosamente todas sus dudas.

Kohaku estuvo cerca de ellos todo el tiempo, pero se mantuvo al margen, silenciosa, distante y pensativa. Senku lamentaba un poco que no estuviera de tan buen humor como ayer, pero no es que estuviera esperando algo diferente… Ya sabía que ella lo odiaba, de todos modos.

El tercer y último lugar que visitaron ese día fue un bosque por el que organizaron un tour, y como esta era una actividad más física Senku acabó cansado luego de unos minutos y Tsukiku decidió ir a jugar con sus amigos. Eso lo desanimó un poco, pero era cierto que no podía acapararla por completo. Había elegido esas excursiones porque estaban más al aire libre y sabía que su pequeña leona era una niña muy inquieta a la que le gustaba pasearse por ahí y esas cosas.

Afortunadamente había convencido a su padre de llevar a Lillian y a sus hermanos a la playa y a ver otras atracciones la mayor parte del día, pero insistieron en unirseles al menos en la última excursión, por lo que Senku no pudo hacer nada y simplemente dividió los grupos para tener más privacidad en caso de que a alguien se le fuera la lengua de más.

Cuando Byakuya y los demás llegaron, Kohaku se acercó a él y le dijo que era su hora de irse.

-Tengo que preparar todo para lo que hablamos esta mañana… ya sabes que hacer una vez acabé la excursión.- susurró en voz baja, a lo que él asintió seriamente.

-Muy bien. Suerte con eso.- ella asintió y se retiró después de darle una excusa a Tsukiku y despedirse de ella.

Byakuya y Lillian se acercaron a Tsukiku de inmediato, con sus hijos detrás de ellos.

-Hola, pequeñita.- Rei, la mayor de los cuatro, se inclinó para sonreírle dulcemente. —Mi nombre es Rei, soy hermana de tu sensei.-

-Wow, te pareces mucho a tu mamá.- señaló, impresionada. —Eres igual de bonita.-

Rei rió dulcemente, posando una mano en su cabeza cariñosamente.

-Es un verdadero placer conocerte, esperó verte mucho más a menudo. Yo también soy una científica… Bueno, estoy a punto de graduarme de preparatoria y estudiar para eso.- sonrió.

-¡Wow, qué genial!- sus ojos se iluminaron.

-Así que sí alguna vez buscas otra chica para hablar de ciencia, aquí me tienes.- guiñó un ojo.

Luego de que Rei la saludara tan afectuosamente, sus hermanos varones se acercaron a Tsukiku mirándola con ojo crítico.

-Así que eres hija de Kohaku-chan, eh…- el mayor de ellos, de cabello blanco y ojos azules, le sonrió alegremente luego de decir aquello. —Mi nombre es Ishigami Shinichi, tengo catorce, y ya estoy trabajando en mi propio disco.- guiñó un ojo.

-Nuestro.- su otro hermano le clavó un suave codazo en el brazo. —Yo soy Roy, tengo trece.- le sonrió amablemente. Él también tenía ojos azules y se parecía bastante a Shinichi (y los dos a Byakuya), aunque su cabello era negro. —Sí te gusta la música rock, soy el mejor de mi edad cantando tanto en japonés como en inglés.- alzó la barbilla orgullosamente.

-De tu edad, porque yo soy el mejor en todo Tokio.- señaló Shinichi con tono petulante.

-Quédate con Tokio, yo con todo Japón.-

-No hasta que alcances notas tan altas como yo.-

-Al menos yo sé tocar más de un instrumento…-

-¡Estoy aprendiendo a manejar el piano, pequeño idio...!...-

-Suficiente ustedes dos.- rodando los ojos, Senku estrelló sus frentes juntas, cambiando su discusión por quejidos de dolor. —Y ustedes, ¿cuándo piensan aprender a controlar a sus mocosos?- miró reprobatoriamente a Byakuya y Lillian, que estaban muy ocupados lloriqueando por lo lindos que eran sus hijos como para prestarle atención.

-Eh…- Tsukiku los miró extrañada, pero se veía divertida por sus actitudes. —Un gusto.-

-Suika, ¿no quieres presentarte también?- Rei miró a la más pequeña de sus hermanas, que asintió alegremente.

-¡Hola, mi nombre es Suika! Tengo once años. Es un gusto conocerte.- ella era una niña pequeña para su edad, pero aun así le sacaba varios centímetros de altura a Tsukiku. La miró alegremente detrás de sus anteojos redondos con sus grandes ojos marrones.

-¿Suika?- ladeó la cabeza. -¿Cómo la fruta?-

-Es un apodo. Mi verdadero nombre es…-

-¡Oye, Senku-nii-chan!- Shinichi jaló la camisa de Senku insistentemente. -¿No que Kohaku-chan solía ser tu no...?...-

-Mocoso, no hagas preguntas estúpidas, por favor.- le sonrió con los dientes apretados, mirando furiosamente a su padre para que callara a su engendro.

-Yo solo decía, porque Tsukiku-chan se parece pero muchísimo a…-

-A su madre, obviamente. Ahora cállate.- colocó una mano en su boca y comenzó a arrastrarlo hacia Byakuya. —Viejo, ¿por qué no lo llevas a dar una vuelta muy, muy lejos de aquí?-

-Eh…-

-Tengo una mejor idea.- Lillian intervinó. -¿Por qué no tocas la guitarra y cantamos algo para Tsukiku? Roy puede tocar el violín y Rei y Suika cantar conmigo.-

-¡Yo seré apoyo moral!- Byakuya aplaudió alegremente.

-¿Hablan de música?- el mocoso de Myuji, al que Kohaku había dejado al cuidado de Ukyo, se acercó interesado. -¡Mi nombre es Kei! Soy hijo del famoso cantante Myuji-senpai, seguro han escuchado de él.-

-No…-

-Para nada.-

-¿Quién?-

-Hmm…- el niño hizo pucheros, pero pronto volvió a sonreír. —En fin, ¡soy muy bueno tocando la batería!-

-¿Así que el hijo del guitarrista es un baterista? Interesante.- Senku rió por lo bajo.

Aunque, ahora que lo recordaba, su madre solía ser la baterista en el grupo de Myuji. Esa sí que era un ejemplo de mala madre, abandonando al niño con solo semanas de nacido y queriendo utilizarlo para ganar dinero. Y él que ni siquiera tuvo la opción de criar a su hija…

Bueno, Kohaku le dio la opción indirectamente, pero él no lo supo, aunque de todos modos reconocía que tenía la culpa.

-¿Música?- la amiga de su hija, Misaki, se acercó con una mirada curiosa. -¡Yo amo bailar!-

-¡Perfecto, estamos rodeados de pequeños grandes artistas!- Lillian aplaudió con entusiasmo.

-Umi tiene una hermosa voz…- murmuró Ukyo por lo bajo.

-¡No es cierto, papá, no digas eso!- Umi se sonrojó hasta las orejas, negando con la cabeza.

-Pues si te apetece cantar puedes unirtenos.- Lillian le sonrió dulcemente, haciéndola sonrojarse más. -¿Y ustedes, dulzuras? ¿Quieren cantar o bailar?- miró a Haishi y Yok, que compartieron una mirada, hicieron una mueca de horror y rápidamente negaron con la cabeza. —Bueno, pueden unírsenos cuando quieran si cambian de opinión.-

Senku se sentó junto al mocoso de Tsukasa y el pequeño mafioso mientras veía a Tsukiku observar interesada a todos preparándose y poniéndose de acuerdo con la canción que tocarían. Él no tenía mucho interés en la música, así que eso lo había heredado de Kohaku, diez billones por ciento seguro.

La guitarra y el violín comenzaron a sonar con notas suaves mientras Lillian y sus hijas comenzaban a corear en voz baja. El mocoso de Myuji traía unas baquetas consigo, y comenzó a golpear en varios árboles antes de encontrar uno cuyo sonido le gustó y comenzar a golpetear allí.

Pronto, la música subió de nivel y Lillian comenzó a cantar a viva voz, coreada por sus hijas mientras sus hijos varones tocaban con más entusiasmo, también cantando emocionados. Byakuya solo aplaudía y bailaba de forma ridícula, provocando que todos los que no estaban cantando se rieran. Misaki estaba bailando muy emocionada, y Senku rió al verla jalar a Tsukiku para bailar con ella aunque claramente no quería hacerlo.

Decidió sacar su celular y grabar el momento para mostrarselo a Kohaku luego. Era una pena que el trabajo le impidiera ver esto.

Ukyo aplaudía suavemente ante el sonido de la música, y Umi comenzó a cantar suavemente, apenas siendo escuchada. Haishi se puso de buen humor ante el ambiente alegre, y Senku tenía la impresión de que el niño mafioso alias Yok también estaba de mejor humor, aunque era difícil de decir por su mascarilla.

Estuvieron así una buena media hora hasta que Senku les dijo que debían volver con el grupo. Todos se quejaron, pero él insistió y se despidió de su padre y llevó a los niños con sus respectivos maestros y a su hija de vuelta al grupo con Maiko malhumorada probablemente por no haberse pegado a él en toda la excursión.

Hicieron la última parte del tour y finalmente fue hora de terminar la excursión de ese día.

Le dijo a Maiko que se quedaría más tiempo para encargarse de unos asuntos y se despidió de todos, no sin antes pedirle a Ukyo que vigilé bien a los niños y en especial a su hija.

Una vez solo, frunció el ceño duramente y se fue en dirección al claro de bosque donde se suponía que debía esperar a Kohaku.

A medio camino, sintió que lo seguían.

Él normalmente no era bueno percatándose de esas cosas, así que para él fue claro que los tipos estaban muy cerca y probablemente le saltarían encima en cualquier momento.

Fingió no darse cuenta y siguió caminando normalmente, hasta que los sintió todavía más cerca y maldijo, antes de hacer algo no muy inteligente pero que era su única opción: correr.

Milagrosamente llegó al punto de encuentro, pero maldijo al no ver a Kohaku por ningún lado. ¡¿No debería estar ya allí?!

Tragó saliva, volteando hacía sus perseguidores.

Eran dos hombres absurdamente musculosos y altos, para colmo armados y apuntándolo. Por la forma en la que miraban sus manos, parecían conscientes de que traía un arma petrificadora con él. Así que en el momento en el que hiciera un movimiento extraño probablemente dispararían y estaría jodido al diez billones por ciento.

Comenzó a sudar frío, retrocediendo varios pasos hasta que su espalda chocó contra uno de los tantos árboles del lugar.

-Al fin.- uno de ellos rió maliciosamente. —Nos has dado muchos problemas, maldito flacucho.-

-Se equivocan…- una suave voz femenina se hizo oír. —Ustedes me han dado muchos problemas a mí.-

Los tipos se estremecieron, mirando a todas partes.

Senku sonrió.

Esa leona… por un momento lo asustó.

-¿Qué mierda...?... ¡¿Dónde demonios estás?!- apuntaron sus armas hacia los árboles.

-¿Tanto quieren saber? En ese caso… se los mostraré.- y, con esas palabras, Kohaku saltó desde uno de los árboles, estrellando una sola pero fuerte y certera patada en los rostros de ambos, arrojándolos al piso.

Antes de que pudieran levantarse, ella enterró dos cuchillos en un hombro de cada uno, clavándolos con fuerza en la tierra.

Ella se enderezó, sacando un arma y apuntándolos, y Senku se quedó con la boca abierta al verla cubierta de sangre que claramente no era suya.

-¿Pero qué...?...- después de dejar de retorcerse de dolor, los tipejos la miraron horrorizados.

-Oh, pobres e ingenuos perseguidores de Ishigami-sama… vienen tantos tan seguido… y aun así no son suficientes…- rió, con una risa baja y francamente espeluznante. —Acabó de encargarme de otro y aun así no logró saciar mi hambre.- llevó una mano a su boca y de allí extrajo un dedo humano medio masticado.

Ah, ese truco.

Senku apenas fue capaz de contener sus carcajadas ante los recuerdos que lo invadieron al verla usar ese truco tan viejo para asustar a sus perseguidores.

Los dos tipos de inmediato gritaron, completamente horrorizados.

-¡Psicópata!-

-¡Mujer enferma!-

Los dos estaban temblando, y Kohaku solo volvió a reír como desquiciada, sacando otra arma y disparando ambas a la vez, cerca de sus cabezas, haciéndolos temblar más.

-Tranquilos, tranquilos… el estrés los hace menos deliciosos.- pasó su lengua por sus labios. —Aunque me sería difícil esconder sus huesos luego de acabar con ustedes…- alzó la mirada al cielo. —Oh, tengo una idea.- sonrió como una verdadera loca. —Sí me entregan a su líder, tal vez consideré dejarlos vivir… aunque si no quieren, siempre puedo derretir sus huesos con ácido sulfúrico. ¿Podrías ayudarme con eso, Senku-sama?-

-¿Otra vez, Kohaku?- negó con la cabeza. —Realmente debes controlar tu apetito, mis colegas comienzan a sospechar… Pero claro, claro… entiendo que tienes hambre.-

-¡NO, ESPERA!- ellos se desesperaron por completo. -¡Ibara! ¡Él nos paga! ¡Lo juró, es ese viejo asqueroso! ¡ESPERA!- estaban prácticamente llorando cuando Kohaku se acercó más.

-Si me están mintiendo…-

-¡NO, ES CIERTO!- retrocedieron lo mejor que pudieron todavía con los cuchillos inmovilizándolos. -¡Es Ibara! ¡Odia a Ishigami Senku y luego de matarlo planea ir tras Nanami Ryusui! ¡Lo juró!-

Kohaku miró de reojo a Senku, que estaba crujiendo los dientes.

-Tiene sentido. Ibara es un enemigo reciente… y un completo idiota. Esto tiene toda la pinta de ser obra suya.-

Kohaku asintió, antes de estrellar una fuerte patada en la cabeza de uno de los tipejos y luego del otro, desmayándolos.

-Fue más rápido de lo que pensé.- se dirigió a uno de los arbustos y de allí sacó una bolsa de donde tomó una toalla.

-¿Qué usaste para la sangre esta vez?- Senku la miró impresionado. —Esta vez casi me engañas hasta a mí…-

-Oh, es un gel especial.- encogió los hombros mientras se limpiaba los rastros de la sangre falsa. —Me gusta porque se quita fácil de la ropa… Pero oye, no me digas que te creíste lo del dedo falso.- lo miró burlonamente.

-Claro que no.- rodó los ojos, aunque sonriendo. —Pedido a Yuzuriha antes de venir ¿eh?-

-Por supuesto. Nadie es mejor que ella.- sacó su celular y le marcó a la policía. —Vendrán por ellos en unos minutos… Así que… ¿quién es el tal Ibara?- se llevó las manos a las caderas.

-Es un político idiota.- suspiró con hastío. —Debí haberlo sabido… aunque es tan insignificante que ni siquiera se me pasó por la cabeza.- rascó su oído con indiferencia.

-¿Lo denunciarás?-

-No… eso le hará saber que ya sé que está detrás de mí.- frunció el ceño. —Primero quiero hablar con Tsukasa, luego veré que hacer.-

-Muy bien, como quieras.- suspiró. —Me gustaría decir que mi trabajo ha terminado… pero dudó que estos sean los últimos que quieran matarte.-

-Por el momento…. ¿qué tal si disfrutamos el resto de la excursión? Tengo un video para ti.- sonrió misteriosamente.

Mientras esperaban a la policía, le mostró el video de su hija bailando con su amiga al ritmo de la canción que su familia y amigos estaban tocando y cantando. Eso la hizo muy feliz, y aún cubierta de sangre y después de esa actuación psicópata, Senku la vio como la mujer más hermosa que habían puesto ante sus ojos.

Ella sintió su mirada y alzó la cabeza, y estaban tan cerca que acabaron con sus narices casi rozandose, con sus ojos fijos en los del otro.

Bajó lentamente la cabeza, tocando su nariz con la suya… hasta que escucharon las sirenas de los policías cercanas y ambos se apartaron rápidamente, evitando mirarse.

Se llevaron a los criminales y Senku y Kohaku volvieron al hotel, después de que ella se hiciera un cambio de ropa.

Supo que su padre, Lillian y sus hermanos cenaron con Kohaku y Tsukiku esa noche, pero no pudo unírseles, demasiado ocupado hablando con Tsukasa y sus contactos en la policía.

Al día siguiente estuvo muy cansado durante las últimas excursiones, pero aun así hizo su mejor esfuerzo por enseñarle a su hija todo lo que pudiera cuando su padre no estaba acaparándola como el entrometido que era.

Esa tarde tuvieron que regresar a Tokio, y durante el viaje en el crucero, mientras Tsukiku estaba con sus amigos, Byakuya lo llamó al otro lado del barco y él se sorprendió cuando lo llevó a donde estaban Kohaku y Lillian esperando. Lo miró sospechosamente, preguntándose qué demonios planeaba ahora.

-Como bien sabrán… el mes que viene es navidad, año nuevo, y las vacaciones escolares de invierno.- dijo Byakuya con una sonrisa que Lillian compartió. —Así que… Lillian y yo estuvimos hablando… y queremos que ustedes y su hija pasen esa época con nosotros, en nuestra casa de campo.-

-¿Qué?- preguntaron ambos a la vez.

-Viejo…- Senku empezó a negar con la cabeza, pero su padre se cruzó de brazos.

-Nos lo deben.- dijo solemnemente. —Los dos nos ocultaron a la niña, una más tiempo que otro…- Kohaku bajó la mirada, culpable. —Además, se lleva muy bien con nuestros niños. Y queremos conocerla mejor.-

-Navidad es una época para la familia, y somos familia.- añadió Lillian. —Por favor… solo serán dos semanas.- los miró suplicante.

Senku suspiró profundamente.

-Pues… realmente no me importaría. La decisión es tuya, leona.- la miró de reojo.

Ella tragó saliva, antes de apartar la mirada, observando el mar que rodeaba el barco.

-Bueno… es verdad que Tsukiku se divirtió mucho con ustedes hoy… Senku me mostró el vídeo.- sonrió suavemente, antes de suspirar exageradamente. —Bien, bien… Ya han sido demasiadas navidades celebrando solo nosotras dos… Supongo que esto le gustará a mi hija.- accedió aunque todavía viéndose no del todo convencida.

Byakuya y Lillian intercambiaron grandes sonrisas satisfechas.

-¡Muchas gracias, Kohaku-chan! No te arrepentirás.- aseguró Byakuya con un guiño.

A pesar de que dijo eso, dos semanas después llegaron las vacaciones de invierno y, apenas llegaron a la casa de campo, Tsukiku fue enviada a compartir habitación con Suika, y cuando Kohaku estaba terminando de instalarse en su habitación, Byakuya de repente arrastró a Senku allí con todo y maletas y le cerró la puerta en la cara.

-¡¿Qué mierda, viejo?!- golpeó la puerta furiosamente.

-¡Olvidé mencionarlo!~ ¡No tenemos muchas habitaciones, así que tendrán que compartir esta! ¡Qué pena, pero ni modo!- lo escucharon ponerle seguro a la puerta. -¡Nos vemos la hora de la cena… o mañana!-

Senku y Kohaku intercambiaron una mirada llena de frustración.

Estas vacaciones apenas estaban comenzando y ya parecían un completo desastre.

**Continuara... **

Holaaaaaaaaaaaa! :D

Muchisimas gracias por todo su apoyo al fic! Sus reviews me llenan de alegria el kokoro :'D

Realmente me animan a continuar con todas mis ganas!

Espero q este cap les haya gustado nwn

Merezco un review? *w*

Me despido!

CELESTE kaomy fueraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!


	17. Chapter 17

**Una Nueva Vida.**

Capítulo diecisiete.

Viendo la puerta cerrada frente a ellos, Senku y Kohaku se quedaron en silencio por un par de incómodos minutos, hasta que él carraspeó y dejó su maleta en el suelo, buscando en ella una pequeña caja de donde sacó una de sus herramientas súper avanzadas extrañas.

-Bueno, esto es ridículo.- se acercó a las bisagras de la puerta y comenzó a desarmarlas. —Disculpa a mi padre, tenemos más habitaciones aquí.-

-Oh… Ok.- se cruzó de brazos, más que muy incómoda.

Se preguntó si él siquiera había considerado la posibilidad de quedarse con ella… Ja, probablemente tenía mejores cosas que hacer. No es que ella lo quisiera allí…

Todavía lo amaba pero aún la ponía incómoda. Aunque eso no quitaba que le doliera saber que no tenía ningún interés en ella.

-Me iré ahora, y luego arreglaré la puerta, puedes quedarte tranquila.- una vez terminó de desarmar la puerta tomó sus maletas y se marcho de la habitación.

Kohaku suspiró profundamente.

Ya lo dijo él en su primera conversación luego de reencontrarse. Solo quería a su hija, nada más.

Y ella debería estar bien con eso, se suponía que nunca lo perdonaría, se suponía que él fue el que lo arruinó todo y el que debería intentar arreglarlo, entonces… ¿por qué estaba tan tentada a pedirle una segunda oportunidad? ¿Por qué estaba tan desesperada en preguntarle si alguna vez, aunque sea por un momento, él la amó?

¿Por qué era tan patética?

Gruñó y enterró el rostro en la almohada.

No debería haber aceptado estas estúpidas vacaciones…

Como el hijo de Myuji no tendría escuela entonces ella no tenía trabajo que la atara a quedarse en casa, pero el plan original había sido pasar las festividades con Ruri y sus amigos. No obstante se sentía tan culpable por Byakuya y Lillian que no lo pensó mucho y aceptó cuando le propusieron ir con ellos a su casa de campo. Ahora que habían intentado encerrarla en una habitación junto a Senku, ya no sentía tanta simpatía hacia ellos.

Ugh, qué manera de perder todo el buen humor.

Después de cuarenta minutos refunfuñando con la cara enterrada en su almohada, su hija entró a la habitación cuya puerta aún no había sido reparada acompañada de Senku.

-Mamá, sensei quiere llevarme al observatorio cerca de aquí antes de cenar. ¿Puedo ir, por favor?- sacudió su hombro insistentemente.

-Solo será una hora, además está muy cerca de aquí.-

-Mmm…- alzó la cabeza de la almohada con cansancio. —Muy bien, pero iré con ustedes.-

-¡Muy bien!- su hija aplaudió entusiasmada.

-Como quieras.- Senku encogió los hombros.

Kohaku hizo una mueca. Él probablemente había querido estar solo con su hija, pero ella todavía estaba preocupada por los perseguidores de Senku, así que no quería dejarlos solos. Tsukasa todavía no había ejecutado su plan contra Ibara, solo lo vigilaban por el momento.

Su hija quiso correr al auto apenas dio su autorización, pero Kohaku la cargó y le recordó abrigarse bien.

-Ella tiende a enfermarse mucho en invierno.- le dijo a Senku, que pareció inmensamente preocupado.

-¿Está bien sacarla fuera a esta hora? El frío ya ha comenzado…-

-No es para tanto.- rió tiernamente mientras le colocaba una bufanda a su pequeña. —Solo hay que abrigarla bien.-

Senku no pareció convencido, pero el entusiasmo de Tsukiku acabó por hacerlo proseguir con el plan y fueron al observatorio por una visita rápida de solo una hora, hora en la que su hijita se divirtió mucho mientras aprendía de constelaciones y astronomía, e incluso Kohaku aprendió un poco y observó las estrellas que Senku señalaba, riendo junto a su hija cuando ellas podían ver constelaciones que Senku no.

-Si este telescopio fuera más poderoso no tendría problema. Su visión absurdamente buena podría competir con el telescopio James Webb fácilmente.- rió entre dientes.

-¡¿Ese es el telescopio más poderoso del mundo?!-

-Solía serlo, desde el 2021 hasta hace algunos años, pero se hicieron nuevos proyectos. Ahora son dos los que llevan esa corona.- su hija le pidió saber más y Senku felizmente le explicó todo lo que quisiera mientras conducía de regreso a la casa de campo.

Al llegar recibieron las miradas picaras y enternecidas de Byakuya y Lillian, a lo que ellos solo rodaron los ojos y fueron a sentarse un rato a la sala hasta que la cena estuvo lista.

Después de cenar se quedaron un par de horas viendo una película navideña hasta que Tsukiku se durmió y Byakuya insistió en ser quien la llevara a su habitación para arroparla, llevando también a Suika a dormir. Como los hermanos de Senku quisieron terminar la película Lillian se ofreció a hacer chocolate caliente y Kohaku decidió ayudarla.

Los muchachos se marcharon a dormir luego de la película al igual que Rei y Kohaku insistió en ser la que lavará las tazas, así que Lillian y Byakuya se retiraron a dormir.

Cuando terminó con las tazas y estaba de camino a si habitación, se sorprendió al ver a Senku acomodándose para dormir en el sofá, con sus maletas a un lado.

-¿Qué haces?...-

-Dormir.- contestó sin siquiera mirarla. —También deberías ir a dormir. Ya reparé tu puerta y los escandalosos de mis hermanos se despiertan temprano.-

-Ja, eso ya lo sé, lo recuerdo.- se cruzó de brazos. —Por si ya lo has olvidado, yo fui su niñera favorita mucho tiempo.- sonrió altanera.

Él rió divertido.

-Sí, lo recuerdo. Créeme que no me han dejado olvidarlo. No hubo una sola vez en la que los haya visitado sin que me preguntaran por ti los primeros cuatro años desde que te fuiste.-

-Han crecido mucho, me presumieron sus habilidades musicales cuando los vi durante la excursión.- sonrió dulcemente. —Suika también ha crecido bastante. Y es todavía más adorable. Rei es toda una bella señorita, hasta es más alta que yo ahora.- rió.

-Te perdiste de mucho estos siete años…- rió mientras hurgaba en su oído con el meñique.

Kohaku se quedó en silencio un momento, antes de hablar cabizbaja.

-No más que tú…-

Él apartó la mirada, quedándose inmóvil un momento antes de volver a acomodar su almohada y manta para dormir.

-Buenas noches, leona.-

-No me digas así…- se quejó sin muchas ganas, antes de hacer una mueca. -¿Por qué vas a dormir aquí? ¿No dijiste que hay más habitaciones?-

Ante esa pregunta, una venita se hinchó en la sien del hombre.

-Misteriosamente todas las puertas a esas habitaciones fueron bloqueadas por un muro de concreto...-

Kohaku se quedó con la boca abierta.

-¿Tu padre…?...-

-Oh, sí.- rodó los ojos. —No te preocupes por eso, ve a dormir.-

Kohaku se quedó parada en su sitio un momento, sin saber qué decir, hasta que finalmente decidió no decir nada y se retiró a paso lento de la sala hasta su habitación.

Fue a medio camino de subir las escaleras que se detuvo en seco, para luego regresar sobre sus pasos y plantarse frente al sofá donde Senku ya estaba recostado y con una mueca de incomodidad que rápidamente se transformó en sorpresa al verla.

-Esto es ridículo, ven aquí.- le quitó la manta y lo jaló de la muñeca para ponerlo en pie.

-¿Qué demonios se supone que haces, Kohaku?- le frunció el ceño.

-Solo cállate.- indispuesta a darle ningún tipo de explicación, simplemente siguió jalandolo de la muñeca hasta arrastrarlo a su habitación otra vez.

-¿Pero qué…?...- Kohaku no lo dejó decir nada, simplemente lo empujó a la cama, haciéndolo caer de espaldas en el colchón. -¿Kohaku?...- la miró con los ojos muy abiertos.

Ella no dijo nada, simplemente puso el seguro en la puerta y apagó las luces. Y cuando se acercó a la cama Senku tragó saliva audiblemente.

Siguió sin decir nada y rodeó la cama para sentarse del otro lado, entonces se quitó su blusa y su falda y pudo escucharlo prácticamente atragantarse con su saliva.

Desajustó su coleta y tomó el camisón que ya tenía preparado en la mesilla junto a la cama, colocándoselo para luego recostarse y cubrirse con las mantas mirando a la pared y dándole la espalda.

Cuando él volvió a llamarla, sonando absolutamente confundido, ella bufó y se cubrió con la manta hasta la cabeza.

-Solo duérmete, Senku.- eso fue todo lo que dijo, con su rostro enrojecido escondido entre las mantas.

Él se quedó mirándola un largo rato, antes de darle la espalda.

Kohaku suspiró temblorosamente. ¿Por qué estaba haciendo esto? Ni ella se entendía. Su corazón latía tan rápido que apenas podía escuchar sus propios pensamientos. Se sentía como si fuera una adolescente otra vez.

No fue capaz de dormir por un largo rato, preguntándose si él intentaría algo, preguntándose si ella lo permitiría… o si ella misma se lanzaría a intentar algo.

Recuerdos de su pequeña aventura hace algunas semanas y sus noches apasionadas de antes de su rompimiento la atormentaron por horas, pero cuando volteó hacia él el verlo dándole la espalda y el saber que seguramente estaba dormido mientras ella estaba muriendo de nervios la hizo sentir estúpida y de inmediato volvió a esconderse entre las sábanas.

Se durmió en un sueño inquieto y a la mañana siguiente se despertó sola en la cama. Y eso por alguna razón la hizo sentir increíblemente deprimida.

Ni siquiera quiso levantarse de la cama hasta que su pequeña llegó corriendo a avisarle que ya estaba listo el desayuno. Eso le devolvió la sonrisa al rostro.

Ese día se dedicaron a decorar la casa con temática navideña. Byakuya hasta se vistió de Santa Claus y estuvo mimando a Tsukiku todo el día, dejándola poner todas las decoraciones que ella quisiera y donde ella quisiera, y haciéndole preguntas sobre sus comidas y juguetes favoritos probablemente para mimarla más.

Kohaku estuvo ayudando con las decoraciones, y también pasando tiempo con los hijos de Byakuya y Lillian, que eran todos unos encantos. Shinichi y Roy se peleaban por su atención, tal y como cuando eran tan pequeños como su hija, haciéndola reír más que encantada. Los había echado mucho de menos. A todos ellos.

El día se pasó bastante rápido y antes de darse cuenta Kohaku arropó a su hija y tuvo que volver a arrastrar a Senku a dormir en su habitación. Esta vez también llevó sus maletas y decidió explicarse mejor.

-No me molesta que estés aquí. Si no hay más habitaciones entonces solo quédate y ya. No seas ilógico.- él se quedó con la boca abierta ante sus palabras, pero rápidamente rió, negando con la cabeza.

-Diez billones de puntos para ti, estás siendo más racional que yo por una vez.-

Kohaku iba a contestarle con un comentario sarcástico, pero al final decidió callarse e ir a darse un baño nocturno para ver si eso la relajaba un poco antes de volver a pasar la noche con su ex al que todavía quería.

Después de darse el baño, maldijo al darse cuenta de que había olvidado su camisón.

Aún con la ropa interior puesta, se envolvió en una toalla y regresó a la habitación, suspirando al ver a Senku ya dormido.

Se quitó la toalla y se puso el camisón apresuradamente, para luego irse a su lado de la cama y darle la espada, intentando dormir. Sin embargo, pronto se dio cuenta por la respiración de Senku que él no estaba dormido.

-¡¿E-estás despierto?!- de inmediato se espantó.

-No vi nada.- aseguró con voz tranquila. —Y estoy intentando dormir. Buenas noches.- dijo sin siquiera moverse y probablemente todavía con los ojos cerrados.

Ella no supo qué pensar, pero realmente no tenía ningún motivo para creer que mentía, así que se acomodó para dormir y cerró los ojos con un suspiro.

Su mente le trajo recuerdos de las primeras semanas después de que se mudarán a vivir juntos. Él siempre se reía cuando ella se avergonzaba por cambiarse frente a él, aunque no solía ser una chica muy vergonzosa que se diga pero delante de él después de empezar una relación siempre sentía como si la estuviera acariciando con solo mirarla, siempre acababa o bien con ellos rindiéndose al placer o bien con ella roja como tomate y él con los ojos cerrados y riéndose a carcajadas.

Extrañaba esa risa… aunque fuera burlándose de ella. Extrañaba hacerlo reír y reírse los dos juntos y solo ellos dos. Ahora tenían a su hija y reír los tres juntos era una sensación igual de hermosa, aunque en un sentido diferente. Ahora cada vez que estaba sola con Senku todo era incómodo, nostálgico y hasta doloroso. Y lo extrañaba. Realmente lo extrañaba tanto… en tantas formas.

Sus ojos se aguaron y ella apretó el rostro contra la almohada, luchando por dormirse y no pensar en el hombre a su lado, hombre que en el pasado acostumbraba a dormir con sus brazos alrededor de su cintura, pero también el mismo que estuvo siete años sin ver, el mismo que la dejó cuando más lo necesitaba y el mismo que nunca le dijo que la amaba mientras ella se desvivía por él. Y siete años después seguía demostrándole que era una estúpida con un amor completamente unilateral que hace tiempo debería haber superado. Después de todo lo que pasó ¿cómo era posible que siguiera sintiéndose así?

¡Odiaba sentirse así! ¡Quería olvidar todo ese asunto, quería que no le importara! Quería superar todos esos malos sentimientos y seguir adelante y aún así no podía. No importa cuánto lo quisiera, no podía controlar la forma en la que se sentía. Aunque se sentía estúpida y exagerada, aunque sabía que estos pensamientos eran insignificantes, aún así dolían. Las pequeñas cosas que normalmente no importarían, aquellas que tendían a pasar desapercibidas, eran las que más dolían. Todo se acumulaba en su pecho, y mientras más intentaba quedarse callada, más grande eran sus ganas de llorar, gritar y derrumbarse. Y eso no solucionaría nada… pero llorar en silencio como estaba haciendo ahora mismo solo parecía empeorar su sufrimiento.

¿Y qué se supone que debía hacer? ¿Cuál era el truco para sentirse mejor? ¿Acaso era algo obvio que ella no podía ver? ¿O siquiera tenía forma de acabar con esta presión en su pecho?

No podía verlo, se sentía atrapada y sola. Quería tomar a su hija en brazos y dormir abrazándola como en esos años lejos de Japón cuando su tristeza la superaba y solo hallaba consuelo sabiendo que tenía a su pequeña bebé con ella. Pero no estaba bien utilizarla como su pañuelo para llorar. Su niña tenía todo el derecho a dormir tranquila sin preocuparse por sus estúpidos problemas emocionales. Y ella también tenía derecho a estar con su padre con el que tan bien se llevaba sin importar lo que haya pasado entre ellos y cuánto le doliera tener que verlo.

Entonces sus sentimientos eran ridículos. No tenía derecho a sentirse así. Debía dejar de llorar, dormirse y despertar mañana con una sonrisa para que su hija pudiera pasar unas buenas vacaciones. Debía tragarse todos sus sentidos y ser tan fuerte como había sido esos siete años, pensando siempre solo en la felicidad de su hija. Sus propios sentimientos daban igual. Todo lo que le importaba era su hija.

Entonces debía dejar de llorar y dormirse. Ahora. Debía…

-¿Kohaku?- una mano se posó gentilmente en su mejilla. -¿Qué pasa?- pasó un pulgar por debajo de uno de sus párpados, intentando borrar sus lágrimas.

Ella abrió los ojos de golpe, sentándose con pánico, encontrándose con la mirada preocupada de Senku, que de inmediato llevó las dos manos a su rostro pero ella solo tuvo más pánico, lo apartó y se levantó de la cama, retrocediendo hasta chocar su espalda contra la pared.

¡Lo último que quería era que él la viera así!

No supo dónde esconder su rostro empapado en lágrimas cuando él encendió la lámpara junto a su mesilla, y se sintió tan avergonzada de lo patética que debía verse que escondió el rostro entre sus manos y se dio la vuelta, presionando la cabeza contra el rincón y sollozando todavía peor, pensando en una forma de salir de esta horrible situación.

¿Escapar por la ventana en camisón en invierno era una mala idea?

Él se acercó y colocó una mano en su hombro, pero ella se estremeció y se apartó bruscamente, caminando hasta la puerta con la cabeza gacha y las manos aún cubriendo sus ojos.

Él la llamó mientras caminaba detrás de ella, pero Kohaku rápidamente alzó una mano, finalmente habiendo pensado en algo para salvar un poco de su dignidad.

-E-estoy bien… no me pasa nada. Solo que me pongo emocional en estas fechas y creo que… creo que le pediré a Rei compartir habitación con ella. Ya nos había dicho que no tenía espacio por sus computadoras pero estoy acostumbrada a dormir en sitios pequeños. E-estaré bien.- comenzó a juntar su ropa. —Puedes quedarte con esta habitación.-

Él se quedó en silencio por un largo tiempo, antes de sentarse en la cama y reír suavemente.

-Sí eso quieres.- volvió a recostarse y le dio la espalda, como si nada hubiera pasado.

Y, de alguna forma, eso solo la hizo explotar todavía peor.

-¡Si ni siqueira te importa entonces cierra la PUTA BOCA!- cayó de rodillas al suelo y estrelló su puño en la madera, agrietándola y haciendo sangrar sus nudillos al clavarse unas cuantas astillas, sollozando pero de rabia.

-¡¿Qué demonios, Kohaku?!- volvió a ponerse de pie rápidamente. —Te estás haciendo daño a ti misma, idiota.-

-Como si te importara…- miró su mano con indiferencia. -¿Recuerdas… cuando te lastimabas con tus experimentos, yo siempre vendaba tus heridas, y lo hacía con toda la paciencia del mundo… lo recuerdas? Tú hacías lo mismo por mí, pero siempre lo hacías más rápido y las tratabas como si no fueran la gran cosa…- sonrió amargamente. —Sé que hubo una época en la que me quisiste, aunque sea un poco, pero también sé que nunca me amaste, no como yo te amé… y como te sigo amando.- sollozó con los ojos cerrados dolorosamente, intentando contener las lágrimas. —Ya sé que me hago daño, pero es mi problema, y aunque te sientas culpable deja de actuar como si te importará. Deja de actuar como si nada hubiera pasado, ¡me das nauseas!- miró con desprecio su rostro pasmado. —No puedo hacer esto… no puedo fingir que todo está bien. No soy como tú.- se llevó las manos al rostro, sintiéndose miserablemente agotada. —Sé que solo quieres pasar tiempo con nuestra hija, me has demostrado que eres un buen padre, y no te voy a apartar de ella… pero no puedo fingir que estoy lista para estar cerca de ti. Me duele, Senku. Entiende que me duele. Dolió hace siete años y sigue doliendo ahora. Solo… solo no digas nada y déjame.- se secó las lágrimas lo mejor que pudo y volvió a juntar su ropa. —Yo me encargaré sola… siempre me he encargado sola.- sonrió dolorosamente, antes de ponerse de pie con su maleta.

Cuando colocó una mano en la manija de la puerta, Senku finalmente reaccionó. Caminó hasta ella rápidamente, colocó sus dos manos en sus hombros y la giró para enfrentarlo, con sus ojos tan llenos de incredulidad y desesperación que la dejó pasmada.

-¿De qué hablas?- preguntó con las cejas profundamente fruncidas, sacudiéndola levemente. -¿De qué demonios estás hablando, Kohaku?- volvió a sacudirla, esta vez acercando su rostro muchísimo al suyo como para comprobar que estuviera cuerda. -¿Qué no me importa? ¿Qué estoy fingiendo que todo está bien? ¿Qué no te amó?...- rió, demasiado alto y de forma más desquiciada que de costumbre, antes de ponerse serio y pasar a sujetar los lados de su rostro. -¿De qué hablas? Por supuesto que te amo.-

Ella se congeló por completo, como si la hubieran petrificado en su sitio.

-¿Qué dijiste?...-

-Lo obvio.- frunció el ceño, soltándola y alejándose varios pasos. —No me mires así, tú eres la que está diciendo locuras aquí.- se pasó una mano por el rostro, visiblemente perplejo. —No entiendo… Pensé… pensé que era obvio que yo soy el enamorado sin oportunidad aquí.- rió incrédulo, sentándose en la cama y sujetando su cabeza entre sus manos. —No… No lo entiendo. Creí que nunca ibas a perdonarme… creí que me odiabas.- negó con la cabeza. -¿Esto es una especie de broma enfermiza para darme esperanza? Después de todo lo que hice… lo que dije y lo que te hice pasar…- levantó la mirada y ella se quedó con la boca abierta al ver sus ojos cristalizados. -¿Cómo es posible que seas tan absurdamente dulce…?... ¿Cómo podrías tener el corazón tan grande… como para perdonarme?- se llevó las manos al rostro, apretando sus ojos. —No lo entiendo, Kohaku. Sé que te lastimé demasiado y creí que jamás ibas a perdonarme… Pero si hubiera creído que tenía la más mínima oportunidad… si hubiera creído que de verdad merecía siquiera intentarlo… Habría hecho todo por ganarme tu perdón. Te habría rogado de rodillas arrastrándome por el suelo de ser necesario.- apartó las manos de su rostro y la miró con ojos enrojecidos. —Pero por supuesto que te amo, idiota. Tú y Tsukiku son lo que más amo en el mundo y creí que era evidente... porque aunque no quería molestarte con mis mierdas de todos modos buscaba excusas para verte…- rió entre dientes, una risa pequeña y frágil. —Eres demasiado ingenua… aún después de todo este tiempo.- se puso en pie lentamente al verla congelada en su sitio, acercándosele y envolviéndola en sus brazos, pegando su cabeza en su pecho. -¿Cómo demonios podría no amarte?... ¿Cómo diablos me amas tú? Es ilógico… no deberías ser tan buena… no es posible que seas tan dulce y pura… Nunca te he merecido y aún así tú…- la abrazó más fuerte contra sí. -¿Qué haces sufriendo por mí, idiota? Estoy totalmente a tus pies y dispuesto a rogarte toda la puta vida si es necesario… así que no llores.- besó la coronilla de su cabeza. —No llores, te amo… por supuesto que te amo.-

A pesar de sus palabras, Kohaku solo pudo llorar más, pero no por las mismas razones que antes. Era un llanto de sorpresa y alivio, lágrimas aturdidas y felices. Aunque su mente estaba escéptica, su corazón brincaba de alegría en su pecho.

Finalmente, luego de quince años amando a este hombre, él le había dicho que correspondía a sus sentimientos. Y una parte de ella no le creía, mientras que la otra quería lanzarse a sus brazos y no apartarse nunca. Sin embargo, esa parte llena de desconfianza fue perdiendo fuerza cuando él la llevó a la cama y curó y vendó su herida suave y cuidadosamente, y todavía más cuando la sentó sobre su regazo y comenzó a llenar su rostro de besos. Su cabello, su frente, sus párpados, sus mejillas mojadas por las lágrimas, su nariz y su barbilla, la regó de besos que no se detuvieron hasta que ella dejó de llorar y comenzó a besarlo también.

Él la acarició con ternura que le derritió el corazón, tratándola con delicadeza y adoración, tanta o más de la que recordaba en su última noche juntos después de la fiesta. Ella le correspondió llena de anhelo, finalmente regalándole una sonrisa cuando él la recostó en la cama, repitiéndole una vez más que por supuesto, por supuesto que la amaba.

Y se lo repitió muchas veces más mientras la desnudaba, mientras la acariciaba y mientras le hacía el amor, tantas veces que la convenció, y ella le pidió nunca la dejará otra vez. Y él…

-¿Es tarde para aceptar la propuesta de matrimonio que me hiciste hace siete años?-

Ella, ya medio dormida mientras se abrazaba a él, sonrió y lo besó suavemente, cerrando los ojos mientras se acurrucaba más contra él antes de contestarle.

-Ya que dijiste que me rogarías de rodillas, ahora es tu turno de proponerme...- dijo ya apenas consciente. —Aunque de todos modos te diré que sí.- volvió a besarlo una última vez antes de caer dormida.

Cuando despertó, Senku estaba completamente desmayado en la cama, pero abrazándola firmemente contra su cuerpo.

Kohaku pestañeó un par de veces, antes de que los recuerdos de la noche anterior la inundarán de golpe.

Le tomó un largo rato procesar todo.

Después de un tiempo, apartó los brazos de Senku de su cuerpo y se levantó de la cama silenciosamente. Buscó su camisón y un cambio de ropa y fue a darse una ducha rápida, para luego bajar a la cocina a prepararse un té y pensar.

El sol no había salido del todo aún, así que se sorprendió al ver a Byakuya y Lillian bajar luego de unos minutos. Ambos se sorprendieron al verla.

-¡Kohaku-chan!- Byakuya se acercó y tomó sus manos felizmente. -¡Me alegra tanto que tú y mi hijo al fin se hayan reconciliado!- lloró cascaditas de felicidad.

-¿Eh?-

Lillian le dio un suave puñetazo en el hombro a su esposo.

-Lamento decirlo, Kohaku querida, pero no fueron exactamente… silenciosos, anoche…- dijo sonrojada mientras Byakuya meneaba las cejas con picardía.

-Oh.- su rostro ardió en llamas instantáneamente. —Lo siento…-

-No te disculpes, ¡nunca podré terminar de darle gracias al cielo que mi hijo se enamorará de una mujer como tú! El pequeño idiota arruinó todo pero tú eres todo un ángel. Estoy muy feliz de que se reconciliarán.- sus ojos realmente se aguaron. —Estuvo verdaderamente mal sin ti… realmente me asusta pensar lo cerca que estuvo de arruinar su vida por volverse un alcohólico… y esa vez en la que tuvo un coma etílico de verdad me espanté.- tragó saliva, mientras Lillian se abrazaba a sus hombros. —Eres una luz en nuestras vidas, Kohaku-chan. Nos traes a Tsukiku-chan y encima perdonas a ese pequeño ingrato. No te merecemos.- tomó sus manos y las apretó cariñosamente. —Si alguna vez vuelve a intentar pasarse de listo contigo tienes mi permiso de golpearlo para que entre en razón. Aunque con cuidado, no queremos romperlo.- rió alegremente, antes de decirle que irían a la tienda y marcharse junto a su esposa.

Kohaku se quedó todavía más pensativa luego de aquello.

No había estado realmente convencida de si lo que sintió ayer fue verdadera sinceridad de parte de Senku o solo ella queriendo creer que él era sincero… pero ahora… Después de escuchar a Byakuya y reflexionar mucho sobre las cosas que habían vivido recientemente y en el pasado, Kohaku tomó una decisión.

Volvió a la habitación, encontrando a Senku ya despierto y vestido, sentado en el borde de la cama con la cabeza gacha. Él pareció muy sorprendido al verla.

-Buenos días.- contestó ella con voz suave.

-Buenos días…- pestañeó un par de veces, aturdido. -¿Cómo… te sientes?- se frotó la nuca, pareciendo perdido y sin saber qué decir o qué hacer.

-Siento… que no me arrepiento de nada de lo que dije anoche y ya puedes quitar esa cara de gatito asustado.- sonrió traviesamente mientras se sentaba a su lado en la cama, disfrutando de verlo inmensamente sorprendido y aliviado.

Lanzó una risa incrédula, que fue seguida por un gran suspiro.

-Maldición, leona… me diste el susto de mi vida cuando me desperté y no te vi.- admitió con una risa ligera y genuinamente contenta. —Aunque después de lo que me dijiste anoche esta vez no iba a aceptar la derrota tan fácilmente. Ya estaba planeando diversas formas de rogarte.- sonrió sarcásticamente, pero con cierta suavidad en sus ojos.

-Podrás rogarme para otras cosas.- guiñó un ojo traviesamente. —Ahora, ¿debo recordarte que hemos pasado siete años separados? Quiero…-

-Oh, ya lo sé.- la interrumpió, lanzándose a besarla con entusiasmo y una sonrisa que nuevamente le derritió por completo el corazón.

Este sí que era el comienzo de una nueva vida… aunque aún les quedaban cabos sueltos por resolver.

-¡Lo sabía!- después de un buen rato besándose y ya cuando habían estado a punto de pasar a más, su hija se apareció en su puerta y los señaló acusadoramente. -¡Mamá y sensei sí son novios!-

Ellos intercambiaron una mirada. Y ambos lo supieron.

Finalmente llegó la hora de decirle la verdad a su hija.

**Continuara... **

Holaaaaaaaaaaaa :D

Lamento la tardanza pero nuevamente estoy sin ningún tipo de computadora y totalmente dependiente del celular TTnTT Y aún odio escribir por el celu :T

Ojalá que este cap les haya gustado y muchas gracias por todo su apoyo!

Estoy muy contenta porq el fic haya llegado a los 200 reviews! *O* De verdad que muchas gracias a todos los que comentan!

Finalmente Senku y Kohaku se han reconciliado uwu Lamento si no fue lo que esperaban pero desde el capitulo 2 que lo tengo casi todo planeado y quería que las cosas fueran de esta manera UwU

No me arrepiento de nada 3:D

De nuevo muchas gracias por su apoyo xD No olviden que los amo~

Merezco un review? *w*

Me despido!

CELESTE kaomy fueraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!


	18. Chapter 18

**Una Nueva Vida.**

Capítulo dieciocho.

-Hija… Senku y yo tenemos que hablar contigo.- Kohaku se apartó de Senku lentamente, mirando con seriedad a su niña.

Ella alzó una ceja.

-¿Ok?- encogió los hombros.

-Vamos a desayunar al balcón de la biblioteca ¿quieren?- propuso Senku frotando su nuca, con una mirada visiblemente nerviosa. -Les prepararé chocolatada caliente… con malvaviscos.-

-¡Hurra! ¡Yo quiero!- Tsukiku corrió a la biblioteca.

Apenas se fue, Kohaku miró ansiosamente a Senku, que ahora parecía todavía más nervioso, cosa para nada normal en él. Normalmente sonreía incluso ante una situación de vida o muerte, pero ahora parecía superado por la situación y sin saber qué hacer.

-¿Estás realmente seguro de esto? Podemos…-

-No… Está bien.- tomó aire. -Quiero decirle ahora.-

Kohaku asintió lentamente.

-¿Quieres que te ayude a preparar el chocolate?-

-No, yo me encargó. Ve con la mocosa.-

Él fue a la cocina y ella a la biblioteca siguiendo a su hija, que estaba sentada allí con un libro en las manos.

-¿Qué lees, bebé?- se sentó en el sofá frente al sillón en el que ella se acomodó.

-No soy un bebé, mamá.- la miró haciendo pucheros. -Y estoy leyendo El origen de las especies. Es muy interesante.-

-Oh, Senku me obligó a leer eso en… primero de preparatoria.- rió nerviosamente. -¿L-lo entiendes? Porque yo con casi diez años más que tú ahora no entendía nada…-

-Entiendo bastante… y lo que no entiendo se lo preguntó a sensei. ¡Él hace que pueda entender todo!-

-Ya veo.- sonrió enternecida. -¿Y quieres hablarme un poco de eso?- su hija asintió con entusiasmo y comenzó a contarle lo primero que había leído del libro y lo que estaba leyendo ahora, a lo que Kohaku la escucho sonriente hasta que Senku llegó con tres tazas y algunos bocadillos.

-¡Yo quiero, yo quiero!- su hija de inmediato exigió su chocolatada y dejó el libro de lado.

Senku se sentó junto a Kohaku, pálido y con su taza temblando en sus manos. Kohaku tomó su hombro y le dio un apretón en señal de apoyo, a lo que él finalmente tomó aire y se calmó.

-Hija, como te dijimos, debemos hablar respecto a algo muy importante.- Kohaku decidió comenzar a hablar.

-¿Sobre que son novios?- los miró con repulsión.

-Bueno…-

-Sí, más o menos.- Senku la miró con una sonrisa nerviosa. -Tu mamá y yo somos novios ahora… pero aparte de eso, fuimos novios antes… Desde antes que tú nacieras, incluso.-

Tsukiku ladeó la cabeza.

-¿Hace cuánto tiempo?-

-Nos conocimos en la secundaria, y desde allí nos hicimos muy buenos amigos.-

-¿La secundaria? Eso era cuando tenían como doce años ¿no?- pestañeó, sorprendida.

-Sí.- Kohaku sonrió con nostalgia. -Yo estaba obsesionada con convertirme en la mejor en kendo, y entrenaba hasta muy tarde. Y Senku se quedaba en su laboratorio hasta muy tarde también. Y vivíamos muy cerca, así que cuando el conserje nos echaba a los dos de la escuela íbamos a casa juntos. Nos llevamos bien muy rápidamente.-

-Aunque no teníamos casi nada en común, compartíamos la pasión por nuestros respectivos campos, y eso nos hizo seguir siendo muy amigos por años, hasta que termine la universidad y me dediqué a mi trabajo como científico.-

-En realidad… yo me enamoré de Senku durante la preparatoria… pero luego él comenzó a viajar mucho y nos distanciamos un poco. Cuando él se estableció en Japón otra vez pasamos… algunas cosas, y nos hicimos novios.- bueno, fue mucho mas complicado que eso, pero su hija ya estaba poniendo cara de que no le interesaba en lo absoluto el tener detalles, por no decir cara de asco.

-Estuvimos juntos un par de años… cuatro, casi cinco.- Senku comenzó a revolverse incómodamente. -Luego… tuvimos una pelea por un desacuerdo. Terminamos nuestra relación y tu madre se mudó a Estados Unidos.- carraspeó, para luego quedarse en silencio.

-Hija…- Kohaku tragó saliva. Esto era extremadamente complicado. -Nunca me has preguntado por tu padre, y la verdad es que siempre agradecí eso porque no era algo sobre lo que quisiera hablar pero…- tomó aire. -Debes saber la verdad.- miró a Senku.

Él asintió, con sudor frío recorriendo su frente.

-Tsukiku…- dejó su taza en la mesilla y miró fijamente a la niña, que parecía confundida. -Hay algo que debí haberte dicho hace tiempo. Desde que te conocí… desde la primera vez que te vi, yo supe que… que tú eres mi hija.- sonrió temblorosamente. -Soy… tu papá.-

Silencio.

Tsukiku lo miró con ojos muy abiertos, antes de parpadear lentamente y hablar:

-Ya lo sabía.- rascó su oído con el meñique.

-¡¿QUÉ?!- Senku y Kohaku se fueron de espaldas.

-Ya lo sabía.- repitió lentamente, como si fueran tontos. -Sé que sensei es mi padre biológico. Desde hace meses.- sorbió de su chocolatada tranquilamente. -Me preguntaba cuándo iban a decírmelo…-

Ellos se quedaron con las bocas abiertas. Habían creído que iban a darle un shock a su hija, y al final fue ella la que los sorprendió.

-¿Pero cómo…?...- Kohaku no estaba entendiendo nada.

-Eh, por si no lo han notado, somos iguales.- comió un bocadillo mientras ellos la observaban con múltiples gotitas bajando por sus frentes. -Lo sospeché desde la primera vez que lo vi en televisión, pero me había olvidado de eso… creo que era muy pequeña.- murmuró pensativa. -También lo sospeché al verlo por internet, y al conocerlo más, pero lo confirmé cuando… eh… no me castigues pero…- miró nerviosamente a su madre. -Cuando él vino a cenar a casa por primera vez y tú me dijiste que me fuera a dormir… no lo hice. Me quedé escuchando su conversación…- admitió con ojitos de cachorrito que suplicaban salvarse de un buen regaño.

-¡TSUKIKU!- esta vez su carita adorable no la salvaría, Kohaku de inmediato se levantó para darle un buen discurso, pero Senku sostuvo su muñeca.

-¿Qué escuchaste?- preguntó pálido.

-Mmm…- se llevó un dedo a la barbilla. -Pues… que eres mi padre y que finges ser mi sensei, y que quieres pasar tiempo conmigo. Y escuche que peleaban, aunque no entendí mucho de qué estaban hablando, pero mamá dijo que la abandonaste y que ella no te importaba…- Senku pareció incluso más pálido. -Y también dijiste que no ibas a dejar de ser mi sensei y que no ibas a irte a menos que yo lo pida o algo así.- encogió los hombros.

Senku se dejó caer sin fuerza en el respaldo del sofá, pareciendo no tener idea de qué hacer o qué decir.

Kohaku no estaba mucho mejor que él. ¿Su bebita había escuchado toda esa conversación espantosa? Quería regañarla y consolarla a la vez. Pero sobre todo quería encontrar algo que decir ahora.

-Hija…- tragó saliva, dejando con mano temblorosa su taza en la mesa. -¿Por qué no habías dicho nada de eso? ¿Por qué te quedaste callada?-

-Bueno, primero…- alzó un dedo. -Porque no quería que mamá me regañará. Y segundo, porque no sabía qué pensar… porque mamá dijo que sensei es una mala persona que lastimó a mamá, pero sensei es muy bueno conmigo y trató muy bien a mamá en la cena y luego, así que no entendía…- se rascó la cabeza.

-Oh, hija… y-yo no quise decir que Senku es una mala persona…- ahora se sentía culpable por sus duras palabras.

-Está bien, hice mi propia investigación.- sonrió orgullosamente. -Le pregunté a otros niños mayores en mi escuela, y todos dicen que cuando los papás están separados dicen cosas malas del otro pero a veces no es cierto. Así que hice mi investigación y le pregunté a Ruchiru-nii-chan y él dijo que ustedes se llevaban muy bien cuando él era pequeño, y que sensei te trataba muy bien también, que siempre se daban besos aunque eso era asqueroso.- rió divertida. -Y después de salir varias veces juntos, vi que sensei siempre trataba bien a mamá y que siempre se preocupaba por no molestarla porque mamá estaba enojada con él. Así que me dije que estaba bien que me guste que sea mi sensei.- asintió complacida consigo misma.

-Oh… wow…- Kohaku pestañeó, mientras que Senku siguió en silencio y visiblemente pálido y nervioso. -Bueno, pues… es cierto que tuvimos problemas, pero tu padre no es malo, y es verdad que yo estaba molesta con él, pero eso no debería importarte. Lo importante es que tú te sientas a gusto con tu padre.-

-Ajá.- asintió repetidamente. -Me gusta que sea mi sensei.-

-Eh, no es solo tu sensei, bebé, él es…-

-Sí, ya sé que también es mi papá.- se cruzó de brazos. -Pero eso me da igual. Me gusta que sea mi sensei.-

Kohaku ladeó la cabeza, mientras que Senku se quedó estático en su sitio, observando expectante a su hija.

-¿Qué quieres decir con que te da igual?...-

-Que no me importa, no voy a decirle papá, eso seria raro.- encogió los hombros. -Pero me gusta que sea mi sensei.- sonrió de forma resplandeciente. -Y si es tu novio y eso te hace feliz también soy feliz, como dijo Umi-nee-chan. Pero no le voy a decir papá, sería muy raro. ¿Podemos volver a leer?- terminó su chocolatada y alzó el libro del origen de las especies.

Kohaku miró nerviosamente a Senku, que se notaba visiblemente dolido, pero rápidamente cambió su expresión a una sonrisa nerviosa y se puso en pie, acercándose al sillón donde estaba la pequeña y arrodillándose frente a ella.

-Lamento no haberte dicho que soy tu padre.- dijo lentamente.

-Eso no me importa.- Tsukiku encogió los hombros, ajena a la mirada devastada de Senku.

-Yo… quisiera intentar ser un buen padre para ti. Sé… sé que tal vez no fue lo mejor fingir ser tu profesor, pero quiero redimirme. ¿Me dejarías…?...-

-Pero yo no quiero.- hizo pucheros, devastando todavía peor a su padre. -Sería raro. Eres mi sensei. Además ¿para qué sirve un papá?- se cruzó de brazos. -Sí vas a dejar de ser mi sensei, entonces serás solo el novio de mi mamá ¿no? ¿O vas a vivir con nosotras? De cualquier forma es raro.- frunció el ceño. -Me gustan las cosas así, ¿no se pueden quedar así?- bufó caprichosamente.

-Hija, tu padre solo quiere…-

-Tu novio, no mi padre.- apartó la mirada orgullosamente. -¿O para qué sirve un papá? Creo que es mejor mi sensei. ¿No puedes ser solo mi sensei?- volvió a mirar a Senku con pucheros. -Solo quiero que todo siga así…- se cruzó de brazos. -Me gustan las cosas así…-

Senku, con la cabeza gacha, se puso en pie lentamente, dándole la espalda.

-Voy a… voy afuera.-

Kohaku suspiró profundamente, mirando con reprobación a su hija.

-¿Qué?- infló las mejillas, como presintiendo un regaño y enfurruñándose por eso.

-Tsukiku…- negó con la cabeza, para luego alzarla en sus brazos y sentarse en el sillón con ella en su regazo. -¿Qué pasa? ¿No quieres a papá?-

-A mi sensei, y si lo quiero. Lo quiero mucho.- hizo más pucheros, esta vez con ojitos tristes.

-Pero… si ya sabías que es tu padre, ¿por qué no lo quieres de esa forma? Él te ama como a su hija, no como a una alumna. Él ha hecho todo por ti y quiere ser tu padre, y si lo quieres, ¿por qué no lo aceptas?-

-Pero…- apartó la mirada. -Eh…- volvió a inflar las mejillas. -No sé… Ya sé que es mi papá pero… pero es raro. No es como los papás de los otros niños… esos papás han estado con sus hijos siempre y… no sé.- sus ojos se aguaron. -Es muy raro… me gusta como mi sensei, pero nunca ha sido mi papá… aunque sé que lo es, no se siente como un papá, sino como el mejor sensei, pero…- hizo una mueca pensativa. -No sé… Al principio me sentía culpable porque me agradará, porque tú estabas molesta con él y te hizo gritar y llorar y eso me hizo molestarme con él también.- su rostro se puso rojo por el enfado. -Pero luego él se portó como el mejor sensei del mundo así que… no sé.- se abrazó a su cuello. -¿Estás enojada conmigo? ¿Soy mala por no saber?- habló con voz llorosa.

-¿Qué dices, hija? Por supuesto que no.- la abrazó cariñosamente. -Eres muy pequeña, amor, aún te falta mucho por crecer y mucho por entender, y está bien que aprendas a tu ritmo.- la apartó un poco para besar su frente. -Pero no descartes por completo que puedas querer a tu sensei como a un padre también… Puedes tomarte todo tu tiempo para pensarlo, estoy segura de que él esperará.- acarició sus mejillas mientras ella asentía con otro puchero triste. -¿Quieres ir a leer ese libro con tu tía Rei?- sonrió dulcemente.

Ella se secó los ojos y asintió.

Kohaku llevó a su hija con la hija mayor de Byakuya y le explicó la situación. Rei le prometió que no mencionaría nada aunque estuviera muy emocionada porque su sobrina sabía que era su sobrina y que simplemente se divertirían con la ciencia. Luego de agradecerle, Kohaku fue a buscar a Senku.

Él era muy poco resistente al frío, así que dudaba que realmente haya salido fuera de la casa… Y su auto seguía allí así que se le ocurrió buscar en la azotea de la casa de campo, sonriendo cuando lo vio parado allí, apoyado en el barandal.

Se apoyó a su lado y él la miró de reojo, antes de sonreír tristemente.

-¿Cómo está? ¿No la hice llorar ni nada, verdad?- la miró preocupado.

-Está… confundida. Pero ella te quiere, Senku. Me dijo que te quiere mucho.- colocó su mano sobre la suya en el barandal en señal de apoyo.

Él sonrió levemente, girando su mano para envolver sus dedos en los suyos.

-Tenías razón, sabes…- murmuró en voz baja, haciéndola arquear las cejas.

-No es algo que digas muy a menudo…- rió suavemente.

-Pues es algo que pasa más seguido de lo que crees.- soltó una pequeña y breve carcajada, antes de bajar la mirada. -Tenías razón. Esto de fingir ser su profesor era una mala idea. Solo estaba siendo un cobarde, buscando la ruta que me permitiera pasar tiempo con ella sin que me rechace… ahora sé que tome el camino equivocado, y no tengo derecho a sentirme mal por eso pero aquí me tienes.- suspiró. -Estoy feliz de que me tenga cariño, pero no solo quiero ser un profesor, menos ahora que me has perdonado. Realmente quisiera ser una familia y… lo arruine.-

Kohaku lo miró tristemente mientras él se apartaba de ella, dándole la espalda y mirando al cielo nublado. No obstante, ella rápidamente frunció el ceño y tomó sus hombros, volteándolo y mirándolo con determinación.

-Vamos, Senku, ¿qué pasa con esa actitud? ¿No dijiste esta mañana que no ibas a rendirte fácilmente por mí? ¿Acaso te piensas rendir con nuestra hija?- él la miró con los ojos muy abiertos. -Ella ya te quiere, Senku. Ya tienes la mitad del trabajo hecho, pero tendrás que esforzarte más. ¿O creías que iba a ser tan sencillo?-

Él se quedó mirándola en silencio un buen rato, antes de reír entre dientes y tomar sus manos, apartándolas de sus hombros y entrelazando sus dedos otra vez.

-Tienes razón, otra vez. Las leonas no son fáciles de conquistar.- bajó la cabeza para pegar su frente a la suya, con una sonrisa engreída más acorde a él que la hizo reír.

-No nos digas leonas, bastardo.- fingió una mueca de enojo mientras soltaba sus manos para rodear su cuello con sus brazos.

-Sabes, por mucho que me encantaría seguir aquí… me estoy congelando.- ella rió de buena gana, negando con la cabeza mientras lo arrastraba dentro de la casa.

Decidieron preparar más chocolate caliente y lo tomaron juntos en su habitación mientras hablaban, hasta que Senku le dijo que debía confesarle algo.

Cuando le habló respecto a su acuerdo con Myuji, Kohaku se sintió indignada.

-¿Entonces me contrató solo por hacerte el favor?- se cruzó de brazos con mala cara.

-Por favor, Kohaku, sabes que eres excelente en tu trabajo.- rodó los ojos. -Le di la idea y planee beneficiarme con ello, lo admito. Por eso te lo estoy diciendo, me siento mal por eso.- bufó, recostándose contra el respaldo de la cama.

-Ok… realmente nos beneficia a ambos, y es verdad que no descuide mi trabajo y me sentí tranquila cuidando a nuestra hija. Todavía no me gusta que hayas hecho eso pero veo por qué lo hiciste.- tomó aire para calmarse. -Aunque igual voy a renunciar.-

-¿Por qué? Es un buen trabajo.-

-Una vez que nos libremos de Ibara, voy a buscar un empleo que consiga por mis propios medios. Estoy segura de que Myuji podrá contratar a otra persona.-

-Muy bien, muy bien.- rió divertido. -En ese caso también tendré que contratar a alguien para proteger a nuestra hija, solo por las dudas, durante sus horas de clase.-

-Bueno, si tienes tantos enemigos como dices que tienes entonces lo aceptaré. Pero yo puedo cuidarla en casa, siempre estoy alerta.-

-Por eso eres la mejor.- sonrió de costado. -Aunque, sabes… en mi casa tengo uno de los sistemas de seguridad más avanzado del mundo…- apartó la mirada. -Podría instalar uno en su casa o…- Kohaku alzó mucho ambas cejas. -O tal vez… ¿quisieras considerar la posibilidad de… vivir conmigo?-

Kohaku resistió su primer impulso de saltarle encima y gritar que sí, apretando los puños y obligándose a pensar con la cabeza fría. No es como que vivirían solos, ahora tenían a su hija, y primero debían ver por los intereses de Tsukiku antes que los suyos propios.

Aunque su bebita estaría más segura en casa de su padre, probablemente no fuera el mejor momento para ello. Pero Kohaku realmente quería aceptar… quería ser una familia y pasar tan buenos momentos juntos como en contadas ocasiones antes. Lo mejor probablemente sería decirle de estos pensamientos a Senku, aunque quizás lo haría sentir un poco mal otra vez, estaba segura de que entendería.

-La verdad es que… si me gustaría, pero…- fue rápida en decir un pero. -Creo que hay que esperar más tiempo por Tsukiku. Esperar a que se acostumbre más a verte como su padre y entonces hablar con ella y tratar de convencerla. Creo que eso sería lo mejor.-

-Una vez más, tienes razón.- rió y se acercó a darle un rápido beso. -Aun así me alegra que tú estés de acuerdo. En cuanto a nuestra mocosa… esperaré todo lo que haga falta.- Kohaku le sonrió y lo jaló para darle un beso más largo y profundo.

Él le correspondió apenas, contentándose con simplemente sentir su tacto y cercanía, pero Kohaku quería hacerlo olvidar los problemas, así que se apartó por un momento para cerrar la puerta y luego volver con él y besarlo con más entusiasmo y también mucho cariño, queriendo borrarle toda la tristeza con sus caricias. Eventualmente él correspondió con el mismo entusiasmo y finalmente volvió a regalarle esas sonrisas sinceras que tanto amaba.

Esta vez intentaron ser silenciosos, sobre todos porque todos estaban despiertos y la mitad de los presentes eran niños. Aunque nadie los llamó a almorzar así que probablemente los mayores se habían dado cuenta… intentaron no pensar en eso y después de un par de horas y tomar un baño juntos bajaron a comer algo.

Lillian les guardó comida así que solo tuvieron que calentarla. Según Rei, Tsukiku estaba jugando con Suika, así que comieron tranquilos y luego fueron a la habitación de las más pequeñas, sorprendiéndose al no verlas allí.

Kohaku de inmediato corrió a interrogar a Rei, que le dijo que estaban jugando afuera, ya que hace unas horas comenzó a nevar y eso las emocionó.

-Oh, vaya, ni siquiera lo notamos.- Senku rió entre dientes, pero entonces notó que Kohaku había palidecido. -Eh… ¿leona?-

-E-están con Shinichi y Roy, no las dejaría sin supervisión.- Rei levantó las manos con nerviosismo. -Sé que a veces pueden ser inmaduros, pero son chicos responsables.-

-¿La abrigaron bien, verdad?- preguntó Kohaku ansiosamente. -¿Le pusieron una bufanda?-

-Eh…- Rei se vio increíblemente culpable, antes de negar con la cabeza.

Kohaku maldijo y corrió escaleras abajo hasta el patio trasero. Senku la siguió lo más rápido que pudo.

La nieve no caía tan intensamente, pero un poco había alcanzado a acumularse en el suelo y las niñas y los preadolescentes estaban jugando a lanzarse bolas de nieve, todos riendo felizmente.

Aunque sintiéndose mal por arruinar la diversión, Kohaku no perdió tiempo al ver a su hija abrigada solo con un suéter, de inmediato la tomó en brazos, alzándola del suelo sin precio aviso.

-¡Tsukiku!- su hija se estremeció al escuchar su típica "voz de regaño", como ella decía. -¿Qué haces así de desabrigada? ¡Sabes que te enfermas fácilmente en estas épocas!- la abrazó contra su cuerpo mientras la metía dentro de la casa.

-Ustedes.- Senku miró con desaprobación a sus hermanos apenas llegó afuera. -Entren, debemos hablar.- aunque refunfuñando, sus hermanos entraron.

-Voy a bañarla con agua caliente.- murmuró Kohaku ya yendo a medio camino de las escaleras.

-¡Yo puedo bañarme sola, mamá!- se quejó la pequeña pataleando.

-Preparare más chocolate caliente luego de hablar con mis hermanos.- le dijo Senku, a lo que Kohaku asintió y se retiró.

.

-¿Tsukiku-chan es nuestra sobrina?- Suika se llevó las manos al rostro, mientras que sus hermanos varones se fueron de espalda por la sorpresa.

Senku asintió con un suspiro.

-Y-ya lo sospechaba…- murmuró Shinichi cruzando los brazos. -Bueno, en realidad lo sospeché por un momento y luego descarté la idea… ¡p-pero no me sorprende tanto!-

-Era bastante obvio.- Roy sofocó una risa con su mano. -Papá parece quererla más que a nosotros.-

-No digas eso delante de él o va a llorar por una semana y sofocarlos con atención por el resto de su adolescencia.- advirtió Senku, haciendo a sus dos hermanos estremecerse.

-¡Yo estoy feliz de tener una sobrina! Aunque no soy mucho mayor que ella.- Suika sonrió emocionada.

-Sí, sí, son tíos, felicidades. Pero ser tíos viene con responsabilidades. Y una de ella es recordar que su sobrina es una niña pequeña de seis años a la que no pueden sacar solo en un suéter cuando está nevando.- los regañó, haciéndolos bajar la mirada con culpabilidad. -Los niños a esa edad se enferman más fácilmente. No todo es juegos, si tienen una sobrina no es solo para divertirse, también deben cuidarla.-

-Lo siento…- dijeron los tres al unísono.

Senku iba a seguir regañandolos, pero entonces Rei se apareció y colocó una mano en su hombro.

-Vamos, no seas tan duro con ellos. Es mi culpa, debí haberme fijado más en los detalles…-

-Bueno, de los errores se aprende.- colocó una mano en su cabeza, suspirando. -Solo espero que no se haya enfermado…-

Desgraciadamente, la preocupación de Kohaku no fue para menos, Tsukiku sí se enfermó. Faltando pocos días para navidad y estando de vacaciones en la casa de campo con su familia recién descubierta, la pequeña se encontró confinada a su habitación y a su cama.

-¡No es justo!- pataleó por debajo de sus sábanas. -¡Quiero jugar afuera!-

-Absolutamente no.- dijeron sus padres al mismo tiempo.

-Debiste pensar en eso antes de ignorar por completo todas mis advertencias y salir así.- regañó Kohaku.

-Debes tener paciencia, mini-leona, pronto mejorarás.- Senku le acarició el cabello, para luego tomar el termómetro debajo de su axila.

-¿Sigue teniendo fiebre?- Kohaku miró ansiosa a Senku en cuanto retiró el termómetro.

-Sí, treinta y ocho grados.- bufó, volviendo a guardar el termómetro. -Es solo un resfriado común, al menos no ha empeorado desde ayer.-

-¡Mi pequeña princesa!- Byakuya llegó pateando la puerta con cascaditas corriendo por su rostro. -¡El abuelo te ha traído todos los libros y juguetes que has pedido! ¡¿Hay algo más en lo que pueda ayudarte!?-

-¡Hurra!- Tsukiku aplaudió entusiasmada, antes de estornudar y posteriormente comenzar a toser.

-Deja de mimarla, viejo.- Senku rodó los ojos mientras su padre corría a abrazar a su nieta y darle palmaditas en la espalda.

-Mira quién habla.- Kohaku sonrió burlonamente. -Ustedes dos hacen competencia en quien la malcría más.-

-¿De qué estás hablando? Yo no la malcrió.- Senku se hizo el desentendido, intentando patear la bolsa llena de regalos que él había traído bajo la cama.

Kohaku rió, negando con la cabeza con resignación.

A pesar se todo, su hija estaba feliz con tantas personas cuidándola y pasando el rato con ella.

Senku se aseguró de cuidarla lo mejor posible y para cuando llegó navidad, aunque no se había curado del todo, pudo celebrar con ellos.

Byakuya se disfrazó de Santa Claus e hizo muchas de sus tonterías para divertir a la familia.

Tsukiku se divirtió mucho, aunque se cansó bastante rápido y se durmió en el regazo de Lillian.

Kohaku iba a llevarla a su habitación, pero Senku insistió en ser él quien lo hiciera.

Cargó a su hija en sus brazos, dejando a su cabeza reposar en su hombro y sintiendo una indescriptible sensación de felicidad y ternura cuando ella inconscientemente envolvió sus bracitos alrededor de su nuca.

Se cansó bastante, pero logró dejarla en su cama cuidadosamente. La arropó y la miró por un momento.

Dudó un poco, antes de inclinarse y apartar el cabello de su frente para depositar un pequeño beso allí.

Cuando se alejó un poco, se estremeció al ver sus ojos entreabiertos. ¿La había despertado? ¿Se enojaría con él?

Ella bostezó, antes de que sus ojos cansados se fijaran en Senku.

-¿Papá?...- preguntó confundida.

Senku de inmediato se quedó sin aliento, sintiendo su corazón saltarse un latido.

¿Su hija… acababa de llamarlo papá?...

No lo llamó sensei, ni por su nombre y apellido, ella… ¡ella realmente le dijo papá!

Un ardor en sus ojos lo dejó sin aliento otra vez y de inmediato tendió una mano para acariciar la mejilla de su hija y pedirle que repitiera lo que acababa de decir para asegurarse de haber escuchado bien, pero ella ya estaba profundamente dormida.

¿Acaso hablaba dormida igual que Kohaku a veces?

La idea lo hizo sonreír.

Ya sin dudar, volvió a besar su frente y se aseguró de arroparla bien antes de abandonar la habitación.

Estas sin duda eran épocas de felicidad. Y de las más felices de su vida.

Definitivamente no iba a rendirse. Iba a luchar por su Kohaku y por su Tsukiku, por su familia, como debió de ser desde el principio. Y no se iba a rendir no importa qué, diez billones por ciento seguro.

**Continuara...**

Holaaaaaaaaaaaaa :D

Saben, cuando planee como seguiría este fic desde el capitulo 2, nunca imaginé que llegaría a esta parte de la historia justo en estas épocas XD

Me hubiera gustado subir el cap ayer para que sea justo en Navidad pero escribiendo por celular soy más lenta x'P

Hmm... quería terminar este fic antes de que se acabara el año pero ni modo x'D

A Una Nueva Vida le quedan solo dos o tres capítulos más para terminar! TwT

Ojalá que este cap les haya gustado y que la historia en general les esté gustando! Y espero actualizar pronto!

COMENTEN! *o*

Me despido!

CELESTE kaomy fueraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!


End file.
